


Pleasant Surprises

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Car Accident, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Double Pregnancy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sam, Raising kids, Sexual Content, Sick Dean Winchester, graphic birth, home birth, sick babies, surprise, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 86,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were living the white picket fence life. They were married, had a baby, and both had successful jobs, what more could they ask for. Well, after not being able to have time for each other, Dean and Cas set a time to spend doing what they have been wanting for over a year. They were in a for Pleasant Surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Picket Fences

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm actually going to try to keep this story on a schedule for the most part. I have not finished writing it, but i have a few chapters done. I plan on posting once a day, but that might not happen so bare with me :D enjoy the story though! <3

Dean and Cas had it all. White picket fence, big backyard, perfect dream house they built and youngster that had them wrapped around her finger.  
  
'Carlie Jane Winchester' aka Little Duck. At 3 she ran the house. She looked exactly like her Daddy. Blonde hair with wavy curls and big emerald green eyes. She even had the same energy as her Daddy.  
  
Cas and Dean trained her right. She was mature and sweet as could be. Always said please and thank you and never threw a fit when told no. She never threw a fit when told no. She threw fit over other things. Getting frustrated, scared or upset were big factors.  
  
Dean and Cas thought they had it all. Nice paying jobs with Cas as a lawyer with Sam and Dean as an owner of his own car garage. Sammy helped out a little, since he was living with the three of them while he went to Stanford.  
  
Now Sammy is a big dog with Cas as a team, suit and all. Rocking the lawyer status.  
  
With everything going good they never expected this to happen to them.  
  
"Carlie, baby, Daddy can't carry you, we already told you that."  
  
"I no want Daddy, Papa." She pouted.  
  
"Come on, little duck, don't do this to me." Dean moaned. "Dr. Moseley told me not to carry you but Papa could."  
  
"I sick of Papa, I want you!" She squealed almost in tears.  
  
"Baby girl, you don't want your baby brother to come early do you?" She shook her head. "Then I can't carry you."  
  
Tears ran down her face. "He already a meanie head."  
  
Dean smirked rubbing his swollen middle. "You haven't even met him yet, you might actually like him, either way once he arrives you can't return him."  
  
"Boys are eeky." She said disgusted.  
  
"That they can be." Cas smiled walking into the living room.  
  
Carlie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean laughed and Cas lifted her into his arms. "Down!"  
  
"Up or down, Ducky?" Cas spoke.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed reaching for Dean. "Daddy!"  
  
Cas slowly sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, little Duck, your baby brother is too big for Daddy to be lifting you, but your little sister is just small enough that I can lift you." Cas said rubbing his swollen middle.  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "Want baby out of Daddy."  
  
Dean laughed. "How about this, Carlie bug, we walk over to Uncle Sammy and Auntie Ruby's house?"  
  
She sniffed and Cas wiped the tears from her face. "You can hold Daddy's hand if you want."  
  
Dean slowly stood to his feet and held his back with one hand and Carlie latched on with the other. They walked just a few houses down they arrived at Sams house.  
  
Cas knocked on the door and he heard footsteps and the door opened slowly.  
  
"Good morning, Sammy." Dean smiled.  
  
"Dean, Cas?" Sam rasped heavy with sleep. "It's like 9 in the morning"  
  
"Uncle Sammy!" Carlie whimpered.  
  
Sam looked down and lifted the 2 years old into his arms. "Aw, Carlie, we daddy and papa being mean?"  
  
"Daddy no hold me!"  
  
"Well, sweetie, your baby brother is too big for daddy to hold you." Sam held her face close to his while Dean and Cas walked to the living room. "Just look at Daddy. He is so big and doesn't even like to even stand for long periods of time."  
  
Sam sat in his recliner and set Carlie on the ground. "How are you guys holding up?"  
  
"Me and Cas are both 8 months pregnant from one night we had alone without our daughter."  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to do this again. Since Carlie was such a bad experience for you, Dean."  
  
“I thought I wasn't going to do it again, but it happened."  
  
Sam laughed as Carlie tried to crawl in the tiny space between Dean and Cas. "Daddy!" Carlie cried.  
  
Cas scooted over a tad so she could get through. She squirmed into the place and flattened herself against Dean. Dean had to lift his arm so she could get comfy. Dean gently rested his arm on her back and rubbed it. Carlie started to rub Dean's belly.  
  
"I thought I heard the other Winchesters come in." Ruby smiled walking downstairs wearing pajama shorts and a tank top with no bra underneath.  
  
"Do you ever care to cover up when there's a 2 year old in your presences?" Dean spat out.  
  
"I was about to grab my man's sweatshirt from the coat racket."  
  
"He ain't your man yet. Y'all are only living together."  
  
"Dean, we've been engaged for 10 months now."  
  
"Yeah, just living together." Dean reinforced. "Come on, Sammy. Cas wasn't mine until we tied the knot."  
  
Ruby smirked.  "I think you mean you became Cas's. You did have Carlie."  
  
Dean gave one of Sam Classic bitch faces. "Shut up, Ruby."  
  
"Daddy, I feel baby brofer."  
  
Dean smiled because he had been feeling him kick lightly since Carlie started rubbing his stomach. "He's saying good morning, big sister."  
  
"Hi Trevor, I wanna meet you!" She lightly patted Dean abdomen.  
  
"Trevor?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know where she got it from but Carlie has picked out the name for the little dude."  
  
Sam bent forward. "Carlie bug, what's your baby brothers name?"  
  
"Trevor Ray Winchester." Carlie said proudly. "I picked out the name myself!"  
  
"So I hear." Sam smiled.  
  
"Ducky, tell Uncle Sammy what else you did."  
  
Ruby sat on the floor in front of Sam.  
  
"What did you do, sweetie?" Ruby asked.  
  
“I pee-peed in the potty!" She smiled.  
  
Sam stood and walked over to the couch and crouched down to the toddler. "No you didn't."  
  
"Unca Sammy I did!"  
  
Sam gave her a big kiss on her cheek and stood. "I'm proud of you booger." He began to walk to the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?"  
  
"I don't want anything, Cas was telling me he was hungry and I know this monkey is starving." Dean joked.  
  
Ruby sat on the ground wide eyed. "Dean Winchester not hungry? I thought I'd never see the day."

                                                                                                ***       


	2. Sexy Times

**_8 Months Earlier…_ **

“Come on, Cas. This is the first night we have been able to be truly alone without Carlie.” Dean begged as they entered the house.

“No, I want tonight to be just you and me. No sex. I want us to be back where we were before Carlie.” Cas sighed.

“Why can’t we have sex, baby? We are always good at that!” Dean said aggravated. He walked into the living room. “We haven’t been able to actually have decent sex since before Carlie was born. All we have been able to do in the past year and a half is lousy hand jobs and sloppy blow job.”

“Yeah, you don’t think I know that?! We haven’t been able to really just talking since then either.”

“That’s what the dinner was for. I set up that whole dinner for you, Cas! I knew you want us to rekindle and talk. I wanted to have sex with my husband again. I wanted you to fuck me so hard I could feel your cock in my throat.”

Cas sat down on the couch and sighed. “What are we doing, Dean?”

Dean stood still and looked at Cas. “You’re telling me.”

“We can’t even have a simple date night without fighting.” Cas lightly patted the couch beside him. Dean flopped down and Cas laid his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Tonight was supposed to be relaxing so we wouldn’t be so on edge. Look how good that turned out.”

“We need more than just one date night to relax us. We need like one a week.” Dean smirked.

“We can hire a babysitter every other Friday night.” Cas suggested.

“That sounds good.” Dean hummed and kissed the top of Cas’s head. “I don’t want another lousy hand job.”

Cas looked up and kissed Dean. Cas turned and straddled Dean’s lap. Their kisses were desperate and hungry, not loving and longing. Dean turned on his side and laid down on his back. They couldn’t have gotten out of their clothes faster. Cas pulled out the lube just as fast. Dean panted through his nose. Cas had three finger lodged inside Dean awaiting hole. “So beautiful, Dean. I love it when you come undone.”

“Feels so good. I want you inside me.” Dean gasped as Cas pulled the fingers out. “Get inside me, Cas.”

“Sh, baby, let’s take our time. We need to make it good.” Cas smiled kissing Dean’s neck.

“Need it, Cas. Need it so bad.” Dean begged.

“I forgot how needy you were.” Cas breathed in Dean’s ear that caused his lover to shiver. Cas teased Dean’s perky red hole with just the tip. He circled the plump hole coating it in a thin layer of pre-cum. “I got play a little.”

“God, Cas, please. I need you dick inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.” Dean rocked his hips.

“Patience, baby.” Cas whispered. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed him hard. Cas slowly pushed in his dick into Dean’s fine ass. Dean moaned and gripped Cas’s hips.

“So good, baby. Feels so good.”

Cas thrusted rough and hard right into Dean’s prostate. Dean tensed up and whipped his head back. “Like that, baby?”

“Yes, God, yes.” Dean panted. Cas gripped Dean’s hips tighter as his came inside his husband. “Yes, Cas, fill me up!”

“I want you to come inside me, Dean.” Cas blurted out.

“Anything for you baby, but I aint gonna last long.” Dean turned around and lubed up his finger and prepped Cas’s plump hole. He lubed up his dick and guided it into Cas’s entrance.

Cas moaned in pleasure. “Oh God, Dean. Feels so good.”

“So close, Cas.” Dean moaned. He thrust again hitting Cas’s prostate bringing the limp muscle back to life. Dean came inside his husband and rolled over onto the bed.

Cas looked at the clock. “We need to get dressed. Jo should be here with Carlie anytime now.”

Dean sat up with his post sex haze and nodded and slid off the bed. He slipped on his boxers and sweat pants and walked downstairs. Cas soon followed behind to find Dean on the couch. “That was a good date night.”

“It was…”

_**& ^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

“Come here, Tooty fruity. You and I are gonna try to fix breakfast.” Ruby walked to Carlie and lifted her into her arms.

Sam stood. “I better make sure they don’t burn the house door.”

“I’ll join you.” Cas stood effortlessly for the couch.

Sam snorted. “How is it that you have no problem getting off the couch and Dean always needs help?”

“Well, we know that Dean is having a boy, but we decided to not know the gender of mine. I think it’s a girl because I’m carrying her higher, but with that, I might be able to get up and down, but I can’t breathe as deep.”

“Ohh, so do you think Dean will be going into labor soon?” Sam smirked.

“He’s been doing a good job at staying off his feet and no heavy lifting.” Cas turned to look at Dean. He was wondering why he hadn’t said anything about their talking about him. Dean had already gotten on his side and fell asleep. “But he is exhausted.”

“Poor guy, I don’t want him to go through what he went through with Carlie.” Sam spoke softly.

Cas nodded. “I hope he has a better labor and delivery. I just hope he can handle having three kids and two of them were born close to together one from each of us.”

“Oh, that’s gonna be easy. Carlie already goes to Ruby’s daycare…for free, almost every day. She can help y’all out with her. I’m help if you need anything.”

_******* _


	3. Baby #1

“I didn’t think this would happen.” Dean smirked. He gently folded the baby clothes on his swollen middle.

“What? That I would go into labor before you?” Cas stood in the middle of the bedroom with his hands on his back as he rocked side to side.

“Yeah!” Dean snorted. “I was three weeks early with Carlie. You’re a week early.”

“Has Carlie woken up from her nap?” Cas looked at his watch. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

“Contraction?” Dean asked calmly. Cas nodded and kept his breathing steady. “She should be waking soon.”

“7 minutes.” Cas said out loud.

“Are you sure about this, Babe? Do you really want a home birth? I mean I don’t have that option because of last time. But you have never been pregnant before.” Dean turned to his husband. “Do you want me to call Ellen?”

“Not yet. My water hasn’t broken yet.” Cas shook his head. “Yes, I do want to do this. My mom had all of my brothers and my sister at home and we turned out fine.”

“I understand that honey, but you know I wasn’t expecting the labor I had with Carlie.” Dean went back to folding.

“That was different.” Cas walked over to the bed and started folding with Dean. “Carlie was getting stressed.”

“If Ellen tells us we need to go to the hospital, you better hop right in that car.” Dean set the folding onesie on the bed and rubbed a circle into his belly. He looked over to the monitor and saw Carlie stirring awake. “Carlie is waking. I’ll be right back.”

“Dean, you can’t carry her.” Cas spoke.

“You’re in labor.” Dean kept walking to his daughter’s nursery. “Hey, Little Duck.”

“Daddy…” She rubbed a fist in her eye.

Dean lifted Carlie into his arms and set her on the ground. “Do you having to potty, dolly baby?”

Carlie just looked down at her crotch and Dean saw the wet patch forming. She looked up at Dean still going. “Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh, is right, baby girl. Are you done?”

“Yeah.” She answered. Dean grabbed her a change of clothes and a pull up and they walked into the bathroom. He cleaned her up and changed her. She wasn’t too happy about the pull up, but it was a gamble for her accidents after or during her nap.

“Now, little duck, Papa is gonna have your little brother or sister soon.” Dean bent over placing his hands on his knees. Carlie still had to look up at her Daddy.

“Papa having baby?” She asked touching her finger to her lip.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Dean took her hand. “He’s in the bedroom.”

She followed and Dean pulled him onto the bed with all the neatly folded clothes. “When Daddy having baby Trevor?”

“Soon, but not today. Papa is gonna have his baby.” Dean leaned forward propping on the bed in front of Carlie so she didn’t fall off and so he could rest his belly on the mattress.

Cas had finished folding and was putting the baby clothes back in the laundry basket. “That the baby’s clothes?”

“Yeah, darling. These are the clothes your little brother or sister is gonna wear when he or she comes out.” Cas smiled picking up the basket.

“Where Papa going?” Carlie pointed.

Dean lifted the girl off the bed. “Why don’t you follow him, Little Duck.”

She trotted carefully behind his Papa until they reached the nursery. They had two cribs inside with two changing tables and loads of diapers, wipes, and toys. “Dis where the babies sleep?”

“That’s right, darling.” Cas nodded and he set the basket on the ground and placed the clothes into the drawers. He stopped halfway through and placed his hands on his knees and took slow deep breathes.

Carlie trotted over to Cas and under him so she looked up and they were face to face. “What wrong, Papa?”

Cas blinked his eyes opened and smiled at his adorable daughter. He leaned down some more and kissed her forehead. “I’m ok, darling. You little baby brother or sister is letting me know he or she wants out.”

“How about we all go down stairs?” Dean spoke as Cas stood up. “I’ll finished loading the drawers.”

“Come on, darling. Let’s watch TV.” Cas stretched out his hand to Carlie.

**_* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$_ **

After two failed attempts Dean got to his feet and walked to the front door with a toddler hot on his heels. He unlocked and opened the door revealing Cas’s midwife/close friend of Dean’s/mother figure for Dean, Ellen Harvelle. “Hey, Ellen.”

“You look rather calm for your husband in labor.” She stepped inside and smiled at Carlie. “Hey Care Bear.”

“Granny Ellen!” She squealed.

“Cas is taking the pain pretty well. I know he isn’t covering it for Carlie. He is moaning and groaning, but he says they aren’t too bad at 5 minutes apart.” Dean placed his hands on his back.

“If they are only 5 minutes apart, why did you call me so soon?” Ellen set her supplies down beside the couch, seeing Cas on his knees rocking his hips side to side and his face buried in the cushion.

“His water broke. He told me to call you when his water broke.” Dean slowly sat down on the couch beside Cas’s head. He ran his fingers through Cas’s sweaty mane. He leaned forward as much as he could. “Cas, babe. Ellen is here.”

“Contraction building.” Cas moaned. Dean stood slowly and crouched behind Cas and pressed his thumbs into Cas’s lower back. “Ohhhh, Nngh…” Cas groaned.

“Good job, babe. Tell that contraction who’s boss.” Dean spoke with a smile.

Cas lifted his head and pulled himself onto the couch and leaned back and Dean followed him. Cas immediately took Dean’s hand. “Hello Ellen.”

“Are we gonna have a baby tonight?” Ellen lifted Carlie into her arms.

“God, I hope so. I’ve only been in labor since noon and it’s 4.” Cas rubbed his tight swollen middle. Ellen set Carlie beside Cas. “It was a good idea to move the coffee table, Dean.”

“I’m full of those.” Dean smiled.

Ellen got on her knees and felt Cas’s belly to feel the position of the baby. “The baby’s head is down. Now, strip off your pants so I can check your dilation.”

Dean draped a blanket over Cas’s lap as he pulled his pants down. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean. “Don’t give me those eyes, buddy boy.”

“Carlie has seen us naked before, Dean. You and her took a nice bubble bath two night ago.” Cas remarked.

“Well, right now, we’ll shelter our daughter.” Dean laughed. Cas leaned back and spread his legs to Ellen a better view. Carlie snuggled up beside Cas and rubbed his belly. “Are you ready to be a big sister, Ducky?”

“Yeah!” She nodded with a huge smile.

“It won’t be for a few more hours, you’re about 5 ½ centimeters.” Ellen stood from her place.

Cas pulled his sweat pants back up and removed the blanket. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

_**& ^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

“Ohhhh….” Cas moaned into a couch pillow. “Ohhhhh…”

“You’re doing great, babe.” Dean encouraged from his seat on the floor with Carlie. “Do you need me over there?”

“No, watch Carlie.” Cas panted with his eyes squeezed shut. “Nngh…”

Carlie was ingrained in the TV show that was playing softly. Dean sat with his legs out propped on his arms. Carlie propped on his swollen belly. She gasped and pointed to the TV. “Daddy! Papa!”

“What’s up, Ducky?”

“Boots!” She smiled looking around at her Daddy.

“Yeah, I saw. Did Boots save the day?” Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

She giggled. “No, Daddy, he stoppeded Swipper.”

“Oh, Go Boots.” Dean smiled and cheered with his daughter. He propped off to one arm and rubbed his belly where Trevor kicked at his sister’s voice. When they figured out that the baby could hear they realized he bounced and kicked around when he heard Carlie’s voice. Dean looked around and found the clock. _‘7:30’_ “Not too much longer, Ducky. Bedtime is right around the corner.”

“I wanna see the baby born.” Carlie pouted.

“Honey, it might be really late tonight.” Dean bent his knees up to place his feet on the carpet. “At 8:30 it’s bedtime. Look at Daddy, Ducky. When the little hand touches the 8 and the big hand touched the 6 it will be bedtime.” Dean said pointing to his watch.

“Ok, Daddy.” Carlie nodded probably clueless to what he just said and showed her. Ellen walked out of the kitchen with a water bottle for Dean and a cup of ice for Cas.

“Here you go, Sugar. You said you were thirsty.” Ellen set the cup down on the side table.

Cas propped his back to the arm of the couch and bent his knees. Ellen moved it into Cas’s right hand. He left rubbed circles across his stomach. “Thank you, Ellen.”

“I’m sorry, Babe. I want to be right beside you.” Dean craned his neck to look at his husband.

Cas shook his head. “I’m fine, Dean, really. They are only 5 minutes apart. Carlie is still awake. She need some of the attention. Her bed time is soon.”

“I could call Sam and he can help us out.” Dean ran his fingers through Carlie’s thin wavy hair. “I mean Ellen is here for you not, her. I don’t want to by that far away from you.”

“Sam doesn’t want to see this.” Cas laughed.

“Yeah, that’s why he would be watching over Carlie for the night making sure she stays in her room once we put her to bed.”

“I don’t’ think she is going to be sleeping when I deep into active labor.” Cas sat up. “I’m fine with her staying up until the baby is born. If she starts getting cranky we put her on the training bed with the guard rails.”

_******* _


	4. Surprise #1

Cas rocked side to side standing in the middle of the bedroom in only his boxer briefs. His hands were firmly on his back. Dean had changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He sat on the bed with Carlie with him watching TV in the master bedroom, a treat for her, she never got to do this.

It was late. Almost 11 and Cas was progressing. Cas was hoping he would have the baby soon so he could have some sleep in the dark of night and keep Carlie somewhat on her normal schedule and let Dean have a little sleep. “You ok, Cas?”

“Give me a second.” Cas tilted his head back and let out a deep breath.

“God, I wish I could have gone first. You’re gonna make me look like a wimp.” Dean joked making Cas snort at the tail end of his contraction.

“I’m gonna be just as loud as you in a little while, count on it. I can feel it. If I’m only at 8 centimeter and it gets worse. Definitely, gonna be making unhappy noises.”

“You are still in cheery mood.” Ellen spoke exiting the bathroom. “The bathroom is prepped. Just tell me when you when get in, so I can start filling the tub.”

Dean looked over to Carlie and saw that she had curled up on his pillow and her lids were heavy. He slid off the bed and grabbed her blanket Ellen had brought in for her. He draped that over her and she snuggled down in it. Dean walked over to her. “You sleepy, baby girl.”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“I’m gonna put you in the big girl bed tonight. I’ll wake you when Papa has the baby ok.”

“Ok Daddy.” She whispered. He lifted her into his arms and gently bent over and placed her in the training bed. He walked over to his husband and placed his hand on Cas’s middle.

“Ellen, start filling the tub.” Cas spoke leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. “Uhhhhh…”

Dean massaged Cas’s lower back while Ellen filled the tub with warm water. “That’s it, Babe. Just like that.”

“Alright, Cas, whenever you’re ready.” Ellen spoke.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_+)(*&^%** _

“Uhhhh…” Cas groaned on his knees leaning on his elbows. Dean sat on a stool beside the tub and held his hand or ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Ohhhhhh…”

“Good, Cas, just keep breathing through the contractions. You’re 9 centimeters, almost fully dilated. Shouldn’t be much longer.” Ellen smiled.

Cas straightened out his arms. His eyes were shut as he took deep breathes. “Argh. Ohhhh.”

“Just think, babe. In a little while we are going to another little baby. You’re doing so good, Cas. I love you so much.”

Cas looked at his husband. “I understand why you acted like this with Carlie. This hurts. I can’t imagine how it felt when in labor for as long as you were in and she wasn’t position right.”

“Don’t compare Carlie’s birth to this one. You are doing great, babe.” Dean took Cas’s hands.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“We are.” Dean smiled.

It wasn’t long before Cas started to say that he was feeling a lot of pressure. Ellen checked him out. “It’s time, Cas. You’re fully dilated.”

Cas laid his head on his arms laced his fingers with Dean’s. “Go for it, Cas. Push our baby out.”

“ARGH!” Cas leaned back and pressed his forehead against the porcelain tub. “Nngh.”

“Good one, Cas. Just like that, sugar.” Ellen said watching Cas’s progress. “Another one like that.”

He pushed quietly and they heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps. Dean looked over to the doorway and saw Carlie standing there with a messy bed head. “Come here, darling.” Cas spoke in between pushes.

She walked sleepily over to the tub. “Why Papa taking a baf?”

“The baby is coming and Papa feels comfortable in the bathtub.” Dean pulled her onto his knees. He had one hand keeping Carlie from falling and one hand laced with Cas as he went for another push.

“Nngh…ohhhh.” Cas groaned. “Argh!”

“Good Cas. I can see the head.” Ellen spoke.

Cas heard Carlie clap her hands. “Go Papa.”

He smiled as Dean laughed. “Go Papa.” Dean mimicked rubbed his thumb on the top of Cas’s hand.

Cas pushed again. He could feel the head coming and it was painful. “ARGH! OWW! GOD!” Cas gasped.

“Another push like that, Castiel. The head is almost out.” Ellen rubbed Cas’s back. “The head is right there.”

She took Cas’s free hand and let him touch the baby’s head. “The baby is right here. Dean, the baby’s almost out.”

“Come on, Honey. You can do.” Dean smiled gripping Cas’s hand. Carlie cheered some more.

Cas pushed again as hard as he could. “AHH! OHH! ARGH!”

“That’s it, baby.” Dean smiled as Cas panted at the feeling of release. He flipped onto his ass. Ellen let Dean cut the cord before she set the baby on Cas’s chest. “So?”

Cas lifted his hand. “Carlie, you got a little sister.” Her eyes got wide and woke up 100%. “Say hello to your little sister, Candace.”

“Hi, Candace.” She waved. She looked up at Dean. “I wanna touch and kiss her, Daddy.”

“You will tomorrow morning, Ducky. It time for you to go to bed. Papa is tired and your little sister needs sleep too.” Dean stood with her in his arms.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Little Duck. You can kiss her and touch her tomorrow.” He stepped into Carlie’s bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. “I love you, sweetheart.”

He stepped out of the room with a hand on his back. When he got back to the room Ellen had already delivered the placenta and was cleaning the baby girl up while Cas dried off and slipped into loose clothes. Cas smiled at his husband sleepily. “We have another daughter, baby.”

“You did great, babe.” Dean kissed Cas. “I’ll bring her over to you. You go slip into the bed.” Cas nodded and walked off. He walked over to Ellen. “How does little Candace look?”

“She’s perfectly healthy. She definitely got a nice set of lungs. She’s a little hungry. Cas needs to feed her then y’all need to go to sleep. Call Sam and Ruby in the morning.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Dean smiled scooping his newborn daughter in his arms.

“Oh Hon, don’t thank me. Cas was crazy enough to do a natural home birth. I’m a OBGYN I know what I’m doing. It’s the least I could do. Bobby will be anxious to see his new grandbaby.”

“Still thank you.” Dean smiled.

“You’re welcome, Sug. Your Mom and Dad would be proud.” She hugged him gently to not crush Candace.

“I sure hope so.” Dean bounced her gently. “Do you want me to walk you to your car or the door.

She shook her head. “I can see myself out. I’ll bee back sound when y’all have settled down and I’ll bring Bobby.”

_******* _


	5. Mexican Food

Cas rocked Candace in the rocking chair early in the morning. He had already fed her and changed her. He had already become a pro from Carlie, so Candace was almost second nature. He easily got her back to sleep. He looked at the clock. _5:30_

He slid back into the bed with Dean. “Candace back to sleep?”

“Yeah, why are you awake?” Cas rubbed Dean’s swollen middle.

“I couldn’t sleep. Trevor’s keeping me awake.” Dean rolled his eyes. “My due date was a week ago.”

“We took extra precaution with this pregnancy for you. He just wants to stay for a little longer. That gives us time to keep getting Candace on routine before we throw her off.” Cas pulled himself closer to Dean. “Get two more hours of sleep, please.”

“I’ll Try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*^%$#%^&*(** _

“Why are we walking around the neighborhood?” Dean asked waddling with a hand on his back.

Cas pushed the stroller holding their 2 week old daughter that was bundled up not daring getting any sun at all. “We are walking to the park. Carlie was climbing the walls and you are overdue. Walking can kick start labor.”

“Carlie, get back over here.” Dean waved her over, she was getting too far away.

“Da park right there.” Carlie pointed as Dean and Cas got over to her.

“Yeah, and we’ll get there together. Do you wanna hold Daddy’s hand?” Cas said sternly.

Dean immediately sat down on the park bench. Cas parked the stroller and sat down beside his husband. Carlie dashed into the playground. “I don’t understand. With Carlie she was waiting on me, now I’m waiting on Trevor.”

“When we get home we can walk up and down the stairs. I’ll order spicy Indian food for you tonight for supper. We’ll do everything to induce your labor.” Cas rubbed Dean’s belly.

“I just want him out, now.” Dean moaned. Cas took Dean’s hand and kissed the knuckles as they watched Carlie bounce around. They stayed they for almost an hour. Dean stood from the bench. “Carlie, time to go.”

She bounced over and slammed into Cas’s leg. He scooped her up. She loved that she could be carried again. Dean pushed the stroller. “When Trevor gonna be born?”

“Soon, darling.” Cas answered.

“It gonna be at home?”

“No, sweetheart. Daddy needs to go to the hospital to have Trevor.” Cas flipped her onto his other hip.

“Can I help?”

“No, darling. You’re gonna be at home with Aunt Ruby and Uncle Sam.” Cas patted her back.

“But I wanna help?” Carlie pouted.

Dean snorted. “You will be helping, sweetheart. You need to make sure Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby are ok while Daddy is having Trevor.”

“Ruby just texted me asking if we wanted to join them for lunch.” Cas looked at his phone.

“Sure, where are they?”

“This Mexican restaurant.” Cas as they walked to the garage door. “They are about to leave their house.”

“Let’s go then.” Dean pulled Candace’s carrier out of the stroller. “You get Candace settled in the car. I’ll take Carlie to the bathroom, I’ll go myself and we can head out.”

20 minutes later they were on the road and pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Sam and Ruby were waiting on a bench by the door. Cas carried Candace’s carrier and Carlie held Dean’s hand as they trekked the parking lot. “Wow, Dean, you’re still pregnant.”

Dean looked down at his belly and with a shocked face. “Whoa! I thought we got rid of this.” Dean gripped both side and looked up at Sam with a smile.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Uh-oh, Papa. Daddy said a bad word.” She gasped, pointing at Dean.

“I know, darling. Daddy should know better.”Cas smiled. “We’ll let it slide this time cause Daddy is grumpy.”

“Why he grumpy?” She asked while Cas followed Ruby as they got a table. Dean held Sam back for a moment outside.

“Sammy?”

“What? Is something wrong?” Sam lifted one eyebrow.

Dean shook his head. “I have been thinking since Candace was born…”

“That can’t be good.” Sam smirked.

“I’ve been thinking, that since Ellen and Dr. Rosen have both said that I have been showing no signs of stress and Trevor is stress free, that I would most likely have a better labor that with Carlie.”

“I don’t like where you are headed, Dean.” Sam started to look concerned.

“I want to have a home birth and before you say no, I was stressed last time because I don’t like hospital. Ever since Mom and Dad. You know that. That’s why is was stressed. That’s why Carlie got stressed and why everything went upside down and sideways.”

“No, Dean. You can’t risk it.” Sam sighed.

“I’m not risking it, Sammy. When Cas was in labor with Candace it was the most relaxed setting. Everything was calm. Carlie was an angel as always and so understanding and helpful. Cas was able to relax be comfortable in his own house. If I have my labor and delivery at home you can just watch over Candace and Ellen and Dr. Rosen could be both could for extra hands.” Dean explained.

“You’re dead set on this aren’t you?” Sam said after moments of thinking.

“Yes. Sammy, you didn’t see how calm the house was.” Dean smiled.

Sam nodded. “Fine, Dean. What ever you’re comfortable with, I’ll be right behind you.”

Dean walked towards the door and they searched for the rest of the group.

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%** _

“You wanna do what, Dean?” Cas asked taking a bite of his food and washing it down with his drink.

“I wanna have a home birth.” Dean wiped Carlie’s face with her napkin.

“We talked about it and we thought it would be best for you to go to the hospital. You don’t wanna risk it.” Cas shook his head

“I’ll tell you like a told Sam. I wouldn’t be risking it, because I was stressed at the hospital because I don’t like hospital after Mom and Dad…when you had Candace things were so calm and peaceful. I wanna have that. We can call both Ellen and Dr. Rosen so we can have extra hands, since Sam was gonna watch Candace.”

“No, Sam is gonna take Candace to his and Ruby’s house. If we’re gonna do that it’s gonna be you, Me, Carlie, Ellen and Dr. Rosen and the phone a standby.”

“It’ll be stress-free.” Dean said with a smile.

Cas couldn’t hold back his smile. “My labor was very calm and peaceful beside the pain.”

“So you’re in?”

“Of course, I’m in. It’s not like I have much control, it’s your body and I’ll do whatever you are comfortable with.” Cas smiled.

“I’m great you think that way.” Dean smiled and tapped Carlie’s nose. “You hear that, sweetie? Daddy is gonna have Trevor at home.”

“Weally!” She beamed a smile.

“Yes, really.” Dean offered her another bite of her food. “How about we drive home and walked over to Uncle Sammy’s house and you can nap and then play so Papa can put Candace down for her nap and clean the house before we destroy it.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#** _

“So Carlie is down for the count.” Said as he walked out of the guest bedroom on the main floor to see Ruby and Dean walked down the stairs, turning around and walking back up it. “You’re getting a lot of exercise today, Dean.”

“Trying to induce labor, little brother.” Dean said as they turned and headed down the stairs.

“I know I agreed to help out with your home birth, but not in my house.” Sam pouted.

Dean walked away from the stairs. “You’re cute, Sam, but no. I’m a week overdue. He needs to come on out.”

“I don’t think you understand the labor process, Sam.” Ruby smiled.

Dean laughed as he sat on the couch. “Yeah, Cas was in labor just shy of 12 hours. Mine with Carlie was over double that.” Dean rubbed his middle. “On the subject of family, when you and Ruby finally get married will you have a family? Will I ever be a Uncle?”

Ruby and Sam looked at each other then at Dean. “Uh—“ Sam started.

“Y’all are gonna get married right?”

“Well, we are thinking about having a family.” Ruby played with her hair. “Marriage just hasn’t felt right yet. We both want a family though. We don’t know which one is gonna come first.”

“Y’all are perfect for each other.” Dean shook his head and looked down at his round middle.

“What does that mean?” Sam frowned and asked.

“Y’all are both afraid of commitment. Don’t deny it, Sammy. You remember the events that happened with Madison. Or what happened to Jess. I’m not saying to change, but I’m saying that something must have happened to Ruby in her past that you have both agreed to have a family unmarried and sometime after that get married.” He smiled

“You’re right, but I don’t wanna share, right now. You’re very observant, Dean. I forgot.” She nodded.

“It’s a gift.” Dean nodded as he shifted in his spot on the couch.

“You ok?” Sam rose an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re going into labor.”

“You wish, bitch. No, Trevor just likes jabbing my back. It’s good, because that means he’s facing the right way, it’s also good because he’s kicking higher on my back so his head’s down. Hopefully that means he’s coming any day now.” Dean crossed his fingers.

_******* _


	6. Baby #2

Dean was woken up that night by an uncomfortable tightness in his middle. He looked at the clock. _1:45_ He turned to Cas and shook his arms gentle, but firmly enough to wake him. “Cas…”

“Hmm?” Lifted his head and slowly opening his eyes.

“I think I’m going into labor.” Dean spoke softly.

“What do you want to do?” Cas sat up and looked at his husband.

“I don’t know…what should we do?” Dean rubbed his belly.

Cas smirked. “How about we try to get a few more hours of sleep while you are early in the labor and we makes calls later in the morning.”

It was 5 hours later when Dean was ready to get up. He was able to sleep for two hours before waking up from a contraction. He timed them when he first wake, then they were 20 minutes apart, now three hours later they were 14. By 7 when Carlie woke up they were 12 minutes apart.

“Carlie, baby, Trevor is gonna be born soon.” Cas said as he carried her into the living room after she finished breakfast. Dean was sitting the couch with his head tilted back resting on the cushion with his eyes closed. His hands were resting on his swollen middle as he rubbed slowly circles into his side.

“Really?” She squealed.

“Yeah, Trevor has been tell Daddy that he is ready to born since last night.” Cas smiled setting her on the couch.

She crawled over to Dean’s side and placed her hands on Dean’s middle. “Ok, Trevor. You can come out now.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “You tell him, sweetie.”

“Now, Carlie, Daddy is going not be feeling well today, like I was when Candace was born.” Cas sat down beside his daughter.

“Daddy gonna be hurtin?” She asked.

“Yeah, but it’s gonna be just like with Candace.” Cas ran his fingers through Carlie’s hair. “Nothing to worry about.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Cas was bouncing Candace in his arms while Carlie was zoned out watching cartoons. He paced around the room talking to his youngest daughter. “Are you a happy baby? Do you like bouncing in Papa’s arms?” He looked over at Dean. He was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and fingers through his hair. He could tell Dean was focusing on his breathing. “You ok, Dean?”

“Hmmm.” Dean hummed.

“ok, I’m calling Sam. Him or Ruby will watch Candace.” Cas picked up his phone. “I pumped enough milk for Candace for two naps and two nights. I can’t worry about two kids and you.”

Dean waved him away and opened his eyes. Cas dialed Sam’s number. “Cas?”

“Hey, Dean’s in labor.”

“Really? When did he go into labor?”

“Around 1-1:45 last night. That’s kinda why I called. I need you or Ruby to come and pick Candace up and babysit her while Dean’s in labor. Carlie is one thing but with Candace I can’t put my full attention on Dean’s needs.”

“Sure, I understand. Me and Ruby will walk over there. She’ll take Ruby and I’ll stay until Trevor is born.”

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Cas shook his head even though he knew Sam couldn’t see that.

“He’s my brother, Cas. I was there with Carlie, I’m gonna be there for Trevor.”

“You weren’t there for Candace.” Cas smirked.

“Last time I checked Candace didn’t come out of Dean.”

Cas laughed. “Oh I remember her coming out of me very clearly.”

“Let me get into more comfortable clothes and we’ll be over in a few minutes.” Sam explained.

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas hung up and walked up to Candace’s nursery and prepared a diaper bag with one hand cause he was still carrying the baby. He set her in her carrier and walked down stairs with the diaper bag. He set her in the center of the living room where he could see her everywhere he went. He sat down beside Dean who was now watching the cartoon Carlie was so tuned in to. “How are you feeling?”

“They are 8 minutes.” Dean looked over to his husband. “They aren’t too bad, but not fun.”

“Sam and Ruby are coming over. Ruby is just picking up Candace, but Sam is here to stay with us through your labor.” Cas rubbed Dean’s knee.

“Great, All hands on deck, right?” Dean smiled.

“I’m gonna start fixing lunch.” Cas stood and walked into the kitchen.

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$$%^&*()** _

“You are so much calmer this time around, Dean.” Sam said as Dean rocking side to side in the center of the living room. His hands were on his back and his eyes were closed.

“Hnnhmm…” Dean hummed.

“Contraction?” Cas asked walking down the stairs. Dean nodded and brought one hand to his stomach. “Carlie’s down for her nap. She told me to tell you to not have the baby while she was sleeping.”

Sam laughed and Dean couldn’t help but smile. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“Ok…I guess. My water hasn’t broken yet.” Dean said after a moment to relax. “They are only 7 minutes apart.”

“Well, it’s 2. You’ve been in labor for 12 hours.” Cas sat on the couch.

Dean walked over to the couch and Sam stood. “No, Sam’s there’s enough room on the couch for all of us.”

“I want you to not feel like you are cramped.” Sam walked over to the recliner.

It was an hour later that was he glad Sam got up. The contractions had sped up and were 5 minutes apart. Dean was curled up on his left side with his right arm covering his face during an intense contraction. “Hmmmm.” He moaned.

Cas sat beside Dean’s with Dean’s legs in his lap. He slowly rubbed Dean’s legs up and down. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“Daddy, hurtin?” Carlie asked looking at Sam who was sitting on the floor with her, as she was standing.

“He isn’t feeling well.” Sam replied.

She walked over to the couch and stood in front of Dean’s upper body. She rubbed Dean’s belly. He lifted his arm and looked at her. “It ok, Daddy.”

Dean ran his fingers through Carlie’s hair and rested his hand on his swell. “Thanks, sweetie.”

Sam had moved the coffee table shortly after he got off the couch. Carlie sat down just below Dean and she could still see the TV. For a few short minutes Dean watched the cartoons and gently rubbed his belly with his fingertips. He sat up and swung his leg around his daughter so she sat between his legs, under him. He gripped Cas’s knee and leaned on his left side and forward with his eyes closed. “Ohhhhh.” He moaned. He gripped the couch cushion and sucked in air. “Uhhh.”

Cas rubbed his back slowly. “Let it all out, baby.”

Dean felt his daughter wrap her arms around his left leg and plaster her face on the side. He focused on Carlie to get him through this contraction. “How far apart?” He glanced at Sam.

“4 minutes.” Sam looked at his watch.

“Should we call Ellen?”

“Your water hasn’t broken.” Cas answered.

Dean leaned back on the couch. Carlie didn’t let go of his leg, for right now he was ok with. “Last time my water broke and right after I was pushing to deliver Carlie.”

Sam stood. “Cas, you stay. I’ll go call Ellen.”

Carlie stood and turned to face her father. “Ducky, you’re doing a great job at comforting, Daddy.” Dean leaned forward. “Give Daddy a kiss.”

Carlie puckered her lips out and kissed his Daddy’s lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. Dean felt Cas flinch and jump to grab her. Dean lifted his hand to stop him. “Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too, Baby girl.” Dean rubbed her back. “Ducky, don’t hang on me right now.”

Carlie let go and nodded. “I just givin you a hug, Daddy.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Dean smiled.

Sam walked into the living room again. “I just got off the phone with Ellen and she is leaving the roadhouse right now. She’ll be here in 15 minutes.”

“What about Dr. Rosen?” Dean rubbed his center.

“She’s out of town. So, Ellen is bringing Jo.” Sam sat down on the ground. “Jo is going to school be a nurse, like her mom.”

“That’s fine.” Dean nodded leaning back some, but not all the way.

“Contraction building?” Cas asked bringing his hand to Dean’s back as the man nodded as he sucked in a breath. “That’s it, Babe. Breath nice and even.”

“Mmmmmhmm.” Dean whined. He held the side of his stomach and he felt Carlie rub his middle with both hands.

“It ok, Daddy.”

“Carlie, go over to Uncle Sammy, please.” Cas spoke and pointed to Sam. Dean felt the tiny hand leave in middle and Cas speak again. “Good girl.”

“Unca Sammy, potty.” Carlie spoke again.

Dean opened his eyes. “I’ll take her, Sam. I gotta go, anyway.”

“Are you sure, man? You’re kinda far along in labor.” Sam slowly rose to his feet.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I can still handle my daughter.”

“I’ll follow you, Baby. Just in case you need a shoulder to lean on during a contraction that will happen while you’re gone.”

“Right…” Dean held his back. “You gonna be ok by yourself for a while?”

“Yeah, go do your thing. I’ll call Ruby to check up on Candace.” Sam dug his phone out of his pocket.

_******* _


	7. Papa in his Undies

They got to the bathroom perfectly fine, Dean and Carlie both used the toilet fine. Carlie had just finished washing her hands and got down from her stool when a contraction hit Dean. He crouched down on the balls of his toes and gripped the sink counter. “Unnnn…” Dean moaned.

Cas lifted Carlie into his arms letting Dean do his thing. “Daddy’s doing a good job, right, darling?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

Dean slowly stood and gripped his belly reached down and felt his pants. “Cas, my water broke.”

“Wook, Papa, Daddy had a accident.” Carlie pointed.

“Yeah, baby, but this wasn’t Daddy’s fault. Trevor did this to tell Daddy he’s coming soon.” Cas bounced her on his hip.

“I’m gonna change sweat pants.” Dean nodded waddling into the master bedroom. Cas set Carlie on the ground and cleaned up the fluid.

Cas threw some soap on the ground and scrubbed so none of the fluid was left and then dried up the ground. “Come, Care-bear. Let’s check on Daddy.” Cas spoke giving the ground one last wipe down.

Carlie followed her Papa into the bedroom. Dean was in his fresh pants but bent completely forward letting his belly hang off the bed as he gripped the sheet of the bed and plastered his face into the mattress. “Ohhh, Casss, ahhh…”

Cas got behind Dean and pressed his thumbs into Dean’s lower back and made small slow circles. “Breathe, Baby.” He listened to Dean forcing out his breaths slow and even. “Atta boy.”

He rose himself onto his elbows and hung his head down. “Ahh, nngh.” Dean moaned.

“Let it out, Dean. Don’t hold back.” Cas encouraged.

The doorbell rang. “Granny Ellen here!” Carlie squealed.

“Shhh, shh, Carlie. Uncle Sammy will get granny Ellen.” Cas looked over to his daughter. “Give Daddy a second.”

“Let’s go downstairs, now while there’s no contraction.” Dean straightened. “Thank you for the massage, Babe.”

“You did the same thing to me.” Cas kissed Dean. “I love you.”

“I know.” Dean smiled as took Carlie’s hand as they walked down the stairs.

“Is that Dean walking down the stairs?” Ellen spoke as he got to the last step.

“Yes, M’am.” Dean smiled as Carlie charged over to Ellen.

“Granny Ellen.”

Ellen scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek. “You ready to see Trevor?”

“Super duper ready.”

Ellen gasped. “Super duper ready?”

“Yeah!” She beamed a smile.

Ellen set her on the ground. “Well, keep doing what you are doing, sugar. I gotta check your Daddy.”

Carlie ran over to Sam who was propped against the coffee table and she sat in his lap. “let’s watch some TV, squirt.”

Dean stripped off his pants and laid on his back against the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes as Ellen checked him out. “You’re looking good, hon. 7 ½ centimeters.”

“Where’s Jo? I thought Sam said she was coming?” Dean asked as he pulled his pants back on.

“She had to do a few things before she could leave.”

Dean scooted forward on the couch and leaned forward and put his forearms on his knees and hung his head. “Cas…”

“Yes, Baby?”

“Trashcan…now.” Dean groaned in urgency. Cas jumped up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the trashbin. He placed it in between Dean’s legs. He lifted it closer to Dean’s face. This was familiar. Dean heaved and vomited the little breakfast he had. “Uhhhh…” Dean let out a low moan.

“What do you wanna do, Dean? Sit, stand, lay down, walk.” Cas listed rubbing his lover’s back. It was obvious that Dean was uncomfortable. He kept moving around. Sitting, laying down sitting standing, walking, laying down, etc… “Tell me what you did, Babe.”

“Bath, can I get in the bath?’ Dean panted.

“Of course.” Cas nodded and Ellen walked up the stairs. “Ellen is going up to make the water just right for you. Wanna sit here until she’s ready for you?”

He shook his head. “Need to stand.”

Cas helped him up and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his head in the crook of Cas’s neck. He rocked side to side. Cas mimicked him. “Unca Sammy! Daddy’n’Papa are dancing.”

“Looks like it, Carls.” Sam smirked. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean moaned and dug his nails into Cas’s shoulders. Cas kissed Dean’s sweaty hair and looked at Sam. “He’s having a contraction.”

“Oh.” Sam nodded.

Ellen came down as Dean was coming off the contraction. He stood freely rocking on his hips with his hands on his back and his head tilted back. “Dean, your water is ready.”

“You taking a nice, warm bath, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Trevor is moving faster.” Dean answered. “A bath sounds really nice right now.”

Carlie squirmed in Sam’s arms. “I wanna come.”

“Let Sammy take you up, Darling. Let Daddy get settled into the bath first.” Cas answered from Dean. They walked up the stairs. Cas lead Dean to the bedroom and helped him out of his clothes. They had to stop after Cas stripped Dean’s shirt off. “Talk to me, Babe.”

“Contraction.” Dean spat out leaning over to and grabbed the edge of the bed. Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s and gently lifted up Dean’s stomach so he wasn’t carrying all the weight for that moment. “Uhhhhnnn.”

“We are getting really close, baby.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder.

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_+** _

Dean was resting in a position very similar to Cas’s position he was in when delivering Candace, but Dean still had a few more centimeter to travel. “Uhhhh…Hmmmhmm.”

Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “Does the water help any?”

“Nngh….Ahhhhh…” Dean pressed his forehead into the tub. He lifted his head and looked at Cas with his big green eyes. He had tears of frustration in his eyes. “Cas…”

“Shhh, you’re doing so good.” Cas got down on his knees and touched his forehead with Dean’s so they were inches apart. He rested his chin on the porcelain. “I love you.”

Dean’s grip on Cas’s hand tightened. He just stared into Cas’s eyes. Cas leaned in and kissed his husband. “Keep talking, please.” He panted.

“Deep breaths, baby. If your breathing is relaxing, his breathing is relaxed.” Cas rubbed his thumb of the top of Dean’s hand. He waited for Dean’s calm his breathing. “You’re so much calmer than with Carlie. You were panicking and frantic last time. You’re so calm and quiet.”

Cas dipped his hand into the bath and gently poured water on Dean’s neck and shoulders. “Mmmhhmm…” Dean softly moaned. They heard the front door open.

“That’s just Jo. I’ll bring her up.” Ellen walked out of the room.

“Mmhhhmmm. Cas I need you in here with me.” Dean pulled himself up with his head down. “Ahhhh, Cas…”

Cas stripped off his shirt and pulled his phone and everything out of his pockets and pulled off his sweatpants so he was just in his boxer briefs. He propped against the wall of the tub and opened his legs so dean could lay against him. Dean immediately laced his hands with Cas’s. “You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you, Dean.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder.

Ellen and Jo walked into the bathroom with smiles. “So I hear little Trevor is finally gonna make his debut today.” Jo sat down on the stool Cas was just sitting in. “How are you feeling?”

“Been better.” Dean spoke softly as he rested his head on Cas’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s great, Dean. Rest in between contractions.” Ellen pulled on a glove stuck her arm in the water and check the baby. “You’re getting closer, 8 centimeters, sugar.”

“How far apart are the contractions?” Jo asked.

“3 minutes.” Dean answered. “Can you tell Sam that Carlie can come in here if she behaves?”

Jo smiled. “Of course.”

“I need to move around.” Dean sat up a few moment after Jo left. “I can feel it already building up.”

He turned around. Cas closed his legs and Dean straddled him and he pressed his forehead into Cas’s shoulder. “Uhhhh, nnngh, Cas…”

“I’m right here, Love. I’m not leaving you.” Cas kissed the side of Dean’s face. He rubbed Dean’s swollen middle under the water. “Calm breaths for you, calm breaths for baby.”

“Can I lay back down?” Dean groaned.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.” Cas helped him move again. He heard Jo voice and then he saw Carlie walk into the room. “Hey Pumpkin.”

“Why you in the water, Papa?” She walked the edge of the tub.

“Daddy needs me, Angel.” Cas rubbed dean’s belly with his hand against the wall opposite of the side Carlie was on.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Ducky.” Dean opened his eyes and looked at his oldest daughter. He lifted his hand out of the water and set it on the side with the palm up. Carlie took his hand in both of hers.

“Papa in his undies.” She proclaimed.

Dean smirked. “Is that so? Papa, why are you in your undies in the bathtub?”

“There’s a reason you’re not wearing undies. I just got in cause you wanted me.” Cas kept rubbing Dean’s middle calmly.

“Is Trevor coming soon?”

“Yes, baby.” Dean looked up at Ellen. “What time is it?”

“Almost 4.” Ellen looked at her watch.

Dean looked over at Cas. “Can we get out for a little while? I wanna walk around for a little while.”

“Jo, can you take Carlie into the bedroom?” Cas nodded as Dean sat up. Ellen grabbed a towel for both Cas and Dean. Cas stripped off his boxer briefs and quickly dried off and pulled on his sweatpants without any underwear. Dean pulled on his old raggedy sweatpants.

Dean had just gotten into his sweatpants when he called for Cas. Cas dashed to his side. Dean grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward. “Ahhhh, Hmmmhmm….uhhhh.”

Ellen came up behind dean and massaged his lower back. “Good job, Dean. Channel that contraction, Sugar.”

Sam and Jo were standing in the doorway to the bedroom as Carlie played with a stuffed animal on the floor. Cas lead Dean into the bedroom. “Dean, you’re doing so much better than last time.” Sam smiled.

“Thanks.” Dean glanced at his brother as he rocked side to side with his hands under the belly. “Definitely going faster than last time.”

“Are you gonna wanna go back into the bath to delivery?” Ellen asked.

Dean nodded and moved his hands to his back. “I just needed out of the water for the last period of the labor. I was getting antsy.”

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with, Sugar.” Ellen smiled.

“Cas, do that thumb thing on my back, please.” Dean tilted his head back.

Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and slowly pressed his thumbs into Dean’s lower back. “Not much longer, Dean. Soon we are going to have our little Trevor.”

“I hope sooner than later. He’s being annoying.” Dean grumbled rubbing his hand down the center of his stomach.

Sam got down on the ground and pulled Carlie into his lap. “Carlie, you’re about to have a brother and a sister.”

“Trevor coming?” She eagerly smiled.

“He should be born before your bed time.” Sam smiled. Sam stood and scooped her into his arms and plopped her on the bed where Dean had walked over to.

Dean had lowered his head so he wasn’t looking at Carlie. “Uhhhhh…” He blow air out his nostils. “Annnnnn…”

“Carlie, kiss Daddy on the cheek. He needs some of your lovin.” Cas smiled.

She rose to her feet on the bed and leaned forward and placed a sloppy three year old girl kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean let out a huff of air through his mouth and looked up at Carlie. He tapped Carlie’s chin and then tapped his lips. “One more, baby girl.”

She pecked Dean’s lips and smiled. “Better, Daddy?”

“Thank you, Ducky.” Dean smiled.

**_***_ **


	8. Surprise #2

“Argh! Uhhhh.” Dean moaned standing in front of the bed, with Cas sitting in front of him. It had been two hours since they got out of the tub. He hadn’t progressed any until now when the contractions suddenly quickened and intensified. “Ahhh. Nngh.”

“You wanna get back in the water. It’ll take a few minutes to fill the tub, but do you want back in?” Cas cupped Dean’s jawline forcing him to look at Cas.

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean panted. “It hurts, Cas.”

“I know, baby. You’re doing so good.” Cas kissed him. Sam paced the room with Carlie his arms. “Not much longer, Love.”

Ellen walked into the room. “The water’s ready.”

Cas slid off the bed and they slowly made their way to the bath. “Do you want me in there with you?”

“Yeah.” Dean panted. Cas helped him out of his pants and into the bath. Cas stepped into the closet and pulled on his swim trunks and got in behind Dean.

“Is that better, Babe?” Cas asked as he rubbed Dean’s tight middle.

Dean pressed his face into Cas’s neck. “Hmmm…” He let out a breath and sucked in. “Nngh.”

“Well, Dean, you’re fully dilated. You can push whenever you’re ready.” Ellen smiled.

“I’m ready…I’m ready.” He panted with quick breaths.

Cas took Dean’s hands. “Slow down your breathing, Dean. Push nice and slow.”

Jo sat on the edge of the tub with his legs in so Dean had something to push against. Sam came in and sat down on the stool beside the tub with Carlie on his knee. He took a deep breath and pushed. “Argh, uhhhhnn…” Dean yelled.

“That’s it, Dean. Nice and slow.” Jo spoke calmly. “Push Trevor out with nice deep pushes.”

“Ahhhh, God!” Dean yelled throwing back his head onto Cas’s shoulder.

Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder and continued to rubbed Dean’s belly. Dean had let go of Cas’s hand and gripped his thighs. “That’s it, Dean. That was a good one.”

“Go Daddy!” Carlie cheered as Sam bounced her on his knee.

“Ahhh, OWW, FUCK!” Dean belted as he lifted his arm and touching Cas’s face. “Argh, Nngh.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()*&^%$** _

3 hours later, Dean was still pushing. He was now facing Cas on his knees. “Hmmmuhhhmm.”

“So good, Dean.” Cas repeated for the fiftieth time.

Ellen had left the room for a moment. Jo was standing in the tub massaging Dean’s back. “Come on, Dean. Another big push.”

Dean gripped the tops of Cas’s thighs and kept his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. “Ahhhh, Nnnnngh, fuck.”

“Good one, Dean, you’re going nice and slow. This is perfectly normal.” Jo reinsured them.

“You must be glad you wore shorts today.” Cas smiled.

Jo laughed. Dean looked up at Cas. “Hey, Babe, I’m trying to push out of baby, stop talking about clothes.”

“It’s perfectly fine, Dean.” Jo laughed again. “Push again.”

“AHHH!” Dean belted. “Fuck!”

“Hey, you wanna try a laying against me again?” Cas gently poured water on the side of his neck. “Do you want outta the tub and on the bed or somewhere else?”

Dean moved the back was toward Cas. Cas opened his legs and Dean lay again him and he brought his knees out of the water and against the sides of the tub. Cas held them up as dean bared down and gripped Cas’s legs. “NNNNGH! COME ON TREVOR!”

Jo stepped out of the tub and wiped her legs off and kneeled beside the basin and dipped her hand down in the water towards Dean’s entrance. “I can see his head, Dean. Give me another push.”

“Cas…” Dean moaned as he started to push.

“It’s almost over, shh, shh, he’s right there. He’s gonna be crowning in no time then we’ll have our baby.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. Sam walked into the bathroom with Carlie in his arms and Ellen slowly behind.

“Are we getting close?” Sam asked.

“Jo…Can see his...head, AHHH!” Dean managed to say as he pushed and sat up. “ARGH!”

“He’s progressing?” Ellen asked standing behind Jo.

She looked up at her mother. “Yeah, I can see the head when he pushes.”

Dean looked over at his daughter as Sam sat on the stool and plopped her in his lap. “Hey, Ducky.”

“We had spapetti-o.” Carlie smiled.

Dean nodded. “Hey, Ducky, Trevor is gonna be born very, very soon.”

“Weally?” She gasped.

Dean nodded. “Daddy has to push now, doll baby.”

“Go Daddy!” She cheered.

Sam wrapped his arms around Carlie so she didn’t try to jump in or fall off. “You’re doing great, Dean.”

Dean let out a low growl and dug his nails into Cas’s thighs. “OHHH, I feel...the head.”

“He’s right there, Dean. Just a few more pushes.” Jo announced.

Dean pushed two more times with a low growl/groan. Cas rubbed his middle. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“He’s right here, sweetie.” Ellen brought Dean’s hand down and felt his son’s head.

“ARGH!” Dean yelled as his son slid into his arms and he lifted him on his chest. “Thank God.”

“He’s here.” Cas smiled rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s arms.

“Trevor.” Carlie smiled as she reached out to touch her newborn brother.

Sam stood and placed her on his hip as Ellen cleaned out Trevor’s airways. “No, Carls. Once Papa and Daddy are out of the bath you and touch Trevor.”

20 minutes later Dean is laying in bed with Trevor still on his chest. “Sam left. Ruby’s on her way over with Candace.” Cas said as he entered the room with Carlie on his hip.

“Candace is already a big sister and she’s only 3 weeks old.” Dean hummed.

“Can I see Trevor?” Carlie asked. “Please!”

Dean nodded as Cas set her on the bed and she slowly crawled over to Dean’s side. Trevor was only in a infant diaper against Dean’s bare chest. “Trevor, this is your biggest sister, Carlie.”

“Hey, Trevor.” She gently touched his head.

“Give him a little kiss, Ducky.” Dean smiled.

“He tiny.” She proclaimed after she placed a small kiss to the top of Trevor’s head.

Dean smirked and Cas laughed. “He’s just a baby, Carlie.”

“Candace was bigger.”

“Candace was a bigger baby.” Cas lifted Carlie into his arms. “It’s past your bedtime. Tell Daddy goodnight.”

An hour later Candace was asleep in her crib, Trevor was asleep in his and Carlie was asleep in her bed. “It’s good to have Trevor in person, but I kinda miss him inside me.”

“Awe, you’re getting baby blues.” Cas wrapped his arms around his husband. “Don’t worry, I missed Candace in my belly.”

“I never had this with Carlie.” Dean looked over at Cas.

“Carlie’s delivery was taxing on you before and during your labor. We were both still in school, Hell, you went into labor an hour after your last final exam. You didn’t want Carlie inside you again.”

“When we do this again, I’m definitely doing a home birth again.” Dean replied.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean. “ _When_ we do this again?”

“Yeah, you know I want a big family.” Dean propped up on his elbow. “Three is a nice size, but I want like five.”

“Five.” Cas smirked. “Dean, I’m not having anymore kids. Candace was the only one coming outta me.”

“Fine.” Dean responded and Cas wasn’t expecting that answer. “What?”

“You just had a baby not even 2 hours ago and you are already agreeing to have at least two more kids?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “are you not understanding something?”

“You went through a painfully long labor and you are talking about more kids.” Cas laughed. “I wasn’t even thinking about sex until a few days ago. You’re thinking about pushing at least two more cantaloupes through your body again.”

“I’m thinking about it, Cas. I don’t want any more for a few more years.” Dean scoffed.

“Good. Three kids right now and two of them under a month old is going to be difficult.” Cas nuzzled up behind Dean. “But we can do it.”

_******* _


	9. 3 Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow morning so i am going to go ahead and post the next to chapter so i can rest tomorrow and the next day...it's a win/lose. I'm sorry, but enjoy the extra chapters... :D

**_3 Years Later…_ **

Dean was waiting at the bus stop on Carlie’s first day of first grade. He had timed it perfect. If Carlie’s bus shows up in less than five minutes and they playfully run to the house he could be home before Candace and Trevor wake up.

Just the thought of running made his stomach turn. For the past month he had had a sensitive stomach. Certain smells and foods made his stomach turn and sometimes throw up. Until he felt 100% he hired a temporary mechanic for his shop in his place so he could work on the paper work and numbers and not have any chance of getting someone or himself hurt.

He saw the bus heading towards him. Once it stopped and he waited for his daughter to jump off he smelt the bus exhaust. He gagged but composed himself. He held his breath as the bus drove off and Carlie ran over to him. He crouched down and let out his breath. “Hey Pumpkin. I told you I would be waiting here when you got off the bus.”

“I missed you Daddy.” She smiled.

“How was your first day when Papa dropped you off?” Dean stood and took her hand.

“Great! I had all of my friends in my class. Mr. Fitzgerald is awesome!” She explained.

Dean stomach never settled after the bus exhaust. He felt the bile creeping up his throat as they walked. He stopped and tugged Carlie to get her to stop. Dean stepped to the side and leaned over some bushes and seconds later he heaved and all of his lunch came up. He placed his hands on his knees and took some deep breathes before hurling again. He spat into the bushes and straightened up. He wasn’t going to puke again. “Sorry, baby, I’m ok.”

“Are you sure, Daddy?” She asked taking his hand again.

“Yeah, I must have just eating something bad.” Dean rubbed his stomach then it dawned on him. He stopped again and let go of Carlie’s hand and dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his number and held the phone up to his ear.

_‘Smith and Wesson Law Firm, this is Castiel Winchester’s office; Meg speaking. How can I help you?’_

“Hey Meg, it’s Dean. It’s important that I talk with Cas, right now.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, Castiel is in a very important meeting at the moment. He told me not to interrupt him what so ever. Can I take a message or you can call back in say an hour and a half?”_

“No, you can’t take a message. I can’t wait that long. I need to speak with my husband.” Dean spat out then glanced down at his daughter staring up at him. “Please?”

 _‘Hang on just one moment.’_ Dean heard her click the mute. He ran his fingers through Carlie’s hair.

He mouthed. “Just one second.”

She nodded and looked at the cars passing by. _‘Dean? What’s going on? I’m in a extremely important meeting right now…’_

“I think I’m pregnant, Cas.” Dean blurted out. “That’s why I have been tired, sick, and fatigued the past few weeks.”

_‘It makes sense. Oh My God! We’re gonna have another baby. This is good. This is good, right?’_

“Of course!” Dean smiled and let out a laugh. “I’m sorry, it could have waited until you got home. Go back to your meet—“

 _‘My husband’s gonna have a baby!”_ Dean heard Cas yell. He could only assume that Cas was running down the halls yelling that due to the shuffling and repeating that same sentence. Cas was huffing and puffing when he spoke again. _‘Don’t apologize, Dean. We’ve been trying for 6 months. I’m surprised we didn’t even realize earlier. Go take a test to prove it. I’ll see you when I get home.’_

Cas hung up and Dean looked down at his daughter. “Carlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Daddy’s gonna have a baby.”

He hadn’t seen Carlie’s eyes light up like that since they got their pet cats; Peter and Wendy, half a year ago. “Really?”

“Yeah, so when we get home you can play with the cats and Daddy has to do some important things before supper and your Papa gets home.”

He unlocked the door and Carlie dashed to her abundance of cat toys and began her search of the two felines. He checked on the two kids and they were still sound asleep so he had time. He walked into the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test he had brought months ago when they decide to start trying for another kid. He used the test and set it down and waited for the allotted amount of time. He looked at the test and the plus sign shown. He smiled and pressed a hand on his flat stomach.

He walked out of the bathroom and sat the bed in the quiet until he heard the little ones woke up. They were learning how to climb out of bed without Daddy or Papa’s permission. Trevor stepped into the doorway of the bedroom. “What are you doing out of bed, sport?”

“I woke up!” He smiled.

“I see that. Are you dry?” Dean padded over to his son. He hadn’t started potty training yet, but was getting close.

He heard the front door open. “Dean?”

Dean crouched down. “Is Candace awake, bud?”

He shook his head. “Upstairs.”

Cas climbed the stairs and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Hey.”

“It was positive…” Dean smiled in his husband’s arms. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Cas pulled back and kissed his husband. He looked down at his feet and to see Trevor looking up at them with his big green eyes. “Hey, Trev.”

“Papa!” He squealed.

Cas scooted him up and placed him on his hip. “Trevor, buddy, Daddy’s gonna have a baby. You’re gonna be a big brother.”

“Big Broder?”

“Yeah, there’s a baby growing in Daddy’s tummy.” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s flat stomach. Cas watched Dena walked into the bedroom to check on Candace.

She was stirring and sat up. “Hey, girly.”

“Daddy.” She yawned.

“Did you have a good nap?” He sat down on the bed.

She nodded and crawled over to Dean. “Yeah.”

“Candace, Daddy is gonna have a baby.”

“A baby?”

“Yeah, there’s one growing in Daddy’s tummy.” Dean smiled.

“I want a baby sister.” She announced.

Dean laughed and scooped her up. “We’ll see, baby doll.”

**_***_ **


	10. Wedding Bells and Police Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other chapter. For tomorrow and the next day. See ya in at least two days :D

_‘Oh, Honey, I knew you and Castiel would get married.’ Mary fixed Dean’s tie. ‘I haven’t seen you this happy since Sammy was born.’_

_Dean smiled. ‘I really do love him, Mama.’_

_‘He loves you too.’ She smiled. ‘I need to pick up your father from work so he can get ready and we can head back here.’_

_Dean kissed his mother’s cheek. ‘Drive safe.’_

_‘I will. I’ll be back in 30 minutes. I love you.’ She kissed Dean’s cheek and walked away._

_Dean finished getting ready and two hours later he was standing behind two doors waiting for John and Mary to arrive. He saw Sam walking over to him. ‘Sammy?’_

_‘We can’t wait any longer, Dean.’ Sam stopped in front of his older brother. ‘I’ve tried calling Mom’s cell, Dad’s cell, the home phone and they are answering. This was supposed to start 30 minute’s ago.’_

_‘These is our parents you’re talking about. They are going to be here. Mom wouldn’t let Dad be late to something like this.’ Dean nervously played with his fingers._

_‘Let me try to call them again. Dean, We can’t wait much longer.’ Sam held his phone to his ear._

_Dean shook his head. ‘This is their oldest son’s wedding day. Dad wouldn’t miss that.’_

_‘They aren’t answering. Come on, Dean.’ Sam sighed._

_‘Why aren’t they here?’ Dean looked around and started walking towards the exit of the church. ‘Mom said they were gonna be back in 30 minutes.’_

_Tears started to build up in Dean’s eyes. ‘Dean…’_

_‘I know, we can’t wait any longer.’ He blinked away the tears._

**_& *^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()_ **

_Dean sat beside his new husband at the reception. He had a fake smile on his face. He was shaking. Cas took his hand and noticed the slight panic in his lover. ‘Dean, You ok?’_

_‘Mom and Dad still aren’t here.’ Dean whispered. ‘They wouldn’t miss our wedding day. Where are they? They aren’t answering their phones.’_

_‘Shhh, shh, it’s ok, Dean. Step outside with me for a moment.’ Cas stood and stretched out his hand to his husband. Dean followed Cas until they were in the parking lot of the reception house. ‘Take some deep breathes, babe.’_

_‘They aren’t at home and they aren’t answering their cells.’ Dean said with a shaky voice with tears overflowing in his eyes._

_‘The reception is over in an hour. Once it’s over we can head over to your parents house and figure out why they didn’t show up.’ Cas cupped Dean’s face._

_Dean tried to distract his brain by his husband throughout the rest of the night. The moment everyone started to leave, Dean and Cas were out of there. They drove to The Winchester household. Both cars were in the driveway. Cas looked at his new husband, Dean had the look of complete confusion. ‘Did they just decide to not show up?’_

_‘Hold on, babe. Don’t jump to conclusions.’ Cas gently touched Dean’s shoulder. Cas got out and Dean followed. They stepped up the porch and they both noticed how the door was cracked open. Cas slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Cas looked at Dean and pressed his index finger to his lips. They walked slowly into the house. Dean grabbed his engraved nickel plated .45 semi-automatic colt that his father gave him on his 18 birthday. Dean hid it by the front door in case something like this happened. He had a colt revolver hidden by the door in his own apartment._

_They stepped into the living room and saw a man stuffing things into a bag. Dean pushed Cas back and raised his gun. He walked closer to the man. ‘Hey!’_

_The figure flinched. ‘Whoa! Whoa!’_

_‘What are you doing in my parents house?’ Dean growled._

_The man with strangely yellow eyes raised his own gun, but before even thinking Dean pulled the trigger and it sunk into the man’s heart. He dropped his gun and looked over to Cas. ‘Mom! Dad!’_

_Cas watched Dean dart up the stairs calling for his parents. He dialed 911 for a robbery and that Dean had killed the robber, but then Cas heard something. ‘Cas!’_

_He told the lady on the phone that Dean did it because of self-defense as he ran up the stairs. He entered the room that used to be Sam’s room and Dean was folded in on himself. In front of the man was Mary. She was dressed up and ready for the wedding. Cas immediately told the 911, that Dean’s mother had been murdered. ‘Dean, where’s John?’_

_Dean lifted his head and pointed out of the room. Cas only assumed it was probably in the master bedroom. He dashed into the bedroom and found nothing, but a path of blood. He followed it and it lead to John on the kitchen floor. Cas finished the phone and pocket his phone and ran up to Dean._

_Three hours later Dean was sitting on his parents couch staring at nothing. Cas had his arms wrapped around him. Dean was looking at 10 years in jail and both his parents were dead…all on his wedding day._

_Mary and John were still barely breathing and were sent to the hospital and had emergency surgery for the multiple stab wounds. They were in a coma for four days before Mary’s heart gave out. The next day John’s heart stopped._

_He went to court and spent three out of ten years in jail and taking all of his college classes online. He swore that when he got out he would start a family and raise his kids exactly like Mary and John raised him. He wanted his kids to be respectful, responsible, caring, smart, kind. He knew the people in jail now and the reasons they got put in there. Dean didn’t deserve to be in there. The day he stepped out of the jail walls he wrapped his arms around his husband and they finally were able to consummate their marriage…only to find out two months later, Dean got pregnant._

Dean woke up with the dream of losing his parents. He was wrapped around Cas and sweating. He lifted his head and wiped a hand down his face. He was five months along and having vivid dreams. Most of them were nightmares. He forgot that he had had them with Carlie and Trevor.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean breathed, calming down at the sound of his husbands voice to pull him back into reality.

“Why are you awake? It’s four in the morning.” Cas yawned.

Dean took another deep breath. “Just had a nightmare. I’ll be ok. Just a dream about Mom and Dad.”

“It’s been 9 years, babe.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“It still hurts, though.” Dean hummed.

“I know, baby, but you know they are watching over us in Heaven. They are smiling at how amazing of a father you are.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean replied.

“I love you, too. Now go back to sleep. We are gonna find out the gender tomorrow.” Cas smiled. “We’ll know if we’re having a Christopher or a Teresa.”

_******* _


	11. Boy Or Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So i'm feeling better. I got my wisdom teeth removed and everything was fine. I'm feeling better, only in pain when my pain medication started to wear off. So basically i'm loopy at pain killers. I decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Enjoy:D

Dean sat in a chair while Cas signed him as for his appointment with Dr. Rosen. Carlie stood by Cas while Trevor and Candace sat on either side of Dean. Candace rubbed Dean’s swollen middle. Trevor was distracted by swinging his feet on the chair. Dean ruffled his hair. Cas walked over to them and lifted Trevor up and sat him in his lap.

“It should be about 15-20 minutes.” Cas spoke. “Becky’s running a little late.”

“That’s fine. Everybody is behaving themselves.” Dean ran his fingers through Candace’s hair. “You sleepy, Sweet Pea?”

“Yeah.” She hummed as she rubbed Dean’s belly still.

“You can sleep against, Daddy for a little while, Honey.” Dean continued running his fingers through her long blonde hair. She snuggled against Dean. Within minutes Candace’s breathing evened out and her hand slid from the center of Dean’s belly to his thigh.

“Daddy, are we gonna figure out if the baby is a boy or a girl?” Carlie asked standing in front of Dean.

“We are.” Dean nodded and touched Candace’s forehead. He looked over to Cas. He touched his arms and Cas looked towards him. “I think Candace might be coming down with something. She’s a little warm.”

“When we get called I’ll check her out.” Cas nodded and looked down at Trevor. “You excited, munchkin?”

“Yeah.” He beamed a smile.

Dean laid back and closed his eyes and listened to Cas talk with his kids. Soon, his name was called. He opened his eyes and gently shook Candace. “Candace, wake up sweetie.”

“Daddy?” she blinked awake. She stretched her arms out towards Dean.

“Papa’s gonna carry you, baby.” Dean stood.

Candace pouted. “No, wan Daddy.”

“I’ll carry you to the room, but you have to sit in Papa’s lap.” Dean scooped her up. He walked over to the nurse. Nurse Blake smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Hello, Sarah.” Dean smiled bouncing Candace up higher on his hip.

“Oh they have gotten so big!” Sarah smiled running her fingers through Candace’s hair. “Oh, She’s a little warm.”

“I don’t think she feels that good.” Dean kissed her forehead.

“I can give her some medicine and a prescription for you.” Sarah smiled. “We’re gonna make you feel better, sugar.”

“How does that sound, Candy?” Dean rocked her. She nodded and gripped Dean’s shirt. “Thank you, Sarah.”

“No problem, it looks like it’s just a stomach bug. I’ll fix the prescription and Dr. Rosen should be in here in a few minutes.” She guided them into their room.

Dean got up on the table and Carlie climbed up and sat down behind Dean. “No, Carlie. You can’t sit behind me. I’m gonna be laying down in a moment.”

“Oh, but I wanna sit with you.” She sighed.

“I know, Ducky.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair. “You can stand on the step in front of me until Dr. Rosen gets here.”

“Ok.” She pouted and got up on the step. She placed one hand on Dean’s knee and one rubbed Dean’s middle. It wasn’t long before there was knock on the door and Dr. Rosen peeked her head in.

Carlie stepped off and over to Cas. “Oh it looks like it’s a full house today.”

“Yeah, everybody had to be here to reveal the gender.” Dean smiled.

Becky did her examination then grabbed the sonogram machine. “Have y’all picked out names?”

“Me and Dean have, we haven’t told the kids so they can be surprised.” Cas smiled letting Candace rest with her rest on his chest.

Becky put gel on Dean’s stomach and then on the wand. She moved it around and looked out the screen. “Well, there’s the head, and there an arm…and it’s leg. Let’s see if we can see anything.”

“Candy, Do you wanna find out the gender of the baby?” Cas gently shook her.

She looked over to the monitor. Becky smiled. “Ok, so like I said there’s a leg, and there’s the in between of his legs.” She smiled. “It’s a boy.”

“Y’all are going to have a baby brother.” Dean smiled as Becky snapped a few pictures and printed them out. Dean wiped off his belly and pulled his shirt back around his middle.

“What’s his name, Daddy?” Carlie asked.

“Christopher Bradley Winchester.” Dean got off the bed.

“Can we call him Chris?” She took Dean’s hand. Candace stretched her arms out to Dean.

Cas tried to keep her in his arms but Candy was a Daddy’s girl. Dean scooped her up and placed her on his hip and took Carlie’s hand again. “When we get home, Candy, me and you are gonna take a nice bath while Papa takes Trevor and Carlie to get your prescription filled out. How does that sound?”

“Yeah…” She hummed.

_**& *^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Cas wasn’t gone longer and when he got home Dean and Candace were still in the bath. Cas opened medicine bottle and poured the right amount in the little cup. “Candy, I got medicine to make you feel better. Open your mouth.”

She obey and swallowed the not so tasty substance. She made a disgusted face but laid her head back on Dean’s chest. She was curled around Dean’s middle. “I know, it’s not that good, sweetheart. Let Papa dry you off and you can go take a nap.”

Cas lifted the little one out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. He kept her hair in the high pony Dean put in her hair. He put her into a diaper and laid her in her bed. She fell right asleep. Cas walked back into the bathroom to see Dean out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. “God, you look stunning.” Cas smiled propped against the doorframe.

“Quit lying.” Dean grunted as he straight up from unplugging the drain.

“I’m not lying. You are absolutely beautiful, right now.” Cas walked over to Dean and placed his hands on Dean’s round middle. “You have never stopped being absolutely breathtakingly beautiful to me.”

“You passed out when my water broke with Carlie.” Dean remarked.

“It was our first baby and I was overwhelmed.” Cas laughed. “That wasn’t anything about you.”

“The ugly stretch marks are already back. I’m bloated and fat. What is there to love?” Dean sighed.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean’s belly. “I love your stretch marks. They tell you story of our children. You’re not fat or bloated…you’re carrying our little boy. You’re beautiful, loving, and gentle. Everything I want in my perfect husband.”

“How come you know everything to say when I’m mood swingy, but I just made you mad?” Dean pouted.

“I’ve had practice. Remember I’ve only been pregnant once, and this is round three for you.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s lips. He pulled away and lifted his shirt. “Baby, I still have stretch marks from Candace.”

“Yeah, but yours are beautiful. Mine are angry and ugly.” Dean frowned.

“You lost all of the baby weight twice and got into perfect shape, I never lost those last five pounds from Candace’s birth 3 ½ years ago.”

“But you look hot with a little extra weight. Give me a little something to grab when…”

Cas pressed a finger to Dean’s lips. “Honey, You are beautiful. You will never be ugly in my eyes. I will forever and always love you. I like your flaws and you like mine.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean softly smiled. “You always have the right thing to say.”

“That’s my job.” Cas kissed Dean. “I’m supposed to keep you sane.”

_******* _


	12. Flashback Time

_*Flashback Time*_

_“Um, yeah, I need to speak with Castiel.” Dean rubbed him middle._

_“I’m sorry, sir. Mr. Winchester is in a meeting at the moment. He won’t be getting out for another hour.” Cas’s secretary Meg Master replied._

_“No, you don’t understand, M’am. I’m Castiel’s husband. I’m in labor with his daughter. I need him out of that meeting now.” Dean groaned._

_“Hold on a minute.” Meg said before she clicked the mute button._

_“Castiel Winchester?”_

_“Cas, it’s time. It’s really time.” Dean spat out. It was obvious Meg didn’t tell Cas that his husband was on the phone. “I need you.”_

_“Dean? You’re in labor?”_

_“Yes, yes, I need you fast. Please?” Dean groaned at a contraction. “Cas, she still has three more weeks.”_

_“Clam down, baby. Where are you? At home?”_

_“No, I’m at the garage. I had a few clients and paperwork. I thought I could handle just sitting in a chair.”_

_“This isn’t your fault, Dean. I’ll be at the garage in 20 minutes. Does Bobby, Charlie, Ash or Rufus know what’s going on?”_

_“Charlie is with me, Ash is meeting with my last clients.”_

_“I’m leaving now, baby.”_

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_ **

_Cas whirled into the closest parking space at the garage and jumped out and dashed into the building. He power walked to Dean’s office and saw Dean sitting in his chair and Charlie rubbed his back. He was leaning forward with his hand on his desk. “Dean, I’m here.”_

_“His contractions are every 9 minutes.” Charlie spoke._

_“Good, give us enough time to get to the hospitals.” Cas helped Dean stand._

_Dean groaned. “Hurry up.”_

_30 minutes later they were waiting for a room. Dean was squeezing the life out of Cas’s hand and holding down his groans. “It’s ok to show pain, Dean.”_

_“I don’t like hospitals, Cas.” Dean looked around the waiting room. “I don’t like them.”_

_“I know, but once Carlie is born you can focus on here. Focus on her right now.” Cas rubbed Dean’s middle._

_“Dean Winchester?” A woman smiled._

_Cas helped Dean up as the nurse walked over to them with a wheelchair. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. I’m Nurse Blake. I’m gonna be helping you out through most of your labor today.”_

**_* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(_ **

_Dean went into labor around 2 in the afternoon and when Sam showed up early that morning at 5 he was only 5 centimeters dilated. “Fuck, owwwww…” Dean moaned laying on the hospital bed with his hands on both side of his hard middle and his feet firmly pants a shoulder length apart. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”_

_Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Shhh, shhh, Baby. You’re doing so well. I know this has been long and painful, but we’re so close.”_

_“I don’t wanna do this, Cas.” Dean whimpered. “I don’t wanna do this anymore.”_

_Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “You can’t just opt out, Dean. In for a penny, in for a pound.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “You’re halfway through this.”_

_By 6 in the morning, Dean was pale. “AHHHH! OWWW! FUCK!” Dean yelled still laying was he was an hour ago. Sam sat on the couch hating see his brother go through something like this. “Sam!”_

_“Yes, Dean?” Sam shot up from his seat._

_“Bucket…”Dean began to sit up and cover his mouth with his hand. “Bucket, bucket, Oh God…” Sam scrambled over and grabbed the trash bin by the couch and over to Dean. He placed it under Dean’s chin right in time. “HUUURGGEHH!”_

_Cas rubbed Dean’s back as he continued to vomit. Once he thought he was done he handed the trashcan back to Sam. He got on his knees and forearms and took his pillow and laid like that for a while. Cas draped a blanket over Dean’s behind for a little modesty. Sam went out for a second to replace the trash bag in the bin. Cas sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Dean’s back and the beck of his neck and talked softly to try to sooth Dean._

_“When Carlie’s born we are going to spoil her, so much. We bought her the cutest clothes and the most adorable stuffed animals and blankets. She has the two best parents in the world who are going to love her so much and will do anything for her.” Cas cooed._

_“Where’d Sam go?” Dean looked around the room._

_“He went to change out the trash bag that you threw up in.” Cas answered. Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He slid off the bed and to his feet and held his back as he walked as fast as he could towards the bathroom. “Where’re you going, Dean?”_

_“Bathroom.” Dean mumbled. Cas followed him and stood by the door in case Dean needed any help. He relieved himself, but then moaned._

_“Are you having a contraction, Dean?” Cas opened the door some more._

_Dean shook his head and covered his mouth. ‘Im gonna be sick.”_

_Cas walked over to his husband and kept him hovering over the toilet and helped him get to his knees for a better angle. Dean heaved as one hand gripped the basin and the other clung to Cas tightly. He burped and gagged. “Breathe, Dean.”_

_“HHHUUAAAGHH BBLEEEHHH” Dean retched into the bowl. “HHHURRGEEH”_

_Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Let it all out, Darling.” Not even a minute later Dean’s moaning again. “It’s ok, Dean. Go and puke some more if you need too.”_

_“No, contractionnnnAHHH!” Dean yelled as the cramp climaxed. “OHHH, CAS!!”_

_“I’m right here, Darling. I’m right here.” Cas kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead. “Nice, deep breathes.”_

_Dean inhaled slowly with Cas. He exhaled with a shaky, pained. “Ahhh…”_

_“Good job, Dean you can do this.” Cas helped Dean to his feet and over to the bed._

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(_ **

_By 3 in the afternoon Dean’s was almost fully dilated but his water hadn’t broken. He was swaying side to side standing at the end of the bed gripping the foot board. He had just thrown up for the umpteenth time. The trash can sat in front of Dean on the mattress. Cas was massaging he back as a contraction lulled when he felt the gush of liquid come out. He was already frantic and miserable._

_“Cas, my water broke.” Dean panted as an intense contraction crashed into him. Dean heard a thud and Cas was on the ground, face down. He forced himself to get back in the bed and call for a nurse, by the time a nurse, plus Dr. Rosen came Cas was conscious once again, but with a big bruise on his forehead._

_Dr. Rosen checked Dean out she found that when his water broke Carlie moved so she was fully dilated. Dean gave a few big pushed when Becky explained that Carlie was facing the wrong way. Her head was down but her spine was faces Dean’s spine._

_Dean began pushing again and when she started crowned Carlie heart rate shot up. It had been increasing the whole labor but she didn’t like how Dean was acting. Dean was panicking now. “Get her out of me.”_

_“Calm down, Dean. She’s almost here.” Cas was near tears at Dean’s panic._

_Dean shook his head. “Get her out. Get her out. Get her out.”_

_“Shh, Shh, She’s right there. Keep pushing and slow your breathing down.” Cas calmly answered._

_Dean was in a full blown panic. Sam was on one side and Cas was on the other. They were holding his legs up and holding his hands. He felt like he was being pinned and couldn’t breathe. A contraction crashed into him and he threw back his head and cried out a scream. “I can’t. I can’t. Get her out. I need her out.”_

_Sam looked over at Dr. Rosen and she was concentrating on helping Dean move Carlie through the birth canal. “Dean, push, please. Carlie is right there. We can see her head. A big push and her head could be out.”_

_Another contraction was right behind the other. “Argh! Get her out.”_

_“Dean, the contractions are moving her little by little, but Carlie’s heart rate is going on. She doesn’t like your panicking. If you don’t calm down and push her out she could lose oxygen to her lungs.” Dr. Rosen finally spoke. “Take a deep breath and hold for 3 seconds, exhale for 3 seconds, then inhale and push, nice and big.”_

_Dean inhaled and was shaking as he held his breath. He exhaled just a shakily. He inhaled and pushed as hard as his shaking body allowed. “Keep going, Dean.” Sam encouraged._

_“Get her out!” Dean yelled as he pushed again._

_“She’s almost out, Baby.” Cas moved his hand with Dean so he could touch the top of Carlie’s head. “Keep pushing, Baby.”_

_Dean pushed as he yelled and gritted his teeth. He let out a cry at the end and let out a breath as Dr. Rosen pulled Carlie the rest of the way out and laid her on his chest for a few minutes. They took her away because she was a premie. Three days later Dean was able to come home with Carlie._

“Daddy!” Dean heard which snapped him back into reality. “I’m home!”

Dean sat up from the couch and looked at the clock. Carlie came running into the living room and jumped on the couch and crawled over to him and hugged him. “Hey, Ducky.”

“Hey Daddy!”

“How was school? Was it a nice surprise for Papa to pick you up?” Dean smiled kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“Yeah! It was awesome!” She hugged her Dad tighter.

“Happy Birthday, Ducky.” Dean smiled. “Papa and Daddy have some work to do while Trev and Candy are sleeping. Playing with Pete and Wendy or watch TV and at 5 all of us are gonna go out to eat.”

“Then cake and presents?!” She beamed a smile.

“Yes, M’am.” Dean pulled himself to his feet. He was really starting to look pregnant. He climbed the stairs and Cas was already hard at work. He had loosened his tie and his shoes were toed off and sitting neatly at the door of their joined office. Dean plopped down in his chair and started typing notes for his employees. He had fully stopped working on cars when he reach four months pregnant. He had split his clients off between his best workers. Dean did most of the red tape work and paperwork. “No hey, today.’ He spoke as he typed.

“Sorry, had to make a very important email to my boss.” Cas spoke not looking away from his computer screen.

“It must be important for you to skip greeting your husband of almost 10 years.” Dean smirked as he didn’t look away from his computer as well.

“Remember that meeting I was in when you called my office telling me that you were pregnant?” Cas replied.

It was a thing that Dean and Cas did normally. They will be hard at work and still manage to have conversation with each other. “How could I forget?”

“Well, my boss, Zac wants me to take his place. He’s retiring at the end of the not this year but next year and he was going to promote one of us and he picked me. It means I will can a huge raise and not have to work so many hours.” Cas smiled and looked over at Dean. “I’ll get a big office with a view. I’ll get to keep Meg as my secretary.”

“That’s amazing, Cas.” Dean turned in his chair to face his husband.

“We need to celebrate.” Cas smiled.

“Cas, it’s Carlie’s birthday, remember?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas laughed and clapped his hands together. “Babe, Zac only told me today that he wanted me to take his place. I haven’t sent the email saying would. We don’t celebrate until I get the job.”

“You’re a tease, Mr. Winchester.” Dean pointed his finger. “Send that email and then check on the little ones. I have a few more things to do.”

Cas stood and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Can you believe that our oldest kids is turning 7?”

“Don’t remind me.” Dean smirked turning his head Cas. He poked out his lips and Cas got the memo and placed a simple peck to them.

“We have to discuss a few things about your delivery tonight.” Cas pulled back.

Dean cocked his head. “Why later tonight? Why can’t we right now?”

“You have work…” Cas sighed as Dean turned his chair so he was facing Cas and he wrapped his arms around his growing middle. “Do we want all three of our kids there when you give birth? Carlie is 7 and know about the girl and boy parts. Do we want her to see the birth?”

“If she doesn’t want to see we want make her. Same goes for Trevor and Candace. Carlie wanted to be there when Candace and Trevor was born. They are gonna be free to walk in during and stay if they want.” Dean explained.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?”

“I’m sure, are you comfortable with it?” Dean sat up. “If you want Sam or Ruby to watch the kids while I’m giving birth we could do that. If you want. I just thought that your Mom did that with your siblings, we could do that.”

“No, I want whatever you want, baby. This is your delivery. I just didn’t know if you were comfortable about our growing kids being there. Yeah, my mom did that and we were a very close family, but I’m ok with anything you want.”

“Well, I am, I mean Carlie was three when Candace and Trevor were born.”

Cas knelt down on his knee. “I know, I’m sorry. I was just making sure, honey.”

“It’s ok, baby. I’m just moody.” Dean nodded and turned his chair back to the computer.

Cas nodded. “I’m gonna leave you alone for a little bit and check on the kids.”

“You do that.” Dean went back to his typing.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

“Blow out the candles, darling.” Cas smiled.

Cas held the camera while Dean had Candace on his hip and Trevor standing on a chair in front of him. He snapped a shot of Carlie blowing out the candle and Dean standing with the other kids. Carlie had just opened present so it was cake time.

After cake Carlie played with her new toys and Cas sat on the floor with the younger two as they ran off the sugar before bed time. Dean was watching his husband more than the TV show. Peter the male cat of theirs decide to test his guts and jump up on the couch and creep closer to Dean.

“Carlie might like you, but me not so much. Don’t think about it, Peter.” Dean watched as the cat got in his lap and got up on his stomach. He was purring and gave Dean his cute squinty eyes. “Don’t give me those eyes.”

He curled up on Dean’s middle. “Fine.”

“Daddy with Kitty!” Candace squealed.

Cas laughed. “You’re right, Candy. Peter is cuddling with Daddy.”

“Daddy no like kitties.” Trevor tugged on Cas’s shirt sleeve.

“He’s testing his luck.” Dean replied as the kitten looked up at him. He rubbed the side of his belly and then he felt a kick right where Peter was laying. The kitten head shot up with his ears point up straight. “Yeah, kitty, the baby knows you’re on Daddy’s tummy.”

“You’re talking to the cat like he’s one of the kids.” Cas remarked.

“Isn’t that what he is? Peter and Wendy are our children.” Dean smiled. He rubbed the cat then leaned back some more and the cat got more comfy. “You sure love me.”

“Who doesn’t?” Cas stood. “I’m taking them to bed…or try. Might take a while.”

“I’m sorry about snapping at you.” Dean frowned.

“Don’t be, I know it was only the pregnancy. Don’t apologize.” Cas smiled.

_******* _


	13. Congrats

The whole house was peacefully asleep at 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Even Dean who was at the point where little baby Chris would be moving and keeping Dean up. Suddenly the doorbell starts ringing again, again, again, and again. Then it was the knocking. Cas got up to make sure the kids didn’t get it and Dean laid there and growled.

Dean pulled himself outta bed and headed for the door. He saw Cas playfully holding down Trevor and Candace cause they had gotten out of bed. Carlie was peeking out of the doorway. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

She rubbed her eyes and stepped back into her room. Dean looked through the window by the door as the doorbell went off again. He opened the door with the face of utter exhaustion to reveal Ruby literally shaking with excitement. Dean opened the door completely and held his back. “What are you doing here this early in the morning?”

Ruby beamed a smile Dean hadn’t seen since Sam proposed to her almost 5 years ago. “Oh Dean, I’m sorry that I woke you up, but me and Sam have exciting news.”

“Where’s Sam?” Dean yawned.

“He probably fell back asleep on the couch where I left him. What can I say I’m a morning person because I own a daycare.” She smiled.

“So what’s your news?” Dean propped against the door.

“So you know I’ve been sick for the past few weeks, that why you and Cas have had a few bring your kids to work days…well…”

Dean gasped. “No.”

“Im pregnant!” She whipped out the pregnancy test that showed two lines for a positive test. “I’m pregnant!”

“Congratulations Ruby!” Dean hugged his brother’s fiancé.

“it’s good thing too. Sam and I set our wedding date two years from now.” She sighed. “This must mean I conceived 6 weeks ago when me and Sam—“

“That’s great, Rub. I’m happy for you and Sam. Come back here this evening and we’ll celebrate. Go home, please.” Dean yawned. “I need sleep.”

She laughed. “Sure, Sam and I will be here at 6?”

“Sure.” Dean hummed. “Bye, Ruby.”

He closed the door and trudged to the couch, too tired to walk stairs. He sat on the couch and fell right to sleep as he curled up on his side. He woke up to find Carlie watching TV with the cat around her. He looked at the clock. _12:30_

Dean pulled himself into sitting position and yawned as he stretched. He stood and walked up the stairs. He heard Trevor and Candace playing in their play room. He peeked into his and Cas’s office to find Cas on the phone with his back turn towards the door.

“Yeah, the baby is being hard on Dean. I can’t do that. I have three kids.” Dean listened for a while. “Dean can’t handle taking care of three kids while carrying our fourth. I signed a contract saying that I wouldn’t travel. I’m not doing any under the table business.”

Dean watched Cas talk for a few more minutes. He talked about mostly business stuff. Soon Cas turned around and noticed Dean standing there. He blushed and smiled. “Who are you talking to?”

Cas lifted a finger as a gesture to wait a moment. “Thank you, I’ll talk to you on Monday. No, I won’t be coming into work on Thursday or Friday. I’m spending time with my family. We are going to visit my parents.” Cas looks down at his feet. “Yeah, I’ll tell them you said Hi. Bye Anna.”

“I always forget that your cousin, Anna works with you and Sam.” Dean smiled rubbing his middle. “Does Sam know about your promotion?”

Cas scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, he knows.”

“You seemed to hesitate.” Dean placed his hands on his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just I found out from Anna, that I wasn’t the first person he asked for the promotion. I was the second. The first was…”

“Sam.” Dean answered. “Zac originally asked Sam to take his place? Why did he say no?”

Cas walked over to his husband. “I have been trying to talk with him, but Sam isn’t talking to me. Sam denied the position so Zac went to me. We are the best employees at the firm. I mean we both know that Sam has been wanting a promotion since he won his first major case. He has been kissing Zac’s ass for years.”

“I’ll talk to him. It doesn’t make sense to me. Him and Ruby are pregnant.” Dean smiled.

“That’s great.” Cas grinned. “He should have taken the promotion, Dean. I feel bad that I said yes.”

“Don’t feel bad, Cas. I’ll talk with Sam and figure things out. There has to be a reason that Sam wouldn’t take such an amazing promotion.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips.

“They are finally having the family they have be wanting. They even set the date for their wedding in two years.” Dean laughed. “I mean it’s a start.”

Cas laughed. “Mom and Dad can’t wait to meet Carlie, Candace and Trevor for the first time.”

“I can’t believe it, Cas. They have been in France since I was sentenced. They didn’t want to us again because they didn’t like me. They thought just because I was in jail I was a bad person.”

“After years of talking with them over the phone and explaining to them that you killed Azazel because he killed your parents. It finally hit them that you are a good guy with a good job. I told them all about Carlie, Candace and Trevor. I told them about Christopher. They are excited to see you and I again. They can’t wait to meet the kids.”

“I’m glad they are turning over a new leaf.” Dean smiled.

_******* _


	14. Meeting The Parents

Cas’s parents were going to meet them at a restaurant that Dean and Cas knew very well. It was the same restaurant Dean met Cas’s parents in. Dean was excited. He liked Cas’s parents. They were nice and understanding. His opinions of them didn’t change when they left because Dean was sentenced to jail. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t still mad at them. They pulled into a parking space. Cas and Dean held hands the whole car trip, Carlie noticed and laughed and giggled.

They both slid out of their newly traded in Honda Pilot with three rows. When Christopher is born there will be one too many for their old car. Dean pulled Candy into his arms and placed her on his hip and then Carlie climbed out. Cas pulled Trevor out and set him on the ground and they made their way inside the building.

“Castiel!” They heard. “Dean!”

They searched for the voice around the small café. Naomi and Chuck Novak were standing at a table enough for the seven of them. They were even kind enough to pull up two high chairs. They headed towards the two, smiling. “Daddy, who are they again?”

“That’s your Grandma and Grandpa. They are Papa’s Mommy and Daddy.” Dean explained.

“Why don’t we see them?” She asked. “Or know them?”

“Cause they live in France. Now, be nice.” Dean pointed as they neared the Novaks. “Naomi, Chuck.”

“Dean, it’s good to see you again. You haven’t aged a day.” Naomi walked over and hugged her son-in-law. “This must be Candace.”

“Yeah, this is little miss Candy. Say hi, sweetie.” Dean hoisted her higher on his hip.

“Hi.” She spoke softly, obviously shy.

“Hello, Sugar. I’m your Nana nice to meet you.” She smiled and waved.

“Nice seeing you again, Chuck, sir.” Dean shook his father-in-laws hand. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, still don’t know much French.” He joked. “Castiel said y’all are on baby number four.”

“Yeah,” Dean set Candace down so she could get in her highchair via Cas. “We plan on at least one more after this one.”

“Wow, I’m surprised that Cas would want to have a big family. I mean you’ve seen our family of seven.”

“I know, he wasn’t for it at first and definitely not after he had Candace, but after I told him that I would deliver the rest he was ok.”

“Dean, I’m sorry we left you and Cas when everything happened with your parents. We left when you needed the people that were closest to your, that included us.”

“Yeah, you did. Let’s not talk about this. This is supposed to be a happy day.” Dean smiled as fake as possible and walked over to the table and sat down across from his husband so they could both watch a three year old with Carlie at the end of the table beside her siblings.

“So Dean how is your brother doing?” Naomi asked after they ordered their drinks a food.

Dean smiled. “He’s good. Him and his fiancé are expecting. They just found out the other day.”

“I hear he is still with that Ruby girl. Why haven’t they gotten married yet?”

Dean and Cas both laughed. “They are getting there.”

“I wan down.” Trevor whined looking at Cas. “Papa!”

“What do you say, buddy?”

Trevor pouted. “Please.”

Cas lifted Trevor out of the highchair and into his lap. “You better now?”

“Yeah.” He smiled as he grabbed the crayons he was given and the kid menu he could color on.

Naomi smiled at her grandson then looked at Dean. “You had Carlie and Trevor, correct?”

“Yes, Cas had Candace.”

“Castiel told me you and him both did a homebirth last time.” Naomi smiled. “All of my kids were born at home and delivered by their father. Have you had a doula or a midwife?”

“I had Ellen Harvelle, she’s like my mother figure, assist me. You didn’t have a midwife?” Dean was wide eyed.

Chuck laughed. “When you live in a farm town nearby Kansas City, but near meaning over two hours away, you either time it just right or have the kids at home. Did you parents do home birth or in the hospital?”

“Cas, you weren’t born in Kansas. You lived there for a few years.” Dean was confused. He ignored Chucks question for the moment.

Naomi leaned forward. “We moved a lot. Chuck was a traveling preacher. He would stay in one place for the longest 5 years so he could place the foundation on the church.”

“I’m surprised we never brought it up.” Cas smiled. “Michael and Lucifer were born in Pontiac, Gabriel born in Boston. Balthazar in San Fran. Me in Pontiac. Hannah in Bishops Fall, Utah. Samandiriel in Geneva, Nebraska.”

“Are you going to have a homebirth with this one?” Naomi smiled. “Is it going to be a water birth or where feels right? I have delivered in probably every position available. Are you gonna go completely natural or use some sort of gas pain medicine? Have you had an epidural before?

“Hopefully, I’ve had two long labors…” Dean started.

“Believe me if you get an epidural your whole lower half falls asleep and the doctor shoves a catheter up you so he can’t get up. So are you going all natural?” She continues.

“Uh..uh, Yes, m’am. Both of my deliveries have been natural.” Dean spoke softly. He was kinda freaking out of the mass amount of questions.

“Are you going to breastfeed? It’s just another one of those things were you can really bond with your baby. Are you going to breastfeed until his is a year old or wean him off when he starts to eat solid food and change his bottle to normal milk?” She spammed him.

“I am going to breastfeed…it’s different with all of my children. I don’t know…” He started to say but stopped because Candace was pulling on Dean’s sleeve. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Gotta potty.” She announced.

“Alrighty.” Dean stood from the table and pulled Candace out of her highchair and hurried her to the bathroom.

“Why are you hammering Dean with questions?” Cas spoke. “I thought this was going to be a peaceful lunch.”

“We want to be part of your lives again.” Naomi spoke.

“Why are you hammering Dean with questions involving my children and their births?” Cas said with anger in his voice. In all honesty he had never forgiven his parents for what they did. “Just stop.”

“Castiel, I want to be there when Dean gives birth. I missed the first three, I don’t wanna miss another one.”

“Is that why you want to move back here from France? Cause I told you Dean was pregnant again?” Cas spat out. “The only people that are going to be there when Christopher is born is Me, Dean, Ellen, her assistant/ daughter Joanna, my kids and Sam but that’s it.”

“Castiel…” Chuck spoke.

Cas phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pockets and Dean’s name popped up. “Hello?”

“Who is it, Castiel?” Naomi asked.

“Uh-huh. I can’t talk right now, I’m with my family. It’s that important. I’ll be there in 45 minutes.” Cas stood from the table. “I’m sorry, Mom, Dad. My boss just called saying the person that was covering for me today is very sick and I have to come in.”

“Castiel, we’re your parents. We know when you are lying to us.” Chuck raised an eyebrow.

Cas blinked. “Alright, Dean’s in the parking lot begging to leave. He doesn’t like that you are harassing him with questions and acting like what happened never happened. We’re leaving.”

Cas stood and pulled Trevor onto his hip. He grabbed the bag for Trevor and Candace. “Where we goin?” Trevor asked.

“Carlie, follow Papa, please.” Cas gently pulled the chair out from under the table for Carlie.

“Yes, Papa.” She looked at his new grandparents. “Bye.”

She took her Papa’s hand as they walked out of the restaurant. When they got the car Cas saw Dean sitting in the passenger seat with his feet on the asphalt with Candace in his lap. “Lightly tap right there.” Dean spoke softly.

As Cas rounded the car door he saw Dean had lifted his shirt up. “Right dere?” She gently poked.

“Yeah, chicky. See, look where you poked.” Dean pointed to his belly. His belly moved a little from the baby’s kick. “That was your little brother.”

“Hey.” Cas spoke. Dean looked up and Cas could see that Dean had been crying. He hated Dean’s mood swings. He buckled Trevor in his carseat and helped Carlie into the car. He crouched on his toes in front of Dean and Candace. “Are you feeling Daddy’s belly?”

“I feelin Baby Chris kick.” She giggled.

Cas pulled her into his arms and blew a raspberry into her cheek. “That must have been exciting.”

She giggled and laughed as Cas buckled her into her carseat then slid into the driver’s seat. Dean kept his shirt up revealing his stomach and let his eyes fell closed. “Papa, I’m hungry.” Carlie proclaimed.

Cas gently rubbed Dean’s belly and turned to face his kids. “How about we go through the drive through of McDonalds?”

“I want a milkshake, please!” Carlie smiled.

Dean gave an enthusiastic hum in agreement. “A milkshake sounds really nice.”

Cas laughed. “McDonalds and milkshakes it is.”

_******* _


	15. Surprise #3 and Surprise #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Good News and Then There's Bad News...

Dean was hovering over a new employee at the garage. “You need to tighten that screw.”

“I already did.” The new guy by the name of Benny. “I know how to fix cars, brother.”

“Well, you’re working in my garage. I say you need to tighten that screw, plus you put that piece in wrong.” Dean walked over to the door of the car…well more waddled to the door.

“I think the car is perfectly fine.” Benny straightened as Dean slid into the car and stuck the key in the engine and turn it on, it grinded up the battery, plus there was a rattle from the screw.

“Told you. Now, since you think you know everything you can scrub the floor before you leave today.” Dean smiled.

“Yes, boss.” Benny smirked. “I thought you couldn’t work on cars in your condition.”

Dean looked down at his seven month pregnant middle. “I can’t fit under the car and can’t bend like I used to, but doesn’t mean I can’t make sure my employees aren’t messing up.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Benny wiped his hands on a rag. “I’ll go fix the battery and then go on my lunch break.”

Dean walked into the office and walked over to Charlie. “How’s the new guy?”

“I don’t even think he has ever put a battery in a car in his life.” Dean laughed as he leaned over the counter letting his stomach hang instead of pressing on his back. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. You have a few appointments tomorrow, and one guy who called saying he knew you. His name is Kevin Tran.”

Dean smiled. “Oh Kevin. Is he coming by?”

“Yeah, he is visiting cause is he gonna be going to KU in the Fall.” Charlie noted. “He says that he is spending the summer here before he starts school.”

“That’s great. Did he say a time he was gonna be here?”

“Umm, Saturday at 2ish.” Charlie read to the email.

“Thanks, Char. I’m gonna be in my office if you need me.” Dean straightened up. “Oh, Can you possibly go out and get me Strawberries and a thing of mashed potatoes with a side of gravy.”

“That’s you carving today?” Charlie made a half disgusted face.

Dean pouted. “And a vanilla milkshake?”

“Give me half an hour.” Charlie grabbed her car keys and Dean handed her a 20.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

He had probably been filling out red tape crap for an hour before Sam walked into his office. “Dean?”

Dean flinched and looked up to see his little brother with tears in his eyes. “Sammy? What’s wrong?”

Sam walked over to Dean and collapsed to his knees then to his butt and his face landed in Dean’s lap. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and then laid them down on the top of Dean’s middle as his head faced away from his belly. “Dean…”

“Sammy, what’s going on?” Dean pulled Sam’s face off his lap so he could look at his younger brother.

“Ruby lost the baby.” Sam choked out.

“What?” Dean gasped.

“The doctor says she did nothing wrong, the baby just died cause it wasn’t developing properly. It was so scary, Dean. Ruby was in so much pain and bleeding.”

“It’s ok, Sammy. It just means it wasn’t time for you to have a baby. You and Ruby are going to get through this.” Dean wiped the tears from his brother’s eyes.

“I don’t know, Dean. Ruby was so excited.” Sam whimpered.

“Is Ruby at the hospital right now?” Dean asked calmly. Sam nodded. “I’m gonna drive you to the hospital. You need to be with her right now. She needs you as much as you need her.”

“No, I can’t make you drive me. You need to be here working, and staying off your feet.” Sam stammered.

Dean stood from his chair. “Up, Sammy.” He spoke with his Daddy voice.

“Seriously, Dean. I can drive myself.” Sam wiped his face.

“Then I’m walking you to the door.” Dean held his back. “Are you ok to drive?”

Sam nodded. “You think we are going to be ok, Dean?”

“You’ll be fine, Sammy. You can always try in a few months when you’re and her are ready.” Dean nodded. He watched Sam head back to his car wiping his eyes. He drove off and Dean walked back to his office. He picked up his phone and dialed Cas’s number.

_“This is Mr. Winchester’s office. He is not at the office right now, I can take a message if you would like.”_

“Meg? It’s Dean. Where’s Cas?”

_“He just left. He got a call from his kids daycare. He is picking them up.”_

Dean sighed. “Meg, I’m his husband. They are my kids. Thank you, I’ll call his cell.” He hung up and dialed Cas’s cell. “Cas?”

“Hey, one of Ruby’s employees told me Ruby went to the hospital this morning and she wanted the daycare shut down while she was gone because it was only her and one of her employees today. What happened?”

“Ruby miscarried.” Dean sighed. He heard Cas gasp. “Sam rushed into my office a little while ago, crying.”

“Oh no. Ruby was so excited.”

“She is devastated from what Sam said…he was too.” Dean answered sitting down in his chair. “I think I need to go be there with them.”

“No, they need some time with the both of them. Alone.” Cas spoke. “I’m taking Trevor and Candace home. I’ll finished my work while they are taking their naps and when you get home.”

“Cas, you need to be at work more than I do. I’ll pick them up from your work.”

“Sorry, Dean. I’m already home. I told Zac that I had to take a half day for my kids. He understood and really doesn’t want children in the work place.”

“See you when I get home.”

_**(* &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()_+** _

Dean unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside to quiet. It was strange. It was way after the twins nap time. Carlie should have gotten home three hours ago. He stepped into the living room and it was empty, along with the kitchen. “Cas?”

There was nothing. He climbed the stairs to a quiet second floor. He frowned and looked inside the office and it was empty. The master room was empty, along with Carlie’s room, Candace’s room and Trevor’s room. He peeked into the playroom and it was empty as well. “Where the Hell is everybody?” he thought.

He opened the door to Christopher’s soon to be nursery. Cas was painting the blue above where the crib was going to be. Trevor and Candace were watching him and coloring while Carlie finished her homework for her last few weeks of first grade. He stepped into the room and saw that Cas had written out _Christopher Bradley Winchester_ on top of the pale blue wall in solid black paint.

Cas glanced over to Dean and flinched. “Oh, Hey, I didn’t hear you come home.”

Dean blinked away his hormonal tears. “How long have you been here?”

“Well, I painted the walls one day last week sometime after going out for the late night craving. I put together the furniture on the days that you come home later than I do. Today I did laundry of all of Chris’s new baby clothes, blankets, and bibs. I washed his bottles and pacifiers. I put sheets on the crib, along with the crib liner. I stocked the diaper changing station and I pulled the baby toys from the attic and stuffed them in that corner. I brought out the baby humidifier, the mobile, the nightlight, and the baby monitor and hooked up the camera to the inside of the crib and the screen in the bedroom. Breast pump is by the chair and baby books stocked.” Cas preached.

The tears Dean’s blinked away slipped over his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. Cas quickly wrapped his arms around his husband. “I love it.”

“I knew you would. Kinda forgot about your happy tears.” Cas smirked.

“So did I.” Dean laughed as he pulled away. “You did a great job, Cas.”

**_***_ **


	16. Three Weeks Five Days

“How are you feeling, Ruby?” Dean asked as he dropped off Trevor and Candace a month after the incident.

“I’m…I’m better.” Ruby sighed. “Getting better every day. Sam has been great. He took two weeks off work to be with me.”

“Of course. Sam loves you.” Dean smiled. “He knew you needed him so he took action.”

‘Thank you for giving me and Sam some space when it first happened. I was so embarrassed and torn that that happened because you and Cas were the first people I told…”

“Shh, Shh, you don’t have to explain yourself. I understand. I’ve seen people I love have miscarriages before.” Dean rubbed Ruby’s arms.

“Really?” She wiped her eyes.

“My Mom miscarried a baby a couple years after Sam was born. She was oh 24 weeks when doctors found out. We had a name picked out and everything. It was a boy that My parents named Adam. She had to have a D&E to get him out.”

“How was she after?” Ruby scoop Candace into her arms.

“After three – three ½ weeks she, to me, acted her normal self. My Mom was a strong woman. She was always positive.”

“Me and Sam are going to try again in a few months, but Dean? Can I tell you something in secret?”

Dean set Candace down on the ground. “Sure.”

“You can’t tell Sam. I want to push up the wedding date. I wanna marry him. I wanna be his wife. This whole thing has brought up closer as a couple and I don’t want to just be his girlfriend/fiancé.”

“Tell him, Ruby. Now I really have to go to work. I’ll be back at 5 to pick them up.” Dean started to walk away.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

It was just a normal day he was typing away on the computer. He heard Charlie call his name. He looked up and straightened his back to see Carlie dash into his office and towards him. He glanced at the clock. School let out an hour ago. She was supposed to be home. Cas was supposed to pick her up this afternoon. Tuesday and Thursdays are the days Cas gets off in time to pick her up.

“Carlie?”

“Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around her father and plastered her face into his swollen stomach.

“Carlie, what are you doing here?” Dean rubbed her back.

“Papa never came to pick me up. I waited and waited. I was the last person there. I was scared. I ran here. Home was too far away and you walked me here bunches of times after school.” She spoke.

“Honey, there’s no need to be scared. You’re safe. I’m here. Sweetie why didn’t you go back into the school and get your teacher to call Papa?”

“I was scared. I just wanted my Daddy or Papa.” She cried.

Dean looked up and saw Charlie standing in the doorway with a stunned look on her face. “You can go back to work, Char.”

“Daddy, I’m sorry I walked to your work without you.” She cried.

Dean pulled up away a little so he could look in her eyes. “Carlie, I’m not mad at you. You scared me that you showed up her by yourself.” He grabbed the office phone and dialed Cas’s office number.

_‘This is Castiel Winchester’s office, Meg speaking. Castiel is not in at the moment, can I take a message?’_

“Meg, it is very important that I talk to Castiel, right now.” Dean ran his fingers through Carlie’s hair.

_‘He told me not to let any calls through.’_

“Meg, this is Dean, Castiel’s husband. We go through this every single time. I need to speak with my husband, right now. I don’t care if he can’t talk, I have to speak with him now.”

There was a rustling and Meg’s voice mumbling. He could hear more than just Cas in the office. Dean looked down at Carlie. “Sweetie, take the phone and when Papa answers, tell him he left you at school.”

“Yes, sir.” She gripped the phone with both hands.

_‘Dean, this isn’t a great time. I’m really—“_

“Papa?” Cas was silent. “Papa, I’m at Daddy garage. You forgot to pick me up today.”

_‘How did you get to Daddy’s garage? Did Daddy come pick you up?’_

“No, I walked here by myself.” Carlie stared at her Dad. She handed off the phone.

“Cas?”

_‘Dean. Oh God. I forgot. I’ve been in meeting all day today. Did she walked all the way to the garage by herself? Oh God…”_

“Stop talking, Cas. If you’re stuck in meeting you call me or talk with Sam.” Dean spoke sternly. “This is unacceptable, Cas. She was terrified. No first grade should have to do that, ever.”

_‘You’re right. After this meeting I’ll come straight to the garage and pick her up and go home. I promise. This won’t happen again.’_

“Yeah, yeah, you have some apologizing to Carlie to do. I can’t believe this, Cas.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. “This should have never happened.”

_‘I’ll be there is an hour or so.’_

Dean hung up and looked down at Carlie. “Darling, Papa is so sorry about what he did. If this ever happens again, God help me it doesn’t, you go back into the school and talk to your teacher or the office and get them to call me or Papa.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded.

“Come on, let’s go talk to Daddy’s employees.” Dean pulled himself out of the seat. He stretched out his hand and Carlie took it. “They haven’t seen you in a little while and you’ve had a growth spurt since then.”

“Is Grandpa Bobby here?” She smiled.

“Maybe.” Dean smiled as they walked to the front desk. He looked over to Charlie and lifted his thumb up. She smiled and went back to work. They stepped out onto the garage floor. Dean spotted Benny sitting on his work bench with a cold one in his hand. “Hey Benny, working hard or hardly working?”

Benny flinched spitting out some of his beer. Carlie laughed. “Howdy, brother. Didn’t hear you come out.”

“You shouldn’t have to hear out for me. That mean you are doing things you shouldn’t. I came out to show off my daughter, Carlie.” Dean pointed to the little girl.

Benny waved and walked over to them. “Howdy, Little Filly.”

“Daddy, he looks like a teddy bear.” She spoke loud enough for Benny to hear.

Dean smiled and looked at Benny as the man blushed and couldn’t hold back his smile. “Well, Little Filly, I didn’t used to be this cute and cuddly.”

“Alright, Ben, get back to work. I aint paying you to sit on your ass and drink beer.” Dean began walked to the next section. “How’s that Pinto coming along, Rufus?”

“It’s slow going, son.” Rufus smiled. He walked over to his boss. “Every time I see you, you get bigger. Same goes to you, little Carlie.”

“Hi Rufus.” She waved.

“I don’t see you enough, little lady.” Rufus smiled.

“Yeah, I feel like I don’t see her enough since she started school.” Dean smiled ruffing her hair. “Do you know if Bobby’s around?”

“I think you just missed him.” He sighed. “I gotta get back to work.”

Dean nodded and waddled talk to a few other people when he saw Cas’s car pull up. “Look, Carlie, Papa just drove up.”

They walked over to the car. Cas pulled himself out of the car and he was holding a bag in his hands. He dropped to his knees and stared at Carlie. “Carlie, baby, I’m so sorry.”

She ran to her Papa and hugged him. “It’s ok, Papa.”

“I mean it, darling. Papa put work in front of you and I never should have done that. That’s never going to happen again, I promise. I don’t want you ever have to do something like this ever again.” Cas held his daughter tight.

“It’s ok, Papa.” She repeated in a whisper in Cas’s ear.

Cas pulled away and picked up the small bag at his side. “I got you a little something as an apology for being a dummy.”

She pulled the object out of the bag. It was a webkin she had wanted for a long time. Even though she didn’t do the whole internet thing that wasn’t a trend anymore, she really wanted the cute stuffed animals. She had been begging for the Raccoon. She kissed Cas’s cheek and hugged him again. “Thank you, Papa. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” Cas kissed the side of her head. He stood and walked over to Dean who was watching the whole thing and slowly rubbing his belly. “I’m going to go pick up the little ones and I’ll fix us a nice dinner for when you come home.”

“What were all those meeting about? What was so important that you forgot to pick your daughter up?” Dean spoke softly.

“I’ll tell you tonight after the kids are asleep. It’s not something to speak in public.” Cas cleared his throat. “I just found out why Zac asked me and Sam for the promotion. I found out why Sam said no.”

Dean nodded. “I still have a couple thing to do. FYI I’m not mad at you. I know you have you reason. You just handled it wrong. She’s safe and that’s all that matters.” Dean held Cas’s hands.

“I love you.” Cas kissed Dean. “Don’t get too stressed. You still have to keep Christopher in there for another four weeks.”

“Three weeks and 5 days.” Dean hummed.

“You’re getting eager I can tell.” Cas smirked.

Dean nodded. “I’m just ready to meet our little boy.”

“I gave Carlie a present and now here’s yours. I’m what do you want for supper?” Cas rubbed Dean’s belly.

“I like whatever you fix me, but I really want some more mashed potatoes and strawberries.” Dean smiled.

“I’ll have those waiting in the fridge for you awaiting midnight carving.” Cas kissed Dean and got Carlie is the car.

_******* _


	17. 71 Chevelle

“So you want your car completely redone, remodel, deconstructed and built back up to look brand new?” Dean asked looking through this man and woman’s paper work. “It says the car was totaled.”

“Yeah, everything yes. It was the other driver’s fault. We were in the hospital for a week. It was an old car that we both loved. It was vintage. Her father gave it to her for her 18 birthday. We want it to look new again.” The man said.

“That’s lovely. You have a 71 Chevelle?”

“Yeah.”

“I know exactly who is right for you.” Dean smiled. “I would do it myself, but I have to sit on the side lines.” Dean gestures to his round middle. “His name is Bobby Singer. He taught me everything I know.”

“Then shouldn’t you be working for him?” The man laughed.

Dean smirked. “Yeah, I did work for him for a while. About ten years ago he lived up in South Dakota and his garage burnt down along with his house. He moved down her and found a beautiful woman got married and works for me now. He retired and only works on what he wants. He’s a picky old bastard, but he has a 71 Chevelle so I don’t think he’ll say no.”

“That’s great, Can we meet him?” The woman asked standing.

Dean pulled himself slowly out of his chair with a grunt. “Let me take you to him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I am just very choosy on who works on my car. She’s my most prized possession.”

“I know the thought process, M’am. I have a 67 Chevy Impala.” Dean smiled as he brought them out to the garage floor. They walked to the far corner of the garage. “Hey Bobby.”

“Get off your feet, ya idjit. You still have two weeks left.” Bobby scolded the boy. Dean just looked at his father figure. “I mean it, boy, go sit on my bench.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean walked over to the bench. “This is Susan and Greg Farmer. They want their 1971 Chevy Chevelle completely torn down and built back up. I knew you love your Chevelle so I thought you might want to work on their car.”

“I haven’t done a rebuild in a while. Sure.” Bobby nodded. “Haven’t done more that an oil change in the past few weeks.”

“Mr. Winchester…”

“Dean.” Bobby interrupted. “He aint old enough to be a mister. I’m Bobby, Not Mr. Singer.”

“Oh…ok…Dean said that he was taught everything from you.” Susan asked curious.

“Well, if it wasn’t me it was his father. He worked with me for what, 9-10 years before he moved back to Kansas.” Bobby smiled.

“Susan, this is your chose.” Greg smiled.

She looked at Bobby. “Bobby, I’m putting you in charge of my baby.”

“You sound like that idjit.” Bobby snorted. “She’s in good hands, Susan.”

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Dean, you are two weeks from your due date, why the Hell are you walking around so much? If you wanted to talk to me you call me down to your office, ya idjit.” Bobby walked over to Dean when the couple left.

“I feel fine, Bobby. I was walking around the shop with Carlie and Trevor.” Dean remarked.

“You’re at the tail end of your pregnancy. Can you let relax a little?” Bobby sighed.

Dean nodded and stood from the bench. “I will relax, I am relaxed, Bobby.”

“Go home, son. Be preparing for that baby’s birth.” Bobby walked with Dean towards the door.

“Everything has been taken care of, Bobby. The nursery is done, the bathtub was cleaned, Ellen and Jo are ready to dash to the house at any moment.”

“Take it easy, Dean.” Bobby walked back to his station.

“Will do, Bobby.” He called as he climbed the stairs. He walked to his office and sat down with a huff. His phone rang. “Winchester Auto Shop, this is Dean.”

_“Dean, Zac was fired today, and my promotion to head of HQ at Smith and Wesson starts at the beginning of next week, so three days for today.”_

“That’s great, Cas. You’ve been waiting for this day for months.” Dean smiled looking down at his middle. His belly had dropped some so he knew that he was gonna have him soon. He was thinking any day now.

“I won’t be at work for long tomorrow. I won’t have to come in until later and I’ll leave with a lot of time to waste before picking up Carlie.”

“I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I have to budget, red tape, three clients who specifically want me to tune up their cars, and I have to convince them that my staff are just as qualified as me, plus hover over Benny for an hour making sure he understands how quick I will fire someone if they don’t do anything.”

“That’s fine, babe. I’m just saying that it will give me time to actually clean the house and help Carlie clean her room.”

Dean laughed. “Call me when you get off work tomorrow.”

“See you at home.” Cas smiled.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

Cas ended up waking up at the same time he always did. He got ready and woke Carlie up like normal. He woke up Trevor and Candace while Dean woke up and got ready. Dean made breakfast and Cas actually had time to sit down and eat with the family for once.

He drove Carlie to school and the little ones to daycare so Dean could make it to work early. First thing Charlie was sitting at her desk and a handyman was waiting for him to fix the some of the appliances that he normally would fix but he couldn’t reach in his condition. Cas called about 5 minutes later saying he was at home, actually had been home for about an hour but got caught up cleaning he forgot to call. He was heading out to pick up Carlie and the little ones.

Once the man left the first of the employees were clocking in. Dean budgeted and filled out paper work, and purchased the certain equipment they needed for the cars. He ordered for oil and tires. That’s when his first Client came in. They talk for half an hour.

He explained the whole time that he wasn’t going to work on any cars for at least another two or three months. He agreed to let Ash do the oil change this time but not again.

The second clients wasn’t too compliant. The man decided to wait to tune up his car until Dean was working again. Dean was fine with that, but annoyed that the man wouldn’t even consider other people.

The third guy was late, and didn’t give a fuck about anything but women, booze, and cars. Dean easily got him to try out Rufus to work on the man’s car and got him out of his office. He ate a very late lunch then got out of his chair and walked down to the garage floor.

Benny had just started working on the car. He had been clocked in for more than 2 hours. “Benny?”

“Yes, Boss.” Benny responded.

“Do I look stupid?” Dean asked as he propped against the car beside Benny.

“No, sir.” Benny worked to start the oil change.

Dean laughed. “You’ve been here for what two hours?” He could see Benny shrink a little bit. “You’re just starting that oil change that should have been done when you first got here?”

“Uhh…” Was Benny’s only response.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’ve had enough of your laziness. Either fix it or you’re fired. I don’t allow that kind of behavior in my garage.” Dean pointed a finger into Benny’s chest.

“Yes, sir. It’s crystal clear. I’ll work harder.” Benny nodded.

Dean stepped back and watched benny do the oil change. He felt his belly tighten uncomfortably. It only lasted a couple a seconds. He thought it was just Braxton Hicks. As Benny finished up it happened again, not even 15 minutes later. He walked back into the building and into his office. He knew it was the real thing when the third one hit 12 minutes later.

He shut his computer down and pulled himself out of his chair and walked towards the door and locked as he left for the night normally. He headed over to Charlie’s desk. “Hey, Char.”

“Yeah, boss man.” She smiled.

“I’m gonna head out for the day.” He placed his hand on the counter.

“Sure, when will you be here tomorrow?” She pulled out a pen.

Dean smirked. “I mean I’m going on leave. I’m in labor. So I’m gonna talk with Bobby and put him in charge of the floor while i’m gone.”

“You’re in labor?” She gasped.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go talk with him right now that I’m between contractions. See you later.” Dean walked out to the garage again. He waddled the length of the garage and towards Bobby who was in the middle of taking out the engine of the Farmer’s Chevelle. “Bobby? You got a second?”

“Yeah, what do you need?” Bobby straightened up and wiped his hand on his old rag.

“So, um, I’m in labor and I need you to be in charge of the floor while I am gone.” Dean placed his hand on his back.

“I knew you should have been resting more.” Bobby smirked. “What do you need me to do other than the normal, because this is my third go around with you putting me in charge because of a baby.”

Dean smirked. “Just go as normal, Charlie has all the computer stuff. She knows the routine. I want you to make sure everybody is working hard, especially Benny. If you could take the clients, which would be great.”

“You got it, son. Go home and have a baby.” Bobby smiled.

Dean walked over to his car and slid into the drivers sit and waited a moment. He could feel a contraction building. Once it was over he drove home just in time to throw the Impala into park as another contraction started. Solid 12 minutes apart.

He got inside the house and walked over to the couch once he toed off his shoes. Cas was walking in with the kids during his next contraction. He was sitting back with his hands firmly on his stomach and head tilted back breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth. “Dean?”

Dean breathed for a few more seconds then looked up at his husband. “It’s time.”

“How far apart are they?” Cas walked over to Dean.

“12ish minutes apart.” Dean sat up. “The one I just had was more like 11 ½ minutes.”

Cas nodded. “So it’s just the beginning. Let’s get comfy. It’s gonna be a long night.”

_******* _


	18. The Long Night

2 in the morning. It was obvious this was going to be a longer labor. He went into labor around 5. They were stuck at 8 minutes apart. Cas put the kids to sleep at the bed time saying that Christopher wasn’t gonna be born until at least early morning.

“Sam is on his way.” Cas set the phone beside him. Dean had his hands panted firmly on either side of Cas’s criss-crossed legs and the top of his head was right in the center of Cas’s chest. Dean took deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. “Ride it out, Baby. You’re doing so good.”

Dean lifted his head up at Cas. He poked out his lips and Cas pecked them. “I’m going to try sleeping while I still can.”

“Good idea.” Cas watched Dean round the bed and climb up and lay on his left side and Cas slotted a pillow between Dean’s legs. “I’m going to go wait for Sam while you’re between contractions, then I’ll go rub your back.”

Cas stood on the porch with the porch light on as he waited for his brother-in-law. He didn’t wait longer than 5 minutes before a bed headed Sam jogged over to him. “Hey, Cas.”

“You look great.” Cas laughed.

“You woke me up.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “I sent an email to HR saying that I would definitely be late to work or not show up because my brother is having a baby and that you weren’t going to come in because your husband is having a baby.”

“Thanks, Dean’s progressing slowly. Right now he is trying to get little bits of sleep.” Cas opened the door for Sam.

They climbed the steps ever so quietly and into the master bedroom. Dean was sleeping with a light snore. Both Cas and Sam sat on the floor not wanting to wake Dean at all. He talked lightly for about 2 hours before Dean stirred awake. Cas rose to his feet. “Cas?”

“I’m right here, Babe.” Cas walked over to Dean. “Are you having a contraction?”

“I think I just had one and that’s what woke me up.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. He looked over at Sam. “Hiya, Sammy.”

“It’s that time again, Dean.” Sam smiled.

“How long was I asleep for?” Dean looked around for a clock.

“About 2 hours.” Cas looked at his watch.

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’s shoulder. “God that was the best 2 hour nap I have ever taken.”

Sam laughed as he rose to his feet. “This is going to be a long night.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Oh there it is.” Dean gasped as he sat on the bed at 7 in the morning. Shortly after Dean woke up from his nap Sam decided to sleep for a little while. Cas slept whenever Dean decided he wanted to sleep, but other than that Cas hadn’t really slept.

“Is it time to call Ellen and Jo?” Cas yawned.

Dean shook his head as he sat on the bed Indian style rubbing his tight middle breathing deep and slow. “They’re only 6 minutes apart, Babe.”

“I’m not going to wake Carlie up. She can miss school to see her brother being born.” Cas closed his eyes for a moment.

Dean rubbed Cas’s knees. “I’m sorry I made you stay up all night.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s ok. Once Christopher is born and settled we can sleep while Sam watches the kids and Ellen takes care of our baby boy for a few hours.”

“Can you go wake up Sam? Carlie, Candy, and Trev should be waking soon.” Dean laid down on his side again.

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Cas rubbed Dean’s hip and walked out of the room and into the guest bedroom where Sam was snoozing. “Sam? Time to wake up.”

“Hm?” Sam stirred and lifted his head. He blinked and looked up at Cas. “Is he pushing yet? Is Ellen and Jo here?”

“No, not yet. The kids are going to be waking up soon and if you could will you round them up and be on breakfast detail?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, sure. How’s Dean? How long have I been out?”

“It’s 7, so around 3 hours.” Cas smiled. “He’s doing great, he’s actually progressing now. The contraction are around 6 minutes apart.”

“Go back to Dean. I’ll babysit and whip up some breakfast.” Sam sat up.

Cas walked back to the master bedroom. Dean was out of bed and pacing the floor. “You doing ok, Dean?”

Dean stopped for a moment and his eyes popped open. “Man, you have great timing, Cas.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Cas walked over to Dean and noticed it. “Your water broke.”

“Yeah, my water broke.” Dean smiled.

“Call Ellen?” Cas grasped Dean’s hands.

“Yeah.” Dean went to change pants.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

After his water broke the contraction intensified. They had made their way downstairs and got as far as the couch. Dean was on his knees on the ground facing the couch with his head in Cas’s lap and arms wrapped around Cas’s torso.

Ellen and Jo had arrive about half an hour ago and Jo was helping Sam fix breakfast for the kids who were waiting patiently at the table. Ellen had moved the coffee table and sat on the floor a few feet away from Dean. “Good job, Dean. Make yourself comfortable.”

Cas ran his hands firmly down Dean’s back. “You’re doing good, Dean. You’re handling the pain very well.”

“Hmmm…” Dean hummed contraction started. He rocked his hips nice and slow. “Ohhhh…”

“Kick that contractions ass, Dean.” Cas smiled.

“I’m trying.” Dean gritted his teeth.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Just close your eyes and rest during the intermission between contractions.”

They heard the pitter patter of feet trotting out of the kitchen. “Trevor, Candace, be careful around Daddy.” Sam spoke.

Dean felt some with small hands rub his back. “Daddy’s gonna have your baby brother Chris today.” Cas spoke to one of the children. Dean didn’t open his eyes to find out.

“Can I rub Daddy’s back?” He knew that was Carlie who was touching him.

“Sure, darling. Not for long through. Daddy might be getting up soon.” Cas talked soft and calmly.

“Why is Daddy hurtin, Papa?” Trevor asked.

“Chris is letting Daddy know that he is ready to come out.” Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

_******* _


	19. The Morning After...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little treat, you get two chapters today :D

“AHhh…” Dean moaned. It was 10 and Dean was in the bath. Ellen check the baby’s heart rate and then Dean’s progress. “Ahhhhhh…”

“Dean, I’d say in the next hour or so, you are going to start pushing little Christopher out.” Ellen smiled.

Dean draped himself on the side of the tub. He was on his knees so his whole back was out of the water and part of his butt. He rested his head on one arms as the other hung down on the outside of the tub as Wendy rubbed up against it. Trevor and Candace decided to play with their toys in the bathroom. Carlie talked with Cas and Dean.

“Wendy knows you’re hurting, Daddy.” Carlie smiled.

“Really?” Dean smiled. “She’s one smart cat then.”

“Yeah, cats can sense when their owner is in distress.” Carlie beamed a smiled from her place sitting on the floor propped against the tub.

“I guess we’ll keep her then.” Dean laughed. “I don’t know about Peter. He just kinda hanging out in the sink.”

“He wants to be where the people are so he can watch over them.” Carlie informed.

“I guess we’ll keep him too.” Dean smiled.

Carlie giggled then stopped as Dean lowered his head and clenched his fists. “Ahhhh…” Dean lifted his hand and shifted it over to where Cas was. “Cas…”

Cas took Dean’s hand and let Dean squeeze the life out of it. “Deep breaths, Dean.”

“Ahh…ahhh…Cas…” Dean arched his back up. “It’s time…ahhh….oh God it’s time…”

Cas stripped off his pajama pants, revealing his grey boxer briefs and stepped into the tub and rubbed Dean’s lower back. Ellen reached over to Dean and checked him out. “Yeah, sugar, you’re fully dilated. Push your baby boy out.”

_**#@$%^ &*&^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$** _

“AHHH!” Dean as he pushed. Cas sat in front of him. Dean had his hands firmly on Cas’s thighs as he stood on his knees. Jo sat on the edge of the tub like last time. He pressed his face into Cas’s shoulder when he finished pushing.

“You can do this, Daddy.” Carlie smiled kneeling against the tub with her head resting on her arms.

Dean sat back on his haunches. He rocked side to side and tilted his head back and breathed slowly. Cas stayed where he was in the tub and watched his husband. “Carlie, tomorrow when you go to school, you can tell all your friends that your Daddy had a baby.”

“You can even tell your friends that you helped Daddy.” Dean spoke. He shifted so his back was against the side of the tub that Carlie was resting her head on. He tilted his head back to rest and looked at his daughter.

“I have just watched. I haven’t helped.” Carlie frowned.

Dean smiled. “You’re keeping my calm, sweetie. You’re being so good.” Carlie smiled. “Can you give Daddy a kiss.”

Dean poked his hand out of the water and tapped his lips. Carlie pecked Dean’s lips. “Come on, Daddy. I wanna met my littlest brother.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. He looked over at his husband. “What can you see, Cas?”

“His head is crowning.” Cas smiled.

Jo stayed where she was seated. Dean tilted his head forward closing his eyes. “Nngh…AHHH…God! He’s right there.” He groaned.

“Come on, Dean. Push him out.” Cas rubbed Dean’s leg.

Dean’s breathing quickened as he pushed and Christopher slid into his arms and he pulled him out of the water and onto his stomach. Dean smiled and let out a softly laugh. “Hey there, Christopher. You’re finally in the really world, buddy.”

Christopher let out a cry as Jo got all the liquid out of his nose and throat. Cas cut the cord and Dean immediately started breastfeeding. They got out of the water and dried off and Sam took Carlie downstairs with her sibling for lunch.

They got Dean on the bed with a thick towel underneath him so he can deliver the placenta. “You should be feeling contractions to start pushing the placenta out soon.” Ellen spoke.

20 minutes and the placenta still hasn’t come out. Christopher was done feeding. “Dean, you do wanna try to go to the bathroom to empty your bladder to see if that will speed things along?” JO suggested.

“I guess.” Dean sat up and Cas helped him go to the bathroom. They came back with no good news. “Why can’t we just pull out the damn thing?”

“Cas, help Dean do to the floor. Dean, I want you to squat over this bowl and see if gravity will help get the placenta out.” Ellen put a bowl on the ground in the middle of the bedroom. Cas helped Dean get down on the ground and give him a support to prop on.

Dean was worn out. He couldn’t really get a good push get the afterbirth out. Dean let out shaky gasps and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I can’t…” He was almost in tears.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok, this happens all the time.” Cas rubbed Dean’s arm. “He’s not bleeding, but normally the placenta comes right out.”

“It’s alright, Cas. Dean is low on energy and can’t get a good push for the placenta or it’s still attached to the womb.” Ellen explained. “Dean, can you lay on the ground for me.”

Dean lifted his hips so Jo could slide a towel underneath him again. Ellen placed a hand on the bottom of Dean’s abdomen. She pushed Dean’s stomach up as she watched the cord. Dean flinched as he felt a gush of blood come from in between his legs. “That was blood.” Dean panted.

“It’s ok, Sugar. The placenta is becoming unattached.” Ellen reinsured. “I’m gonna try and help you, by pulling out the placenta.”

She waited for a contraction and firmly tugged on the cord. Dean groaned. “Ahhh, Ellen, it hurts.” Cas was on his stomach holding Dean’s hand and kissed his forehead. Dean was breathing fast and shallow. Cas just ran his fingers through Dean’s very sweaty forehead and hair. “Ellen, stop, please. I’m lightheaded…”

“Don’t freak out, but we are going to need to get Dean to the hospital.” Ellen spoke looking at Cas.

Cas sat up and looked at Ellen. “Why? Why can’t he finish this here?”

“He’s showing signs of going into shock. The hospital knows what to do and has the equipment to deal with Dean safely.” Ellen rose to here feet. “Get Dean in my car, carry him if you have too. Keep talking to him.”

“Sam and I can watch over the kids.” Jo stepped out of the way.

Cas wrapped the towel around Dean’s exposed areas and carried him down the stairs while Jo informed Sam of what was going on and distracting the kids. He laid Dean in the back seat and laid Dena’ head in his lap. “You’re going to be ok, Dean. Everything going to be just fine.”

_******* _


	20. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i might be posting a lot for a few days, my computer got a virus and we thought we fixed it but it might not have totally been fixed, so bare with me for a little while. :D

That was the most terrifying incident Dean and Cas had experienced in a long time. Dean was in fact going into shock and the placenta was still partly attached to the womb. The doctors were able to safely and successful remove it and Dean was hooked up to an IV and antibiotics and could leave that morning.

Dean was snoring softly in the hospital bed as Cas woke up from his semi comfortable pull out bed what used to be a couch. He sat up and yawned. He looked around the room. He grabbed his phone that was sitting on side table. He dialed the house number.

_‘Hey Cas, how’s Dean doing?’ Sam answered._

“He’s fine. They were able to remove the placenta and give Dean fluids.” Cas spoke still waking up.

 _“So he’s gonna be coming home soon?”_ Cas could hear the smile on Sam’s face.

“Yeah, whenever he wakes up and he gets discharged.” Cas nodded watching Dean’s chest move up and down. “Sam, it was terrifying. Everything was going fine, Christopher was born effortlessly, but then after pushing the placenta and nothing happening and watching Dean get weaker and weaker…It was almost as bad as watching him panic when Carlie was born.”

_“I understand. These kind of things happen. Dean is ok, nothing was to terrible wrong with him. Once he gets home he can rest in bed and hold his newborn baby boy.”_

“I’m just worried that when we plan to have another one, if this kind of thing will happen again. I wonder if Dean should deliver in a hospital next time.”

_“That’s up to Dean. If you make him go to the hospital it’s gonna be like Carlie again. We didn’t know that was gonna happen.’_

Cas nodded. “I think we are going to wait to have the next for a while.” He hung up and Dean started to stir.

“Cas?”

“Hey, Babe. How are you feeling?” Cas stood.

“I’m as sore as fuck.” Dean replied regaining consciousness. “Everything go ok?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, just a little problem delivering the placenta. You’re fine now.”

“When are we going home? I need to see my baby.” Dean mumbled holding Cas’s hand.

“I have to call Ellen cause she drove us here and you have to get discharged.” Cas dialed Ellen’s number and she was on her way.

An hours later Dean was being rolled out to Ellen’s car waiting at the front. Cas and a nurse helped Dean into the car. 30 minutes there Ellen pulled into the driveway and threw the car into park. She helped Dean walk into the house. He laid down on the couch while a little while, while Cas cleaned up the bedroom.

Soon Dean was resting in bed and was walking around the room with their little Christopher in his arms. “Welcome to the exciting world of the Winchester household.” Cas whispered.

_***( &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

_**6 Months Later…** _

“Man, Dean, you get back in the saddle fast.” Ash spoke as Dean rolled out from under the car. “You’ve been back at work for 4 months?”

“That isn’t enough time to start working on cars again?” Dean sat up. “I mean I have been working my ass off to get back into the shape I was in before Chris. I just last week lost the last 5 pounds of baby weight. Now I just have to tone the muscles and get better. Working on car’s nothing.” Dean laughed.

“You’re crazy, Dean.” Ash laughed.

“It’s been said.” Dean huffed as he wiped his hands off and closed the hood of the car. “Check this out.”

He turned on the car and the engine purred like a cat. “How long have you been working on her?”

“Two days.” Dean shrugged. “The man demanded me work on his car and only me. I was pregnant at the time and couldn’t, but he came back and I checked every part of this car twice and made everything perfect.”

“This is why you are paid the big bucks.” He laughed.

Dean smirked. “Get back to work, Ash.” Dean cleaned up his tools.

“Dean, someone needs you.” Charlie walked into his station carrying the 6 month old. “I think he’s hungry.”

“Hey buddy.” Dean gasped and walked over to Charlie and scooped up his son. “Are you hungry little man?” Chris’s only respond was him pawing at Dean’s shirt. “Hold on, Champ. Human babies don’t like motor oil, but Baby loves her some oil.”

Dean pulled his arm out of its sleeve and pulled it up revealing his flat stomach and a single nipple. Chris almost immediately latches on. “You’re so confident about feeding in public.” Charlie smiled.

“He’s the third kid I have had. I don’t care.” Dean walked with her towards the building.

Benny looked up. “Really, Brother? Only do that in private.”

Dean stopped and faced Benny. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“That’s something you do in the privacy of your office or house, not in the open for everyone to see.” Benny tried to explain.

Dean walked over to Benny continuing to nurse. He rocked gently and patted Chris’s back gently. “Are you just saying that because you have a problem with it, _brother_?”

“No, it’s just…”

“Shut up.” Dean mad a hand gesture signaling him to be quiet. “Keep your opinions to yourself. It was either feed my son or have him cry until I got to my office.”

Benny stayed quiet until Dean walked off. He walked into his office and sat down in his chair and rubbed Chris’s back. “You are unfazed, big boy. You just wanted Daddy to feed you.”

A few minutes later he finished and Dean was burping Chris when Benny poked his head in. “Dean?”

He looked up and kept burping Chris. “Come in, Benny.”

The southern man walked over to the chair in front of Dean’s desk. “I just wanted to apologize for what I said a little while ago. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just have never met anyone so open about breastfeeding in public before. I was being arrogant. You are the last person I should show disrespect to. You hold the power to hire or fire.”

Dean nodded. “I forgive you, Benny. You’re good at what you do. With a change of attitude and work ethic I think you good be one of the best. I’m hard on you, not because I don’t like you, but because I know what you could be.”

“Thank you, brother. I’m sorry. You’re a great father and I should not be telling you how to raise a child.”

“You’re damn right, now get back to work.” Dean smiled as Chris decided to burp. “There we go, we stuck oil.”

**_***_ **


	21. 4 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here another chapter to hold you off til i get my computer fixed :D

**_4 Years Later…_ **

It was early in the morning on a Sunday. They had been planning this for weeks. Dean checked on all the kids at 5:45 in the morning while Cas stood in the doorway. When Dean came back with two thumbs up he rushed into the room and Dean shut the door softly and locked it.

Dean slammed his lips into Cas’s and sucked in air. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and opened his mouth slightly and let Dean’s tongue invade his mouth. Cas guided Dean to the bed and they parted as they stripped off their underwear.

Cas followed Dean on to the bed. “I’ve been waiting for this.” Cas moaned.

“Fuck me, Cas.” Dean stared up into Cas’s solid blue eyes. “Show how much you love me.”

He spread Dean’s thigh out some more and grabbed the lube. “Oh baby, one good fucking couldn’t show you how much I love you.”

Cas slid two fingers into Dean’s tight hole. Dean gasped and moaned in all the right ways. Dean fucked himself on Cas’s two fingers, so he added a third. “Oh, Cas, you have magic fingers, I swear to God.”

“it’s been so long, Dean. We have to make it last.” Cas whispered.

Dean whimpered at the absence of Cas’s finger when he pulled them out and began to lather his cock in lube. “Need you inside me, Baby. I need to feel you fuck me.”

Cas guided his dick inside Dean and searched for Dean’s sweet spot. He rolled his hips to help Cas. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean passionately. That’s when Cas hit it. Dean gasped inside Cas’s mouth. He could have came just on that little reaction. “You like that, Dean.”

“More, harder.” Dean stared at Cas with hunger in his eyes. Cas obeyed and slammed into Dean. “Oh, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me baby.” Cas hit Dean’s prostate again. Dean clenched his muscles around Cas’s cock and Cas was probably seeing as many stars as Dean was as they both climaxed and came. “So good, Babe.”

“My brain is wide eyed, but my body is dead.” Dean smirked as Cas laid down on his side beside Dean and traced a figure out in Dean’s come. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the puddle of come. He licked it up and then kissed Dean’s lips.

“I don’t wanna leave this bed. I just wanna lay here with you.” Cas sighed.

They heard a knock on the door. “Papa? Daddy?”

Cas dove into the sheets to hide his naked self. Dean looked at the clock while he pulled on boxer brief…Cas’s boxer briefs. It was 6ish. He opened the door to find Trevor standing there wiping his eyes. “What’s wrong, Trev?”

“I wet the bed…” He sniffed.

“Did you go to the potty before you went to bed last night?’ Dean crouched down to be at Trevor’s level.

“No…” He hung his head.

Dean lifted Trevor’s head so he was looking at his father. “Son, I’m not mad at you. Accidents happen. You know where you messed up. Come on, you go head to the bathroom and strip. I’m going to strip your bed. Was it a bad accident?”

He shook his head. “It was only a little puddle on the bed. I woke up…peeing.”

“This is better than two months ago.” Dean softly smiled. He walked into his oldest sons room and spotted the puddle. Trevor was right it wasn’t bad. It was a nice softball size. Dean hoped that when Trevor turns 7 in a few months he will have gotten over his bedwetting. He quickly stripped the bed and walked into the bedroom and started the shower for Trevor. “Clean the pee off your thighs, penis and balls.”

Dean put new sheets on the boy’s bed and came back with a change of clothes as Trevor was stepping out of the shower. Dean grabbed a towel and handed it to the boy. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I forgot.”

“It’s ok, buddy. Your Uncle Sam wet the bed when he was your age.” Dean smiled as he help his son dry off. “There, it’s like it never happened.”

“I’m going to sleep a little longer.” Trevor rubbed his eye as he began to walk off.

Dean gripped Trev’s shoulder and he turned around. Dean pointed to the bathroom. “I don’t want two times in one night.”

“Yes, sir.” Trevor nodded.

“Atta boy.” Dean headed back into the master bedroom. Cas was exiting the bathroom. He raised his thumb up then down as if questioning Dean. “Everything’s fine. Trevor just had a little accident.”

“He wet the bed again?” Cas sat on the bed.

“Nothing too bad. He caught himself this time.” Dean peeled off Cas’s boxer briefs and walked into the bathroom. Cas followed and shut the bathroom door. Dean turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up.

“He’s getting better.” Cas leaned against the door. Dean stepped inside the walk in shower. Seconds later Cas entered with him.

Dean let out a low moaned as Cas firmly cupped his ass. “Cas, I can’t do another round.”

Cas nudged Dean’s legs farther apart as he slipped two fingers in his recent stretched hole. Cas easily found Dean’s prostate and his dick was at attention once again. Dean pressed one hand to the wall of the shower and one hand up to Cas’s head. “You cock says otherwise.” He smirked as he slid out his fingers and teased Dean’s hole with his cock.

“If you’re gonna do it, just do it, don’t be a tease, asshole.” Dean groaned as Cas used that moment to slide it inside and scrap his prostate. “Oh God.”

“Feels good.” Cas nipped at Dean’s ear.

“Asshole.” Dean barked. Cas thursted and Dean gasped. “Right there. Again.”

“As you wish.” Cas pounded into Dean’s again. Dean clenched and unclenched his muscle and that made Cas’s head spin. Soon Dean was fucking himself on Cas. “For not wanting a second round you sure are eager.”

“So close, baby. I need you.” Dean panted. “Hard.”

Cas thursted as hard as he could a few times and Dean was coming onto the wall of the shower and Cas was coming inside Dean. He gently pulled out of Dean and kissed down the side of Dean’s neck and down his shoulder. “I love you so much, Dean. I still feel young with you. It still feels like we are in high school eye fucking the shit outta each other. I love you more every day I am with you.”

Dean turned around and the water spray cascaded over both of their heads. Dean kissed Cas passionately. He pulled back and left his hands on Cas’s chest. “I wanna renew our vows.”

“Really?” Cas smiled as he began to wash Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, our 15th anniversary is right around the corner. Let’s do it then.” Dean rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

“Why the sudden want to do this?” Cas let Dean wash his hair.

“I don’t know, it just feels right” Dean smiled as Cas rinsed his hair.

Cas kissed Dean and run his hands down Dean’s sides and cup his ass. “Dean, I’m so horny for you today.”

“No, Cas, seriously. The kids will be awaking up soon. Round 3 might just put me in a coma.” Dean tried to pull Cas away so he could get out of the shower.

Cas let go and Dean turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Cas followed and Dean handed him a towel. Dean walked towards the closet when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist preventing him to move. Cas slowly kissed the side of Dean’s neck. He turned Dean around and lifted him up as Dean placed his lips on Cas’s. He set Dean down on the sink counter and pulled the towel on Dean. “We don’t get to do this often, Dean. We gotta make the most of it. It’s Sunday. Neither of us have to work and we’re not planning on doing anything.”

Dean hummed as Cas spread his thigh apart and snuck a finger inside the over used hole. “Sam and Ruby had something…” His breath hitched as Cas slid a second finger in. “They had something important to tell us.”

“They can wait, baby. We don’t have to be at their house until 10. It’s not even 7 yet.” Cas scissored a third finger inside Dean.

“Fuck, Cas. I’m ready. I’m fucking ready. Just get inside me, Dammit.” Dean growled. Dean planted his feet on the counter so his toes hung up and his ass was barely on the edge. He leaned back on his hands and his head rubbed up against the mirror.

Cas guided his hard cock inside his husband for the third time in an hour. Dean gasped and bit his bottom lip. “Oh, Baby, you feel so good.”

Dean panted as Cas rhythmically thrusted at a nice even pace. Dean grabbed his dick and stroked it at the same pace. “Don’t stop.” Dean growled. “Cas…”

“Come for me, Baby.” Cas whispered as he leaned forward and nipped at Dean’s ear. “I’m so close, baby.”

Dean ran his fingers through his own hair and his eyes never left contact with Cas’s eyes. Cas’s paced got less even and more hungry. Dean followed with the strokes on his cock. “Cas…” Dean moaned.

Cas thrusted harder. Dean clenched his ass muscles and rolled his hips to add friction. They both came in long white ropes. Cas pulled out and placed his hand on either side of Dean’s limp body on the counter. He licked up Dean’s come off his chest. He got down on his knees and ate Dean out. All of the come that dripped out of Dean’s pink plump hole Cas lapped up. He stood up slowly and kissed Dean. One hand laced with Dean’s and the other cupped his husband’s face. “God, Dean. It’s always amazing sex with you.”

“We’re getting good at it.” Dean laughed as he stood up.

They heard a knock on their bathroom door. “Who is it?” Cas asked.

“Papa? Daddy? Are y’all ok?” It was Carlie. Dean’s face turned bright red as he darted into the closet.

“We’re fine, Darling. We will be out in a few minutes. We just got out of the shower.” Cas answered then darted into the closet with Dean. Cas was laughing and Dean was hiding his face. Cas lifted Dean’s head. “What the matter?”

“Nothing.” Dean pulled away and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. “It’s just one day they are going to realize what we are doing when they hear us. It makes me nervous because I walked in on my parents before and I was scarred for life. I don’t want that to happen to them.”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Carlie is 11, she’ll be 12 in a few months. She’ll be sleeping in later and harder to wake up and the younger kids are oblivious at the moment.”

“God, I hope you’re right.” Dean smirked and they got dressed.

**_***_ **


	22. Sam and Ruby's News

Cas walked out of the bedroom while Dean finished shaving. He hadn’t put his shirt on yet and it was laying on the stool by the bathtub. He heard small feet walk into the bathroom. “Who goes there?”

“It’s be Daddy.” Dean could easily recognize Candace’s voice anywhere.

“Morning, Sweetness. Did you sleep well last night?” Dean smiled as he did a once over on his face and turned around and grabbed his shirt.

“I slept great. How did you sleep, Daddy?” She smiled following Dean out of the bathroom.

Dean pulled on his shirt before leaving the bedroom. “I slept great as usual. Are Trev and Chris up yet?” She shrugged. “Go see if they are and if they aren’t _nicely_ wake them up and meet me downstairs.”

“Yes, sir.” She trotted down the hallway.

Dean made his way down the steps. He forgot to put socks on, Dammit. It was summer so it didn’t really matter but the kids never ever really saw Dean’s feet in flip flops. He always stuck to his steel toe boots. He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and an old Metallica short.

“What were you and Daddy doing in the bathroom?” Carlie asked innocently. “Daddy was calling at your name and making weird noises.”

Cas’s face was bright red. “Um, Carlie, Me and Daddy were…uh—bonding.”

“Bonding?” She cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“We were spending time with each other in private. No more questions about Me and Daddy and our bonding time.” Cas cleared his throat and saw Dean. “Oh look who is clean shaven and not wearing shoes.”

Carlie walked over to Dean. “Where’s the scruffy, Daddy?”

“I thought I should shave off the scruffy.” Dean rubbed his now smooth face. “I say we fix breakfast and then head over to Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby’s.”

Cas was already headed to the kitchen and Dean waited for the other three Winchesters. Dean climbed the stairs slowly. He peeked into Chris’s room to find it empty. Candace’s and Trevor’s were empty as well. He walked into the playroom to find the three kids.

He stepped into the playroom and crossed his arms over his chest. “Candace, Trevor, and Christopher, what are you doing up here?”

“Playing?” His four and a half year old said with a smile.

“Trev, Chris, Papa and Carlie are down stairs making breakfast go join them.” He smiled and watched them run off. Candace tried to follow but Dean grabbed her shoulder. “Hang on there, young lady.”

“But Daddy…”

“No, buts. You disobeyed me. I asked you to wake up your two brothers and come down stairs so we could have breakfast then walk over to your aunt and uncle’s house.” Dean stayed calm. “That’s disrespectful to me as your father.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She frowned.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t understand, Candace. I know you were listening to me. You nodded and said Yes, Sir before you walked away. That tells me you knew you were in the wrong.”

She hung her head, but Dean tipped up her chin. “For that you are going to be punished.”

“No, Daddy, please.” She begged near tears.

Dean crouched down. “Oh no, sweetheart. You did this to yourself. Instead of playing with your siblings at Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby’s you have to sit or stand next to me the whole time.”

“Daddy…” She frowned as a tear dripped from her eye.

“Baby girl, don’t cry. If you had just obeyed Daddy, you wouldn’t be getting punished.” Dean stood after he wiped her eyes. “Come with Daddy and take my hand.”

He gently placed her hand in Dean’s grasp and followed his father down the hallway and stairs and into the kitchen. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whimpered.

“Apologizing won’t get you out of it, pumpkin, but I forgive you.” Dean showed her a soft smile. He walked over to Carlie. “Carlie, doll baby, can you and Candace switch seats for today?”

“Why, Daddy?” She said as she got out of her seat.

“Candy is getting punished for disobeying Daddy.” Dean pulled out the chair for the 6 year old. “Hop up, Candace.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Cas was holding Chris’s hand as they walked down the street. It wasn’t because he was a troublemaker. It was because Chris was a Papa’s boy and was at a point where he was very clingy. Cas and Dean were fine with it. He wasn’t too clingy, but liked to hold Papa’s hand or Cas to carry him. He’d like to lay or sit in Papa’s lap. Sometimes he’d do those things with Dean, but most of the time it was Cas. Trevor and Carlie walked a little bit in front of Dean and Cas. Chris was trying to make Cas walk faster and Candace was dragging her feet.

“Candace, you’re going to mess up your shoes. Stop doing that.” Dean said sternly. “If you keep moping like that I’m going to punish you more.”

She walked proper after that. “So what do you think Sam and Ruby have to tell us?” Cas asked they turned onto the other Winchester’s street.

“Oh She’s definitely pregnant. My guess is that she’s over 13 weeks pregnant, so already somewhat showing.” Dean smiled.

“You really think so?” Cas smiled not too sure.

“Oh 100% positive. I know my brother. Ever since they got married 3 years ago that have been trying for a baby. Me and Sam would talk at the garage every Friday on his day off and he would slip in there how Ruby got her period, which equals no baby. He stopped slipping that in like 3-3 ½ months ago.”

“I forget how observant you are, Mr. Winchester.” Cas smiled as they walked down Sam and Ruby’s driveway.

Carlie rings the doorbell before everybody gets to the door. “Hey Everybody.” Sam beams. He holds the door for everybody. “Wow Dean, they finally broke you to wear flip flops.”

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean mumbles.

“Jerk.” After everybody hugged everyone they gathered in the living room. “So, Dean, Cas and kids. Me and Ruby wanted to let y’all know that we are expecting.”

“I told you.” Dean laughed and rose to his feet. “Congrats, little brother.”

Sam smirked and stood. “How did you know?”

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean hugged his brother.

“Yeah, congrats, Sam. You two can finally have the family you have wanted.” Cas smiled.

Dean walked back over to his place beside Candace. “How far along are you, Rub?”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “16 weeks.”

“4 months along? You waited that long?” Cas gasped.

“Well, after what happened all those years ago we didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up. So the moment we found out Ruby cut some of her hours at the day care, we both decided to eat healthier and exercise. No more alcohol, not even a glass of wine and we focused on keep this baby alive.” Sam explained.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy.” Dean smiled. “You’re finally gonna be a Daddy.”

“You hear that kids, you’re gonna have a little cousin in a few months.” Cas leaned over to look at all his kids.

Carlie lit up. “Aunt Ruby are you going to have the baby at home like Daddy and Papa?”

“Uhh—umm…Well, Carlie…” Ruby stuttered.

“We don’t know yet, sweetheart. If we do you are more than welcome to come and help us out.” Sam smiled.

She smiled and looked at Cas. “Cas we go play, now, Papa?”

“Sure.” They all ran off. Candace pleaded Dean with his big green eyes. She pouted and sniffed, but Dean didn’t let go of her hand.

“I hadn’t even thought about a home birth.” Ruby spoke. “I mean I wanted to go mostly natural, but I don’t think I could go the whole thing without any sort of pain relief.”

“Calm down, Ruby.” Dean laughed. “Sweetheart, just because it’s a homebirth doesn’t mean there won’t be pain relief. Me and Cas decided not to use any. I know Ellen will bring everything you need. She will have a heart monitor so she can hear the baby’s heart beat, an IV if you get dehydrated or if needed any other medication. She will also have a gas you can breath as a pain killer. She’s also have oxygen with her if you feel you aren’t getting enough. If there are any complications Ellen will drive you herself to the hospital.”

Ruby seemed to calm down. “So if I decide on a homebirth can I count on one or both of you here?”

“Of course.” Dean and Cas said in unison.

“I think Sam will do a great job at coaching you. He has seen me do it three times with Dean.” Cas smiled.

Candace tugged on Dean’s sleeve. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby girl.”

“Can I go to the bathroom?” She asked softly.

Dean nodded. “Sure, come straight back over here when you’re done.”

She walked off and Sam looked over to Dean. “Is she being punished, right now?”

“She disobeyed me this morning. She basically lied directly to my face and didn’t listen to me when I asked her to do something.” Dean sighed.

“So her punishment is?” Sam looked confused.

“She has to be beside me at all times. Can’t go play with her brothers or sister. She has to be right here the whole day or until I think she’s learned her lesson.”

“That’s impressive, Dean.” Ruby nodded. “Can I go back to the whole home birth thing, Dean?”

“Sure, sure, what do you wanna know?” Dean leaned forward on his knees.

She wrapped her arms around Sam’s bicep. “Were you scary to give birth?” She sounded sheepish.

Dean blinked. “Hell yeah. With Carlie I was frantic, panicking, vomiting, and yelling. I was in a hospital and I don’t like them because of Mom and Dad. There has never really been a good experience in my lifetime and hospital, until I got to hold my little Carlie Bear in my arms. When Trevor came I was still scared, but I had him at home surrounded by family and closes friends…it was peaceful and calming.”

“I think you just talked me into a home birth, Dean.” Ruby smiled and looked at Sam.

Sam was already smiling a tooth grin. “Thank God, I was hoping he could talk you into it.”

“Now, I know, Ruby, you want both of us there, but we can’t leave everybody at home alone. I think it would be best for Dean to be there with y’all and maybe Carlie if you want.” Cas smiled.

“I understand. It’s not that I don’t want you here, but I’m not sure that bringing all the kids is a good idea.” Ruby nodded.

“The moment he or she is born, we will be running over here.” Cas smiled.

Dean hummed and leaned forward to look and see if he could see the bathroom door. “I’ll be right be.” He stood and walked to the foyer where the bathroom was located. The door was open and the light was off. He huffed out a breath and searched the hallways. He was silent with his bare feet. The climbed the stairs. He heard giggling and laughter from the guest room. He padded down the hallway and opened the door to find Carlie and Candace playing with dolls on the bed and on the floor Trevor and Chris playing with match box cars. He glared at his youngest daughter. “Candace, Come here, sweetheart.”

She was bright red. She slowly slid off the bed and over to her father. Dean stretched out his hand towards her and she hesitated but took it anyway. Dean didn’t say a word as they walked down the stairs. He walked into the living room. “Cas, I need the house key. I left mine at home.”

Cas dug around in his pocket and tossed it to him. “You going home?”

“Yeah, somebody doesn’t understand that when Daddy tells her to do something he means it, he not giving her an option.” Dean almost growled.

Tears bubbled up in her eyes and Dean headed out the door. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Twice…twice in less than an hour. Unbelievable.” Dean didn’t look at Candace. “When we get home you are going to straight to your room.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll listen, I promise.” She cried.

“Oh, and when I send you to your room I’m coming in there as well. I’m taking anything I can think of from your room that I think you can entertain yourself with, so you can think about what you did, but not before you spanking.”

“No, Daddy, please! I learned my lesson.” She squealed. She tried to pull herself free from Dean’s grip. “I’ll llisten! I promise! Daddy!”

“Do you know how disrespectful you were to me today? I asked you to do two things. Wake up your brother and come downstairs. You flat out ignored me. So I punish you. I give you a little freedom when you ask to go to the bathroom. You walked right up stairs and began playing with your sister knowing I told you to go to the bathroom and come straight back to me.” Dean tightened his grip on her hand.

They walked down the driveway and towards the front door. Candace is sobbing. Dean grabs a laundry basket and puts all of her book, games, and stuffed animals in there and puts them in his and Cas’s office and locks the door. He walks back to his daughters room and pulled her over his knees and pulls her pants and panties down to mid thigh and he proceed to give her 10 decent spanks to her rear. He pulls her underwear and pants back up and set her back on her feet. He crouched down. “I hope you will learn your lesson from this. No TV, no entertainment. You will eat supper in your room. You will not leave this room unless you have to go to the bathroom, but you come straight back here. And I swear, Candace if you can’t follow that rule I will put you in Christopher’s old diapers for the night so you don’t leave the room. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She whimpered. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I love you, Candace.” Dean kissed her forehead and scooped her up and laid her on the bed.

_******* _


	23. Food Poisoning

**_3 Months Later…_ **

Dean wakes up feel off, but fine. Him and Cas got dressed for work and he woke up Carlie and Candace while Cas woke up Trevor and Christopher. Dean worked closer to the middle school and daycare. While Cas worked closer to the elementary school. So that mean Dean drop Carlie off then Chris and Cas would just drop Trev and Candy off at the school.

By the time Dean got to work he still felt really off. Something wasn’t right. He smiled at Charlie as he walked in and he went over his normal routine and checked his schedule. He didn’t have any clients today, but he still had to do inventory and work on a few cars and check up on his employees.

He started to go from felt off to not feeling right when he rolled under his first car. He stomach started hurting after a while. He thought maybe his breakfast or lunch just wasn’t sitting well. He took a deep breath a carried on. He was feeling queasy and dizzy after some more time.

After about an hour he had gotten nowhere on the car he was working on. He felt his stomach turn and he swallowed thickly. He suddenly got really hot and fatigued. He tried to power threw it, but suddenly felt his breakfast/lunch wanting to come back up. He rolled out from under the car and looked around the garage in search for the closet trash can. He scrambled to his feet and dashed to the bin just in time. He started gagging halfway there and he got a little bit of vomit on the ground at his feet but most of it landed in the trash can.

“You ok, brother?” Dean heard from behind him.

He spat in the bin and look at and saw Benny looking at his concerned. “Uhh, I don’t know.”

“You feel sick, brother?” Benny touched Dean’s shoulder. “Boss, you’re feeling kinda warm. Maybe you should sit down.”

Dean was going to agree, but the scrambled egg, bacon, sausage, orange juice and two cups of coffee, plus his turkey and cheese sandwich with a bottle of water wanted to vacate. He covered his mouth and whipped back to the trash can and heaved his stomach contents violently out of his mouth. He coughed and heaved again.

“Are you about done, Boss man? I can help you to the bathroom inside where there is AC.” Benny patted Dean’s back comfortingly.

He was wheezing. He wiped the drool hanging off his lip with the back of his hand. He felt his stomach settle for a split second. “Hurry.” Dean managed to say.

Benny didn’t waste any time. He scoop Dean up in his arms and carried him swiftly to the bathroom, right in time. Dean started gagging again as Benny was setting him down. Benny quickly lifted the lid and help Dean guided his head towards the bowl. “That’s it, brother. Let out all the demons.”

Dean moaned and laid his head down on the cool porcelain surface. “B’ny…c’ll C’s.” Dean mumbled incoherently.

“Charlie is there a thermometer in the first aid kit?” Benny asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah, is Dean ok?” Charlie asked standing up and searching for the kit.

Benny pressed his hand against Dean’s forehead and cheek. “He’s a little too warm for my liking. Can you intercom Bobby up here? He knows Dean better than I do.”

Charlie walked as fast as she could in her red pumps she decided to wear today…the one day she tried to look uncomfortably cute Dean makes her get up and move around. “Here you go.”

Benny looked at it. It was an oral thermometer. “Dean, open your mouth for me so I can take your temperature.”

Dean winced. Benny slipped the thermometer between his lips and got him to part them a tad so he could get it under his tongue. He close his mouth few a few seconds then Benny pulled it out. _104.7_

“Charlie, call 9-1-1, please, he’s burning up.” Benny lifted Dean up and tad and stripped Dean of the layers of clothing. He pulled off Dean’s button down plaid shirt and took off Dean’s shoes and socks. He began to un button Dean’s pants when he noticed Dean’s glazed over look. “Stay awake, brother. You just got yourself a real bad case of the stomach flu. You’re gonna go to the hospital and get some medicine and fluids and you’ll be just fine.”

“Uhh, he’s sweating a lot, pale, vomiting, fatigued…his fever is 104.7.” Charlie explained standing in the doorway of the bathroom. “Thank you, thank you.”

Dean moaned softly as he used all his energy to gag and vomit very little into the bowl. Benny stripped off the jeans and grabbed his rag from his back pocket. He turned the cold water on and ran the rag under the water and cleaned the oil off it and then wrung it out and pressed it against Dean’s hot skin. “Charlie, Get Bobby, please.”

She nodded and ran off returning with the older man. “What in the Hell is going on?”

“Dean’s real sick, Bobby.” Benny answered. “He’s dry heaving now and I have been pressing a cold rag on his skin and I feel his fever has gone up.”

“Calm down, son. I can take it from here. You and Charlie go back to work. Get Rufus to watch the floor and Charlie control the front desk.” Bobby ordered.

Charlie let the paramedics inside with the gurney when they arrived not two minutes later. One of the paramedics got on his knees and looked at Dean. “Dean? Do you know where you are?”

Dean blinked slowly with a glazed over expression. “’m at h’me.”

“No, Dean, you’re at your work. You’re in the bathroom by the toilet. My name is Gadreel. Me and my partner, Jody are going to get you to the hospital to make you feel better, ok?”

Dean hummed. Bobby took Dean’s head and slowly spun him around so he was in an easy spot to lift him up onto the gurney. “I am Bobby Singer, I’m like a father to Dean.”

“Alright, are you going to ride with him?” The woman EMT asked.

“Yes.” He nodded and followed them on the truck.

_**(* &^%$$%$^&*()(*&^%$^&*()** _

“Hi, I’m looking for my husband, Dean Winchester. He was brought here by paramedics.” Cas tried to stay as calm as possible.

“Yes, he down the hall he’s the fifth door on your right.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Cas nodded and headed down the hall until he saw Bobby standing right outside the door. “Bobby, what’s going on? Charlie called me saying Dean was heading to the hospital via ambulance.”

“I think a case of the stomach flu hit Dean hard and fast. When he got here he was dry heaving and had a extremely high fever but wasn’t sweating…he was dehydrated. They ran some tests and gave Dean an IV with fluids…but then he started vomiting again…and then diarrhea.” Bobby shook his head. “The poor boy is so uncomfortable right now. He’s too weak to use the bathroom so a nurse is in with him helping him use a bedpan. That’s where I thought I should give him some privacy.”

Cas looked at the closed door. “I need to be there with him. Even if he is...”

“Crapping in a bowl…” Bobby smirked.

Cas smirked and opened the door and instantly heard moaning from Dean. He walked in further and Dean was done using the bed pan, but was still very uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Sugar. It was either this or messing up the bed.”

Cas saw how sweaty and pale Dean was. “Dean, baby?”

The nurse looked over at Cas. Dean was laying on his bed with a death grip on the mattress as his legs squirmed under the sheet. “Cas…” Dean said in almost a sob.

“Mr. Winchester, we are waiting on Dean’s test results to come in so we know what to treat him with. They should get here in no later than 2 hours.” The nurse began.

Cas’s eyes went wide. “Wait, Dean is going to have to lay here in pain, while shitting and puking for the next 2 hours?”

She frowned. “If he gets any worse we will be forced to give him something but right now we have to wait for the test results.”

Cas walked over to Dean and pulled a chair up beside the bed. Dean rolled over on his side and curled up and stared at Cas. He ran his finger’s through Dean’s sweaty hair. “I’m sorry, Babe. The doctors are going to get you feeling good really soon.”

Bobby reentered the room. “So Cas, how are the kids getting home?”

“Carlie rides the bus and has a house key. Sam is picking Trevor and Candace up and Ruby is getting Chris until she leaves and gonna bring him to our house.”

Dean moaned and curled up tighter. He sat up slowly on his elbow. “C’s…”

Bobby shot up and grabbed a trash can and handed it to Cas. He put it under Dean’s chin and helped him sit up. “HHUREGHH!”

“It’s ok, Baby.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back as he heaved violently.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$** _

Cas helped Dean sit up when he needed to puke and rubbed his back and carded his fingers through his hair for the past 45 minutes. Cas was starting to think that Dean shouldn’t have any more fluids in him after puking so much, but he remember the IV in Dean’s arm.

Dean was curled up on his left side when he started moaning again and holding his stomach. “Casss…”

“Yeah, Baby. What do you need?” Cas answered calmly.

Dean moaned. “I gotta go to the bathroom…bad.”

“I’ll go get a nurse.” Bobby was already up.

“Hold it for a little longer, Dean. Bobby is getting a nurse to help you.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean moans and tears fall down his cheek and over the bridge of his nose. Tears were a good sign that he wasn’t dehydrated anymore, but Cas hated to see Dean in this kind of pain. Bobby jogged back in a nurse holding a bedpan, with some equipment. She pulls on her gloves and set some of the supplies beside the bed. “Ok, Dean, I’m going to remove your sheets and move your gown so it doesn’t get soiled.”

“Hurry, please.” He whimpered.

“Well, you’re already on your side so it makes it easy for me. I’m going to lower your bed so you’re laying flat and if you could, please roll over onto your back so you’re laying on the bed pan.” She sounded calm. Dean did as he was told and she covered Dean back up and lifted the head of the bed until he was basically sitting up straight. Bobby had long since left the room. “I’ll give you some privacy right outside the room.”

Cas could hear Dean groaned and his inside release his stomach contents. He held Dean’s hand the whole time. He got up to open the door for the nurse. “He’s finished for the moment.”

“Great.” She smiled. “I’m sorry you aren’t feeling great, Dean.” The nurse rubbed his arms once she removed the bed pan. “But you’re at the right place.”

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*(** _

Three hours had pasted and no doctor had come in with the test results. Dean was constantly puking, shitting, moaning, sweating. Cas hated it. That’s when Dean’s body gave out and he passed out.

Cas was able to breathe and know that Dean wasn’t in pain at that moment. His phone started ringing. “Hello?”

_‘Papa? I just got home from school. It’s Thursday…normally you’re here when I get home. I tried Daddy’s cell and he didn’t answer.’_

“Oh, Darling, I’m sorry. Daddy is in the hospital right now. Papa and Grandpa Bobby are with him. We think he has a really bad case of food poisoning. Daddy might be staying the night here.”

_‘Oh No! Tell Daddy I love him and hopes he feels better.’_

Cas smiled. “I will, darling. Uncle Sam should be coming by with Trev and Candy.”

After he hung up he groaned. Dean was starting to stir from his unconsciousness and a pained look grow on his face. Cas stood. “Calm down, Castiel.”

“I can’t calm down, Bobby. A fucking doctor told me that they would have Dean’s damn test results in no later than 2 hours from then. It’s been over three and Dean is only getting weaker. I can’t just sit around. He’s my husband. I can’t watch him in this amount of suffering.” Cas paced the room.

“C’s.” Dean mumbled as he curled in on himself. “C’sss.”

“You stay here, Cas. I’ll go raise my voice in doctor’s faces for some answers. I hate to see him like this as well.” Bobby headed towards the door.

Cas pulled Dean so he was sitting up. Dean heaved over the side of the bed and stomach his stomach out on the floor and all over Cas’s shoes and bottom of his pants. He didn’t move he just comforted Dean as he continued to violently puke on the floor. “Let it all out, Dean.”

Bobby and a doctor walked in as another wave crashed into as Cas was helping him sit up. He puked all over himself on the bed. The male doctor pressed the call button and nurses filed in and cleaned the floor brought Cas scrub pants to and striped Dean’s sheet and changed him into a new hospital gown and the doctor could finally talk to Dean. He could tell right away that Dean wasn’t well and needed treatment right away.

Turns out Dean just had a severe case of food poisoning and a simple treatment of antibiotics and fluid would have cleared him right up, but the doctors never came to tell or treat Dean. Cas was pissed.

“So, Castiel, we want Dean to spend the night here so he can rest and tomorrow afternoon he can discharge and head home.” The doctor smiled when she came back a few hours later to find Dean looking 10x times better, but asleep.

“Why did it take so long to figure out my husband had food poisoning? I walked in here and could figure it out? It took the whole hospital almost 4 hours to bring him a treatment. Bobby had to find a random doctor to come to Dean’s rescue.” Cas spat out.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. We had a few things happen and we had to set things aside—“ She started.

“Excuse you? There are more than enough doctors in this hospital. Hell I saw you just sitting around doing nothing while I was trying to find my husband something to drink to try to settle his stomach.” Cas blurted out. The doctor kept her mouth shut. She began to lower her head to hide from Cas’s angry expression. “If you think for a second that my insurance or I’m paying for that piss poor treatment you are dead wrong. If I were to pay anybody it would be that male doctor who came in and help Dean right away.”

They walked out of the hospital free of charge after talking to the chief of medicine and fired that one doctor.

_******* _


	24. Winchester's Luck

Dean woke up to kisses going down his back. He yawned and stretched as he turned over to find Cas smiling seductively at him. “Good morning, Baby.” Cas said in between kisses.

“What time is it?” Dean tried to sit up.

“Doesn’t matter.” Cas placed a hand in the center of Dean’s chest. He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s lip and slip a finger inside Dean’s boxer briefs and teased his hole. “I’m going to fucking into the mattress thing morning, Baby.”

“Cas, the kids are right down the hall.” Dean whispered. He gasped and Cas pushed in a finger a tad and then pulled the under wear off and lathered his digits in lube and went back. “Cas…”

He smiled and slipped the second and third finger inside Dean. “It’s been months, Dean.”

Dean panted as he rolled his hips on Cas’s fingers. “I wanna ride you, Cas.”

Cas hopped off Dean and rolled onto his back and slowly stroke his leaking organ. Cas helped pushed his cock into Dean’s plump hole. Dean leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on Cas’s chest. Cas watched hungrily as Dean basically fucked himself on Cas. Dean let out little moans as he bounced up and down at a nice slow pace and rolled his hips at the same time. Cas slowly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s stiff cock stroked in time with Dean’s thrusts.

He smile and groaned as Dean tilted his head back with an open mouth in enjoyment. “Oh Cas, I missed this so much, Baby.”

Cas lifted his hand up and laced them with Dean’s. Dean quickened his pace as he began to pound hard onto Cas’s dick. “Oh Baby, you ride me so good. Don’t stop.”

“Fill me up, Babe.” Dean moaned. He began to clench and unclench his ass muscles around Cas’s dick as he rode the cock. “Come for me, Cas.”

Cas rolled his hips in the other direction Dean’s was rolling his and grunted as he came hard inside his lover. Cas smiled and pumped Dean’s cock harder and fast until Dean came in long strings across Cas’s chest. He got off Cas and leaned forward and licked up his own come. He straddled Cas’s naked body and kissed him and Cas slipped in some tongue. “You taste so good, Dean.”

They heard a knock on the door and it start to slowly open. Dean whipped his head. “Wait, wait, wait, don’t come in.” Dean scrambled to the ground and pulled on Cas’s black boxer briefs as Cas dove under the covers. Candace peeked his head in just was Dean had the underwear pulled completely up.

“Daddy?” She sniffed.

Dean noticed she looked upset and had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and he also noticed she was standing in the doorway with her pajama shirt and panites on, but no bottom. “Candy, what’s wrong?”

“I had an accident.” She rubbed her eyes hiding her tears.

“Oh no, aw, sweetie, what happened?” Dean crouched down to her level. He pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door.

“I woke up and had to pee so I walked to the bathroom, but Trevor was pooping and taking a long time. I had to go bad. So I ran down stairs and Carlie was in that one also pooping and I couldn’t hold it anymore.” She explained and by the end she was sobbing.

Dean pulled the 7 year old into her arms and hugged her tightly. “It’s ok sweetheart. Daddy will start the shower in my bathroom for you to clean up and I’ll bring you a change of clothes and clean up the accident.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She sniffed.

“No, no, it’s ok, Pumpkin.” Dean kissed her forehead. “Where was the accident?”

“In—in front of the bathroom.” She pointed down the hall.

Dean scooped up his daughter into his arms and walked into the bathroom, giving Cas enough time to pull on Dean’s underwear and start cleaning the mess. Dean turned on the shower water. He helped Candace out of her clothes and she got in the shower. It was a routine when it came to showering or bathing the kids. Carlie could do it all by herself. Candace and Trevor only being 7 Dean and Cas still liked to watch them as they showered or bathed. Chris, he is 4 so Dean or Cas will shower with him to help him learn how to clean himself and wash his hair. Mostly Chris still took bathes.

Dean sat on the stool by the bathtub, keeping an eye on Candace after he got dressed. He was wondering if Trevor or Carlie were comin down with something that they were hogging he toilets. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, Sweetie?” Dean answered.

“I can’t reach the shampoo.” Candace whined. Dean stood and then he heard something fall then Candace scream then more falling. Then Candace’s sobs. Dean dashed to the shower door, flung it open and shut off the water. “Daddy!” She screamed.

“I’m right here, sweetheart. Right here.” Dean dropped to his knees outside the shower. “Shh, shhh, Shhh, tell Daddy what hurts?”

He could already see blood falling down the side of Candace’s face from her left eyebrow. She was sobbing in pain. Dean lightly touched her to see where she hurt.

“Candy, does your neck hurt at all?” Dean touched both sides of her neck. She replied with a soft no. “How about your back or you booty?”

“Nooo…” Candace cried. She wanted to get off the shower floor. “Daddy!”

“Hang on, Baby girl. I don’t wanna hurt you more.” Dean felt Candace’s ribs, stomach and thighs and got no screams or whines. “Do your legs or feet hurt?”

“Daddy, I want out of the shower.” She cried rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

Dean felt Candace’s right shoulder and slowly bent her elbow back and forth and move her wrist the same way and every finger. He moved her so he could see the left side. He moved her shoulder and he could see a bruise which he was ok with. He touched her left elbow and she screamed bloody murder. He could see her elbow swelling. It look either dislocated or broken. “CAS!!”

“Daddy, it hurts.” She whimpered as Dean pulled her out of the shower without messing too much with her elbow. He wrapped her in a towel and walked quickly to her bedroom.

“CASTEIL!” Dean called out again. He set Candace on her bed gently. “Ok, Princess. Just relax. Daddy is gonna get you dressed and we’re gonna go to the ER and get your elbow checked out.”

_*** &^%$^&*()_(*&^$%^&*()** _

Cas had gone to the store with Carlie at the last second without letting every one else know. Dean held Candace in his arms as she cradled her hurt arm. “Trevor, Christopher, get dressed we are leaving now.” Dean walked down the halls. Trevor was standing in the doorway looking at Dean. Chris was playing on the floor with his toys. “Chris, Trev, follow Daddy to the Impala.”

Dean unbuckled Candace in the passenger seat and huffed out a breath why Chris wasn’t getting in the car. “Daddy, can we go please.” Candace cried.

“Shhh, I’m trying, sweetie. Hold on just a second.” Dean shut the passenger and rushed back into the house. “Christopher?”

He rushed around the downstairs then dashed up stairs and looked in Chris’s room. It was empty. He walked down the hallway and found him sitting on the toilet. “Daddy.”

“Chris, buddy, we have to go. Candace is hurting and we are waiting on you.” Dean walked into the bathroom.

“But I have to poop.” Chris frowned.

Dean frowned. “Can the poop wait until we get to the ER for Candace?”

Chris look down into the bowl and Dean started to hear the tinkle of Chris peeing. Soon it stopped and Dean helped him off the toilet. “I can wait now, Daddy.”

Dean scooped the little boy into his arms and dashed down stairs and put Chris in his carseat. “Trevor, Chris, when we get to the ER stay with Daddy the whole time. We are there for Candace alright. Don’t’ wander off.”

“Yes sir.” They said in unison. Dean backed out of the driveway and drove a little faster than he normally would. He gently took Candace’s good hand into his own. “You’re going to be ok, Candace. The doctors are going to make your pain go away.”

_**& ^%$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()** _

Trevor and Christopher were extremely well behaved. Sure, Chris was a little cranky, but Dean let Trev take him to the bathroom and he was as good as new. He had them share a seat in this bigger chair once they got a bed in triage. Dean sat on the bed and had on foot hanging off and his other bent on the bed with Candace in between his legs propped against his chest cradling her elbow. They had a few x-rays done and they tried moving it. Needless to say Candace was barely holding it together. Dean repeatedly kissed the crown of her head and whispered how good of a girl she was being.

“Candace?” A female doctor appeared from the around the curtain that in closed them. “Are you Castiel or Dean Winchester?”

“I’m Dean.” He nodded and stretched a hand to her.

“I’m Dr. Blake.” She shook his hand and sat down on the rolling chair beside the bed and rolling over to Dean and Candace. “So, Ms. Candace, I looked at your x-rays and you have broken you elbow.”

Candace sniffed and looked up at Dean. “Daddy…”

“I know, sweetheart. You’re being so brave.” Dean hummed then kissed the top of her head.

The doctor smiled at the compassion Dean was showing his daughter. “I’m going to give you a little something for the pain and then once that kicks in I’m going to put a cast on your arm that starts from the knuckles of your fingers and end midway up your bicep. Be thinking of what color you what.”

“Daddy, after this are we gonna have lunch?” Trevor asked.

Dr. Blake put a needle into one of the veins on his hand. “The medicine should kick in, in about 15 minutes. I’ll be back then.”

Dean thanked her and then looked at the boys. “I have to call Papa first. He doesn’t even know we’re here. Him and Carlie went somewhere when Candace fell.”

“Can I get on the bed, Daddy?” Trev asked after a few moments of silence.

“No, buddy, I know you’ll be gentle, but I don’t wanna risk hurting Candy more.” Dean rubbed her thigh.

“Then why do you get to sit with her?” Trev was getting cranky now.

Dean glared at him. “Stay seated and be quiet, Trevor Ray.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

“Candy, pick blue.” Chris smiled.

Dean laughed and looked at Candace. “What color Candy?”

She slowly blinked at Dean. The medicine was about to knock her out. “I want pink.”

“Pink it is.” Dr. Blake smiled and started on the cast.

Soon they were walking out of the ER. Dean was carrying Candace cause she fell asleep shortly after the cast was put on. That’s when Dean’s phone decided to ring. “Hello?”

_‘Finally! I have been trying to call you for hours? Where are you?’_

Dean sighed. “We’re leaving the ER.”

_‘What?! I left with Carlie to CVS for 15 minutes and we get home and everyone is gone. What happened?’_

“Candace tried to reach for the shampoo without my help and fell. He landed on his elbow and it cracked enough to get her in a cast for 4 weeks. I couldn’t call you because I was busy with her. I’m sorry.”

_‘No, it’s ok. I was just freaking out. I didn’t know where you were or when you’d get back.’_

“We are getting in the car as we speak. We’ll be home in 20 minutes.” Dean hung up.

_******* _


	25. Just Need A Little Faith In The World

“Good Morning, Char.” Dean came into the garage a few weeks later with a smile on his face.

Charlie looked up and smiled. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning.”

“I may or may not have gotten laid last night and this morning.” Dean laughed as he walked towards his office.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Charlie called back.

“”I’m not giving you that kind of entertainment, Charlie.” Dean unlocked his office door. He flicked on the lights and turned on the computer and started working. He was excited. The garage was getting bigger than he had ever hoped. He started the shop just to have something to do when Cas was at work. He didn’t think he was all that good, he wouldn’t get a lot of people, but then he shortly realized he needed more people. He hired Charlie, Rufus, Ash, then Bobby showed up wanting to work even though he was retired. Dean then hired Benny.

He was emailing these construction workers that he wanted to come up and talk with them and their boss about his plans from expansion. His employees and himself needed more room and he needed more workers.

He sent the email and started working on budget and inventory when his office phone rang. “Winchester Auto Shop, this is Dean.”

_‘Hey, Dean, I know it’s really early and you probably just got to work, but is there any way you could take the day off?’_

“Sam, is that you?” Dean cocked his head to the side.

_‘Oh yeah, it’s Sam. Um, Ruby’s in labor. She’s not that far along. The contractions are like 10 minutes apart. She is freaking out. She doesn’t want to call Ellen yet, but she doesn’t want you here to help you get through the pain. She says that I’m supposed to comfort her but you’re like her coach. I need you, man.’_

“Yeah, I need to run some things by Charlie and Bobby then I’ll head your way. Give me less than an hour.” Dean waited for a response then hung up. He shut down his computer and locked his office and walked over to Charlie with his things. “Uh, Charlie change of plans. I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow bright and early. You’re in charge of the front as always and I’ll go talk to somebody about being in charge of the floor.”

“Is something wrong?” Charlie frowned.

“Ruby’s having her baby.” Dean open the door down to the garage. “Hey, Bobby?”

“It’s too early for yellin, ya idjit.” Bobby grumbled.

“I need you to take charge of the floor. Ruby’s having the baby.” Dean smiled already heading to the car.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*(** _

He stopped by the house and changed then walked down to Sam and Ruby’s house. He knocked on the door and Sam appeared. “Hey, thank you, Dean.”

“No problem. How is she doing? How long has she been in labor?” Dean stepped inside and toed off his shoes.

“Well, at 7 we knew she was in labor and the contractions were 12 minutes apart, then at 10 then moved to 10 minutes apart…” Sam looked at his watch.

“it’s 11 how fast is she progressing?” Dean smirked.

They walked into the living room. Ruby was walking around slowly in a bikini top and running shorts. “Ruby, Dean’s here.”

She looked up. “oh Thank God, Dean.” She walked over to him and hugged him. “Thank you for coming.”

“It’s no problem. How are the contractions? How far apart are they?” Dean walked over to the couch and she followed.

“They are really tight. They are about 8 minutes apart. I don’t like the contractions, Dean.” She looked at her watch. “I have a minute until the next one.”

Dean rose to his feet. “Sam move the coffee table, please.” As He moved the table Dean tried to help Ruby get comfy. “Follow my lead, Ruby.” Dean got on his knees. “Sam come sit in front of Ruby and let his slot between your legs.”

Ruby tensed up. “AHHH!” She squealed.

Dean rubbed her back. “Shh, shh, sweetheart, lay your head down in Sam’s lap and wrap your arms around his waist. Get up on your knees, don’t sit on your knees and rock on your hips.”

“AHHHH!” Ruby’s voice cracked. “OWW!”

“I know, Baby. You can do this.” Sam ran his fingers through her hair. Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

“You’re doing good, Ruby.” Dean pressed his thumbs into her lower back and massaged he wasn manually rolled her hips.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*(** _

Dean could definitely tell that Ruby couldn’t handle that much pain. He labor was progressing quickly. Her water broke while she was walking around and Sam called Ellen. When Ellen got here she immediately hooked Ruby to oxygen.

“Ellen is filling up the bath. Once it’s ready you can get in.” Dean smiled as he sat in front of Ruby on the floor. “You’re doing great, Ruby.”

“How have you done this three times, Dean?” Ruby groaned.

Dean rose to his feet and helped her up and Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted up her swollen middle to relieve some of the weight. “Once your baby is born you will forget all the pain.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*(** _

“AHHH!” Ruby screamed in the bath water. “AHHH! I CAN’T DO IT!”

“Yes, you can, sweetheart.” Dean praised. “You’re doing so good.”

Ruby was on her knees straddling Sam. “Come on, Baby, push our baby girl out.”

“I’m trying.” She cried. “AHHH!”

“Oh, Ruby, she’s crowning.” Ellen smiled.

Dean leaned forward and placed his forearms on the tub. “Focus on Sammy. Push your daughter with a nice big push. Stare your husband in the eyes.”

10 minutes later Ruby pushed out a little baby girl. An hour later Dean was able to hold his little niece, Faith Marie Winchester.

_******* _


	26. Do Whatever Makes Her/Him Happy

“You said I could be there when Aunt Ruby had the baby.” Carlie pouted when Dean came home that evening. They had just started dinner when Dean started talking about Ruby’s labor.

“I’m sorry, Care Bear. You were at school.” Dean took a bite of the spaghetti.

“You promised.” She whined. “Uncle Sam told me I could be there.”

“Honey, Ruby wasn’t taking the pain very well. You wouldn’t have liked it.” Dean shrugged.

Carlie frowned. “I could have helped! You pass the school are your way home from work! You could have picked me up!”

“Stop raising your voice, Carlie. It’s over it done with. Get over it.” Dean took a swig of his beer.

“Why did you lie to me?!” She kept raising her voice.

Dean stood from his chair. “Carlie Jane. You know better than to act like this. I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now either stop pouting, get over it and eat your damn supper or go to you room.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Daddy.” Carlie pouted.

Dean walked over to Carlie and her eyes got wide. All bark but no bite. “Up.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean it.” Carlie panicked as dean walked out of the room and came back with a laundry basket. He grabbed Carlie’s wrist and they climbed the stairs.

This was becoming the new Winchester punishment. Dean or Cas would take a laundry basket with them up stairs and put anything that the kid could entertain themselves with and locks it in their office. 

Dean filled up the basket and carried it to the office and locking the door. “Hand it over. Phone and IPod”

Carlie whimpered and handed dean the two electronics. “Please, Daddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean kissed her forehead and headed back down stairs.

*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()

**_2 Years Later…_ **

“She crazy, Dean.” Sam said as they walked towards a coffee shop one day. It was both their day off so they were spending time together.

“How so?” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, but taking one out once they entered the shop. Something about the smell of the place made his stomach turn.

“She wants me to carry our next baby.” Sam walked over to the short line for coffee. “This is the exact reason why I love being a straight carrier. So there is no way that would happen.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t see the problem, Sammy. Me and Cas have both had kids. You and Ruby have both told me you want just one more.”

Sam sighed and stepped over to the cashier and order girly coffee beverage. “I love kids, but I don’t want to carry one inside me and push it out.”

“Hey, I’d like just a bottle of water, Thanks.” Dean softly smiled and pulled out 2 bucks and handed it to her. Sam looked confused when Dean grabbed the water and walked away. “You said you would do anything for Ruby. It’s obvious that Ruby wants another kid, but desperately doesn’t want to go through labor again. She’s finding other options.”

“I know, I told her I would think about it, but Dean.” Sam asked while they waited for Sam’s drink. “The office is gonna start thinking weird things. I have a wife but I’m the one pregnant.”

Dean winced at the strong smell of coffee brewing. “Why should you care what they think? I work and own an auto shop and worked there during all three of my pregnancies.” He could feel bile slowly creeping up his throat. “I’m gonna give you my blunt and honest answer, Sammy. Just do whatever makes your wife happy.”

“But labor is painful…” Sam whimpered.

“There are about a bunch of things that normal I wouldn’t do but if it made Cas happy…Hell, I hate giving birth. It’s the most pain I’ve ever felt. Cas loves our kids more than he loves himself and I’l have as many as he wants.” Dean preached as he placed a hand on his turning stomach and frowned.

“Dean, you ok?” Sam grabbed his coffee and took a step closer to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder.

The scent of the coffee was too much. Dean dropped his bottle of water and covered his mouth and scrambled to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and vomited for a few minutes before exiting the bathroom to find Sam off to the side of the entrance/exit to the shop. He was holding a new bottle of water. “Sorry, my stomach just decided to rebel. It did not like the smell of this place or your coffee.”

Sam and him walked out of the shop and Dena took small sips of his water. “Are you sure you’re ok? We can hang out another time. If you’re getting sick you should go home and rest.”

“That’s the thing, Sammy. I feel fine. I felt fine before the coffee shop and now.” Dean stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Sam’s arm. “Sammy?”

“What?” Sam was confused.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Dean pressed a hand to his stomach.

Sam just stared at Dean. “How do you know? You just threw up once. Maybe it was just something you ate?”

Dean laughed. “Sammy, I’ve been pregnant three time, I know the signs.”

Sam smirked. “I know the signs for if a woman if pregnant…they’re late, moody, morning sickness, certain smells make their stomach turn, loss of appetite…Oh My God, you’re pregnant!”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how similar carrier and woman pregnancies are. Carriers just don’t have periods. “Yeah, Sammy. Baby number 5.”

Sam stepped over to his brother and pulled him into a big bear hug. “That’s great, Dean. I’m glad I was the first you told.”

Dean laughed as he slowly pulled away from his brother. “I have to call Cas now.”

“No, wait.” Sam took the phone away from Dean. “Let’s make this a big thing. Make a cake, buy decorations, get the kids out of school early and surprise Cas.”

“This isn’t me and Cas’s first baby, Sam.” Dean shrugged.

Sam smiled. “But you’re having a baby. That’s big news no matter how many you have. Cas get’s home at 7:30 tonight because he’s got a couple meeting with the big wigs, so we have plenty of time to get everything ready. I mean it’s not even 10 yet.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “You’re right, Sammy. So, how about we pick up the kids then head to Wal-mart for decoration and cake…and cupcakes.”

*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()

Dean and Sam stepped into the middle school. “Good Morning.” Dean smiled.

“How can I help you?” The lady at the front desk smiled.

Dean placed his hand on the counter. “Uh, I need to check out my daughter Carlie Winchester.”

“Is you family going on a long weekend trip?”

Dean smiled. “Kinda, I wanted to take my kids out today so we could surprise my husband that I’m pregnant.”

“Oh Congratulations.” She beamed a smile. “Let me call her up here and I just need you to sign her out.”

“Thanks.” Dean stepped back over to Sam. “I need to by a test.”

“When we get to Wal-Mart, we’ll get a box.” Sam sat down and Dean followed.

Dean sat him ankle on his knee and leaned back. “So are you going to do it for Ruby? I mean it’s gonna be harder than normal because you’ll use her eggs, then fertilize them and then put the egg in your uterus, but are you up for that challenge?”

Sam looked at his hands. “I think I am. Dean, can you promise something for me?”

“Sure, anything.” Dean nodded.

“I want you to help me through the whole thing. You know exactly what happens through the whole pregnancy.” Sam stared at Dean with the uptmost seriousness.

“Yeah, Sammy. Call me whenever, one you get pregnant. I’ll answer any of your questions. I’ll have my phone on me at all time. You can always run over to my house and we can talk.” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m always gonna be there for you.”

“Thanks, Dean. Umm, I want to do a home birth, but I just want you and Ruby there with me other than Ellen. Can Cas watch Faith?”

“Of course, Sammy. It’s a little too early to be talking about that. Let’s go back to what happening now.” Dean smiled. Sam nodded and looked so much less stressed. Dean saw Carlie walking towards the front office with her book bag. “Hey Ducky.”

“What’s going on? It’s only 10:30 has something happened?” Carlie looked confused as Dean and Sam stood from their seats. “Hi Uncle Sam.”

“Carlie, sweetheart, I have some news.” Dean took Carlie’s bookbag. “I might be pregnant.”

“Might be? You don’t know yet?” Carlie looked excited.

Dean laughed. “We are going to pick up your brothers and sister and head to Wal-Mart. I’m going to pick up a pregnancy test and confirm my theory, but I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()

They picked up the rest of the kids and quickly bought everything they needed and headed home. “Sam, you, Carlie, Trev, and Candy start on the cake and cupcakes. Chris is going to keep up all his toys in the living room, while I go take a test in the bathroom.

He set the used test on the counter and looked at his watch and hop up on the counter with it. His cell phone rang and Cas’s number popped up. “Hey.”

_‘Hey, I’m eating lunch right now and I thought I should give you a call. How is your day off with Sam?’_

“Good, good, we got coffee did a little shopping.”

_‘The meetings have been going good, so far. I’m definitely proving to the big wigs that I was the right guy for the promotion.’_

“That’s great, Baby. You enjoy your lunch and knock’em. I love you.” Dean hung up and smiled. He picked up the test and just as he thought there was a plus sign on the indicator. He walked down into the kitchen. Sam had just put the batter for the cake and cupcake in the oven and started the timer when he stepped into the room.

“So do you have the results?” Sam smiled.

Dean beamed a smiled. “I’m pregnant.” Carlie and Candace squeal and charge over to dean and hug him. Trevor smiled from his place on the counter licking the spoon of cake batter. “Aren’t y’all glad I got you out of school?”

“Thanks Daddy!” Carlie, Candace and Trevor said in unison. “We need to tell Chris.”

Dean walked into the living room where his youngest son was sitting on the couch holding his favorite stuffed lion in his arms and watching afternoon cartoons. “Chris, buddy.”

He turned his head and looked at Dean. “Yeah, Daddy?”

“You’re going to be a big brother in a few months. Daddy’s gonna have a baby.” Dean crouched down in front of his son.

“I’m not going to be the baby of the family anymore.” He seemed to lighten up.

“Yeah, baby boy. Is that awesome or what?” Dean smiled patting Chris’s legs.

Chris hugged Dean and Dean scooped the 1st grader into his arms. “Come on and help Uncle Sam and you sibling bake for Papa.”

“Papa doesn’t know yet?” Chris stared at Dean.

“Not yet, we’re keeping it a secret until he gets home and we’ll surprise him.” Dean hoisted him higher on his hip. “So, we need to figure out what food we want to make Papa. What meal are we going to have for supper?”

“Tacos” Trevor spoke handing Sam the licked clean spoon.

“Thanks, Trev. I’ve always wanted a slimy spoon with your spit on it.” Sam laughed as he put the spoon in the sink.

Trevor laughed. “Papa likes cheeseburger and Daddy makes great cheeseburgers.” Carlie suggested.

“What do you say, Candy?” Sam asked leaning against the counter. She nodded and smiled. “So I guess the answer is Burgers.”

(*&^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*(‘

Cas was gonna be home in half an hour. Dean started putting burgers on the grill outside, but the smell of the grill and raw meat cooking did agree with him. _He_ wasn’t gonna have any burgers for supper. He quickly placed all the burgers on the grill. He stepped away and took a deep breath. Their grill was on their porch in the back yard. It was a few feet off the ground and it takes a flight of stairs to get into their beautiful backyard that had a fence around their property.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his forearms onto the banister and ran his fingers through his hair. He straightened up and went to check on the burgers. He flipped them and then rushed over to the side of the porch. “HHNUGEHHH.” He puked over the side.

He pressed his forehead onto his arms and took a few deep breathes before he shot up and heaved over the banister again. “Dean, you doing alright? Ruby just got here and her and Carlie are putting the banner. Trevor said you was acting funny. ” Sam asked opened the sliding glass down.

The wind changed directions and the smell of charcoal and burgers entered his nostril again. He had one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other gripped the banister as he heaved and violently lost his stomach contents. He spit over the side and slowly straightened up. “Ugh, I’m fine. I’m just not having any burgers.”

“You go back inside and sit down. The burgers look down and I get warm up the buns and bring everything and Cas should be here soon.

Dean stepped into the kitchen and the kids were staring at the cake the decorated and Dean spelled out _“We’re having a Baby!”_ in icing. He opened the fridge and found lettuce, broccoli, carrots, ham and cheese. “Seems like I am having a salad for supper.”

*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*

Right as Sam came inside with buns and burgers on a plate and Carlie made the plate of slices of cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and ketchup and mustard. The front door opened and Cas stepped inside.

“Dean, Kids, I’m home.” He called as he set his things on the couch and stepped into the kitchen.

“Surprise!” Carlie, Candace, Trevor, Chris and Faith squeal as Ruby, Sam and Dean smile. Faith was only two and didn’t understand what was going on, but she got to yell surprise and there was cake so she was happy.

“What’s all this?” Cas looked around and his eyes connected to the banner. “Dean?”

“I’m pregnant, Cas.” Dean stood from his chair. Cas choked out smile and walked over to his husband and hugged and kissed him. “I’m pregnant.”

                                                                                ***


	27. Lady Problems

All Dean wanted to do was sit at his computer in the dark and go home so he could eat something bland and tasteless then sleep. He was so drained and he stomach was so if he had zero energy. He entered his 12th weeks of pregnancy which should mean his morning sickness was gone, but it wanted to stick around some more.

He had a headache and about jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. “Winchester Auto Shop, This is Dean.”

_‘Mr. Winchester? Uhh, I’m Carlie’s friend, Dani. She’s in the girl’s bathroom and really wants to go home.’_

“What’s wrong?” Dean rubbed his temple. “Is she ok?”

_‘She told me this morning she was having cramps, but like an hour later she ran out of the classroom and the teacher told me to go get her. I found her in the bathroom throwing up and crying.’_

“Ok, Thanks Dani. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Dean stood up. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

_‘She bleed through her pants and she really embarrassed about that.’_

“I’ll be there as fast as I can. Thank you, Dani. You’re a good friend.” Dean hung up and walked out of his office. “Hey Charlie. Weird Question. Do you have any feminine products on you? Carlie’s friend just called me and Carlie started her period and bled through her pants and is getting really sick.”

“Aw, poor thing. I have both. Does she use pad or tampons?” Charlie pull one of each out of her purse.

Dean blushed. “I have bought both for her. Can I bring both and let her pick?”

“Oh Dean, it’s obvious that you never had a sister.” Charlie laughed handing both products to him.

“Cas had a sister and Sam married a girl so I can talk with them.” Dean cleared his throat.

“It’s a good thing you’re not embarrassed to talk about periods like Benny.” Charlie smiled.

Dean laughed. “So are you and him a thing or are you permanent a lesbian now?”

“I’m a lesbian, Dean. I have mine sights on a woman right now.” Charlie placed her elbows on the desk. “Now, go get your daughter, Womanizer.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%^&*()** _

Dean walked towards the front office. After rushing home and grabbing Carlie a change of underwear and pants. “Hi, is it alright if I stroll down the 8th grade hallway. My daughter’s friend called me saying she was in the bathroom and not coming out.”

“You’re Carlie’s father?” Dean nodded. “Could Carlie’s mother come by and get her? I mean you’re a man and Carlie is a young lady…”

Dean laughed her suggestion off. “Carlie doesn’t have a mother. If it makes your decision any easier, I’m the closest thing to a mother Carlie’s gonna get, because I’m a carrier and delivered her and I’m pregnant right now.”

She blushed. “Oh I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. Just go down that hallway and take a left at the next hallway.”

Dean nodded and made his way towards the girl’s bathroom. The halls were empty, class was in session. He easily found the girl bathroom and slowly stepped inside. He spotted a young girl sitting on the floor outside the open handicap stall. “Are you Dani?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Go head back to class, I got things from here.” Dean nodded. “Thank you.”

He walked to the handicap stall and saw Carlie propped against the hall panted and sweating. She was really pale and look weak. Cas told Dean that she was part Novak and Hannah always had a really bad time with her periods. “Daddy, can we go home?”

“Of course, Angel. Dani told me you bled through, so I ran home and got you and change of clothes. I also brought a pad or tampon. Which do you want, sweetheart?”

Carlie just grabbed items and handed Dean back the tampon. He stepped back and let her shut the stall so she could change. He propped against the wall. He rubbed his turning stomach. He was ready to go home just as bad as Carlie. After a few minutes Carlie emerged from the stall. “I’m ready.” She handed Dean the soiled clothes. They walked out of the bathroom and Dani was back with Carlie’s stuff.

“Let’s get you home, Sweetie.” Dean placed his hand on her back as they walked to the car.

“Sorry, I made you leave work.” Carlie mumbled when she sat down in the passenger seat.

Dean walked around and slid into the driver’s seat and turned the car on. “Don’t apologize, Carlie. Daddy wasn’t feeling that well either and wanted some sort of excuse to go home.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()_** _

Carlie went straight upstairs to lay down and Dean laid on the couch and soon fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He sat up and yawned. He slept for five hours. It was four in the afternoon. He heard all the kids upstairs so Sam must have dropped them up and came back. He stood and walked to the door.

Sam was standing in the doorway. “She wants to do it a month after you have your baby. It’s like she wants me to be the center of attention when nothing else is happening.”

“Sam, I’m 4 months along, that mean in at least 4 months and at most 5 ½ months from now I’ll have the baby.” Dean yawned.

“Are you feeling ok, Dean? And wait aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Dean nodded. “Just getting over the last of morning sickness. Carlie started her period and just sick at school so I brought her home and it gave me an excuse to stay at home and sleep.”

“You go rest, big brother.” Sam walked down the porch steps.

“Relax, Sammy. You’re gonna be fine.” Dean shut the door. He looked down at his tiny bloated middle. “Give Daddy a break.”

_**& *^%$%^&*()*&^%^&*()** _

Cas walked into the office where Dean had made his way too. Didn’t mean he was working. He set his head in his hand propped by his elbow and managed to fall asleep. Cas walked over to Dean and touched both of dean’s shoulder’s “Dean, baby, wake up, honey.”

Dean stirred. “’M ‘wake.”

“Of course you are.” Cas started to use his Papa voice. “C’mon. We’re going to get you out of your work clothes and into your pajamas so you can sleep.”

Dean sluggishly stood up and Cas helped him walk to toward the bedroom. Cas pulled dean’s jeans off and stripped off his shirt and socks and lead Dean to the bed. “No, C’s, wait, bathroom.”

Cas could tell that Dean was extremely tired, drained and morning sick. This was the longest his morning sickness lasted for him, unlike Cas who had it until the end of the second trimester. He helped Dean to the bathroom and get Dean upright and helped him aim as he peed. Once the stream trickled to a stop and Dean tucked back in Cas started to head back to the bathroom. “C’mon, Babe.”

“Cas…” Dean spoke softly. “Cas…g’nna throw ‘p.”

“Get to the toilet, Dean. Use your feet.” Cas guided him down onto his knees as Dean started gagging. Dean gripped the side of the basin and heaved forward. He puked violently the bland, tasteless breakfast and lunch he had. He vomited so hard some of it came out his nose. He coughed and spat and blew his nose it the toilet. “You ok, babe.”

“No.” Dean rasped. I can’t stop puking. Not even crackers can settle on my stomach….Dammit.” He white knuckled the white porcelain bowl and dry heaved.

“Tell me when you want to get up. The trash can is by your side of the bed. I can go fix the tea that always settles your stomach if you want.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“I just want this part to be over.” Dean whimpered.

“It will end soon, Honey.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead.

_******* _


	28. Forgetting The Kids Are Home

“I understand, Charlie, but who am I gonna get to replace you for all that time. Cause in that amount of time I’m gonna be gone cause I had a baby.” Dean said staring at Charlie who was sitting in the seat on the other side of his desk.

“Dean, I’ve been saving up for this trip since a year before I started working for you. I finally have enough to get me started.” Charlie replied.

“But 6 months?” Dean moaned. “You know how many secretaries I went through before I hired you.”

“I know. I have the perfect replacement for you, Dean.” She smiled. “Lisa Braeden, She’s my girlfriend.”

“I know, Lisa. We had a thing in High School.” Dean blushed.

“Then she should be fine. I told her to come by tomorrow so I could show her the ropes and the routine for when you’re gone.”

“I wish you had left for this trip 6 months ago, because then I wouldn’t have to worry about my shop going to hell while both us are gone.” Dean pouted.

“Don’t be a pouter, Dean.” Charlie smiled.

“I’m going to need you to tell me where I can reach you through your trip and what times I can reach you, but first bathroom break.” Dean pull himself out of his chair.

“Really this is the second time in this one sitting.” Charlie frowned.

“I don’t know, I normally carry higher, he decided to stay low.” Dean sighed as he rushed to the bathroom. He came back and sat down on the chair.

“It’s boy?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Dr. Rosen couldn’t really tell, but she strong believes it’s another boy.” Dean gently glossed his fingertips over his moderately swollen middle.

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“God, this kid is starting to piss me off.” Dean mumbled as he stood from the kitchen table in the middle of dinner. “Excuse me, another bathroom break.”

He came back after a little while and continued to eat. Once they finished Carlie finished her homework and the kids played in either the playroom or their own room. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch when Dean decided to straddle Cas. He kissed Cas’s neck then his lips. “I need you, Cas.” Dean whispered. “I need you inside me, now.”

Cas pulled Dean off his and they walked upstairs and locked the bedroom door. Cas picked Dean up and put him on the bed. Dean pulled off his clothes as best he could as Cas did the same. Cas crawled over to Dean who flipped over on his hands and knees. Cas saw that Dean’s dick was very hard and already leaking precome. “Oh Dean, you’re so ready for me.”

“I’ve had such a rough day today. Charlie’s leaving for 6 months, leaving me with Lisa Braeden.” Dean moaned as Cas went ahead and prepped him.

“You mean that slut you fucked that one weekend sophomore year?” Cas causally spoke. He slid a second finger in and Dean moaned and rocked back and forth on those two finger. “You are very eager today, baby.”

“Fuck me, Castiel. Fuck me so harder. I _need_ you.” Dean moaned a little too loud.

Cas ran one hand down Dean’s back. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” He hummed as he slid the third finger inside.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m ready. Please just fuck me, fuck me.” Dean growled and moaned as Cas removed the digits and pressed his cock at the entrance. Cas slowly inserted and Dean pushed his ass towards Cas to get it in fast. “Fuck, Cas.”

“Hold on, Baby. Make it last.” Cas gripped Dean’s hips as he began to thrust. “Take it nice and slow.

Dean gripped the sheet and moaned. “No, Cas, harder, harder, faster, faster. I _need_ you to make me come now.” He rolled his hips and clenched his muscles over and over again and all but fucked himself on Cas’s dick.

“Shhh, Shhh, dean our kids are in the other room awake.” Cas leaned forward so he could whisper it in Dean ear.

Dean moaned and pressed his face into the mattress. “Harder, harder, baby. Fuck me into the mattress. Harder, harder.”

“Dean, Shhh, shhh.” He said as he began to thrust harder and faster.

Dean had his eyes closed and mouth open as Cas bang into him. He let out orgasmic moans. Dean reached around his swollen middle and stroked his leaking cock. “Oh Cas, so good. Need to come, so bad.”

Cas was hitting his climax and when Dean started clenching his muscle around his cock, it was his one weakness. He pulled out and lapped up all the come dripping out of Dean’s gaping ass. He then took Dean’s hand off his own cock and replaced it with his hand. He stroked slow until Dean was making those beautiful moans again and he got rougher and rougher, soon Dean was coming over Cas’s hand. “Oh Baby, your libido shot up out of nowhere. Normally there’s a slow progression to this climax towards the end of your pregnancy.”

“I’ve been really moody lately and thinking about you at work had made me horny.” Dean shrugged it off as nothing. Cas licked up Dean’s come like always while Dean got into less causal clothes. They walked out of the bedroom in better moods. Carlie was sitting on the couch staring at the TV but the TV wasn’t on. “Carls, whatcha doing?”

Cas sat down beside her and touched her shoulder and she flinched away. “Carlie?”

“Don’t touch me after what you two just did.” She blurted out.

Dean gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry you heard that, Darling. You have to understand that Daddy’s body is changing and wanting different things and i have to do certain things at weird hours of the day so Daddy doesn’t have a bad moody swing. When you grow up and having your first baby you’ll understand what we’re talking about.” Cas explained.

Carlie nodded. “I know, I understand. Daddy was so loud. It’s disgusting to hear and think about my parents having sex. I’m going to go kill brain cells.”

“I don’t understand.” Dean spoke once Carlie was out of sight. “She really wants to be with me, you, Ellen and Sam when this baby is born, but the thought of us fucking, which creates a baby freaks her out. I mean when I give birth my good are all over the place.”

“I don’t get it either, but what can you do. She’s a teenager.” Cas sighed and flicked on the TV.

“Before I get comfortable, bathroom break.” Dean got off the couch.

“Wow, you’re right you’re carrying lower than last time.” Cas remarked.

_******* _


	29. Showing The Little Brother The Ropes

“I thought Ruby said y’all we’re gonna wait until I had this one.” Dean point at his 7 ½ month pregnant belly.

“I thought so too, but apparently they had an opening for yesterday and so we went yesterday.” Sam mumbled as they sat in Sam’s house. “Now it’s a waiting game for the next two weeks.”

Dean sat back and placed a hand on the top center of his pregnant middle. “You’re making Ruby so happy, though, man.”

Sam nodded. “You want something to eat?” He stood and pointed towards the fridge. “I can fix us anything at all, you name it.”

“I’m past my weird carvings, Sammy or almost past it, but thanks. If you could start another round of hot tea, that’ll be great.” Dean shifted in his seat.

Sam cocked his head to the side. “You ok? Uncomfortable?”

“Always…” Dean instantly responded. “Excuse me.” He slowly made his way up.

“Another bathroom break?” Sam watched his brother waddle to the half bath.

Dean laughed. “I swear I have only drank one cup of tea. This baby is right on top of my bladder.”

When Dean came back Sam was pouring hot water into Dean’s cup and put another tea bag in side. “There you go, Dean.”

“So Dean, when you go into labor are you going to have all the kids there?” Sam sat back down.

Dean nodded. “Trevor and Candace are old enough that if they don’t wanna hear me go through that they can walk over here and keep Ruby company. Carlie wants to be there so badly. She loves it. Chris, it’s a situation that if he wants to stay find, but if he wants to leave he can only go out of the room unless Trev or Candy wanna leave. Then if they leave and then he decides he wants to leave Trev or Candy have to come back and walk with him. He’s too young to walk by himself to your house.”

“Carlie walked from the school to your work at his age.” Sam smiled.

Dean groaned. “Oh God, I hope that never happens to any of my kids.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Have you decided on names?”

“Of course, but since every time we go do a sonogram we can’t get a clear image of his penis or her vagina we keep second guessing the names. I mean first sonogram “Oh it looks like a boy sorta.” Second sonogram. “Oh it now looks like a girl, I guess.” Third sonogram. “That could be a foot or a penis.” The most recent sonogram. “That’s his or hers butt, he or she was a little camera shy.” So in two weeks we try again.” Dean gently patted the top right of his belly.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam pointed at Dean’s actions.

“The baby responds to it. It’s been different with all of the kids. Carlie likes Cas humming up against my belly. Candace likes me singing to Cas’s belly. Trevor loved Carlie’s voice. Chris liked tiny taps with a single finger. Candace and Trevor loved the tap Daddy’s belly game. This one likes me gently patting on the side of my belly. He kicks when I stop.”

“Am I gonna figure things out like that?” Sam leaned forward and set his elbows on the table to prop his head on. “How will I know?”

“For me I wanna feel my baby move. I have proof that the baby is alive. Once the baby is developed enough that he or she can hear outside of the womb you will find things that he or she will kick for. When I was pregnant with Carlie Cas was obsessed with reading baby books. He read somewhere that singing that babies love it when you sing it him or her in the womb. Cas can’t sing for the life of him.” Dean paused to laugh with Sam. “So, he thought it would be better for me and Carlie’s ear if he plastered his face to my belly and hummed his favorite songs.”

“What would she do?” Sam smiled.

“Carlie loved moving around. Never stayed still or sleep, kept me up all night. When Cas started the hummed she went still and when he stopped she didn’t move until about 10 minutes later. Cas lulled her to sleep.” Dean shook his head. “That’s the only reason I got sleep. He hummed until I passed out and slept through a lot of her moving around.”

“Were your craving different each pregnancy? Where they really bad?” Sam asked softly.

“I’m guessing you planned today to hammer me with questions?” Dean began to stand from the chair awkwardly.

“Need help getting up?” Sam laughed as he sat up.

“It’s getting that way. If we’re having a long serious conversation, I’m sitting on your comfy couch.” Dean waddled over into the living but then stopped and made his way to the bathroom. Sam smirked and sat down in his recliner. “Remember when you’re in labor at home that you have total freedom where you sit.”

“I’ll remember that, now back to my question.” Sam curled up in his chair while Dean pulled the lever to recline and pull the feet up on that section of the couch.

“I had some weird carvings. I wore Cas out with Carlie. 4 ½ months along, just got over morning sickness and I’m waking him up at 3:30 in the morning wanting him to find me somewhere was open to get pizza with pineapples, green bell peppers, and BBQ sauce.” Dean laughed. “Reminder that Cas hadn’t been working at the firm long. You hadn’t graduated college yet. He was getting to work at 5.”

Sam outwardly laugh out loud. “You have to finish that story.”

Dean wipe the tears forming in his eyes from laughter and took a deep breath. “Everywhere was closed. Cas tried his hardest. He went out bought a frozen pizza, a green bell pepper and BBQ sauce and made the pizza himself and brought it to me in bed. By the time he brought it to me his alarm for him to wake up went off and he went straight the shower.” Dean smiled brightly. “When he was fully dressed and came out of the bathroom I devoured that pizza. I apologized for making him go out and lose hours of sleep.”

“Cas treats you like royality, I hope you know that, Dean.” Sam smiled.

Dean nodded. “He got me back though or at least tried. All of my cravings with Trevor weren’t that bad like ham and cheese. Cas, it was our day off, I was at the tail end of morning sickness, not really throwing up anymore. Cas still pretty bad, but he could eat certain things. He walked out of the office to me on the couch and just says. “Can you go out and get me a hot dog all the way with extra slaw and chili and find horse radish and put that on there with a banana pudding milkshake.”

“Oh God.” Sam made a disgusted face.

“He ate all of it too.” Dean nodded.

“How about Chris?” Sam smiled softly obviously liking Dean open up about everything about his experience with pregnancies and labors with him.

“Strawberries, mashed potatoes with gravy on the side and a vanilla milkshake. That was the longest one. I forget how many time I sent Charlie out to get those. Cas I only asked for the strawberry and mashed potatoes no gravy.” Dean pointed. He shook his head. “This one it’s been salads, ranch, sweet tea, like really sweet tea like what we had in Georgia all those years ago. Like almost syrup.”

“Before cravings is morning sickness.” Sam began to ask.

Dean groaned. “First off, forget the morning part. It can last all day. You’ll feel fine and then smell something and instantly want to vomit. There is a chance that you won’t get hit by a bad case of morning sickness. It’s been different every time for me.”

“Are you done with answering my questions or can I keep going?” Sam blinked.

Dean rubbed his middle. “I’m enjoying this talk. We haven’t had a talk in a long time.”

Sam smiled. “Can you show me some of the best positions you got in during contractions?”

“Making me get up and move around? I don’t want to, but whatever.” Dean pushed himself to his feet awkwardly. “If I’m getting up you are too.”

Sam crawled out of the recliner. “ok, what first?”

Dean placed his hands on his back and spread his legs apart. “follow my lead and rock your rocking side to side.”

“This helped?” Sam questioned.

“it helped me bitch.” Dean barked. He lowered himself to the edge of the couch. Feet firmly placed on the ground and he leaned back on his hands. “That’s one, now, over here and on your knees brother.”

“What?”

“You’re gonna have to work around the belly. I’m putting you in the positions, dumbass. On your knees and slot inbetween my legs.” Dean barked. Sam did as he was told. “Now wrap your arms around my waist. You want to be on your knees so your belly can hang relieving some weight, and let you continue rocking your hips. It also allows me to bend forward…well not me, but Ruby would be able to rub your neck and back. I liked this position. It was like a little bonding moment between me and Cas.”

“I don’t know, if work when Ruby had faith, but I’m much bigger than her.” Sam moved away from Dean.

“You could also do the same thing but without laying in your partners lap. Dean took a pillow from the couch. I do this towards the end and usually on the bed.” He slowly slid off the couch and plopped the pillow down and bent forward until his head was laying on the pillow and his forearms were on the ground and his ass was in the arm. He rocked his hips. “C’mon, Sam. Follow my lead.”

Sam mimicked Dean. “What does this help?”

“Relieves the weight from the belly and I don’t know makes me comfortable.” Dean answered. “I’m not a doctor, Sammy.”

Sam sat up and Dean didn’t follow. “Dean? Next position.”

“But, this feels so good on my back.” Dean pouted up at Sam. He pulled himself to his feet. “Have you just not paid attention to me when I’ve been in labor?”

“You were puking most of the time with Carlie and I was watching Carlie with Trevor and I was watching Trevor and Candace with Chris.” Sam answered and getting himself confused.

“Well, basically it’s all about finding what is comfortable with you. You can be in and out of the water too.” Dean lowered himself to the couch.

“You’re still going to be there with me through the whole thing, right?” Sam stood in the middle of the living room.

“Of course, Sammy. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dean looked at the clock. “Well, the kids get home from school in about 15 minutes, so I better get going. I’ll see you later, Sammy.”

“I’ll find out the news in 2 weeks.” Sam replied.

“See ya in 2 weeks.” Dean laughed as he shut the front door.

_******* _


	30. Doctor Carlie Winchester

“I don’t know what to tell you guys. It’s like the baby doesn’t want y’all to know.” Dr. Rosen frowned.

Dean sighed. “I guess we will have to have our names for both genders figured out.”

“Not much longer though.” She smiled. “I’ll see you guys again in 2 weeks.”

They left the office and Dean’s phone rang. Cas and Dean were walking, well Dean was waddling hand in hand. Dean successfully got his phone out of his pocket with one hand and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

_“dean, It’s positive. It’s fucking positive. I’m pregnant. The first time and it stuck. I can’t believe it…I’m carrying a baby.”_

“That’s awesome, Sammy. Is Ruby with you or have you told her yet?” Dean asked as Cas opened the car down for Dean. “Thanks Cas.”

_‘She’s standing right beside me, Dean. Faith is gonna be a big sister.’_

“That’s great, man. I gotta go, Sammy. We’ll celebrate tonight, dinner at my place. Cas will cook something fancy.” He hung up and looked at Cas who was pulling out of the parking space.

“What was Sam’s news that we are celebrating?” Cas pulled into drive then looked at Dean.

“It worked, Sam’s pregnant.” Dean beamed a smile.

Cas smiled. “That’s great. I’ll drop you off at the garage so you can finish up you budget and evaluations. I’ll pick you up at 5 like we agreed.”

Dean nodded. “At least 4 more weeks.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dinner was great Sam, Ruby and Faith came, ate and talked until Faith got cranky. Dean couldn’t be happier for them. Once they left Dean laid onteh couch and could barely keep his eyes open.

Cas noticed that. “Alright, My love. It’s your bedtime.”

Dean let him lead him to the bedroom and into the bed. It was 9 o’clock. Dean was ok with going to bed that early.

Cas laid with him and patted his belly until Dean fell asleep. He woke up and Cas was fast asleep with his head on his side and Dean’s arm draped over Cas’s shoulder. He looked at the clock and saw he slept most of the night it was 3 in the morning. That’s when it hit him why he woke up. He was burst to use the bathroom. Like really full, like within seconds and the damn will break. “Cas, wake up, babe.”

Cas stirred and blinked up his eyes. “Dean? Go back to sleep, babe.”

Dean slowly pulled himself so he was sitting. “About to pee myself, Cas.”

“Hurry up to the bathroom then.” Cas crawled out of the bed and helped Dean up.

He spurted a few times into his boxer briefs when he sat up and got out of bed and he made into fully into the bathroom when a long spurt leaked out as they walked to the toilet. He tried to clench but he was slowly dribbling worse. He walked quickly over to the toilet and just sat down underwear and all. He moaned in relief and Cas clean the little mess and came back over to him with clean boxer brief. “Thanks Hon. I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. This is just overdue pay back for that one time with Candace.” Cas smiled sleepily as he helped Dean standing up and helped him into his fresh underwear.

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()__ **

Dean was 40 weeks pregnant on the dot and hating it. He spent the whole day just walking the floor of the garage. Benny was getting on break and walked over to his bench and grabbed his lunch and watched Dean slowly waddled back and forth with both hand on his back. “Boss man, are you in labor or wanting to be?”

Dean glared at Benny. “I just want him or her out. Today’s my due date. I wanna have my baby.”

“Just keep walking brother.” Benny smirked. Dean checked his watch and he had been walking since 9 and it was 11:30. “Maybe you should take a break. Share some of my blueberry pie and girl made me.”

He smiled when he felt the first contraction 10 minutes after he sat down. After about half an hour he went into his office and ate his own lunch and did his last minute work before he left. He made a few calls to client who schedule to talk to Dean tomorrow letting them know he was going on a short maternity leave.

By 2 o’clock his contractions 9 ½ minutes apart but he had to stay until 3 when Bobby gets there. On Friday Bobby comes in at 3 cause that give him some time to work on his own car for a few hours. He was out of the chair and leaning over the front of his desk taking slow deep breathes waiting for the next contraction.

If they got any closer he would have to go home with or without Bobby there. He picked up his office phone and dialed Bobby’s number. It ran g three times before Bobby answered. “Bobby? It’s Dean.”

_“Dean? I’m gonna see you in an hour, why are you calling?”_

Dean could feel a contraction bubbling up. “Uhh…I need you to come in earlier. Like now.” Dean manage to say before it hit him.

_‘Sure, I’m 20 minutes away. I’ll be there soon.’_

Dean let out a breath of air. “Bobby, I need you to dive into action when you get there. I might not be there. I’m in labor.”

Bobby replied with a classic Bobby remarked and Dean hung up. Ten minutes later Dean has his bag on his shoulder and rocking side to side in his office. Once the contraction lulled he walked over to Charlie’s desk. “Lisa?”

“Yes, sir.” Lisa smiled. “Are you ok, Dean?”

“It’s time for you to bust out that list of things to do in my absence. I’m in labor and need to leave now. Bobby should be here in ten minutes and he’s in charge of the floor. This office is in your hands.”

“You got it, Dean. Congrats on the baby.” She smiled as Dean headed towards the Impala.

He didn’t know how he did it, but he drove to the house in one piece even with one contraction ripping through him. He walked into the house and set his stuff down and took off his shoes and change upstairs and breathed through a contraction before getting back in the living room. He grabbed his phone and dialed Cas. “Baby, it’s time. It’s really time. Get your ass home.”

30 minute later Cas comes running into the house. Carlie had gotten home early cause it was a earl release day cause of finals. Trevor, Candace and Chris were with Ruby her house cause they didn’t want she dean in pain.

Carlie was more than welcome to help. She was sitting on the couch Indian style while Dean sat on his feet with his hand at wear her ankles crossed and holding his daughters hand in her lap. “Uhhhh…”

“Dean? I’m home, Baby. Sam is gonna be here in an hour or so.” Cas walked over and moved the coffee table.

“Hey Papa. Daddy’s doing a really good job.” She smiled. “The contractions are about 7 minutes apart.”

Cas was surprised she knew so much. “Ok, Dean, how are you feeling?”

“Give me a second.” Dean huffed.

“Trev, Candace and Chris came home and saw Daddy during a contraction so they ran over to Aunt Ruby.” Carlie informed.

Cas rubbed up and down Dean’s back. “Tell me what’s going on, Babe.”

Dean sat up and moved so he was propped against the couch. He bent his legs so they were placed over Cas’s legs. Cas rubbed Dean’s stiff middle as Carlie laid down on her side on the couch. “First contraction was around 11:30. I left work when they were 9 ½ minutes apart. Carlie got here when they were 8 minutes. You came they had just change to a solid 7 minute. My water hasn’t broke and me and Carlie are talking about names.”

“Ok, I’m guessing this labor is going faster.” Cas laced his fingers with Dean.

“Yeah, when is Sam getting here?” Dean laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. “Have you called him yet?”

Carlie crawled off the couch. “I’ll go do that, Daddy.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Where is Ellen?” Dean paced around the living room. “She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.”

Sam stood close to Dean in case he needed someone to prop on. “She is running a little late, Dean. Jo is almost here and she should be getting here within the hour.”

Dean didn’t respond he just placed one hand on his knee and the other on his stomach and groaned. He took deep breathes in and groaned with an exhale. “Sam, bucket…”

Sam dashed to grabbed trash can from the kitchen. He held it under Dean’s chin as he heaved out his lunch. “Are you good?”

“Yeah.” He spat in the bin. “I wanna go lay down upstairs.”

Cas stood. “C’mon, Babe.”

Sam and Carlie stayed downstairs to wait for Jo and Ellen while Dean rested. Cas helped Dean into the bed room and into the bed. Dean gripped the edge of the bed and pressed his forehead into the mattress with his ass in the air. “ARHH.”

“2 minutes.” Cas spoke.

Dean took deep breathes and continued to groan as he exhaled. Cas heard Jo arrive and climb the stairs. “Hey, Sam told me Dean already near the end.”

Cas was on the bed helping Dean rock his hips and massaged his lower back. “Yeah, he really close, but his water hasn’t broken yet.”

“I’ll go start the water.” Jo nodded.

“Dean, Jo’s here. Wanna walk around the bedroom a little bit. Your water might break.” Cas hummed in Dean’s ear.

He helped Dean to his feet. Basically Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder and the swayed side to side. Dean wrapped his arms over Cas’s shoulders and breathed through contractions and groaned occasionally. Dean lifted his head after a little while. “Cas, my water broke.”

Cas lead Dean to the bathroom and helped Dean out of his clothes and had him sit on the edge of the tub. Dean held Cas’s hand as they waited. “Looks like Ellen might miss the delivery. Good thing I’m here, right?” Jo smiled grabbing the heartrate monitor and pressing it against Dean’s belly. “The water is almost ready if you wanna go ahead and get in.”

While Dean stepped in Cas striped down to his underwear and sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water. Dean squatted down and Cas held his hands to keep him upright. “You’re doing good, Dean. Nice deep breathes.” Cas praised.

“I’d say within the next 5-10 minutes you’ll be ready to deliver the baby.” Jo smiled.

Dean got on his knees and laid his head in Cas’s lap. Cas moved so dean had more room by slid to the long way of the tub. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. Carlie and Sam came in shortly after. “Ellen in stuck in traffic, could be 30 minutes to an hour.” Sam informed.

“She’s gonna be too late.” Jo frowned. “Dean’s fully dilated and about to start pushing.”

Carlie dashed to the stool by the tub. “How are you feeling, Daddy?”

Dean groaned and kept his eyes closed. “Daddy is having a contraction right now. The baby wants out really bad.”

“I gotta push.” Dean panted. “The baby is wanting out now.”

“Go ahead, Babe. No one is stopping you.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Do what your body is telling you to do.”

“God, Fuck dammit!” Dean groaned loudly. “FUCK!”

“Keep pushing, Dean. The baby is coming fast, it’s already crowning.” Jo smiled.

“FUCK!” Dean yelled as he pushed the baby’s head out. “Cas…”

“Right here, Baby.” Cas rubbed Dean’s shoulders. “C’mon, it’s almost out.”

Dean moved his hand so it grip the sides of the tub on both side of Cas with his elbows dipping into the water. He let go and just had his head in Cas’s lap. He panted then pushed again as the tiny baby slid in his arms and he pull him out of the water. He turned around and laid against the tub in between Cas’s leg. “It’s a girl.” Dean panted.

After about 15 minutes of breastfeeding the baby girl Dean and Cas hadn’t said the name yet Dean started having contractions again. Sam took the little girl to get cleaned up and changed. Carlie followed. He looked confused. These felt stronger than the normal placenta contractions. “Jo? Something’s not right. These are stronger.”

Jo and Cas helped Dean out of the water and Jo went over into the bedroom to laid towel on the bed for Dean to lay to deliver to the placenta out of the water. Cas got on the bed and propped against the bedpost with a pillow on his back and Dean slotted in front of him. Jo looked between Dean’s legs and something didn’t look right. He brought out the fetal heart monitor again and pressed it again Dean’s stomach. There was another heartbeat. “Dean, Cas, there’s another baby.”

“Another baby?” Cas blurted out.

“Cas, it’s ok.” Dean panted. He craned his neck to look at Cas. “We got twins.”

He kissed Dean’s lips and laced his finger’s with Deans. “You’re already fully dilated. Whenever you’re ready.”

Dean pushed harder and brought his chin to his chest. “FUCK!”

Sam and Carlie walked into the room hold the baby girl. “What’s going on?” Sam covered Carlie’s eyes.

“There’s a second baby.” Cas spoke then went back to focusing on Dean. “Nice slow strong pushes.”

Carlie ran over to the other side of the bed and sat down rubbed Dean’s belly. “Come on, Daddy.”

Tilted his head back against Cas’s shoulder as he pushed. “FUCK! Cas…”

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “The heads almost out, Dean.”

“AHH!” Dean moaned as the baby slid out into Jo’s arms. She gently laid it on Dean’s chest. “Hello, sweetie. You were a pleasant surprise.” He lifted his arms. “You surprised you Papa and Daddy, baby girl.”

_******* _


	31. Lunch Time

Lately Dean and Sam have been spending a lot more time together. Now that the twins were 4 ½ months old. Nicole Anne and Lillian Ivy. Sam was a Halfway through his pregnancy. Ruby and him decided to not find out the gender of their baby.

“Sammy, it’s not as bad you thought it would be. You barely had any morning sickness.” Dean remarked as they walked the streets of downtown. Dean pushed the stroller carrying the little girls.

“I’ve got some weird carving, man. Last night I got Ruby to go out and buy popcorn. I ended up soaking them in hot sauce.” Sam laughed. “Ruby had the most disgusted face. I told her this is what she wanted.”

Dean laughed. “Oh man, you don’t even understand yet. Faith is only just turned 3, but Carlie, she’s in high school now. Seems like just yesterday that she was the queen of the house before Candace and Trevor were born.”

“Soon she’s gonna have boyfriends or girlfriends and then she’ll be off to college.” Sam smiled.

“Oh don’t make me think about that.” Dean groaned. “It’s a good time for lunch, don’t you think?”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&**(*&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

“Nikki, Uncle Sam’s nipple can’t feed you, Sugar.” Dean laughed as Nicole pawed at Sam’s shirt and she whined.

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, do I have to breastfeed this baby?” He pointed at his 5 month pregnant belly.

Dean unbuttoned his button down shirt and Lilly happily started feeding. “If you want to. I think you should at least try. It builds a little bond between you and the baby. Isn’t that right Lilypad?” Dean patted the youngest of the twin’s diapered butt.

“Why don’t you feed them at the same time? I mean you have two nipples?” Sam bounced Nicole on his knees making her gurble and babble.

“They start slapping each other and get upset.” Dean smiled as their waitress came up.

“Awh, these two are adorable.” She cooed. “How old are they?”

“They are 4 ½ months. This is the first time out of my house since they were born. My brother is treating me to lunch.” Dean smiled as Lilly finished eating her lunch. Dean grabbed his burp cloth and threw it on his shoulder and firmly patted her back.

“That’s awfully sweet. My sister just had a baby 7 months ago. She spent all of her maternity leave and a week vacation before she came back to work.” She smiled.

“Well, I have four more at school right now.” Dean replied as Sam just sat there awkwardly cradling the other twin. “My little brother, right here, has a unique story. His wife had a baby and told him if they wanted another child he would have to carry it.”

She gasped. “That’s so romantic. How far along are you?”

“Five months…halfway there.” Sam shyly grinned.

“Can I start you off with something to drink?” She pulled out her pad and pencil. She looked at Dean as Lilly let out a hearty burp with a little spit up that landed on the well needed burp cloth.

“Good job, Lilypad. That’s my girl.” Dean smiled as he set her in her carrier. “I’ll just take a water.”

“Just a water for me.” Sam answer softly.

“I’ll get those for you. And I’ll be back to take your orders.” She walked away with a big smile.

Dean stretch out his hand to Sam for Nicole. “I think the twins made her day, along with how big of a softy you are.”

Sam laughed as he handed Nikki over the table to Dean. “I think she was dumbfounded by the fact you have four other kids.” Dean cocked his head to the side and his tried to get Nicole to latch on the other nipple. She was a little cranky. He looked down at the baby for a moment. “I mean, dude, you’re 35 and look in your late 20’s early 30’s.”

“That’s a lie, Sammy.” Dean smirked then huffed in frustration. “C’mon, Nikki, I know you’re hungry. Daddy is trying to feed you.”

Sam watched as Dean teased Nikki by gently rubbing her bottom lip against his nipple. Soon she latched on. “There you go.”

“Atta girl, drink up.” Dean gently rubbed the baby’s back. “Do you think you and Ruby will have any more after this one? You don’t seem like you mind being pregnant and Ruby might wanna try again.”

“I think we’re done after this one.” Sam paused and gently glided his thumb over the very top of the round center. “Well, I guess it all depends on how the labor is. I’ve seen all kinda of labors just watching you. When you pushed Nikki out if four pushes and the labor was around 6 hours.”

“You also have to remember Carlie. I was in labor with her for 24 hours or with Trevor when I pushed for 3 hours.” Dean pointed then looked down at Nikki who was making cute little grunts. “Are you happy now, Nikki-pooh?”

“God, Dean, you have two completely opposite sides of you.” Sam leaned back in the booth. Dean looked up at Sam then their waitress came back with their waters. “Thank you.”

“What can I get for you?” She smiled.

“I’d like the Caesar Salad with an extra side of dressing.” Dean answered. “Oh and no tomatoes.”

“And for you?” She looked at Sam.

Sam frowned and bit his bottom lips. “Uh, I’m sorry, I would like the tuna pasta with a side of cole slaw and beets.”

She grimaced at the thought of the combination. “I understand, it’s a pregnancy thing.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam laughed. He looked over at his brother who was trying his hardest to holding in his laughter. “Shut up, Jerk.”

Dean was red in the face trying not to laugh. “You should have seen your face.” Dean managed to say and let out a silent laugh. He panted and rocked Nicole who must have been really hungry. “You could read on your face this was your first pregnancy, Bitch.”

Sam pouted and looked away from Dean as Nicole let go and whined. “This is my first pregnancy, Dean. I’m not as confident as you.”

Dean had kept the cloth on his shoulder and burped Nikki the same way. Dean had calmed down. “Hey, Sammy, I’m sorry. Don’t get emotional over this. I thought it was cute. That craving wasn’t as bad as some of mine were. I’m sorry, man.”

Sam wiped his eyes that had tears forming. “You’ve had worse?”

“Of course, Sammy. I once shoved a three musketeer’s bar in my double bacon cheese with extra onions and thought I was the most delicious thing in the entire world. I was 3 months pregnant with Carlie.” Dean reached across the table and took Sam’s hand. “C’mon, Sammy. I know what you are going through. I’m laughing because I remember what I did in your shoes.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered.

“Don’t apologize, Sammy.” Dean shook his head and smiled. During their little moment of comforting silence Nikki let a big burp rip through her. “And we have a winner.”

Sam laughed as Dean cradled his daughter and kissed the top of her head. “You’re just like your Daddy, Pooh Bear.”

_**( &*^%$^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()** _

“How was your tuna salad mixed with cole slaw and beets?” Dean leaned back in the booth and laid his hand on his slightly expanded stomach; partly from eating so much and partly because he still had 10 more pounds of baby weight to lose.

“It was just what the baby wanted.” Sam rubbed his stomach. “I can’t move right now.”

Dean smirked. “Can you watch Nikki? I think Lilly needs a change.” He pulled himself out of the booth. “I ate too much.”

“Agreed.” Sam replied as Dean scooped up Lillian and threw the diaper bag over his shoulder.

Dean headed towards the bathroom. He opened the family bathroom and locked the door. “Ok, Lilypad, did you just make a pee-pee or did you poo-poo as well?”

He quickly checked. He breathed a sigh of relief as it was just a code 1. He laid her on the changing table. He played with Lillian feet for a few seconds to get her giggling. “You, me, and Nikki are gonna visit Papa at his office tomorrow. We’re gonna surprise him on his birthday.”

She babbles as he removed the soiled diaper and lifted her butt and place the fresh one down. He pulled the tabs and began putting her back into his cute little outfit. “You’re being such a good baby, Lilypad. Do you like spending time with Daddy and Uncle Sammy?”

He lifted her into his arms and cradled her as he change the area and threw the diaper bag back over his shoulder. He walked back over to the table and saw that Sam was cradling Nicole in his arms as he wrote on the credit card receipt. Nicole was fast asleep in his arms.

Dean slid back into the booth and raised his eyebrows with a smile. “She was fussing and didn’t need a diaper change. I picked her up and rocked her and she fell right asleep.”

Dean scooped her up and set her in her carrier after he placed Lily into hers. “It’s fine, Sam.”

“It’s my turn for the bathroom break.” Sam slid out of the booth.

_******* _


	32. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? I actually got a chapter posted before 10 at night? Haha :P I'm sorry that i have been posting really late. I have been working my ass off the past few weeks at my job, and i just started my freshman year of college.

He had cleared everything with Meg and confirmed that Cas had nothing important today. Just a normal day. Dean rolled the stroller into the elevator and as he exited Sam spotted him. “Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean smiled.

“I thought you were going into work today?” Sam walked over to Dean, not yet waddling. “I thought Ruby had the twins?”

“You know today is Cas’s birthday so I’m gonna surprise him with a visit. I talked with Meg beforehand and I know he has no meeting and his lunch is in 15 minutes.” Dean crouched down and dug around the diaper bag. “I got him this.”

It was a small black box and when Dean opened it was a small gold band. “You really went all out for his 35th.”

“It’s a guarder to keep his wedding ring from sliding off. He has been telling me for many years that his hands shrunk and the ring is a tad too big. I got him this and got it engraved on the inside.” Dean took out the ring and flipped it over. _05-02-96 DW &CW_

“That’s your wedding date.” Sam looked at Dean.

“Yeah, it’s for his wedding ring so it all ties in.” Dean smiled with a tint of blush grew on his cheeks.

“Oh, Dean Winchester is blushing.” Sam placed his hands on his back. Dean smiled. “He’s gonna love it.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Now, I know you have work to do, Bitch.” Dean patted his shoulder.

Sam nodded then pressed a hand to his belly. “Hey wait, I think the baby kicked.” He took Dean’s hand and pressed it to the side of his stomach and waited. “There. Did you feel anything?”

“A tiny nudge. That’s awesome, Sammy. He or She is getting stronger every day” Dean gently patted Sam’s belly. “Relax, Sam.”

He walked back over to the stroller and placed the ring back into the diaper bag. He walked down the hall to Cas’s big office. He was the head on the floor so he got the fancy office. Dean looked around and he was probably the most under dressed guy in the place. He saw a woman with dark brown hair sitting at desk in front of Cas’s office. It must to have been Meg. “Hi, Meg Master, is it?”

She looked up and first saw the babies then looked at Dean’s face. “Yes, you must be Dean.” She smiled. “Your babies are just as cute as Castiel told me. He just went on his lunch break. You can go in.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled and gently knocked on the door. He heard Cas get up and walked to the door. He slowly opened it holding his BLT that Dean made for him this morning. His favorite lunch food. “Hey Babe.”

“Dean?” Cas covered his mouth. He stepped back so the stroller could fit through the door. “You are supposed to be at work.”

“I may have lied a little bit.” Dean rolled the stroller by the couch in the big office. He walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. Cas swallowed his food. “Happy Birthday, Cas.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas breathing in the smell of Cas’s breath and bacon. “Thank you, Baby. This is very sweet of you.”

They walked over to the couch, but not before Cas grabbed his lunch. Dean pulled Lillian out of his carrier and moved the stroller with Nikki inside closer. “I thought since at the moment I cut my hours at the garage to take care of the twins until they are a little older for Ruby, that I could visit you.”

“Have you had any lunch?” Cas asked offering his sandwich.

“Yeah, I ate before I came here.” Dean smiled shaking his head. “The girls on the other hand haven’t been fed.” He pointed to Lilly pulling at Dean’s shirt. “Hold on, Lilypad. Give Daddy a second to disrobe.”

She whined as Dean unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside and brought her to the nipple. He hungrily latched on a sucked away. “She’s tell you that she wanted food when you had food.” Cas laughed.

Dean laughed. “Well, Daddy ate crunch wrap in the car driving here.”

“Classy, Dean.” Cas snickered then took a bite of his food.

“I do have plans that we all go to Ruby Tuesday’s tonight when you get off work. Sam and his fam are gonna be there. Then afterwards we head back home for cake which I slaved over this morning.” Dean smiled and he grabbed the diaper bag and placed it by his side and dug around. “I got you a present.”

“Oh no, Dean. You didn’t have to get me anything.” Cas shook his head. “You have given me enough with a big happy family.”

“Here.” Dan handed him the small black box. Cas took it and opened it slowly.

Cas smiled. “I guarder so my ring doesn’t fall off.”

“Check the inside.” Dean bounced Lily gently.

Cas flipped it and looked on the inside. “That’s sweet. Dean, I love it.” He leaned forward and kissed his husband.

“I’m glad you do, Baby.” Dean smiled as Lily whined signaling that she was finished. “I hear ya, Sugar.”

“Let me burp her, and you go ahead and feed Nikki.” Cas stretched out his hands. Dean handed him the trusty burp cloth and then Lillian. “Hey there, Princess Lillian.” He kissed her on the cheek then placed her against his chest and patted her back as Dean, this time, easily got Nicole to latch on.

“Eat up, Pooh Bear. Papa wants to hold you, but he can’t if you are sucking on Daddy’s nipple.” Dean joked as he patted Nicole’s diapered butt.

“They have grown so much. Feels like just yesterday they surprised us. Hey Papa and Daddy, there’s two of us!” Cas softly cheered then laughed. “C’mon Lily bug. Burp for Papa.”

That’s when she let out a little burp and spit up a little. “Atta girl.” Dean smiled. Cas cradled her in the crook of his elbow and wiped the spit up off her bottom lip with the cloth and rocked her while Nicole kept feeding.

Cas saw his office door open. “Mr. Winchester?”

_******* _


	33. Doing It In The Office

Cas stood as a woman in a pant suit stepped inside. Dean wasn’t worried cause Cas had a smile on his face. “Hannah?”

“Hey, big brother!” She smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you. God, Hannah, it’s been years. What brings you by?” Cas smiled after hugging his sister.

“I came to see you. Me and my husband Joe…you remember him, right?” She started as Cas nodded. “We came to town on a road trip. I had to stop a visit my big brother and his husband.”

“It’s great to see you. You remember Dean.” Cas looked over to him as Dean rose to his feet still feeding Nicole.

“Hey, Little Hanny, it’s been a long time since I last saw you. You’ve gotten bigger and more beautiful. Joe is a lucky man.” Dean smiled. “I would hug you…but, you know.”

“I understand. Who are these little angels?” She bent over to look at the 4 ½ month old.

“They are me and Dean newest additions. This is Lillian in my arms and the one Dean is feeding is Nicole.” Cas smiled bouncing the sleepy baby in his arms.

“Dean, you had them?” She beamed a smile.

“Yes, plus three of the four at school right now.” Dean nodded rocking side to side. “Cas had one.”

“Cas, I thought you said you never wanted to give birth?” She gasped.

“I didn’t want too, but it was an amazing night that got both me and Dean pregnant. So, our second and third kids are three weeks apart.” Cas smiled.

“Joe and I are planning on having kids soon.” She informed.

“You’ll be a great mother, Hannah.” Dean smiled as Nikki finished. Cas handed Dean the burp cloth and Dean patted Nikki’s back.

“Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi for a hot second before Joe and I got back on the road. It was great seeing you again.” She hugged Cas carefully and finally got a hug from Dean.

Dean sat back down when she left. “That was refreshing.”

“You got that right. Hannah looks great.” Cas remarked. “Isn’t that right, Lily bug?”

“She’s a Novak. Of course she’s gonna be good looking.” Dean smiled getting an eye roll from Cas.

Dean swayed side to side patting Nikki’s back until a nice big one popped out. “Nikki, baby, you need to stop drinking Daddy’s milk so fast. You’re getting air bubbles.” Cas laughed and Dean rocked her for a few minutes while Cas set a sleeping Lily in the stroller. Once Nikki was asleep he set her down and scooted closer to Cas. Cas leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean kissed back and cupped Cas’s jaw with both hands. He got up on his knees and straddled Cas’s lap. “I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas moaned. “Dean, I want another baby.”

That killed the moods fast. Dean’s eyes flicked open and pulled away from Cas. He stayed seated in Cas’s lap but had a confused look on his face. “What?”

“I think I wanna have another baby.” Cas blushed.

“Like you pregnant or make a baby in me?” Dean questioned.

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips. “Both…”

“Both? You wanna have another thing like Trevor and Candace?” Dean blurted out.

“No. I want to have a baby and then you get pregnant and have a baby at separate times.” Cas answered. “Two more babies.”

“So like we start trying now for you to get pregnant, go through your pregnancy then wait a year then me?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not saying right now. When twins are a year I wanna try again.” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “If it doesn’t happen within 6 months we try with you.”

Dean leaned forward. “I’m up for it if you are.”

“My parents had 7 kids and they handled it fine. We could have 7 or 8.” Cas shrugged.

“You were the one who wanted to stop after Trevor.” Dean laughed. “I came from a small family or me and Sam. Baby, I don’t wanna go through another labor. I’m done carrying kids. If you wanna have another one, more power to you.”

“I love you, Dean.” Cas kissed Dean and ran his hands up Dean’s half unbutton shirt. “But right now, I want to be inside you, Mr. Winchester.”

He turn to the side on laid Dean on his back on the couch. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on Dean’s shirt and kissed Dean’s 4 months postpartum belly. He un buckled Dean belt and started taking off Dean’s pants and boxer briefs. Dean reached down and pulled out a bottle of baby lotion out of the bag. Cas took it and popped the cap off. He lathered his fingers while dean pushed the stroller away from then and turned it facing the other wall.

He slowly pressed his index finger inside Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and little out little moans of pleasure. “So sensitive, Cas.” Dean moaned in almost a whisper.

“Still sensitive from pushing our babies out almost 5 months ago? Does the thought of me fingering your hole turn you on?” Cas nipped at Dean’s ear.

“Not just the thought.” Dean rolled his hips.

Cas inserted a second and third finger as he kissed Dean’s lips, neck, chest and stomach. “So beautiful.”

“Fuck me already, Castiel.” Dean moaned as he bit his bottom lip. Cas lathered his cock and removed his finger and pressed his dick against his entrance. He pushed inside and Dean was already seeing stars. “Oh Cas…” He kissed Cas hard.

Three harder thrusts into Dean’s prostate had him coming over Cas’s hand. A few more thrusts and Cas filled Dean up.

Dean grabbed a baby wipe and wiped up the come and pulled on his boxer brief and jeans. He had just buckled his belt when Anna walked in. “Castiel? The staff has made you a cake if you wa—“

“Oh Hello, Anna.” Dean started buttoning his shirt. He stopped almost all the way up and then fix his disheveled hair. Cas tucked his shirt back in and tried to fix his hair.

“I’m just gonna go. Cake in the break room.” Anna hid her face and fled the room.

Dean laughed as he pulled the stroller closer to them. The babies were still fast asleep. “I think we scarred Anna.”

“I really need to get back to work. Thank you so much for coming to visit.” Cas smiled cupping dean’s jaw. “I love you.”

Dean kissed Cas. “I love you too. See you when you get home. Don’t eat a lot of cake.” He pointed and poke Cas’s little _‘extra’_ weight. “Ruby Tuesday for supper.”

_******* _


	34. This Is Stupid

“Carlie, I’m at work. I don’t care that you didn’t study on that test. That’s your fault. Stop crying, you did this to yourself. In the real world they won’t let you make up the test.” Dean held the phone with his shoulder as he typed on the computer. “Carlie, you’re not even supposed to be on your phone at school.”

Dean groaned set his elbows on the desk and rubbed his temple. He had had a headache all day today and arguing with Carlie was making it worse. Sitting in his was making his back hurt and he was unusually hot. He had enough.

“Fine, Carlie. You’ve been at school an hour. Just give m--” Dean stood from his chair. He got a sudden head rush and next thing he knew his world was sideways.

“Dean? Dean?” He heard. He thought he was out for a second but when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by people. He had an oxygen tube in his nostrils and an EMT was taking his blood pressure. “Good, good.” He saw Charlie directly above him. His head was in her lap.

“Mr. Winchester, do you know where you are?” The EMT asked.

“I’m in my office.” Dean tried to sit up but the man pressed on his chest. “What’s going on?”

“Just relax, sir.” The other male EMT replied. “Were you feeling fatigued any? Or had any headaches or backaches?”

Dean frowned. “Had a headache all day. My chair was making my back hurt.”

Charlie ran her fingers through his hair. “Ok, have you had any cramps, nausea, or constipation?”

“No, no, no…I’ve felt fine.” Dean tried to sit up again.

“Please, Dean, just rest you head in my lap.” Charlie spoke this time.

The EMT placed his hand on Dean’s forehead. “Have you been feeling warmer, bloated, or moody?”

“Warm, I’ve been warm. You’d have to ask my husband about the moody.” Dean tried to joke. His headache was back and even lying on the ground he was feeling lightheaded. “What’s going on? How long was I out?”

“Ms. Bradberry told us that she heard you collapse and called 911 immediately. 6 minutes later you were still unconscious and your blood oxygen level was low.”

“Why are you asking me all these questions?” Dean asked as the other EMT stuck a need in a vein on his hand. “Fuck. Warn a guy.”

“We are just taking a blood test. My name is Cole. Mr. Winchester, is there any chance you are pregnant?” He put a cap on the needle.

“What? I would know if I was pregnant or not. I have kids.” Dean spat out.

“Mr. Winchester, you are showing signs of early pregnancy. When was the last time you had unprotected sex?” Cole asked. Dean groaned and looked up at Charlie. “I’m gonna stop hammering you with question in just a second if you answer me.”

“Two months ago.” Dean remember back to Cas’s birthday in his office. They didn’t have any condoms and they were horny.

“Cole, ask to give a urine sample.” The other EMT asked.

“No, cause I’m not pregnant.” Dean barked.

Charlie slowly sat Dean up. “C’mon, Dean, this is just a precaution. Give the man a pee sample and get on with your life.”

Dean started to get up but was hit with more dizziness. Cole helped him up but Dean yanked away. Charlie walked with him to the bathroom and sat on the sink as he aimed in the cup. “This is stupid.”

Charlie smirked and shook her head. “Isn’t a sign of early pregnancy peeing a lot?”

“I think so.” Dean mumbled.

“Don’t like cravings start at like 6 weeks?” Charlie smiled and looked at Dean.

“Sure.” Dean frowned.

Charlie laughed. “The past few week you have been going to the bathroom a lot and suddenly coming into work with a thermos of orange juice, than start asking me to go out and get you more orange juice. You’re pregnant, dude.”

“I’m trying to pee, Charlie.” Dean set the cup on the top of the toilet.

“Still feeling dizzy?” Charlie frowned.

“It’s hard to pee when the room is spinning.” Dean barked.

“Then sit down.” She jumped off the counter and touched his shoulders. Dean forced his stream to stop and Charlie turned him and Dean slowly sat on the seat.

“It’s a good thing one: we’re insanely best friends and two: you’re a lesbian and I’m gay.” Dean lowered his head as he was able to relax as he empty the rest of his bladder.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

“We’re gonna make you go home, Mr. Winchester.” Cole said as Dean shuffled out of the bathroom with Charlie. “In a few days the hospital will give you and call with the results or you can take a home pregnancy test.”

“No problems guys. I’ll drive Dean home myself if I have to.” She smiled as they walked out of the building. Dean walked into his office and instantly called Carlie’s phone. “Dean, what are you doing? Doctor’s told you to go home.”

“Hey Carlie…” Dean frowned.

_“Don’t worry about picking me up, Dad. I call Papa and he picked me up. I’m sitting in his office cause he didn’t have time to drop me off at home.”_

“Something happened and I’m just now able to leave….”

_“I thought you were leaving to pick me up half an hour ago? I mean you sounded like you were comin to pick me up but halfway through your sentence you just stopped talking. You didn’t speak for like 5 minutes so I hung up and called Papa.”_

“Carlie, I didn’t pick you up because I passed out. My blood oxygen levels were low and I had a headache and I passed out. I’m sorry my health messed up your plans to skip school and sit around the house doing nothing. I was going to tell you that I would come and rescue you from Papa’s office, but with your attitude today I’m making you stay there until Papa takes you home.” Dean hung up and laid his head on the desk.

“Wow, I got headache, backache, dizzy, warm, moody, weird carving and frequent peeing.” Charlie smirked. “I think you are most definitely pregnant.”

Dean sat up and rolled his chair over away from the desk. “I think you forgot one.”

“No, I counted in my head all the ones you replied to Cole about and my assumptions. That’s all of them you got.” Charlie nodded.

“You forgot nausea.” Dean grabbed the trashcan on the side of his desk and heaved his tasty breakfast violently into the bin. He coughed and gagged some more of Cas’s fan-fucking-tastic omelet. He stayed still for a second and took some deep breathes before spitting into the trash can and wiping his mouth. “Charlie, I’m pregnant.”

_******* _


	35. Surprise #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter....but i may or may not be posting this during school...*laughs*

Charlie had driven him home and he was sitting on the couch with a pregnancy in his hand just staring at it. He had been this way for over an hour. Cas was gonna be home soon if he knew what time it was because he couldn’t think straight.

He must have been there for over two hours. He didn’t did up until the ache in his bladder was too much. After that he was once again back to blank staring at the positive pregnancy test. He didn’t want to be pregnant. He was willing to have one more kids if Cas wanted to carrying it, but he didn’t want to go through it again.

He starting think about all the sex him and Cas had been having. Cas had bottom a few times and pretty sure those were protected and every time he was bottom expect for Cas’s birthday was protected. He heard the front door open which flicked him back to reality. He whipped his head open at the clock. It was 5, this was Cas.

He suddenly felt nervous to tell him. He got sweating and nausea that the second Cas walked into the living Dean thought he was just going to lost it. “Hey, Babe, Carlie told me…”

Dean shot up and dashed to the half bath and empty what little Charlie had forced him to eat before she took him home. He panted and spit in the toilet to find Cas standing propped against the doorway. “I’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah, Carlie told me you passed out. Is everything alright?” Cas asked really concerned. “Are you coming down with something?”

“No, I’m not sick.” Dean waved him off.

Dean walked away from Cas and headed to the kitchen. “Dean, I found something out today.” Dean just kept walking and he heard Cas follow him. Dean shoved the test in his pocket and opened the fridge. “Dean?” He glanced over at his husband who had a smile on his face. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and looked at Cas who was walking slowly over to Dean. “I’m pregnant.”

Dean stood there with his eyes wide open and probably jaw slack. He couldn’t speak he just stared in Cas’s blue irises. His own pregnancy test burned in his pocket. “Uhh…”

“I’m pregnant, Dean, from the night of my birthday.” Cas touched Dean’s shoulders. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Uhh—“ Dean got really, really hot. His legs were shaking. Cas was looking at him concerned and he saw Cas’s lips move but didn’t hear what he said. Dean’s world flipped backwards this time.

**_* &^%$^&*(&^%$%^&*()_ **

“Dean, baby, open your eyes, sweetie.” He heard Cas’s sweet voice. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. “Dean, open your eyes.”

He blinked and everything came rushing back to him in the form of a headache. He groaned and felt dried tears on each side of his face. “Cas?”

“Hey, Darling. Careful when you sit up, you hit your head when you collapsed.” Cas helped dean propped against the cabinets beside the fridge. He handed Dean the water he had gotten from the fridge. “Are you ok, Dean? This is the second time you’ve passed out in one day.”

“I’m ok.” Dean rasped.

“Are you sure? I thought about calling 911.” Cas held Dean’s hand.

Dean nodded. “Just got a little overwhelmed.”

“How could you be over whelmed? You knew we were gonna try to get me pregnant. Not this soon, but we were gonna do this.” Cas rubbed Dean’s leg.

He had to do it now. Like ripping off a band-aid. He reached in his pocket and pulled the test out. “Cas, I found out I’m pregnant.” He said softly. “From your birthday in your office.”

Cas blinked and then laughed. “God, our timing sucks.”

“Actually we have pretty perfect timing to get pregnant on the same day…twice.” Dean smiled. Cas laughed but Dean frowned. “Cas, I don’t wanna have this baby. I mean now that it’s here I’m gonna have a baby, but 8 is too many. 7 is reasonable, cause your family has 7 kids…”

“What do you wanna do? You’re telling me abortion is out of the question but putting the kid up for adoption isn’t?” Cas replied not angry but stern.

“No, I wanna give the kid to a family who can’t have kids.” Dean blurted out.

“Who are you thinking about?” Cas sat down in front of Dean.

“Back when Charlie took that 6 month vacation Lisa was always telling me that she wanted to have kids with Charlie. They have tried invitro, and a surrogate. They haven’t got their baby. I want them to be happy.” Dean looked at his hand that Cas held.

“If you feel like that the right thing.” Cas answered. “I would do the same for my sister.”

“I wanna do it, Cas.” He looked up. “You’re pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant.”

_******* _


	36. Played Both Sides Of The Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you got two chapters, i felt bad because the last chapter was so short so here you go :P

Dean and Cas were lucky this time around. They had no morning sickness. He was gonna keep it a secret that he was gonna give Charlie his baby, but Lisa knew and was through the roof. It was 9 in the morning and he had only been at work for an hour when his cell phone. He was still pretty tired, but that was becoming normal, because he is breastfeeding every morning before work, and during lunch his pumps milk for the daycare for the twins for lunch. “Hello?”

“Uh, Hey, Dean. You know how I was completely fine about letting Ruby go visit here parents in California for the all this week and weekend?”

“Yeah?” Dean too of swig of his new found carving of apple juice.

“Well I can’t reach Ruby. Her phone is either dead, off, or their no signal. I can’t reach her. I’m in labor, this hurts, and I’m alone.”

“Wait, Sammy, you’re in labor?” Dean was waking up fast. “How far along are the contractions? Has your water broken?”

“They are 10 minutes apart, and no.” Sam panted. “Dean, please, get over here. Try to get a hold of Ruby.”

“I’ll be there soon, Sammy. Hang tight.” He stood from his chair and grabbed his breastpump and put it in his bag and threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his office with his apple juice. “Char, I gotta head out for the day. Tomorrow’s my day off, call me if you need me tomorrow, but not today. Sammy’s in labor.”

He tried getting ahold of Ruby but came up with nothing. He threw his car into park at his house and quickly changed and ran over to Sam’s house. He used his key to Sam’s house to get in. He walked into the house and set his bag beside the staircase. “Sammy?”

“Living room.” Sam grunted.

Dean stepped over into the living room and found Sam laying on the couch watching TV. Sam was outfitting a pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else. “That’s it Sammy. Rest and relax between contractions.”

“Could you get a hold of her?” Sam instantly asked.

“No. I’ll keep calling though, but the important thing is getting your baby born. Are the contractions still at 10 minutes?”

“Yeah, I can’t do this without her.” Sam whimpered.

“Well, you just might have to, Sammy.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Uhhhhh.” Sam moaned as he sat on his knees and face on the couch. “Ohhhh….”

“Don’t forget to rock your hips, Sammy.” Dean spoke with his phone to his ear. “Atta boy, you’re doing great, Sammy.” He got her voice mail for the umpteenth time. “Dammit, Ruby. Answer you fucking phone. Sammy’s in labor. Call me.”

“Dean, this really hurts.” Sam moaned.

“I know it’s not pleasant, Sammy. Jo is gonna be her 5 minutes, since Ellen and Bobby are on a cruises.”

“Why would I let Ruby go to California so late in my pregnancy?” Sam groaned.

“You thought you still had two weeks left. I mean Ruby was a week over due.” Dean walked over to Sam and got behind him and pressed his thumbs into his lower back.

“Wha-what are you doi—“ Sam moaned. “Whatever it is don’t stop.”

“You forget, Sammy, my husband had a baby too. I know both sides of this playing field.” Dean smiled.

“Tell me more about you and Cas being pregnant together again.” Sam grabbed a pillow and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes Sam began to stand. “I gotta pee.”

“C’mon, I’ll help you walk there.” Dean stood and slowly walked behind his brother in case he was needed. Sam was halfway there before he stopped.

“Ahhh! Surprise contrac—“ Sam moaned. “Contraction.”

Sam stretched out a hand to Dean. Dean gripped his brother’s hand and slowly rubbed his back. “Breathe through, Sammy.”

“Dean…” He moaned.

“Right, here, little brother.” Dean kept rubbing Sam’s back. Once the contraction lulled off sam straightened up.

“Dean?” Sam look embarrassed.

He wasn’t paying attention to notice the wet patch in Sam’s sweatpants and the puddle on the floor, soaking into the carpet. “Did your water break?”

“No.” Sam was close to tears. “The contraction made me…”

Dean moved Sam away from the puddle and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s ok, Sammy. Accidents happen.” Dean pulled away to look Sam in the eyes. “It’s ok, it’s happen to me before. Go into the halfbath finish empty your bladder and I’ll grab you some new pants.”

Once Sam was back on the couch and the puddle of urine was clean, Jo still wasn’t here, Sam’s contractions were 5 minutes apart, but everything was calm. Dean decided that he still had duties being a daddy still breastfeeding his two baby girls. He was weaning them off with regular milks during snacks and bedtime, but lunch and breakfast were breastfeeding time. He pulled out the breastpump and still pumping as he sat on the floor close to Sam.

“Doesn’t that hurt?’ Sam asked watching Dean.

“It’s not the most fun thing in the world, but I have to do it if I want Nikki and Lily to drink my milk.” Dean explained.

Sam nodded. “Dean, you said that what happened a few minutes ago happened to you…I’ve been with you through labor and you never peed yourself, just water has broken.”

“It wasn’t while I was in labor. During my pregnancy with Nikki and Lily I woke up bursting to pee and when I got up and one of them decided just to sit top of my bladder. I peed the whole walk to the toilet and didn’t have time to strip off the boxer briefs so I sat right now on the toilet.” Dean smirked. “Cas watched the whole thing and was so calm about it.”

Sam closed his eyes took deep breathes. Dean knew that Sam could feel a contraction building up. “Dean…”

“Right here, little brother. I’m not gonna leave you.” Dean took Sam’s hand as a form of comfort. His phone began to ring. There were at least four people that would call him at 2 in the afternoon. He grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

_‘Dean? I’m sorry I’m just now calling you back. I just got off a boat, Faith had an awesome time. She did get seasick though, so I had to be with her. There wasn’t a signal and it drained my phone battery it just turned back on.’_

“Ruby, Sam’s in labor. He’s been trying to call you since early this morning. He’s pretty far in labor.” Dean kept his eyes on Sam who was grimacing.

“Dean…” Sam spoke. “Ahhhh!”

Dean hung up and turned off the breast pump…at least he got the two bottles filled. He set that aside and button up his shirt again. “Right here, Sammy. Deep breaths for you, deep breaths for the baby.”

He picked back up his phone and dialed Jo. “Hey, I’m pulling into the neighborhood right now, there was a wreck on route here.”

“That’s fine, just when you get here the door is unlocked and run up to Sam and Ruby’s master bedroom and start the water up.” Dean rubbed the pad of his thumb over the top of Sam’s hand. He hung up and looked at Sam. “Jo’s almost here. Once she’s done setting up you can try getting in the bath.”

“I wanna stand up, Dean.” Sam began to sit up.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet. “You use to prop on, Sammy. Find a comfortable place.” That’s exactly what Sam did. He gabbed Dean’s shoulders and pressed his forehead in the crooked of Dean’s neck. Sam rocked side to side. “Let it go, little brother.”

Sam moaned loudly after a few minutes of silence. His swaying suddenly stopped. Sam lifted his head. “Dean, my water broke…my water broke.”

“It’s ok, Sammy.” Dean answered. He heard Jo enter the house. “Jo?”

“Yeah, I’m heading upstairs right now.” Jo answered. “By your tone of voice, I’ll make it fast.”

Dean touched Sam’s shoulders. “C’mon, Sammy. Upstairs we go.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*&^%$^&*()** _

“AHHH!” Sam moaned leaning over the edge of the tub. “You didn’t tell me they got more intense after your water breaks.”

Dean stood in the tub, unlike Cas, Dean was still wearing his pants and up over the knee was soaking water. Dean massaged Sam’s back. “Sammy, just breathe. They got more intense, but the sac slows the baby down. Once it break the baby has an easy time getting out.”

Jo was leaning over the tub. “You fully dilated, Sam. It’s time to have a baby.”

“Dean, stay in the tub with me, please.” Sam begged. Dean sat on the edge of the tub and Sam assume the same position Dean used with Nicole. He pushed as hard as he could; squeezing the life out of Dean’s hand and drawing blood in Dean’s back. “AHHH!”

“Good job, Sam. The baby is gonna come out quick with pushes like that.” Jo smiled.

Sam pushed again. “IT BURNS!”

“That’s the baby’s head, Sammy. Relax for a moment and let the contractions move her along.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Dean, I gotta push. Can’t wait.” Sam groaned.

“Just breathe through the contraction, Sammy.” Dean carded through Sam’s hair. Sam moaned through the contraction.

“Good job, Sam. The baby’s head is almost out.” Jo spoke.

Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulder blade. “Get ready Sammy. Your baby is almost here.”

“AHH, Fuck!” Sam yelled as he pushed and gasped and the baby slid out. Sam took a few deep breathes and propped against the tub beside Dean’s legs. Jo laid the baby on Sam’s chest and started clearing the air ways. “Hey there.” Sam cooed.

“Boy or girl, dude?” Dean smiled.

“I’ve got two daughters.” Sam smiled up at his brother.

_******* _


	37. Strawberries

“You got on your feet a little bit earlier than Cas did.” Dean remarked on their regular walk downtown now on every Friday. “I mean Cas took extra week off with Candace.”

“I have to get back to work. As much as I don’t wanna leave Little Alex all day, she’ll be with her Mama.” Sam walked with his little daughter Alexandria Jade Winchester on his chest. Dean push the stroller with the diaper bag in as they entered the restaurant.

Alex was 6 weeks old making Dean almost 5 months pregnant. He was already showing and his craving have yet to stop. “I don’t wanna take another leave from work. I think I might, after this one is born just come back and not work on cars. All I do it sit around the house for a few weeks.”

“How’s Cas doing?” Sam asked as they found a booth in the corner. “Last time you got lucky, Cas went into Labor early and you were overdue.”

“I don’t wanna go into labor together. It’s a possibility. He’s fine. He is so lucky. No morning sickness, no carvings and no mood swings. I’m lucky I don’t get a bad case of morning sickness, but damn one minute I’m happy carving chocolate covered donuts with bacon, and next thing I know Charlie comes into my office with…chocolate covering donuts and bacon and I throw the whole plate at the door and start sobbing. I think these are the worst my mood swings have been.” Dean shook his head.

Sam laughed as the waitress walked up. “Hey guys, what can I get y’all?”

“Two waters.” Sam replied slowly setting the sleeping infant in her carrier that Sam put on the inside of the booth.

“And two virgin strawberry daiquiris.” Dean added a second later.

“You got it.” She smiled.

Sam looked at Dean who was turned red. “Oh my God, Dean you’re mood swing are all over the place.”

“Shut up.” Dean hid his face. “I just want strawberries.”

“Nothing’s wrong about wanting strawberries, Dean.” Sam laughed.

Dean looked at Sam and his eyes were watery. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to get upset, but you know it’s happening.”

“What did I say? Tell me what I did wrong, Dean.” Sam leaned forward.

“No, you did nothing wrong.” Dean sniffed and wiped his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

Sam snorted. “So you ordered me and you a daiquiri because you wanted strawberries?”

“No, I order myself two _virgin_ daiquiris.” Dean barked. “C’mon, Sammy. I’m not supposed to be drinking alcohol pregnant. You’re breastfeeding you shouldn’t be drinking either.”

“And we have come full circle.” Sam smiled

_**& *^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

“Oh there’s a baby on my bladder.” Dean gasped. “I’ll be back in a flash.” He slid out of the booth while Sam smirked and he rocked Alex to sleep after she had eat.

When he came back Sam had already paid and put the infant in the carrier. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Dean followed and took the stroller from Sam. “You get to carry her all day I get to push the sleeping child in the stroller, bitch.”

“How are the kids doing? I haven’t seen them a lot because of school.” Sam shoved his hand in his pockets.

“Carlie is really getting into learning about medicine and I think she wants to be like Ellen and Jo and be a OBGYN.” Dean smiled. “I’m proud of her. She’s a sophomore scheduled to take like upper level classed and a couple AP classes, by senior year she’ll be taking all AP.”

“How about Trevor and Candace? They are in 6th grade, right?”

“Yeah, Trev’s got a thing with art. It’s a hidden talent, I’m waiting for amazing art work in high school and college. Candace, Sam, this girl can rock the flute, damn.” Dean whistled. “Chris is just in 2nd grade. He is starting videos games and the two lovely ladies, Nicole and Lily are crawling like pros.”

“Sounds like everything is perfect in the Winchester-Novak Household.” Sam smirked.

“As if, Carlie’s got this boyfriend she has been hanging out with. I haven’t met him yet, she invited him to supper next Friday night. Me and Cas learn the sexes of our babies the Thursday so Friday night dinner will have a short supply of conversation topics.” Dean ranted. “Baby names, Carlie’s boyfriend; Jake, and why Carlie’s fathers are both pregnant.”

“Calm down, Dean.” Sam forced Dean to stop walking. “Sit down for a second.”

“I can’t calm down, Sam. Soon Carlie’s gonna be graduating High School and leaving for College and graduating from that then med school, and getting married, popping out a few kids…Soon my baby duck is gonna be leaving and then Candy and Trev are gone and then Cas and I are going to have an empty nest.” Dean was sobbing this time.

“Hey, hey, Dean. It’s ok. Mom and Dad went through the same thought about us—“

Dean’s head shot up. “No they didn’t Sam. You know that that’s an honest to God lie. I was just about to graduate College and you had a year left of high school when the horrible man; Azazal killed our parents.”

Sam got Dean sitting on the bench along the sidewalk. Sam moved the stroller out of the way of the people who weren’t working on a Friday early afternoon. He crouched down on the balls of his toes in front of his brother. He placed his hands on Dean’s knees. “Dean. Carlie’s in 10th grade and you’re freaking out about her leaving the nest and starting a new life. We were both in 10th grade before Mom and Dad passed. Hell, you were freaking about the same with Candace and Trevor. They are in 6th grade. It’s not like when they move out they are gone for good.”

Dean wiped his eyes. “God, Sammy, I’m such a wuss.”

“It’s ok. Before you start apologizing. I forgive you for that little freak out. Let’s just blame your hormones and go home.” Sam patted Dean’s thigh.

_**$#@#$%^ &*(&^%$#$%^&*()** _

“Papa, can you please not hammer, Jake with questions?” Carlie asked as she walked down the stairs behind Cas. She was dressed in a cute little dress and flat with her hair done up all nice. “Jakes not use to big families. He was an only child before his baby sister came along two years ago.”

“We’re gonna behave, Carlie. Don’t worry about me. Worry about you brothers.” Cas smiled as he lifted Nikki into his arms from the play mat the twins and Dean were sitting on.

Lily was standing and using Dean was a crane. She giggle and bounced up and down. “Daddy, I need you and Papa to not harass Jake. I really like him and want him to like my family.”

“No problem, Little Duck.” Dean answered as Lily pressed both hand on Dean’s belly and squealed. “Yeah, Lilypad, that’s Daddy tummy.”

“Go talk to Trevor and Christopher about well behavior, not your fathers.” Cas laughed as he sat down on the couch.

She groaned and climbed the stairs again. “You’re a wonderful mood, Lily. Did you just want some well-deserved Daddy time?”

Cas laughed. “Have you told Lisa the gender yet?”

“Yeah, I told her over the phone when Charlie was on her lunch break. She’s super excited to meet her baby boy. She wants to tell Charlie so bad. It’s already bad enough that she knows I know the gender and she doesn’t.”

“Why can’t she know the gender?” Cas cocked his head.

“I was gonna wait and tell her the gender. Only You, me the kids, and Lisa know.” Dean spoke as he pulled himself to his feet and scooped up Lily.

They heard Carlie dash down the stairs. “Hey, speed racer, slow it down.” Cas called.

Dean laughed. “Jake’s probably here. I’m gonna go change these two’s diaper while you go finish up the cooking.”

_******* _


	38. Guns Don't Kill People; Daddy's With Cute Daughters Do

“So Jake, Carlie tells me you come from a small family?” Dean asked.

The boy nodded. “Yeah, it was just me and my two moms until they decided to do invitro and that’s when my little sister came along.”

“That’s nice. I’m from a small family, too. Just me and my younger brother.” Dean smiled and took a bite of Cas’s amazing cooking.

“What made y’all decided to have so many kids?” Jake asked with a smile.

Cas laughed as he fed Nikki her baby food. “Lack of protection is the best words to describe it.”

“Papa.” Carlie moaned.

Jake touched her shoulder. “No, it’s fine, Carls. Your family is cool.”

Carlie blushed and hid her face. “Jake, you’re the first person I’ve seen other than me or Cas that can make that girl blush and hide her face.” Dean pointed and Jake smiled.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

“I think tonight turned out better than I expected.” Dean cleared off the table.

“Jake seems like a nice guy.” Cas smiled. Once everything was clean they walked into the living room and saw Carlie sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. “I’m guessing tonight went good.”

She nodded and laid down on the couch. Dean gently draped a blanket over her. Him and Cas took the twins and got them ready for bed. “It’s bedtime, Pooh bear.”

“God, my back is killing me.” Cas remarked.

“Oh no, you don’t get to complain, mister.” Dean shook his head as they stepped into the nursery. “You’ve had smooth sailing through this pregnancy, whilst I have not.”

“This isn’t a competition, Dean.” Cas smirked.

“I know, it’s just why did you get the easy pregnancy.” Dean changed Nicole’s diaper. “it’s not fair.”

“Oh your mood is swinging.” Cas nodded after he finished changing Lillian’s diaper. They both got the twins dressed for bed. They grabbed the bottle and started feeding them so they’d go to sleep. “Dean, you’re letting Charlie and Lisa have your baby. That’s not something I could do.”

Dean was silent and once Nikki was asleep he set her in her crib and walked out of the room. Cas got Lillian to sleep and walked into the master bedroom. Dean was sitting on the floor below the window. He got down on the ground in front of Dean and crossed his legs and took Dean’s hand. Dean wasn’t crying, he had a look on his face filled with so many emotions. “This is the hardest thing I have ever done, Cas.”

“You’re never going to regret giving them the baby. Charlie is going to be shocked and overwhelmed with emotions when you hand that baby boy to her.”

“I know.” That was all Dean managed to say.

“You’re doing the right things, Dean.” Cas had tears bubbling in his eyes with a smile.

Dean leaned forward and brushed the tears off Cas’s cheek with the pad of his thumbs. “You’re crying.”

“It happens when your emotional pregnant husband gets emotional to his less emotional pregnant husband.” Cas laughed.

“Carlie’s got a boyfriend.” Dean nodded after a moment of silence.

“She does.” Cas stared into Dean’s evergreen irises.

“Should I get my shotgun for next time?” Dean smiled.

“Of course. He only gets one freebie.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(** _

“Charlie….” Dean whined as he walked over to her desk.

Charlie looked over to him and he was waddling in at 7 ½ months pregnant with the biggest pout to date. “Carvings?”

“Strawberries…lots of strawberries.” Dean nodded.

She stood from his chair and stretched a hand palm up to Dean. “I ain’t paying out of my pocket for your strawberries anymore this week.”

“Thank you, Charlie. I love you.” Dean smiled.

“I know.” She smiled and walked to her car. Dean stepped out into the garage. He only had an hour left until he could leave, so he could have gotten the strawberries after work, but the more he thought about them the more the carving nagged.

“Hey, Boss man.” Benny smiled.

“Hey, Benny.” Dean walked over to the man. “How’s the remodel going?”

“She is going. She’s definitely a fixer upper.” Benny smirked wiping his hands on his rag. “How’s the little cowboy?”

“He’s getting annoying.” Dean cleared his throat.

Benny nodded. “When are you going to tell Charlie?”

“Soon, I’ve been talking with Lisa and they have had all the furniture and a name picked out for either gender for many months. Sam took a day off to help her paint and decorate the nursery for the baby boy. We are hoping that Charlie figures out herself, but I’m not just gonna have the kid and hand it over to her. She’s gonna know beforehand.”

“She’s going to be so shocked and happy when she finds out, brother.” Benny smiled.

“I sure hope so, Ben. I’ll let you get back to the car.” Dean patted Benny’s shoulder as he saw Charlie pull into her parking space. He waddled over to her car. She stepped out and laughed.

“Dean Winchester, go back inside and wait for me to get inside for your damn strawberries.” She smiled shutting her car door.

Dean pouted as they walked inside the building. “Thank you, Charlie. I have been carving these all day.”

She watched Dean take a bite of the first strawberry. He moaned as he chewed. “You’re lucky, Mr. Winchester. Strawberries are in season.”

Dean nodded and looked at his watch. “I’m gonna head home early.”

“Have a good night, Dean.” She smiled. “Tell Cas I said that he needs keep the house stocked with strawberries.”

“Oh he does. I didn’t bring enough today.” Dean smiled locking up his office.

**_***_ **


	39. Too Early

Dean woke up suddenly 2 weeks later. He sat up in bed and look around trying to figure out what woke up. He looked over to Cas who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He pulled himself out of bed and to the bathroom. As he was walking back he felt his pants grow wet. He squinted his eyes and then was hit with a contraction that took his breath away. “No, no, no, it’s too early.”

He quickly changed underwear and sweatpants and walked over to the bed where he was hit with another contraction. They were coming fast at 5 minutes. “Cas, wake up, baby.”

Cas snorted and blinked open his eyes. “Dean? What are you doing up?”

“The baby is coming.” Dean leaned on the bed with a worried expression on his face.

“What? You still have 4 weeks.” Cas began to sit up.

Dean nodded. “My water broke…Baby, he’s coming fast. We—“ He moaned. “We have to go to the hospital. I don’t like how early he’s coming.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas nodded with the same worried expression. “Go try to relax and grabbed an over night bag. I will go call Dr. Rosen and Sam, also wake Carlie to babysit the twins.”

“Ok, please, do it quickly, Babe.” Dean headed to the closet to pack.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

Dean slid into the passenger seat on their other car than the Impala that Cas drove. He watched Cas tell Carlie everything she needed to do. Cas waddled over to the drivers seat and looked at Dean. “How are you doing, Baby?”

“Peachy.” Dean breathed feeling a contraction build up. “Cas. He’s ok, right?”

Cas nodded and took Dean’s hand. “He’s perfectly healthy. There’s a 95% chance he will survive. Don’t worry, Dean.”

He nodded and blow out the breath he was holding and groaned as the contraction peaked. “I need to call Lisa.” He groaned.

“Later, Babe.” Cas pulled out of their neighborhood. “What’s important is having the baby.”

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Charlie’s home number. After four rings a sleepy Lisa answered. “Lisa?”

_“Yes? Who is this?”_

“Dean. I’m in labor. It’s time to tell Charlie. We are heading to the hospital, cause he’s coming early, too early.”

_“Oh, great! You’re gonna be fine. I wanted you to tell her. Get Cas to call me when he’s born.”_

“Don’t let Charlie go into work. I’ll call Ash to take over for a few hours.” Dean looked over to Cas who had his eyes glued to the road. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“We’re almost to the hospital.” Cas spoke softly. After two contractions and ten minutes of driving, Cas spoke again.“How are you feeling?”

Dean huffed out a breath. “I’m ok. I’m anxious.”

“It’s ok. Babies are born 4 weeks early all the time and live, being perfect and healthy.” Cas smiled and he pulled into the parking lot.

“I know. It just hasn’t set in that I’m in labor. I’m used to dealing for hours of contractions then my water breaks and the show gets on the road, but I woke up to my water breaking.”

“He’s ready to meet his two new Mommies.” Cas smiled as he threw the car into park. “Stay seated. Let me help you out.”

“No, Cas, I got it. You’re just as pregnant as I am.” Dean opened the door and swung his legs out but a surprise contraction crashed into him before he stood. “Fuck.”

Cas stood in front of him and held Dean’s hands as he breathed even and steady through the contraction. “It’s only 4 in the morning, I think at this rate you might have this baby before the sun comes up.”

“I hope to God that you are right.” Dean pulled himself out of the car and they walked into the hospital. 20 minutes later dean was in a room and Dr. Rosen was just getting to the hospital.

“Hello, Dean, Castiel. I haven’t had the chance to deliver a baby from y’all since your first.” She smiled. “You look so much calmer, Dean.”

“Thanks. After three labor and deliveries at home I think I can calm down a bit.” Dean smirked.

She smiled. “I’m just gonna check your progress really fast.” She was in the middle of checking when a contraction roared. Dean tilted his head back and groaned. He squeezed Cas’s hand and with the other hand he gripped his rock hard stomach. “Oh, Dean, you’re almost fully dilated. I’m gonna grab a few people and you’ll have the baby before 6:30.”

“Fuck.” Dean breathed. He looked at Cas. “This is going way too fast and easy.”

“This is a good thing, right.” Cas smiled.

“Hell yeah.” Dean laughed. “Lisa and Charlie are going to have be able to hold their baby all day.”

“I’m so proud of you doing this for them, Dean. I will never stop saying that.” Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “I am so lucky to have you as my husband.”

Dean smiled and then groaned. “Oh, big one.” He tilted his head back and with his free hand he gripped hi stomach.

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and smiled. “You’re doing well, Dean.”

After a few minutes Dean was ready to start pushing. “Alright, Dean. Once the baby comes out I’ll plop him right on your chest and let you hold him until you’ve delivered the placenta, then we’re gonna send him to the NICU to make sure he is healthy.”

Dean nodded and looked over to Cas. Cas could tell that Dean was a tad nervous and anxious about the whole hospital thing. “Don’t let go.”

Cas nodded and tightened his grip on Dean’s hand and kissed Dean’s knuckles again. “I will never let go.”

“Alright, Dean, whenever you are ready.” Dr. Rosen smiled. “It shouldn’t take much. I can already see his head.”

“I can feel his head.” Dean laughed then began to push. “FUCK!”

“Good one. Again.” Dr. Rosen coached.

Dean sat up more as he pushed. “Jesus Christ.” He spat out as he fell back onto the bed and Dr. Rosen lay the crying baby boy on his chest and Cas was able to cut the cord. “Hey there little Fella. I’m your Birth Dad. That’s your other birth dad. Your Mommies are going to be so excited to see you.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*** _

2 hours later Dean was cradling the perfectly healthy, little tiny baby boy in his arms as Lisa and Charlie entered the room. Cas was sitting on the couch a few feet away. “Hey Lisa, Charlie. Good morning.” Cas smiled.

“Good morning.” Lisa beamed a smile. Charlie looked confused.

“Hey, Dean, Cas.” She walked over to Dean’s bed and looked at the baby boy. “This is different Dean. I normally don’t see the baby until a few days after you delivered. You had him 2 hours ago.”

“Yeah, Sam, Ruby and all the kids should be here in 30 minutes or so.” Dean nodded.

Charlie cocked her head to the side. Lisa sat down on the couch and couldn’t stop smiled as she held Cas’s hand. It was the only thing from keeping her from screaming the news. “Your family isn’t here yet. Why are me and Lis the first people to see? I’m flattered, Dean, but I have to go to work.”

“No, Char, I’m giving you the day off.” Dean smiled.

“Who’s gonna run the front desk. Today was your day off anyway, but I have to come in.” Charlie pointed at her chest.

Dean sat up. “Charlie, I want you to meet your son.”

“What?” Charlie blinked and looked over to Lisa who had tears in her eyes and covering her mouth.

“This is your son, Charlie. Lisa adopted him and everything.” Dean smiled. She smiled and choked out a sob and covered her mouth. She stared at Dean with tears falling down her cheeks. “C’mon, Your Highness, hold your son.”

She nodded and scooped up the tiny infant. She looked down at the snoozing newborn and smiled. “Hi there, baby boy. I’m your Mommy.”

“Congratulations, Charlie and Lisa.” Dean smiled.

“Don’t be shitting me, Dean.” Charlie rocked the baby in her arms. “Is he really mine and Lisa’s?”

“He is Gregory Michael Bradberry.” Dean nodded.

She looked over to Lisa. “Why not, Braeden-Bradeberry?”

“We might have eloped, but I decided to take you’re your last name. It’s another surprise for you. I am now Lisa Braeden Bradberry.”

“Guys, this is the best day of my life.” Charlie cried. Lisa scooped up the baby into his arms and Charlie bent over the bed and pulled Dean into a hug and cried on his shoulder. “Thank you so much, Dean. You are truly my bestest friend.”

“You wanted a family and couldn’t get one. I would do anything for you, Charlie. I love you to death.” Dean rubbed her back.

“I love you too, Dean.” She pulled away to look him in the eyes. “You and Cas are still gonna be Gregory’s fathers. We aren’t gonna keep anything from him.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean smiled.

_******* _


	40. Seemingly Perfect

_They were laying in bed; facing each other. Dean rhythmically rubbed Cas’s full term belly. Everything was seemingly perfect until Cas shot up with a gasp. “Cas?”_

_Cas screamed in agony. He gripped his stomach and threw his head back and screamed again. Dean scrambled off the bed and grabbed the phone. The line was dead. He was on his knees on the floor. He listened to Cas scream again. His brain was telling his to get on the bed, but he body just rose to his feet and watched his husband belt out in agony. He looked over to the door and it flung shut and locked. He scrambled over to it and turned the knob for it to break off._

_He ran over to Cas. “Cas, baby, I’m right here. You’re going to be ok.”_

_It was like Cas wasn’t paying attention to him. He heard banging on the door and suddenly it burst open to find Sam standing there. He ran over to them, but never looked at Dean. “Cas, I came as quick as Candace called. Your screams woke her up.”_

_“Sam, it hurts.” Cas panted then screamed._

_“I know. I’m right here. Ruby took the kids to our house. It’s just you and me until Ellen and Jo get here.” Sam nodded taking Cas’s hand. “Where’s Dean?”_

_“What?” Dean spoke. “I’m right here. Cas, baby, I’m right here.”_

_Cas screamed in pain. “I dunno!”_

_“What happened to him?” Sam asked helping Cas out of his boxer briefs._

_“He—He left!” Cas managed to say before he screamed again. “He’s gone!”_

_“What do you mean by gone?” Sam placed his hand on Cas’s knees. “She’s coming, Cas.”_

_Cas screamed. “He was PISSED…” He pushed mid-sentence and screamed. “—and went on a drive! He hasn’t answered his phone or came back!”_

_“Was he pissed at you?” Sam asked staying calm._

_“AHHHH!” Cas’s voice cracked. He was blood red in the face. Dean was watching this in horror. Tears unknowingly streamed down his face. “Sam! This HURTS!”_

_“Cas! Sam! I’m right here! I never left! I’m here!” Dean yelled as tears still ran down his face even if he wiped them away. “LISTEN TO ME!”_

_Cas was sweating profusely and blinked slowly. Sam noticed. “Stay awake, Cas. I need you to push, bud.”_

_“I…can’t---‘m tired.” Cas blinked slowly as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the bed._

_“NNOO!” Dean screamed as he got in Cas’s face and tried to wake him up. “Cas! Castiel!”_

_He sat up and Sam checked Cas’s pulse and lightly popped Cas’s cheeks. “Cas, wake up, buddy.”_

_Dean scrambled off the bed and over to Cas’s side. He could hardly see with the tears overflowing. Suddenly Cas and Sam faded away. “Cas? Sammy?”_

_The bedroom was empty, but the bed was a messy and there was blood…a lot of blood. He looked up and Sam stepped into the bedroom where a black suit and tie. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He wasn’t alone. He was with Sam. He was wearing a suit and tie, but he was a mess. His shirt was half tucked in, the tie was loosened, and his hair was a messy. Fake Dean was red and teary eyed…also drunk. He clutched a beer in one hand and clung to Sam as he stumbled into the bedroom._

_The Real Dean looked back down to the bed and it was clean. “Alright, Big brother, you need sleep.” Sam took off the drunk Dean’s tied and suit jacket. “I’m going to be down the hall in the guest bedroom if you need me.”_

_“Sammy, this is my fault…”_

_“No, it’s not.” Sam helped him into the bed, once he was out of most of his clothes._

_“I wasn’t there…” Drunk Dean spoke weakly._

_“That doesn’t make it your fault.” Sam reinsured. “Get some sleep.”_

_He blinked as tears flicked out of his eyes. Next thing he knows he’s standing in the doorway to the living room. He was looking at himself. He was sitting on the couch with a whole bottle of liquor in his hand. He had puffy red eyes with tears leaking out. His hair was a messy. Dean noticed he was only wearing one sock and the clothes he was wearing were wrinkled and dirty._

_The phone rang and Dean watched himself just sit there and stare at the fireplace. Soon voicemail got it. ‘Dean? It’s Charlie. It’s been 3 ½ weeks since you have come into work. I know what happened was horrible, but you need to get out of the house. You have to be strong, buddy. We’re gonna help you. Call me back.’_

_Dean watched himself not even react other than let his head fall. Soon he heard an infant crying upstairs. The drunk mirror of himself just looked up and closed his eyes and sobbed and took a long pull of the burning beverage. “What are you doing? Go take care of your child?!” Dean blurted out._

_The shell of the man who looked at Dean just stares at the ceiling. “Just shut up already.” Tears fell again as he took another swig. “Stop crying little bastard.”_

_“Don’t call your child that! Go take care of her!” Dean screamed. “What are you doing! GO!”_

_Dean set the mostly empty bottle of liquor on the coffee table and grabbed an object by his side that the man in the doorway couldn’t see. He spoke loud enough to be heard. “I’m coming home, Castiel.”_

_A second later the mirror Dean brought a gun up to his head and stuck it in his mouth. Real Dean darted over to the copy image. “NNOO!” Blood splatter the wall behind the couch and the couch cushions. The 3D copy went limp and fell to the side. He closed his eyes and flinched._

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He was on the couch when his, apparent, dream ended. He was panting and covered in sweat and a little bit of urine. Cas was on his knees beside the couch was a panicked terrified look on his face. Dean wiped a hand down his face and noticed that the tears in the dream were also in real life. His throat hurt. Was he actually screaming and crying? “Cas?”

“You’re ok. It was just a dream. Baby, nothing in that dream was real. You’re safe. Everybody is safe.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

Dean took a shaky breath and squeezed Cas’s hand lightly. “It felt so real.”

“The worst dreams do.” Cas nodded. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Dean answered without missing a beat.

“Ok.” Cas nodded. “You gave me a heart attack when I came home early on your day off to find you screaming in your sleep and flailing on the couch.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean cupped Cas’s jaw. “I’m ok.”

“I know. Go fix supper, the kids are gonna get here soon.” Cas slowly stood and walked the stairs.

Dean stood and nervously bit his nails. That dream was a little too real for his liking.

_******* _


	41. Fucking...Bobby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YaY! Bobby to the rescue! Bobby is always there to screw Dean's head on straight. :D 
> 
> We also learn a little bit about John and Mary and Benny gets a peak at Dean's past that only the Winchester and the Novaks truly know about.

“Charlie spend all the time you need to get little Greg settled into the house. I’m fine working up front. I did it for months before you and when I worked at Bobby’s garage.” Dean smiled as he sat down at Charlie’s desk two weeks after having that insane dream, which he had happened two weeks after giving birth to Charlie and Lisa’s baby boy. “They call it Maternity Leave for a reason.”

Dean hung up. He worked until the phone rang again. “Charlie, stop calling. I’m doing fine.”

_‘Dean? I’ve been having contractions…’_

Dean’s breath hitched. “How are you feeling?”

_‘They are pretty far apart. I’m heading home anyway. It’s a precaution because of how fast your labors and deliveries have been.’_

Dean nodded silently as he bit his fingernails. He realized that Cas couldn’t see him. “Good…Good. I’ll leave right now to head home.”

_‘No, Dean, stay at work. The contractions have been at 15 minutes consistently for 2 hours. I am just gonna go home and try to sleep for a little while. I’ll call if anything speeds up.’_

“Keep me updated, then. I’ll been home at 5:30. I love you.” Dean hung up and went back to biting his nails. Bobby walked out of the breakroom.

“Get your fingers outta your mouth, ya idjit.” He scolded.

Dean flinched at the sudden voice. He removed his finger and looked at Bobby then away. “Sorry, Bobby.”

“You were really stuck in your head for a while. Everything alright?” Bobby walked over to the desk.

Dean blinked and looked at Bobby again. “Yeah…Cas thinks he’s going into labor. He wants me to stay here until 5 or the contractions speed up.”

“That’s logical, Dean.” Bobby nodded. “I can see the fear in your eyes. I haven’t seen a look like that since…your hearing in court.”

That’s the moment Benny decided to pop in. “A hearing? Dean, brother, you’ve gone to court? What traffic court?” He smiled holding his coffee cup.

“No, actual court. I served 3 of 10 years in jail.” Dean nodded looking away from Bobby.

Benny had a shocked look on his face. “What were you charged with?”

“Murder.”

Benny took a step back. “Excuse me?”

Dean looked down at his hands. “I murdered the man who broke into my parent’s house and killed them on the day of my wedding."

"Why did you spend charge? It was clearly self-dense." Benny spoke setting down his coffee cup.

Dean smirked. "I wouldn’t have been charged, it was self-defense. If it had been one bullet. I shot him three times in the chest and twice in the head.”

Bobby walked over to Benny. “It’s best to not stick your nose into that part of Dean.” Once Benny was gone Bobby sat on the edge of Charlie’s desk. “Son, Cas is having your daughter. You should be happy, excited, over the moon. You look like you’re terrified and anxious as if this was your first kid.”

“I had this nightmare….” Dean started. Bobby nodded while Dean got really interested in his hands. “I dreamed that I wasn’t there for when Cas gave birth to her. I dreamed that Cas was in so much pain and something was wrong. He died and I wasn’t there. I started drinking again…badly. I put a gun in my mouth and—“ Dean pointed his finger to his temple and made a ‘bang’ gesture.

“Hell boy. It was a nightmare for a reason. You love that man to death. Other than losing your children or airplanes, losing Castiel is your biggest fear. If you are so afraid of losing him, go home.” Bobby said bluntly.

Tears started building up in Dean’s eyes. “I called the baby a bastard, Bobby.”

Bobby stepped over to the Winchester. He crouched down and looked up at Dean. “It was just a nightmare, son. Does Cas know about this dream?”

Dean shook his head. “It was so real. Every time I fall asleep I wake up in tears and a raw throat. I can’t sleep more an hour intervals. It was so fucking real.”

“Nightmares are just your scary thoughts put into a scenario to make you afraid. You remember when three months after you started dating Cas. You had that miscarriage. Then many years later Ruby miscarried. That’s a thought that is always gonna haunt you. It’s just something you have to get over. Castiel is gonna be fine. You gotta make that stone number one and build on it.” Bobby firmly gripped Dean’s knee.

Dean wiped his eyes and nodded. “Thanks…”

“You’re welcome, son. If you wanna head out I can force Ash to man the front desk today, definitely tomorrow.”

Dean cleared his throat. “I’m gonna stay. Cas wanted to rest, he wouldn’t be able to if I’m hovering over him.”

“Good choice.” Bobby stood. “Relax, boy.”

Dean nodded and watched Bobby walked onto the garage floor and Benny walk back inside. “Dean, I wanted to apologize for getting into your business.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t care if you know or not. I just don’t talk about it a lot because it’s a sore spot.” Dean huffed out.

“If it means anything I think your parents must have been some good people. They raised you right and I wish I could have met them.” Benny smiled.

“They were great. Mary, my mom, made the best pies and was beautiful, could lit up the room with her smile. John, my Dad, got me into mechanics and taught me how to shoot a gun. He was a good man. He loved my mom so much. His love for my mom is what i strive to be like with Cas. They were still in love until the day they died. I went to jail to get vengeance on the man who ended their lives too early.” Dean smiled not looking at Benny.

“Sounds like a picture perfect family.” Benny sat on Charlie’s desk.

Dean snorted. “My Dad was an asshole at times and My mom could kick ass if anyone messed with her family. Literally. She had a black belt. John was a marine and knew hand to hand combat and taught me and Sammy. We weren’t a picture perfect family. We got into fights. They didn’t like girls I dated, or Sammy dated. Cas was my first boyfriend. He was the only person my mom and dad both approved of.”

“You live one wild life, brother.” Benny patted Dean’s shoulder. "That's not necessarily a bad thing." 

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean went back to working.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

5 o’clock on the dot Dean was in his car heading home and buy 5:15 he was pulling into the driveway. Dean crept into the house. Carlie was curled up on the couch watching TV quietly. He noticed Dean entered the living room and smiled. “Hey Daddy.”

“Hey Ducky.” Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his torso and walked over to his oldest daughter.

“Papa is asleep upstairs. Yes, I know he’s in labor. He told me to leave him alone unless he called for me if you hadn’t gotten home yet.” Carlie explained. “Aunt Ruby has Nikki and Lily and Uncle Sam let Candy, Trev and Chris go over to his house.”

“Thanks, baby girl.” Dean kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna go check on Papa and change.”

Carlie curled back up on the couch and Dean wrapped a blanket around her. “Thanks, Daddy.”

He walked up the stairs and slowly walked into bedroom to find Cas laying on his left side. He slowly walked around the bed to see his husband’s face. His eyes were close and looked peaceful. He was breathing evenly, so Dean quickly and quietly got changed and slowly crawled into the bed and under the covers and gently spooned Cas. “I thought you were going to rush home?”

Dean flinched to find he had woken Cas up. “Bobby talked me into actually listening to you this time.”

“Fucking…Bobby.” Cas mumbled. "Why did you start listening to him now?"

Dean quietly giggled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better that you are with me.” Cas snuggled closer to Dean. “The contractions are far enough part that I can sleep between them.”

“Are they still 15 minutes apart?” Dean frowned.

“More like 13. Can you sleep with me?” Cas yawned.

“Sure, baby.” Dean cuddled Cas and rubbed his fingertips over Cas’s swollen middle. He bit his bottom lip at the sense of Déjà vu he was feeling.

**_***_ **


	42. Fuck.

It wasn’t too terribly late when Cas woke up. Dean hadn’t slept at all. He couldn’t. He had laid there rubbed Cas’s contracting middle for four hours. He noticed Cas waking up when Cas starting softly moaning. He reached up and placed his hand behind Dean’s neck. “Just breathe, baby.”

Dean sat up once Cas released his neck. He pulled Cas into sitting position and slot his husband between his legs and wrapped both arms around Cas and gently placed them on Cas’s belly. With his right hand he ever so gently grazed over the curve back and forth as he placed loving kisses to Cas’s right shoulder. He propped against the bed post and Cas leaned into him and rested his head on Dean’s left shoulder. “I forgot how much this hurt.”

“You’re doing great, babe.” Dean kissed Cas’s neck. “I love you.”

Dean heard the door creak open and Carlie peak her head inside. He flicked his eyes up to his eldest daughter. “Daddy?”

“Yes?” Dean responded and he felt Cas turn his head to press up against his neck to try to sleep again. He felt Cas’s hot breath tickle his neck as he kept rubbing Cas’s middle.

“Uh—Everybody is gonna spend the night at Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby’s, including Nikki and Lily.” She stepped inside the bedroom. “I also made supper if you or Papa want any.”

“Cas, baby, do you want something to eat?” Dean began to lightly pat Cas’s center. “You wanna eat something while you’re still in the early stages of labor?”

“Something small, but I don’t wanna get up.” Cas mumbled softly that only Dean’s could truly hear.

Dean looked up at Carlie. “Can you bring me a plate of whatever you fixed and then something small for Papa?”

“Sure, Daddy.” Carlie nodded contently.

“Thanks, Baby doll.” Dean replied as she left. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, mostly.” Cas answered calmly. “How long did we sleep?”

Dean bit his lip cause Cas thought Dean slept with him. He looked at the clock to make it look like he didn’t know. “Umm…about four and a half hours.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Things slowly progressed. Dean was starting to really freak out by 3 in the morning when Cas was starting to get really loud. He was on his knees on the bed with his head in a pillow. “AHHHH.”

Dean did his best to massage Cas’s back and talk with him, but Cas still seemed to be in a lot of pain. “You’re doing perfect, Cas. I love you so much.”

“OH GOD, Dean, this hurts so much.” Cas panted.

“I know, baby.” Dean answered.

“How was I so calm with Candace?” Cas sat up on his hands and knees.

“I don’t know, Cas.” Dean laid down on his side to look at Cas’s face. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I—I wanna walk around.” Cas sat up.

“You wanna walk downstairs or up here?” Dean crawled off the bed and then helped Cas.

Right as Cas got a few steps away from the bed and gripped Dean’s shoulders and leaned forward. “Dean get me to the bathroom.”

He didn’t ask any question and he walked quickly backwards and lead Cas into the bathroom. Right as Cas stepped on the tile and groaned. “Uhhh, AHH, Dean.”

“Deep breaths.” Dean said softly. He heard it. The sound of liquid hitting the tile floor. Cas nudged his forehead into his shoulder and groaned and Dean heard the hiss of pee fill Cas’s boxers. Cas clenched Dean’s shirt and sucked in air and gasped. “Breathe, you’re doin great.”

He kissed the side of Cas’s face as the man relax as the contraction faded. “Almost made it…”

“You made it into the bathroom, if that counts for anything.” Dean smiled. “C’mon, you go finished up in the toilet and I’ll grab you some new sweatpants.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*(** _

“Uhhh.” Cas moaned on the couch. It was early and they had no sleep that night. Dean managed to get Carlie to go drop her siblings off at school and she didn’t have go herself. It was barely pushing 8 in the morning and Carlie should be back between 8:30 and 9. Dean was sitting on the floor beside the couch; combing his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Unnn…”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered as he rested his head on the edge of the cushion. Cas had his eyes closed and was breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth. He had one hand up by his face and the other rest on his curve. “You are so strong.”

Cas slowly blinked open his eyes and looked at Dean. “This hurts so much, Dean.”

“I know, baby. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.” Dean reinsured both Cas and himself.

“The contractions are still far apart, Dean.” Cas whimpered as he began to sit up.

Dean kissed Cas and rubbed his middle. “They are five minutes apart. Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want her out.” Cas moaned. “I want her out.”

“What do you want to do, Castiel? I can call Ellen and she will be over here in a flash. She would have her trusty pain gas. Do you want me to call the hospital and get a room for you? They can give you an epidural.” Dean stayed calm on the outside even though he was nauseously terrified.

Tears dripped out of Cas’s eyes and it broke Dean’s heart. He moaned at the build up of a contractions and cried out in pain. “AHHH! Dean…”

“I’m right here.” Dean held back his own tears. “Right here, Not gonna leave you.”

“I want an epidural.” Cas whimpered.

Dean stood and helped Cas to his feet. “Alright. I’ll call the hospital and Carlie right now.”

**_* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*(_ **

“Fuck!” Cas gasped halfway through the drive. He gripped the headrest and his middle. “Dammit, Dean, go faster.”

“Babe, I’m pushing 10 miles over the speed limit.” Dean didn’t take his eyes off the road.

Cas groaned. “Dean….”

He stretched out his hand and overlapped Cas’s on his swollen middle. “It’s ok, Cas.”

“I’m not gonna have this baby in this car.” Cas groaned.

“What’s wrong with having our baby in my baby, baby?” Dean smirked. He heard Cas choke out a small giggle then groan again. “I don’t want you to give birth in the car either, but that’s not gonna happen.”

“Really, cause we still have 20 minutes left in the drive and my water broke.” Cas spat out as a contraction crashed.

“Well, that’s just gonna…” He paused as they flew past a stopped light getting honks from every direction. “Ruin the leather.”

“Stop making stupid jokes!” Cas blurted out. He whipped a death glare out Dean. “This isn’t a time to joke. I’m in a lot of pain and you’re just laughing it off.”

Dean frowned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. They drove in silence other than Cas’s groans and breathing until they reached the parking lot. He jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran around to Cas’s side. Cas slowly opened his door and placed both feet on the ground before stopping. “Alright, we’re almost inside, Baby.”

“How are you not pissed off?” Cas blurted out. He was breathing heavy and he had fire behind his eyes.

Dean didn’t reply to Cas’s question. He was in fact pissed off. Cas had never told him to stop being himself before. No matter how much pain Cas was in he always felt better when Dean was calm and himself, cranking jokes and laughing to ease the tension. Although, Dean was acting a little different than he normally would because the dream plagued him with fears and thoughts. “We need to get you inside.”

“I’m sorry!” Cas snapped as a contraction crashed.

Dean frowned and took Cas’s hands to help him out of the car. “It’s ok, Cas. It’s time to focus on the baby.”

They slowly made their way inside the building. They reached the front desk and Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder and gripped Dean’s waist. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hey, yeah, um I called earlier…about a room for Castiel Winchester.” Dean smiled then hissed as he felt something dig into his shoulder. Cas bit him.

The nurse at the front desk frowned and looked over at Cas with a sympathetic look. “Yes, let me get another nurse to grab a wheelchair and she’ll take you right up.”

“Thank you.” Dean nodded and walked with Cas in tow to the seated area. He sat Cas down but didn’t sit down himself. He was so tired and frantic, all while trying to keep an ever so calm look on his face was nagging him. He was restless.

Cas closed his eyes and rested for a the few moments their little girl let him relax. “Dean, I’m really sorry. Please, never stop cracking jokes.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over at the door and watched a young woman head straight to him and Cas. “Hello. You must be Castiel and Dean Winchester.”

“Yes, M’am.” Dean replied with a soft smile.

“Are we planning on having a baby this morning?” She smiled while Dean helped Cas hop over to the wheelchair.

“We thought we were going to have a homebirth. This was a last minute decision.” Dean answered. “He’s been in labor for pushing 24 hours, and the pain was wearing him thin.”

“What baby is this? First? Second?” She began to roll Cas to the elevator.

“Second, for him. I’ve had the other five kids and had my best friend’s baby for her and her wife.” Dean pressed the button the number she gave them.

“So y’all are like pros?’ She giggled. “While you can comfy I’ll go get Dr. Rosen.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

“Yell at me!” Cas spat out during a contraction. “Get mad!”

“No, Cas. I’m not going to yell at you. I’m not gonna get mad.” Dean held Cas’s hand on the side of the bed.

“Get pissed! I was a dick in the car!” Cas sat up and faced Dean. He had tears in his eyes. He refused the epidural and had a tube that he could breathe in the pain gas if he needed.

“No, Cas. Focus on our baby girl.” Dean stared at the heart monitor for Cas and the baby.

Cas groaned and slammed his hand into the mattress and Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas. “I can’t! I have woken up to your screams and nightmares for weeks! You were yelling my name! Not just yelling Cas, but Castiel. You barely ever say my full name anymore. After you scream my name a couple times your voice starts to crack and you start sobbing in your sleep along with screaming some more. You weren’t cracking jokes in the car to ease the tension…you were cracking jokes to cover up your fear.”

Dean looked away from Cas. “Yeah…”

“To normal people they see you being completely content and relaxed, but not me. I see your fear in your eyes. I haven’t seen that in your eyes since Carlie’s birth.” Cas growled through a contraction.

“You don’t understand, Cas. Just concentrate on the baby.” Dean spoke softly.

“Not until you open up to me, Winchester!” Cas gripped his stomach and tilted his head back. “FUCK!”

“I keep having this dream that you die giving birth…I start drinking again and abuse that infant and blow my brains out.” Dean blurted out.

Cas stared at him. “Dean…”

“Losing you is my worst fear. I have been plagued by that nightmare for weeks. You’ve been in so much pain for over 24 hours, it just brings those thoughts into my head. Yeah, I was cracking jokes to keep my sane.” Dean stared down at his hands. “In that dream we didn’t lose the baby, I lost you…”

“Dean, baby…” Cas panted. They were both teary eyed. Dean ducked his head down so Cas didn’t see his tears. Dean heard Cas groan. “I love you, Dean.”

They both heard footsteps and Dean looked up while Cas breathed through the contraction. “Well, this is a first. It’s good to see you both.” Dr. Rosen smiled. “Let’s see how much progress you’ve gotten.”

“I hope it’s far along. They feel almost constant.” Cas groaned.

Becky giggled and Cas settled himself so she could check. Dean wiped the pad of his thumb over Cas’s cheek and smiled. That’s when they heard one word they never wanted to hear from their doctor. “Fuck.”

Dean flinched and stared at Becky. He whipped his head back to Cas whose eyes were as big as saucers. “What?”

“Nurse Blake start prepping things now.” She ordered as she began to place Cas’s legs in the stirrups. She flicked her eyes to Cas. “Castiel, sweetheart, You are past fully dilated. You’re actually crowning, but it’s not her head, she’s breech.”

Dean gasped and gripped Cas’s hand. Cas started to push without the instruction. “You’re doing perfect, Cas.”

“FUCK! She’s right there.” Cas groaned.

“Yes, Cas, it’s time to just push out her head.” Becky smiled as Cas pushed her right out. “You made that look easy, Castiel.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Are you ok?”

“I’m perfect.” Cas smiled as Becky placed their baby girl on his chest. “Hey there Sophia. We have been waiting for you.”

_******* _


	43. 2 Months Later...

**_2 Months Later…_ **

Dean rolled out from underneath a car and sat up. He was done with his list of cars needing work done and all he had left was book work and budgeting. He wiped his hand off with a rag and his cell phone started ringing in his jeans. He pulled it out and saw Carlie’s name pop up. He looked at the time and she should be heading home in the car Dean and Cas bought her.

He accepted the call with a smile. “Hey Ducky, how was school?” Instantly, he knew something was wrong. He heard Carlie sniffling and crying. “Carlie?”

“Daddy…” She sobbed. “There’s been an accident.”

Dean felt his whole world start to crash. “Carlie, are you ok?”

“It wasn’t my fault, Daddy. He wasn’t paying attention…” She cried. “Daddy.”

He felt tears bubbling up in his eyes. “Baby, where are you?”

“5—5 miles from the house. In—in front of the mini str-strip mall.” She was crying harder. “I’m sorry, Daddy. It wasn’t my fault, I swear.”

“Baby, it’s ok. Are you hurt? Please, talk to me, sweetie.” Dean was biting his nails. He noticed that all the guys had stopped what they were doing and looking at him with a concerned look on their faces.

“Please, I need you, Daddy.” She sobbed not answering his question.

“I’m coming, Ducky. Stay calm, please. Daddy’s coming.” Dean hung up and looked around the garage. “Bobby start up the tow truck. Carlie’s been in a wreck.”

Bobby darted off and Dean started running to his car. He held back his tears cause he knew if he started crying now before he saw the damages he would be devastated after. He frantically waited for Bobby and took off down the road and immediately knew where Carlie was by the traffic build up. He did something he would never regret. He swerved onto the median and weaved through signs and when he stopped a cop rushed over to him. “Sir, it is illegal for you to—“

“That’s my daughter…” Dean blurted out as he stepped out of his car and was faced by all the damage. Two cars were collided together. The car that Dean and Cas bought Carlie for her 16th birthday, the driver’s side was crushed. He rushed over to the car The car that slammed into her had been pushed back and the driver’s side door was removed. There was an EMT standing by the car. He caught a glimpse of his daughter. The side of his face was bruised and bloody and it was obvious that her arms was broken. “Carlie.”

The EMT looked up and held a hand up to him. “Sir, I need you to step back.”

“That’s my daughter.” Dean snapped. “Carlie, Daddy’s here.” He saw that she was a neck brace in place and a board resting against her back.

“Sir, we are trying to transfer her from the car to a gurney to load her on the truck.” He said stern. Dean nodded and watched the paramedic successfully move his daughter.

He took her daughter’s good hand and kissed her forehead. “Everything’s going to be ok, Ducky.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

He sat in the waiting room. Carlie was sent to surgery. She cracked a few ribs and punctured her lung. She broke her hip and arms right above the elbow. She luckily didn’t have a concussion, but has a nasty bruise on her forehead along with cuts from broken glass. Her neck, chest, and upper arms have burns from the air bag, and she dislocated her shoulder.

The cops said that the man who hit Carlie was at fault. He ran a red light because of texting while driving. Cas was stuck in the traffic from Carlie’s wreck. Sam picked up all the kids and took them to his house. That left him alone in the waiting room with silent tears rolling down his face. He almost lost his baby girl today.

“Dean?” He heard. Dean quickly looked up and could barely see behind the tears. He knew it was Cas. Even if he was blinded by tears he knew his husband anywhere. “How is she?”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean while the green eyed man plunged his face into the crook of Cas’s. He felt gave into his emotions and sobbed. He clenched Cas’s jacket while Cas’s rubbed his back. “I couldn’t protect her.” He sobbed that was muffled in Cas’s shoulder.

“Shhh, shhhh, nothing could have prepared us for this.” Cas kissed the side of Dean’s face. He pulled Dean’s face away from his shoulder and held it in his hands. “You said it yourself over the phone. Nothing life-threatening anymore. She’s gonna have a few cases, bandages, bruises, cuts, and some sleepless night, but she’s going to be ok.”

He remembered Cas sitting him down and then sitting himself down in the chair beside him. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He just remembers waking up with a chink in his neck and a sore back and lightly being shaken awake by Cas. “Wha?”

“Hey, sleepyhead. Carlie’s out of surgery and finally waking up. She’s been cased up and bandages and specifically wanting you.” Cas said calmly.

“One of us needs to go home for Sophia…” Dean mumbled as he slowly stood. “The twins need to be with us.”

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder and stared into his eyes. “Dean, honey, you’ve been asleep for hours. All of the little kids are asleep. Sam came by and dropped off a overnight bag for you and me and a change of clothes for Carlie.”

“Why did you let me sleep?” Dean mumbled softly.

“Because I’m a horrible husband.” Cas tried to crack a joke. “You were going to panic the whole time. Carlie has had you wrapped around her finger since she was an only small child. She’s a Daddy’s girl and wants her Daddy.”

Dean followed Cas as they entered a comfy room with a nurse sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. She pushed Carlie’s hair out of her face and carded her fingers through her hair. “You’ve been doing so well. You’ve been so brave.” The nurse comforted.

Dean and Cas could see the tears rolling down Carlie’s face. Dean rushed to his daughter’s side. “Carlie, baby, I’m here.”

“Daddy.” She whimpered.

“Shhh, you’re safe, Ducky.” Dean combed her fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead. “Daddy’s gonna make you all better.”

_******* _


	44. Falling Off The BandWagon

“Dean, you’ve been quiet for a few hours.” Bobby said as he walked into Dean’s part of the garage. “I think it’s time for a break.”

He quickly slid out from under the car and shot up into a sitting position. “No.”

“Son, you have been working on car after car today for almost 9 hours. You were the first one here and it’s almost closing time.” Bobby walked over to Dean.

He just looked at Bobby. His eyes pierced through him, in utter anger. He laid back down and slid back under the car. “Don’t bother, Bobby. I’ve asked him if he wanted to take break 6 hours ago. Ash asked 3 hours ago. He’s just done the same thing every time.” Benny walked over to the gruff man. “Somethings got him pissed and he just wants to work.”

Bobby huffed out a breath and took a few steps forward and gripped Dean’s ankle and pulled him out from under the car and away from it. “What the fuck, Bobby?”

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy. What’s got you so vamped today?” Bobby let go of Dean’s foot.

Dean blinked up at the older man. “Leave me alone, Bobby. This is none of your business.”

“Like Hell, boy. Your wellbeing is my business. Did Cas piss you off or something?” Bobby watched Dean rise to his feet. “What has gotten into you? You haven’t stepped into your office this morning you have just worked on cars. Something is wrong.”

Dean huffed and walked past Bobby, but was stopped by Bobby grabbed his forearm. “Get off me.” Dean spat out yanking his arm back.

The older man let go and raised both his arms in surrender. “I’m sorry, Dean. I just want to know that you are ok.”

“Like a said, that ain’t your business.” Dean growled and headed towards his office. He flung open the door and slammed it shut; hard enough that the window in the middle of the door cracked. Charlie flinched and looked up to a furious Dean storm past her desk and into his office with enough door slam.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Dean?” Charlie said as she knocked on the closed door. It was quiet so she opened the, thankfully, unlocked door. “Dean, buddy, it’s closing time. Cas called me and asked where you were. He’s worried.”

Dean was staring at the computer screen with all the lights off. His palms were flat on his temple leaving his fingers somewhere in his hair. He had a serious face painted on. Charlie walked over to him and looked at the computer screen. It was just his wallpaper of him, Cas and most of their children. It was taken on their family vacation to the beach on the east coast before Nicole and Lillian.

“Dean, are you ok?” She placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Candace tried to kill herself last night.” Dean spoke suddenly. He didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t even try to look at Charlie. “She was diagnosed with depression and was sent to a mental hospital this morning after spending all night in the ER.”

“Oh God, Dean, are you alright?” She rubbed Dean’s back.

Dean let his head drop. “First Carlie was in her accident and now Candace is mentally ill…Cas and I are barely holding it together. We can’t even go see Candace…visitation hours are on Sunday and we can’t go because the kids are still really young. Even with that being said not even Carlie can see or talk to her cause she’s not 18.”

Charlie nodded. “Go home, Dean. You need to be with Cas and your family. Take the next few days off.”

“No, I can’t.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Yes, you can. You almost punched Bobby this afternoon and you cracked the window on the door. Take time off.” Charlie pulled Dean to his feet. “Trust me, buddy, things are gonna get better.”

^%$#@$%^&*())(*&

Dean opened the door to their house quietly. He wasn’t drunk but he was buzzed…really shouldn’t have drove. He stumbled into the living room to find Cas sitting on the couch. “Hey, hubby.” Dena mumbled…maybe he was drunk.

“Where have you been, Dean? Charlie told me that you were heading home four hours ago.” Cas stood and looked at Dean more clearly. “Are you drunk?”

“No.” Dean scoffed as he swayed a little and stumbled to the right a little. “Maybe.”

“Dean, I know that this is a hard time, but you haven’t drank this much in years.” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to keep him steady.

“I needed a drink, Cas…fuck, I needed like 12.” Dean mumbled.

“C’mon, it’s time for you to go to bed.” Cas lead him to the bedroom. “You are going to be so hung over in the morning.”

_**)(* &^%$#@!$%^&*()))(*&^** _

He woke up to the smell of food cooking. He blinked and it was like a hammer slammed into his forehead. His stomach churned and he flopped back onto the mattress. He heard footsteps climb the stairs. He glanced at the mattress and he should have been at work three hours ago and Cas should not be home as well. At the moment he didn’t give a flying fuck.

His stomach lurched which sent him darting towards the bathroom ignoring his throbbing skull. He emptied his stomach contents into the basin and he lifted his head. “How’s the hang over?”

Dean couldn’t help but groaned. “God, did I really get that drunk last night?”

“Yes, you did. You are an idiot, Dean. What were you thinking?” Cas propped again the sink facing Dean.

“I was thinking that I almost punched Bobby, cracked a window, and spilled my personal life all over Charlie. I needed booze.” Dean gagged at the thought of alcohol.

“You have been so good that past few years. Only a beer at dinner or a few if you are out with Sam and friends.” Cas sighed.

“I know. Cas, I just—Candace is not here because of me.” Dean’s voice cracked.

“Don’t say that Dean. Nothing about what happened is your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. She has a mental disorder. Once she gets better she will be back and we can go back to normal or make things better.” Cas tried to smile.

Dean shook his head. “You’re wrong, Cas.”

_******* _


	45. Stone Number One?

Dean never got out of bed. Cas never got dressed. He sat on the couch and thought. Dean found Candace. Cas was handling the twins who were supposed to be asleep.

He can hear Dean’s screams ringing in his ears. It was probably worse than the screams that Dean yelled when he found his parents. Dean wouldn’t let him see Candace. By the time they got back home the scene had been cleaned by Sam, but Cas clearly saw the bruises around his daughter’s neck.

He laid on the couch; didn’t bother turning the TV on. Cas and Dean were mentally spent. They tried so hard to keep calm so the other kids didn’t freak out.

Cas’s day of silence ended when he heard the cries of his youngest daughter. He slowly rose to his feet he climbed the stairs, thankful that Sam picked up all the kids and took them to the places they needed to be so Dean and Cas hold had to take care of Sophia.

He walked into the nursery and lifted the 3 month old into his arms. “Hey, baby girl. Did you have a good nap?” He was pulling from every part of him to convince Sophia that he wasn’t upset. He set Sophie on his hip once she was changed and he walked into the master bedroom to find Dean curled up on his side passed out with tear stains on his cheeks.

It broke Cas’s heart to see the man he fell in love with, get so broke up and break his own rules he set up to better himself because of his children. Dean truly thought it was his fault that Candace did what she did. It’s wasn’t him. They couldn’t imagine what was going on in Candace’s mind hours prior.

Cas sat Sophia in her play pen as he went back to laying on the couch. Carlie was healed enough to be able to drive again, but they hadn’t gotten a car yet. She came home and started supper as Trevor took Sophia and Chris watched over Nikki and Lily.

Dean never came down for supper. Cas didn’t leave the couch. “Papa, it’s time to go to bed.” Carlie crouched down beside her father. “It’s getting late. I put Nikki and Lily to bed hours ago and it’s way past Chris’s bedtime.”

“I will go up in a little while.” Cas mumbled.

“No, Papa, come on. I know it’s been a hard day. It’s been hard on all of us.” Carlie stood and pulled Cas into a sitting position.

“You don’t understand, Carlie.” He frowned.

“I understand perfectly fine. Candace is my little sister. Trevor is torn up about this. Candy is basically his twin.” Carlie tried to stand him up.

“Go to bed, Carlie.” They both heard. Dean stood in the doorway just wearing sweatpants and a Led Zeppelin shirt. She went to say something but Dean stopped her. “I don’t wanna hear it. You need you rest. Thank you for helping out, Goodnight.”

She nodded and walked out of the room and up the stairs while Dean walked over to the couch and sat down beside his husband. He sighed and lowered his head as he rested his forearms on his knees. “I have either been puking or having nightmares all day today. I’m broken up about this and won’t be ok until she comes back and we get her settled here again.”

“I’m having a hard time, Dean.” Cas got teary eyed.

Dean wrapped an arm around him and kissed Cas’s head. “I know, me too. We can’t act like this. She is getting the help she needs. We moped all day today, we are not going to do that same tomorrow. She is getting better.”

“But she’s my baby girl.” Cas whimpered.

“I’m not saying we can’t be upset. I’m saying that until she gets back we need to be telling ourselves that she’s getting better. We need to be at work and doing things with our kids.” Dean whispered. “She’s alive…that’s all that matters.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()_}** _

The days following were quiet. Dean worked late and Cas waited by the phone after work. He hoped that the hospital would call them saying that Candace was being sent home, but it’s been a week of silence. He was reading a book late one night…Carlie had even gone to bed. Dean wasn’t home yet. It was way past closing time at the garage. He picked up his cell and dialed Dean’s number.

“Yeah?” Dean answered.

“Why aren’t you home? The garage closed five hours ago.” Cas spoke softly. He heard tools drop to the ground and mumbles from Dean. “Dean?”

“Not yet…”

Cas was honestly confused. Was Dean drunk again? “I don’t understand, Dean?”

“Wait for me?”

“Dean, are you drunk?” Cas set his book aside and set up.

He heard a lot of moving around. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.” Dean sounded upset. It worried Cas enough for him to stand from the couch and grabbed his keys. He hadn’t said anything yet. He was just listened. “Stone number one?”

“Dean, I’m heading to the garage right now.” Cas walked to his car. Dean was definitely drunk again. “Stay where you are.” Dean hung up on Cas. “Dean?”

He pressed the gas and sped off towards the garage. He easily saw Dean. Once he parked and walked towards his husband he saw the whiskey bottle. Three to be exact. Two were empty in shattered pieces on the ground and one was in Dean’s hand almost empty. Dean was sitting cross legged on the ground propped against the car he had been rebuilding for the past few weeks. “I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled.

“I know, baby.” Cas grabbed the broom and dust pan and swept the glass covered ground. Once the ground was clear he sat down in front of Dean. He gently grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of Dean’s hand. The green eyed drunk gave it to him easily. Cas took a small swig of the burning liquid before setting it away from Dean. “Why?”

“I put too much weight on her shoulders. I shouldn’t have pushed her so hard to make good grades. I shouldn’t have forced her to do things she didn’t want to do. She didn’t want to play sports. She just wanted to hang out with her friends and play the flute.”

“You didn’t cause this, Dean. Nothing’s wrong with pushing her to do things out of her comfort zone. This is more than just you and me. Something was wrong in her head. It’s the snow ball effect. C’mon, baby. We’re going home and you aren’t going to work tomorrow…you’re gonna be too hung over.”

_******* _


	46. Homecoming

The next day Cas decided to work from home so he could watch over Dean. He was working on his computer when he could hear Dean’s waking. He smirked and got up from his chair and walked down the hall to find Dean sitting up on his elbow with his hand over his eyes and his hair disheveled. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Dean groaned. “Don’t talk.”

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Cas asked softly as he lowered himself to the bed.

He removed his hand from his eyes and slowly blinked at Cas. “Ugh…Sorta, God, I was stupid, Cas.”

“Yes, you were. But you were stupid for the right reasons.” Cas smiled as he combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You were worried about our daughter. That’s what makes you a good father. The alcohol on the other hand was just plain stupid.”

“Why are you home? You have work?” Dean sat up slowly, not wanting to bring up his stomach contents.

“You forget that I can work from home on occasion. I wanted to watch over you today.” Cas got off the bed. “I’m gonna go fix you a greasy breakfast.”

Dean groaned. “Stop talking.”

“Do you want a greasy bacon cheeseburger served on a dirty ash tray?” Cas smiled.

Dean instantly started to turn green. “I hate you. Fuck.”

“Maybe a nice greasy pizza with greasy bacon bits on top.” While Dean scrambled to the bathroom Cas walked out of the bedroom only to hear the phone to ring. He answered. “Hello?”

_‘Is Castiel or Dean Winchester available?’_

“This is Castiel.” Cas crossed his arm over his chest.

_‘Yes, this is Pamela Barnes. I worked at the clinic your daughter, Candace, is staying at. I am happy to inform you are she is gonna be discharged this Sunday. She has shown great improvement on her new medication.’_

Cas couldn’t help but smile. He let out a happy gasp. “That’s great. Thank you. We already got appointment for her when she gets back. I just can’t wait to see her.”

 _‘She will be discharge at 7 in the morning on Sunday. Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.’_ Pamela hung up and Cas dropped the phone and darted back into the master bedroom as Dean trudged towards the bed. Cas slammed into Dean and wrapped his arms around the man. Dean groaned.

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek…not wanting to taste his vomit breath. “She coming home!” Cas couldn’t help but shout. “Candy is coming home on Sunday morning.”

Dean smiled with eye as big a flying discs. “That’s great.”

“The doctor says she has improved so much. She’s gonna be our bright little girl again!” Cas tightly hugged Dean again.

Dean pulled away gently and his smile turned to a frown. “You continue celebrating…I’m gonna continue puking.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean was laying in Cas’s lap curled up with a blanket wrapped around him. The kids should be coming home anytime soon. Dean wasn’t looking forward to that. The only form of comfort was the gentle touches against his forehead and into his hair that Cas was doing.

Cas was so excited. They were just three days away from seeing Candace again. He wished Dean wasn’t hung over. At the moment Cas was just thankful that Dean had stopped puking. “Dean, the kids are coming home soon and I have to check on the twins and Sophie.”

He groaned and snuggled closer to Cas. “Don’t leave me.”

Dean was getting clingy. Cas was normally ok with it, but he knew once all of the kids get home things are gonna get louder and he really had to check on the babies. “Baby, do you wanna go upstairs so when the kids get home they won’t bother you as much.”

“Don’t wanna move. Just got my stomach to stop churning.” Dean moaned.

Cas nodded. “Once you go to sleep tonight, I’m throwing away all of the alcohol in the house and then calling Charlie to do the same at the garage.”

“Bobby will be pissed at you.” Dean mumbled.

“He’s already pissed that you drank his whiskey. I think he will understand.” Cas gently lifted Dean’s head and got up off the couch.

“Noooo…Cas….” Dean groaned. Cas walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Nikki and Lily were standing in their cribs.

He quickly changed their diapers and set them on the ground as he walked across the hall and saw the awake baby Sophie wiggling around; playing with her feet. He changed her diaper and made sure the baby gate was secure in front of Nikki and Lily’s door then walked down the stairs and set Sophie in her bouncer. He walked back upstairs and grabbed the twins. He walked to the top of the stairs when he saw Dean barreling up.

“Move.” Dean growled as he dashed past Cas and into the master bathroom.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

Dean and Cas rode in the Impala in silence. It was a two hour drive to get the hospital Candace was staying at. She was being discharged at 7 which meant they had to leave no later than 5 in the morning, which was perfectly fine with them because they didn’t sleep a wink.

A very sleep Sam, still in his pajamas, came over before they left and went directly to the couch and fell back asleep. Dean was nervous. He was shaking and overwhelmed. He couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Cas.

Dean held Cas’s hand as he drove. It didn’t feel real. This was just a dream.

*&^%$^&*()*&^%$#%^&*())

Dean sat in a chair bouncing his knees rapidly while Cas paced the floor. “Stop pacing.” Dean stared at Cas.

“Then stop bouncing your knees.” Cas replied back.

Dean was about to respond when the door opened and a nurse smiled. “Dean and Castiel Winchester?”

Dean shot up from the seat. “Yes, that’s us.”

She walked out and behind her was their little girl. She was smiling and Dean and Cas couldn’t speak. Candace ran over to them and hugged them tight. Once she was safely in the car they both turned around and stared at her. “It’s great to have you back with us, Candy.” Dean smiled.

“It’s gonna be a long drive until you see everybody else.” Cas answered.

**_***_ **


	47. Good Memories

As they turned onto their street Dean looked over at Candace to find her anxiously staring out the window. Before they even parked the car Trevor came flying out of the house and Candace flew out of the car. “Candace!”

“Trevor!” She hugged her brother tightly.

“I missed you!” Candace was the only person Trevor acted this way towards. That’s why it’s a running joke that Trevor and Candace are twins, even though they were born from the other parent and Trevor is three weeks younger.

Dean hadn’t stopped smiling. He watched Carlie standing in the doorway holding Sophia in her arms. Sam was standing beside her with Nikki and Lily on both hips. Chris squeezed his way past them and ran towards Candace and Trevor. “Candace!”

She smiled and hugged her other brother. “Hey Chris.”

Soon they were inside the house and Sam had gone back home. They ate supper and talked until it was everyone’s bed time. Cas put Sophia to bed, then Nikki and Lily were next, Chris said his goodnights and headed off to his room.

“Ok, it’s 10, everybody has school in the morning.” Dean spoke. Trevor groaned. “Candy, are you up for school tomorrow? Do you wanna start back on Tuesday?”

“No, I wanna go to school.” She nodded.

“Alright, everybody off to bed.” Dean began to stand. Carlie followed Trevor up the stairs, but Candace hung back for a moment. “Candace?”

“Daddy, I’m sorry.” She whispered. Dean crouched down. “I’m sorry….”

“You don’t have to apologize, Candy. You weren’t right. How about we forget about the bad memories and replaced them with good ones.” Dean tried to smile.

**_& *^%$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()__ **

**_Months Later…_ **

Dean was late to work the next day. He slept past his alarm and Cas didn’t wake him up. By the time he got to work he was grumpy. He walked through the front door and Charlie looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Tardy-pants.”

“I slept past my alarm and Cas didn’t bother to wake me up.” Dean spoke. “I don’t know why he did that. By the time I woke up it was already noon.”

“Oh, Mr. Cranky-pants.” Charlie smirked.

“I’m going to be in my office.” Dean trudged to his office and sunk down in the chair and turned on his computer. He picked up his phone and dialed Cas’s number.

_‘This is Castiel Winchester’s office. He can’t come to the phone right now. This is Meg, Can I take a message?’_

“Meg, I need to speak with Cas.” Dean got more pissed because Meg stopped him from yelled at his husband.

_‘I’m sorry, Dean. Castiel isn’t here. He left about an hour ago. He didn’t tell me why he left.’_

Fuck…Cas…Dean rubbed his temple. “Thank you, Meg. I’ll call his cell.” He hung up and called Cas’s personal phone. It went to voicemail. “What the Fuck, Cas? In the 17 years I have married to you…you now become unreachable.”

After an hour of working and getting something done, even though he was getting angrier by each passing moment, his phone rang. He brought the cell to his ear. He didn’t answer, he just listened. “Dean?”

He stayed silent.

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Why?” That’s all Dean could muster to say.

“I’m sorry for letting you sleep in and then cutting off my phone.”

Dean sighed. “Where did you go?”

“Come home. I already talked with Charlie. I didn’t really want you even coming into work today.”

“What? I have to be at work, Cas.” Dean spat out.

“Just walk out of the garage, please.”

Dean groaned and stood from his desk and walked down the hallway and past Charlie’s desk. He opened the door. Cas was standing there in a tux with a bouquet of 17 roses. “Cas?”

“You told Candace that you wanted to replace bad memories with good ones. Well, Hell if this ain’t a good memory.” Cas smiled brightly. “Dean Michael Winchester, I love you. We have been married for 17 years to the day. We have been through so much together and we have stayed strong the entire time. I have never stopped loving you no matter how angry I have been at you. We have laughed and cried together and I don’t regret any moment. I cherish every second with you and miss you the moments you and I are away at work. I wake up every morning with the thought of spending the rest of my life with you.” Cas smiled with tears in his eyes. “Dean Winchester, Would you do the honor and remarrying me?”

Dean was dumbfounded. He forgot his and Cas’s anniversary. He had never forgot the date. It was a day filled with so much emotion. How could he forget? His mouth hung open and his arms were slack by his side. He couldn’t speak. Cas had literally taken his breath away. Cas walked over to Dean and set the flowers on the ground at the bottom of the steps. Dean’s eyes wandered to the flowers. “You need to put those in water or they’re gonna die.”

Cas outwardly laughed at the answer Dean gave him. The blue eyed man climbed the few short steps and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Wanna finally renew our vows with me?”

“Of course.” Dean whispered. “Any reason to show you how much I love you I will take.”

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw with both hand and placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. He pulled away and they both stared into each other’s eyes. “One day isn’t enough to show you the love I have for you. Each and every day is another peek at the amount of love we share.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again. “You are too sweet, Angel.”

“You—“ Cas stopped and let out a small chopped laugh. “You haven’t called me that since high school.”

“I save it for special occasions. I love the look on your face.” Dean smiled.

Cas blushed. “Come on. I didn’t just come here to give you a bunch of roses and proclaim my love.”

Dean raised an eyebrow as Cas lead him around to the back of the garage. “Where are you taking me, Cas?”

“Where we first met.” Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s.

“That’s gotta be an empty field…” Dean turned a corner and he was shown an empty field behind the garage that he saw every day that had been changed to look like a wedding scene. “Cas…this is beautiful, but if you can’t tell I’m a little under dressed.”

“No, you’re dressed perfect. I, on the other hand, need a costume change.” Cas jogged around the corner leaving Dean to look at the scene. He noticed that Bobby, Benny, Jo and Sam were standing in their casual attire lined up in front and a group of friends from both Cas and Dean sat in the crowd. Along the other side stood Michael, Lucifer, Meg, and Gabriel. Standing behind the chairs stood Carlie holding Nikki, Candace holding Lily, Trevor holding Sophia, and Chris empty handed

Moments later Cas reappears wearing his casual clothes. “How did you do it, Cas?”

“Lots of help. Charlie did a lot of the planning. I knew that if you over slept you wouldn’t be as observant as I know you normally are. I was correct. You didn’t see that the store never opened today, you didn’t see all of the kids stuff was still in the living room or that none of your staff was really working.” Cas smiled.

“You know me too well.” Dean blushed.

“No, I know you just the perfect amount.” Cas kissed Dean.

_******* _


	48. Cocky Reckless Teenagers

“I think Cas said that you are going to recite vows.” The official spoke.

That left Dean wide eyes. “I had to read off a sheet of paper in our original vows.”

Cas laughed. “You’re better when you wing it.”

“How about you go first then.” Dean blushed.

“The first time I met you we were both cocky, reckless teenagers. By the time we got together we were still cocky, reckless teenagers, but we were also hopelessly in love. Every day I wake up beside the man I am in love with. We have been through so much and it ceases to amaze me how we are still lovesick like we were on our first date. We have 7 amazing children together and I love watching you play with each and every one of them. You are the best father to them.” Cas paused showing the biggest smile. “I promise that I never stop loving you and I promise that no matter what happens I will never leave you.”

Dean had tears in his eyes along with Cas. He was trying so hard to not make his voice crack. The official looked at Dean. “Your turn, Dean.”

“I don’t know when it happened but at some point in this wild ride of a life we live in I managed to fall even more in love with you. I can’t be at work without calling you at least once and getting yelled at by Meg. Yeah, we might fight and bicker but with each passing day I can’t help but smile at the love I have for you.” Dean reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh--- fuck, man, you know I hate being put on the spot.”

Cas laughed and wiped the tears on his face. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Castiel…Winchester.” Dean leaned forward and kissed his husband.

The official looked around the couple. “I guess you may now kiss…again.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

The kids stayed with Sam, even Sophia and the twins were in the care of Sam and Ruby for the night. This night was gonna be all about Dean and Cas. Their second honeymoon. They walked hand in hand to the door and right as the door shut Cas was all over Dean.

They somehow climbed the stairs, their clothes didn’t make it that far, by the time they were on the bed they were already naked. Dean was on his back sliding backwards to the head of the bed and Cas crawled over Dean. Their eyes never broke contact. They were hungry and lustful.

Dean craned his neck out towards Cas’s lips, mere centimeters away. Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip softly. They finally kissed and Cas snaked his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and sucked air in through his nose. Dean had both hands cupping Cas’s ass and firmly grasping them.

Cas pulled away and descended down the bed and got between Dean’s legs. He kissed his way down Dean’s chest and past his belly button. Their eyes were still planted on each other. He kissed down the path of thick pubic hair and up the shaft of Dean’s long length. He heard Dean take a sharp breath. He smiled and licked the under of Dean’s cock. “Fuck.” Dean hissed.

He gently stroke Dean’s cock and reached for Dean’s hand. Cas took Dean’s dick into his mouth and swallow it whole. He bobbed back and forth as Dean arched his back and ran his free hand through Cas’s unruly midnight black hair and gripped firmly.

He swirled his tongue around Dean’s tip and kissed the tip as a pearl of precome collected on his bottom lip. “So close, baby.” Dean moaned.

“Can’t have that, sweetheart.” Cas smiled as he opened the first drawer on the bedside table and grabbed the lube and lather his first to fingers. He got back between Dean’s legs and teased Dean’s hole and squeezed one finger in just to the first knuckle.

“Cock tease!” Dean panted. “Get on with it assho—“

Cas smirked as he pushed the first and second finger inside. “I love your asshole.”

Dean smirked and gripped the bedsheet now while Cas pushed the third finger inside and effortlessly prepping his husband. He pulled out getting a whimper from Dean. He guided his well-endowed length into Dean. He moved so that Dean and Cas were face to face once again.

Cas caught Dean’s lips in his own and thrusted into his partner. Normally Dean and Cas both getting into a space where they both close their eyes and just feel each other, but this night they didn’t break eye contact. Dean’s dark emerald green eyes stared in Cas’s deep crystal blues. Cas’s quickened his pace and they were both panting and sweating.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and dug his nails into Cas’s shoulder blades. Cas sucked on the side of Dean’s neck and he roughened his pace. Dean gasped and threw his head back. “Cas.”

Cas kissed the under of Dean’s jaw and thrusted into Dean’s harder just to get him to gasp and moan. “Come for me.”

Dean was seeing star. He sunk his nails deeper into Cas’s skins…he was drawing blood. Cas kissed Dean hungrily. He was so close, but he wanted Dean to come first. “Cas…nngh…”

Seconds after Dean shot his load onto both his and Cas’s chest, Cas was coming hard inside Dean. He didn’t pull out of Dean yet. He just hovered above his husband for a few moments. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean smiled in a post-sex haze. “Cuddle with me.”

“The womanizer Dean Winchester wants to _cuddle_.” Cas gasped.

Dean playfully slapped Cas as the blue eyed man flopped to the side and spooned Dean. “I wanna just lay here in the embrace of my loving husband on the one night we don’t have to worry about being quiet because of the kids.”

“I never said I didn’t like it.” Cas smiled.

_******* _


	49. Sick Baby Day

Dean was a bit grouchy. Of course on his day off something happens, but on Cas’s days off everything is perfect. Nikki has been miserable all night and not sleeping…she’s a Daddy’s girl so Daddy hasn’t slept.

Obviously, when Cas absolutely has to go into work Dean is left with a sick 18 month old. He was rocking side to side in the middle of the living room holding the very tired toddler. He looked down at her. She had her head on his shoulder and thumb in her mouth. He was stupid enough to leave her paci upstairs and the motion of climbing stairs or walking caused a piercing scream. He rocked side to side slowly as he rubbed her back.

He was thankful that she hadn’t puked yet. She had been complaining about her tummy hurting, but never had a green tint in her skin. There was a trash can near where he was standing in case. “C’mon, honey bun, let’s go rock in the rocking chair again. You might be able to sleep for a little bit.”

He got a few steps in a heard her whining. He felt her tiny hand pull on the fabric of Dean’s shirt. She really didn’t like the movement. Her whines turned to a soft cry. “Dada…”

“Troop through it, baby girl. Paci is upstairs.” Dean stopped and ran his fingers through her hair. “Daddy is gonna dash up the stairs and plant himself in the rocking chair.”

Tears rolled down her face. He softly jogged up the stairs, grabbed Nikki’s paci and sat down in the rocking chair. The toddler was sobbing and burying her face in Dean’s shirt and pulling the fabric in frustration. She was definitely having a headache and very fatigued by her fever. “Dada…Dada.”

“It’s ok, baby doll. Daddy’s gotcha.” Dean rubbed her back. She was flat out sobbing. He kissed her head and tried to sooth her but nothing work. “I know, baby girl. You don’t feel good.”

Soon her sobs softened and Dean went to shift her around so he could see her face and replace her thumb with the pacifier. Her eyes were glazed over and Dean finally saw the green tint on her face. He leaned forward with her pressed against his chest to grab the trash bin that wasn’t too far out of reach. He had it in his hands and straightened up when he heard Nikki burp and then vomit on his chest. He pulled her away after she vomited a second time on him. He turned her around on his knee and slid the bin under her chin as she proceeded to puke three more times into the bucket. She let out a heart-wrenching sob when she finished.

Dean couldn’t do much. He was covered in her puke. He set her on the ground and ran into the master bathroom and pulled off his shirt and threw it in the sink. He looked down and his pants were ruined as well so off they were and he was off almost completely naked.

He lifted the sobbing toddler into his arms and grabbed a baby wipe and wiped her face. “Shh, shhh, sweet pea. Daddy’s here. Let’s change your diaper and let you hang out almost naked like Daddy.”

She sobbed through the diaper change, but Dean was ubber grateful she wasn’t spewing from both ends. He lifted her from the table and placed her against his bare chest. She was really warm, but not hot enough to be worried.

He slowly sat down in the rocking chair and pulled the trash can closer to them so he could be a tad faster. The skin to skin contacted seemed to calm Nikki down a little bit. Dean reached over and opened the drawer by the changing table and grabbed a hair tie. He pulled the toddlers thin, baby fine, hair into a high pony tail so it was off her neck. “Is that I little better, muffin?”

He just listened to the little girl’s sniffles and tiny moans. He felt sorry for her. He didn’t want to over medicate her since he had already gave her a dose of medication less than two hours ago. Right now, he just wanted her to sleep. That might make her feel better. Dean had slept from 10pm to midnight then slept with Nikki in his lap from 5am to 5:45am.

Cas, thankfully, got everyone else up and dressed so Dean could focused solely on Nicole. He slowly rocked her then slipped her paci between her lips. “ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad…take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart…then you can start to make it better…_ ” He sang softly three full times before Nikki passed out enough so he could lay her in her crib.

He quickly and quietly stepped out of the room and turned on the baby monitor. He heard the front door open. He looked at his watch ‘4:00’ where had the day gone?”

The kids were louder than normal. Oh God. Two of them were fighting. “DADDY!”

Dean darted down the stairs with the face of utter rage. He pointed to the front door. “Everyone out.”

They were wide eyed, but obeyed. Dean held the door and quietly cracked it. “Dad…”

“No. No Daddy’s, Dad’s, Father, Dean, Dean-o, Daddy-o, Daddy Dean, nothing. I’m not available today. Nikki is sick upstairs. I finally got her to go to sleep. I haven’t slept properly in over 24 hours. NO fighting, no loud noises that could wake your baby sister. Whatever is going on between two of you four needs to stay out here. Y’all understand me.”

“Yes, sir.” They all said in unison.

Dean remembered that he was just in his boxer briefs, but at the moment he was too sleep deprived and frustrated to care. “Don’t worry, your Papa is gonna get the same yelling in a few hours. I need sleep while your little sister actually gets some well-deserved rest. Don’t bother me.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Cas opened the door hours later. He was about to call out to Dean, but a hand covered his mouth. He flinched and his hand wrapped around the hand. “Papa, don’t say anything.” Carlie whispered. “Daddy is in a bad mood cause Nikki is sick.”

Cas removed his eldest daughter’s hand and looked at her. “What’s going on?”

“Dad blew his top when we got home from school. Nikki is pretty sick. He was only wearing his underwear and looked like a wreck.” Carlie walked into the living room. Candace and Trevor were working on homework while Chris read quietly. “Nikki woke up screaming and sobbing and we all froze. She cried for an hour and all we heard from Dad was him talking to her and trying to calm her down. After that hour past everything was quiet again and we haven’t hear anything since and that was two hours ago.”

“I’m going to go check on them.” Cas nodded. Carlie shook her head but didn’t say anything. He climbed the stairs and slowly opened the twin’s nursery. All the lights were off. He saw Dean laying on the floor, curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow at his head. He smirked of how much of a mama bear Dean can be. He looked over at the crib and saw Nikki passed out peacefully. He looked around and saw the baby Tylenol within arms’ reach of Dean. When she woke up he must have given her another dose. He stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door and walked into the office to work on a few things so he could stay home tomorrow.

_***( &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&_** _

It was 3 in the morning before Dean joined Cas in bed. Cas hadn’t really been asleep, he was just waiting. “How is she?”

“Better than she was a few hours ago.” Dean mumbled laying his head on Cas’s chest.

“I’m going to stay home tomorrow. I’ll help out with her.” Cas spoke softly.

Dean looked up at Cas. “You need to be at work, babe. Nikki’s getting better, she should be 10x times easier tomorrow than today.”

“You must have gone through Hell to run your kids out of the house in your underwear and pass out on the floor of the nursery.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m gonna work from home tomorrow. You’re gonna be worn out tomorrow, cause even if Nikki is better…her fever might still make her fatigued and eeky.”

“I turned into Drill Sargent J. Winchester, Cas.” Dean whispered.

“What?”

“I turned into Drill Sargent John Winchester, today. The one things that I hated about my Dad was that he trained me and Sam to take orders. He was set on me and Sam joining the marines like he did. I might have been a Mama’s boy, but I was also Daddy’s blunt little instrument. Part of him rubbed off on me.” Dean traced abstract shapes on Cas’s chest.

“Who’s to say that a bad thing?” Cas answered. “John was a strong man. You’re right, maybe his parenting was a little overboard, but that has made you a determined father, who would go to the ends of the earth for your children.”

Dean was quiet for a while. Cas thought he had fallen asleep. He kept running his fingers through Dean’s hair; not ready to sleep yet. “I still miss them.”

Cas flinched at his sudden voice. “I know. I miss them too.”

Dean had forgotten that Cas was a big part of his life when John and Mary were still around. “Do you miss your parents? I mean they aren’t gone, but…”

“They are out of my life, which is like them being dead to me, but yes, I do miss them a lot.” Cas didn’t let Dean finish his sentence. “Get some sleep.”

_******* _


	50. Boners and Babies

Dean walked into the garage late in the afternoon to find Charlie sitting at her desk with Gregory in her lap. “What’s going on here?”

Charlie smiled. “Look, Greggy, it’s your Daddy.”

The little baby boy babbled and drooled down his chin. “Hey, buddy, has your mommies been good to you?”

Charlie laughed as she wiped the drool off his chin. “Tell him, Greg, that Mama and Cici have been spoiling you rotten.”

“He’s gotten so big since last I saw him.” Dean scooped him up in his arms. Charlie rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you gonna work for me at the garage when you get old enough. Cici would be able to keep a sharp eye on you, because she is the Mama of the place.”

“You’ve been hanging around too many babies, lately.” Charlie took back her baby.

Dean laughed. “Nikki’s fever finally broke yesterday so Cas decided to take a half day. When he got home I left. He picked up Lilypad and Sophie before he got home.”

“How is the family? I haven’t seen them in a long time.” She sat back down.

“They are great. Candace is doing great with her medication, Trevor is really getting into art, Chris has found is love in animals. He has started to beg to get two more cats, since Peter and Wendy passed a few years ago.” Dean noticed Charlie’s green tint grow on her face as she set Greg in his carrier. “You alright, Char?”

“Yeah, fine.” She nodded.

“Still having a sensitive stomach?” Dean sat on the edge of her desk.

Charlie nodded. “Just certain smells and food I eat have been making me nauseous.”

“I’ll go out and grab you a ginger ale and crackers if you want.” Dean pointed towards the door. Charlie shock her head lightly. She placed her elbows on her knees and set her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to settle her stomach. “I’m gonna go grab you a few things. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean had a small bag of things plus a bottle of ginger ale. Charlie wasn’t by her desk and Gregory was in his carrier. He walked down the hallway and gripped the doorknob of the cracked bathroom door. “Charlie, sweetheart?”

“In here.” He completely opened the door to find Charlie gripped the toilet, on her knees. He watched her heave into the basin to vomit only a small amount. Dean set the bag and bottle down and walked over to his friend.

He placed a hand on her back once he was crouched down on the balls of his toes. “Let it out.”

She sniffed and panted into the bowl. Dean gently pulled back Charlies hair as she heaved again, it was a dry heave this time. “Make it stop.”

“Let it run its course. You shouldn’t have much left, sweet pea.” Dean rubbed circles into her back.

“It’s not food poisoning, Dean.” She panted.

“I know.” Dean replied without missing a beat. “You’re pregnant.”

“How’d you know?” Charlie laid her head on the seat.

“Lisa told me about the appointment y’all set up far in advance, before Lisa knew what iw as doing for y’all. When it came time for the appointment y’all had Greg. You had already paid, so why not give it another try. I mean she said that it hadn’t worked for both of y’all the other times before, so why would it happen this time?” Dean kept with the comforting back rub. “That was what…2 months ago?”

“10 weeks.” Charlie slowly sat down on her butt.

Dean crawled on his knees and grabbed the ginger ale. “Here, sip on this.”

“No, Dean, I can’t.”

“Sweetheart, I have been pregnant before. I’m also a father and brother. I know how to deal with an upset stomach.” Dean opened the bottle for her. “Sip on it.”

After a few moments Charlie was feeling well enough to stand and walk back to her desk. “Thanks, Dean.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean walked towards his office to actually get some work done. He stopped before he was out of Charlie’s eyesight. “Oh and Charlie. Congratulations.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

Dean had decided to work on a few cars and didn’t realize it was past 5, the time he normally went home. He was under a car when someone lightly kicked his foot. He rolled out and sat up to find Trevor standing there. He was wearing his normal paint covered jeans, black converses and just like his dad, wearing a band shirt. “Trevor? What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to get out of the house. Other than Chris it’s pretty much a female dominated.” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest.

“What about Papa? He ain’t home yet, either?” Dean stood from ground.

“No, he called saying he was gonna be home late.” Trev looked down at the ground.

Dean lifted his oldest sons chin. “Trev, something’s telling me that having a house full of girls isn’t your problem.”

“Dad, I am…starting to really like girls…” Trevor scratched the back of his neck.

“If you’re talking about your sister, I need to talk to you about how---“

“Ew, No, Dad!” Trev blurted out. “Can we talk in your office?”

Dean nodded. “Did you walk all the way from home to my work?”

“Carlie and Candace know where I am.” Trevor replied as they passed by Charlie working quietly while Gregory sleeps in his carrier.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Dean spoke as he opened the door and letting Trevor walk inside and he shut the door.

“There’s this girl in my art class…she’s beautiful, sweet, funny and smart. WE have been flirting for a while and we went on a date last weekend. I can’t stop thinking about here and my---ummm---can’t either.”

Dean squinted his eyes at Trevor then it dawned on him. “Oh, you popped a boner.”

Dean instantly smiled as his son turned bright red and hid his face. “Dad, not out loud.” He clapped his hands as he laughed out loud. “It’s not funny.”

“Of course, it’s funny, Trev. I’m laughing because it has happened to me before. If this girl is still talking to you like normal after that incident she either doesn’t care, thinks its flattering, or chose to ignore it.”

“You think so.” He popped out of his hiding place.

“Of course, son. I had a bunch of girl and boy friends in high school before I dated your Papa.” Dean bent forward. “If Papa ever asked, it was only a couple girls and a select few guys.”

“Why would you lie to him?” Trevor blinked.

“Not lying.” Dean pointed. “Papa knows the exact numbers and hates that I used to be a manslut before I settled down with him.”

“Dad…” Trevor raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not saying that I approve of teenage sex, but I’m also not saying that I believe in sex after marriage. I’m saying that you should be smart and always be protected. You don’t wanna be a father as a 9th grader and you don’t wanna get anything from any girl…or guy.” Dean pointed.

“I know, Dad.” Trevor nodded. “Me and Stella haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Just making sure you understand.” Dean nodded. “I think it’s time for you and me to both go home.”

_******* _


	51. Caught In The Act

_“You have been married two weeks Castiel and Dean had already proven how unfit of a husband he is to you. He murdered, was sentenced and was put in prison in the first two weeks of your marriage. Should I go ahead and bring you the divorce papers?” Naomi spat out._

_“No, Mom. I love Dean. His parents were murdered on our wedding night and the killer was still in the home. Dean was just getting closure. He was only sentenced because he made sure, the man who had killed five other men and women not including John and Mary, was dead.” Castiel snapped back._

_“So once you have kids and he or she gets pushed by a bully, is Dean gonna kill him/her too?” Naomi yelled._

_‘What the Hell, Mom? Dean lost the two most important people in his life on the one of the most important days of his life. I would have done the same thing for you.” Cas blurt out._

_“He’s bad news, Castiel. I don’t want you seeing him anymore.” Naomi walked over to her son, pointing a finger at his chest._

_“You can’t make those orders to me anymore, Mother. I moved out of your house years ago. The really question is are you and Dad gonna see me when he gets out?” Cas angrily got in his mother’s face._

_“I haven’t decided yet.” She spoke in pure anger._

_“Then how about I make the decision easier for you. Tomorrow’s Dean’s first visitation is at 4 in the afternoon. If you and Dad don’t show up I know you’re out of my life, but if you do show up, we can pretend this conversation never happened.” Cas spoke scarily calm. “But you have to have both feet in or both feet out. Nothing in between and no if’s, but’s or maybe’s. You either stay or go.”_

_“Castiel…don’t make your mother decide…” Naomi spoke._

_“Goodbye Mom.” Cas walked out of the house._

**_* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()__ **

_“They aren’t gonna show up, hon.” Dean frowned._

_“They still have time.” Cas looked at his watch. Their visitation ended in 2 minutes._

_Dean shook his head. “No, babe, they aren’t coming. I know your parents. They are thick-headed, narrow-minded, and live in a world where everything is black and white. There is no gray. You’re either good or your bad. Doesn’t matter that I went to church with y’all every Sunday from 6 th grade or 12th grade. I actually graduated high school with honors or graduated college with a major in mechanics and a minor in culinary arts. I went to prison so I am bad. They don’t think about the good behind my doing.” _

_“People can change, Dean. I know my parents will come around one of these days.” Cas tried to smile._

_“Give me a better motivation to get up in the morning and spend the next ten years in here that I can act my best in here.” Dean softly smile._

_“Alright, the day you get out of here we are going to have so much sex.” Cas spoke boldly. Dean’s eyebrows rose. “And the second day of having you back we are going to make a baby.”_

_“That’s more like it.” Dean laughed; wanting to kiss his husband so bad._

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

“I don’t know, Mom. You know how last time turned out.” Cas walked down the hall as he mother tried to plan a meet up. “I’m just not sure.”

Dean was walking passed him, but Cas stopped him. “What?”

“I gotta go, Mom.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Carlie needs to pick Candace up from band practice.”

Dean opened the door and gasped. Cas whipped his head into the bedroom. “Carlie!”

“Dad!” Carlie gasped trying to cover herself. “I thought you and Papa were working still.”

Dean walked into the room and threw the covers off Jake. He was red fury/rage. “Put some clothes on and get out of my house.”

“No, Daddy, he didn’t do anything.” Carlie wrapped herself in a blanket and crawled towards Dean.

Dean glared at her. “Didn’t do anything! Carlie, Jake was fucking you! There are little kids in this house. What if Nikki or Lily came in here? They are really liking opening and closing doors right now.”

“Dean, calm down.” Cas grabbed Dean’s bicep.

He yanked his arm away from his husband. “No, Castiel, I’m not gonna calm down cause our daughter is having sex in our house and she aint even using condoms.”

Cas blinked and looked at Jake who was standing at the end of the bed holding his cock and balls afraid to move to get his clothes cause Dean actually might attack him. “You’re not wearing a condom, Jake.”

“N-no, sir.” Jake answered.

“Why the Fuck didn’t you cover your prick!?” Dean yelled at the boy.

“Daddy, I made him doing it without a condom.” Carlie defended.

Dean blinked at her. “Are you stupid?”

“Mr. Winchester—“

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Dean pointed towards the door. Jake scrambled to the floor and grabbed his clothes and ran out of the house, still naked. “Seriously, Carlie, that wasn’t a joke. Are you really that stupid?”

“Dean.” Cas scolded.

“No, Cas! She thinks she doesn’t need a condom.” Dean turned his head around. “She’s either stupid or arrogant.”

“I did it on purpose, Daddy.” Carlie said through her tears.

“So you knew what you were doing? That’s arrogance!” Dean snapped. “Papa and I have told you over and over again that you don’t sleep with men without a condom. You could get STD’s or pregnant! We also told you that you wait until you know you are going to marry that guy!”

“I am going to marry Jake, Dad!” Carlie frowned.

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT! YOU ARE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL!” Dean couldn’t get redder in the face. Cas was speechless. He had never seen Dean act like this, ever. Even when he killed that serial murdered Azazal he acted different.

They all heard Sophie’s cries. Dean and Carlie had woken her up from her nap. Cas dashed to her rescue, but the screaming didn’t stop. “I LOVE HIM, DADDY!”

“it’s not true love, sweetheart. He just wants you for the sex. Once you stop putting out, he will give up and leave you, it’s a fact about boys.” Dean pointed.

“Jake’s not like that!” Carlie got off the bed.

“YES HE IS! CAUSE I WAS THE SAME WAY!” Dean growled. Carlie opened her mouth to say something but stopped. “I’m not going to let someone who’s like me take advantage of you.”

“No one is gonna take advantage of me, Daddy.” Carlie spoke softer.

“YOU LET JAKE FUCK YOU UNPROTECTED! HE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU!” Dean spat out.

Carlie clenched her fist that wasn’t keeping the blanket up around her and groaned. “DADDY! I WANT A BABY!”

Dean was going to yell at her but as those words escaped Carlie’s lips Dean’s world froze. He blinked as Carlie huffed and caught her breath. “Carlie, you don’t wanna baby, right now.”

“Yes, I do. Me and Jake have been trying for months.” She informed.

“No, no, no, sweetheart. Babies will ruin your life.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“You and Papa’s life turned out fine.” Carlie got defensive.

Dean’s anger started to bubble again. “I was 25 when I had you, Carlie. I got married to Papa when I was 22. You’re still in high school, you have so much ahead of you that you can’t let a baby drag you down.”

“I want a baby so bad, Dad. That’s all I want.” Carlie whined.

“A teen mom is not the life to live, sweet pea.” Dean stepped over to her.

“JAKE AND I ARE TRYING FOR A BABY IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, DAD. I’M SORRY, BUT YOU CAN’T STOP ME!” Carlie raised her voice.

Dean got close to Carlie and grabbed his arms below the shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. “Pregnancy is hard and expensive. Babies are worse. Labor and delivery is the most painful thing you will ever experience. Papa and I made it look easy. The first trimester is filled with puking and nausea. Second trimester is heartburn, swollen ankles and bathroom breaks. Third trimester is backaches, headaches, swollen ankles, bathroom breaks, soreness, little amount of sleep, and carrying 30-40 pounds on your chest. Once you have the baby it months of barely any sleep, cycles of feeding, changing and rocking your baby to sleep. Since you’re still in high school you will be studying and nursing a baby and spending all your free time away from school at work while your baby is at a daycare. Your grades will start to fall which means NO MEDICAL SCHOOL, which also means you can’t go into the career you want be in.”

Carlie was silent and wide eyed. Dean let go of her and walked out of her bedroom with a slam of the door; hard around to make pictures frames by the door fall off. Dean walked into the nursery to find Cas staring at the door with Sophie whimpering in his arms. “You really scared her.”

Dean walked over to the rocking chair and got down on his knees and looked at the whimpering 6 month old. “I’m sorry.”

Cas didn’t know if he was talking to Sophie or him until he looked at Dean and he was staring up at him. “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not. I blew up. I couldn’t control myself. Carlie’s our oldest and if we fuck up with her, we’re gonna fuck up with all of them.”

“No, I understand. I think Jake and her know better now.” Cas smirked. “Jake’s mother called asking why Jake came running home naked.”

Dean started to smiled. “And?”

“She’s gonna have a long conversation about safe sex.” Cas laughed which made Sophie start to smile. “You did the right thing, even though it was terrifying to watch.”

“Was I really that scary?” Dean smirked.

Cas nodded with wide eyes. “I’m surprised Jake didn’t pee himself right then and there when you yelled at him.”

_******* _


	52. Storms Coming...

Dean was never a morning person. He could barely keep his eyes open and his hair was all over the place. He looked adorable. Ever since Charlie got farther along in her pregnancy and she got put on semi-bedrest where she can’t be on her feet a lot. That meant Dean had to get to work earlier.

“Alright, come on, sleepy head.” Cas pulled Dean into sitting position.

Dean moaned and let his head fall backwards. “Noooo…”

“Come on, Dean. You’re doing this to help Charlie.” Cas cupped Dean’s face.

A sleepy pout is all Dean could give. Cas pulled him out of bed and pushed him to the bathroom/closet. “The reason I hired Charlie was because she was a hardworking early bird.”

“Well, she is pregnant and you know the pains she dealing with.” Cas helped him out of his clothes then started the shower.

“I don wanna.” Dean pouted again.

“I will get in the shower with you, you won’t like that.” Cas threatened.

Dean groaned. “That’s not a punishment. It will just get me hard and make me cranky for the rest of the day.”

“We have been around too many little kids. Sleepy, cranky…” Cas smirked. “Hurry up and shower and I’ll have a pot of coffee for you.”

_**)(* &^%$#@#$%^&*()** _

Dean walked into the office with Charlie typing away. He was still dead on his feet even with the mass amount of coffee he drank.

Charlie beamed a smile. “Oh Good Morning, Dean. You didn’t really have to come in early.”

“Don’t say that, Charlie. Don’t say that if it ain’t true. I’m here because I love you and you need help opening the joint.” Dean grumbled.

“How much coffee have you had this morning?” Charlie stood revealing her 8 month pregnant belly.

“I’m on 7 or 8…I lost count.” Dean blinked slowly. It was 6:45 and he was dead.

“Oh when the caffeine kicks in you’re gonna be wired, but you are going to crash so hard.” She walked with him towards his office.

“I just hope it’ll be when I get home.” Dean unlocked his office door while Charlie headed for the bathroom. “I wanna get you home early today. It’s supposed to be raining like a bitch around the time you normally leave and I don’t want anyone driving.”

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman.” She smiled and waddled into the bathroom.

Dean zoned out and focused on boring business crap. He didn’t even realize how long he had been working. Bobby walked into his office with a soft knock. “Earth to idjit.”

Dean flinched and looked up. “Oh sorry, Bobby.”

“It’s fine, you were just working too hard.” He smiled sitting down in the chair in front of Dean’s desk.

“Any reason why you are in Here?” Dean rubbed his eyes. He needed another coffee.

Bobby nodded. “Ash left. He wasn’t feeling too great. Also, it’s raining buckets right as we speak.”

“No…” Dean got up and looked out his window. It was pouring so hard he couldn’t see a few feet in front of the bushes. “Dammit.”

“What’s wrong?” Bobby frowned.

Dean sat back down in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. “I told Charlie, I wanted her to leave early before it started to rain.”

“She’s still here.” Bobby pointed out the door.

“Dammit.” Dean groaned again. “None of us are driving in this rain.”

Bobby laughed. “I’m agreeing with you there.”

“I need coffee.” Dean groaned.

“It’s free country, boy. Get coffee if you want coffee.” Bobby grumbled.

There was a big strike of lightning and the power went out. “Dammit.”

Benny popped his head into the office. “I was checking the weather right before the power blew, the roads have flooded. We aren’t getting outta here for a while.”

“That’s fan-fucking-tastic.” Dean stood from his chair once again.

“Who pissed in your cheerios?” Benny walked inside.

Bobby looked over at Benny. “He’s tired, Ben. You know how he is.”

“Just go and work on what you can. When you’re done we can just hang out here until it’s safe enough to go out.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dean?” Charlie spoke standing in the doorway holding her stomach. “This is probably the worst time of ever but…”

“No…” Dean was wide eyed.

“My water broke.” She bit her lip.

Dean walked over to Charlie and took her hand and placed his free hand on her back and lead her into the breakroom where they had a small couch. It was a couch that Dean and Cas had when they lived in apartment while they were at the tail end of their end years and were engaged. “Just relax, Char. Have you felt any contractions yet?”

“A few. I thought they were just like stronger Braxton Hicks because I was closer to the end, then I was just sitting at my desk when I felt a trickle of liquid puddle between my legs and down my chair and I know I didn’t piss myself.” She pointed at Dean. Bobby and Benny stood in the doorway.

Dean nodded and looked over to the boys. “Bobby try to figure the phone situation. Try to get a hold of 911. Benny get an idea of how bad the roads are. I need to know if we can bend some rules and drive off road.”

“Yes, boss man.” Benny walked quickly out of the room and Bobby followed.

“Dean, I’m scared. Everything is going wrong. Lisa’s not here, we can’t contact her, we can’t get to the hospital, and the power is out for only God knows how long.” Charlie began to panic.

“Hey, hey, Charlie. This is not the time to panic, sweetheart. I want to you to lay down on your left side and relax. Try to sleep for a little while. Labor is a slow process, we’ve got time.” Dean spoke softly. “I’m going to check on Bobby and maybe Benny.”

She nodded and laid down. Dean cracked the door and walked down the hall. Bobby was pacing the front room. “So the cell towers are still up and running. I talked with 911 and there is absolutely no way they can get to us. Every road that leads to the garage is flooded. They won’t be able to reach us for a couple of hours.”

“Dammit.” Dean groaned. “Charlie is panicking, which she has the right to do, but it’s not good while she is in labor.”

Benny rushed into the building soaking wet. “Yeah, it’s impossible. The wind shield wipers can’t clear the water away fast enough and you can’t see the end of the hood. Ain’t nobody driving in this storm.” Benny took off his jacket.

“Could you try it again once the rain slows down?” Dean pushed his luck.

“Only because Charlie is in labor.” Benny answered.

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

It was around 10 at night when the rain was light enough to drive in and that when the power flicked back on. Unfortunately, Charlie’s labor had progressed.

“AHHH!” She screamed leaning forward on the couch holding her stomach. “Make it stop!”

“Breathe, Charlie.” Dean spoke rubbing her back. “Wanna try standing?”

Benny hopped on the computer and started figuring out the road situation. Dean pulled Charlie to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. Dean rubbed her back and swayed side to side. After less than five minutes Charlie almost dropped to the floor from the contraction. “Dean!”

“Bobby call 911 again.” Dean ordered.

Dean gently lowered Charlie back down onto the couch. She moved so she was right on the edge. Dean crouched down in front of her and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him again and nuzzled her face on his shoulder. “This hurts.”

“You’re doing great.” Dean rubbed her back.

“Dean, it’s time.” She pulled away and squeezed Dean’s biceps. She lowered her head and groaned then gasped. “Oh God, I feel it.”

“Are you pushing already?” Dean placed his hand on her legs.

Charlie groaned again. “YEAH! She’s coming, now.”

Dean quickly helped Charlie out of her pants, but only got them as far as the ankle when he saw the baby’s head crowning. “Oh fuck, Charlie the baby is crowning.”

“Gotta push.” She groaned.

“Push, sweetheart.” Dean helped guide the baby out.

“Dean, there is an ambulance on the way, but they don’t know how long it’s gonna take to get there.” Bobby walked into the breakroom.

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean stripped off his flannel and Charlie pushed the baby right out. “Here she is.”

“Oh my God, I just had a baby.” Charlie gasped. Dean wrapped the in his flannel after wiping her off and start getting her warmed up. “Hey there, precious, welcome to the world, Little Celeste.”

Dean draped a blanket over Charlie’s legs and sat down at the table after he washed his hands and called Cas. _‘Dean? Is everything ok? The power went out all over town and I saw that around the garage was flooded…’_

“We are all fine, Cas. It was just me, Benny, Bobby, and Charlie.” Dean looked over at Charlie who had started breastfeeding the infant.

_‘I thought you were going to let Charlie go home before it started raining?’_

“I thought I was too, but time got away from both of us and before we knew it, it was pouring buckets and the roads were already flooding and the power just went out. But that’s not even the icing of the cake.”

_‘Oh God, what happened?’_

“Charlie went into labor…” Dean paused to hear Cas gasp ask how she was doing. “The cherry on top was that I just delivered her baby girl by myself while we wait for the paramedics…”

_‘You sure know how to keep things livid.’_

“What can I say I’m just the chaos that keeps your life bright.” Dean smirked. “cas, once I crash from this adrenaline rush…I’m gonna crash from the massive caffeine rush from this morning and all after noon.”

_‘Quit complaining and make sure Charlie gets in the ambulance safely before coming home.’_

_******* _


	53. Looking Back...

_“They aren’t going to treat you any different, Cas.” Dean smiled as they walked to the front door. “Trust me. They love you, just because we are a thing now doesn’t mean they automatically hate you doesn’t mean a thing.”_

_“That’s what has happened with all of your girlfriends. Don’t forget how your parents acted with your boyfriends. I don’t wanna be like that.” Cas gripped Dean’s hand tightly._

_“Cas, you’re my bestest friend. Mom and Dad just don’t want me to fuck too soon.” He laughed and opened the front door. “Just relax.”_

_“I can’t relax. Your parents are very intimidating.” Cas whispered as they stepped into the foyer. “You’re right, your parents don’t want you to fuck up. What if they think I’m a fuck up?”_

_“Why would they think that, Cas?” Dean laughed. “You go to church every Sunday. You don’t smoke, drink, and make straight A’s. I’m surprised your parents accepted me, I’m a fuck up compared to you.”_

_“You’re not a fuck up.” Cas blushed._

_“I’m a little fucked up.” Dean pulled Cas into the living room. “Mama?”_

_Mary looked up from her book she was reading on the couch. “Hey, honey. How was school?”_

_“It was great…I mean the learning and notes…” Dean shrugged. “Am I doing a good job at lying?”_

_Mary giggled. “Come on, I’ll fix you two a snack.”_

_Cas’s mouth about dropped. They were obviously holding hands and not hiding anything. “Thank you, Mrs. Winchester.”_

_“Cas, I think you have been a part of this family long enough that you can call me Mary or even Mom.” She smiled. “John gets home in about two hours so get your video games and wrestling out of the way.”_

_“Yeah, cause if Dad sees he just gonna join in.” Dean pulled Cas into the kitchen. “Mama…”_

_“Dean, I know about you and Cas. For crying out loud it’s not that hard to figure out that you and him were gonna get together sooner or later. Even John knows that.” Mary smiled and Cas turned bright red. “Take him upstairs, sweet pea. He’s gonna faint if we keep talking.”_

_Dean laughed and dragged Cas up the stairs. “I told you.”_

_“Give me a minute.” Cas spoke when they got to the top of the stairs._

_“You gonna throw up? Pass out? Both?” Dean held his shoulders for stability._

_Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “I’m good, can we just lay down on your bed.”_

_“Of course.” Dean smiled and guided his boyfriend to his bed. They laid down and faced each other. “You feel better now?”_

_“Yeah, now that we are alone.” Cas bit his bottom lip. “Please, Dean.”_

_“No, Cas. My mom is downstairs and has ears like a hawk.” Dean scooted closer to Cas._

_“Then we have to be quiet.” Cas slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt. “Please.”_

**_)(* &^%$#@#$%^%$$%^&*_ **

_“Dean, Cas, Mary told me what’s going on…” John opened Dean’s bedroom door._

_Dean was on his back with his legs up on Cas’s shoulders while Cas pounded into him. “Fuck.” Dean was wide eyed and Cas scrambled to pull out and dive under the covers._

_“Fuck, uh—I’ll be—right---yeah.” John stuttered and closed the door again._

_Dean hopped out of bed with a hot red face and ears. “Fuck, Cas. I told you round two was gonna be cutting it close.” He grumbled pulling on sweatpants while Cas searched for his boxers._

_“I didn’t think you Dad was already home when we started.” Cas grabbed a pair of Dean’s gym shorts and a t-shirt. Dean pulled on an old Aerosmith shirt. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Are y’all covered?” John knocked._

_“Yes, sir.” Dean replied. “You can come in.”_

_John slowly opened the door and scanned the place before walking inside. “Umm, I’m sorry I interrupted.”_

_“You’re fine, Dad. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Dean couldn’t be any redder._

_“Uh—just use protection, safe sex. Remember no means no…”_

_“Dad!” Dean blurted out._

_“Sorry, uh—dinner is ready.” John cleared his throat. “Cas, you are invited to join us.”_

**_* &^%$#@#$%^%^&*(&%$_ **

Dean has learned to laugh at the good memories of his parents and honor the bad memories. He didn’t wanna forget them at all. Good or bad…memories are memories. He laughed to himself as he sat on the couch trying to read a book, but was getting too distracted.

“That book funny, Daddy?” Carlie asked. It was Saturday so they decided to make today a lazy day.

“Not the book, just thinking.” Dean smiled.

She cuddled up beside her Dad. “What were you thinking about?”

He ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair and exhaled. “I was thinking about my parents.”

“But you were laughing.”

“It’s been a long time, sweet pea. I was just thinking about the good memories. The stupid ones that falls along the lines of “One day we’re gonna look back and laugh” kinda memories.”

“What were they like?” She propped her head on Dean’s shoulder. “You don’t ever really talk about them.”

“They were—Winchesters. Dad was an ex marine and Mom was a black belt. Mom was the sweetest, kindest, most loving mother a guy could ask for. She would also kick ass if someone poke fun at me or Uncle Sam. Dad was the same way, but he would train us to defend ourselves. My dad used to work at my garage before it was my garage. He knew the owner and he was the head mechanic. A year before they passed away I bought the garage in hopes I’ll start up my own business; my own garage.”

“You’ve always wanted the garage.” She looked surprised. “I thought you wanted to bake.”

“I did…I do. I wanted the garage more. My dad thought of the name with me. It was gonna be something stupid like Big D’s Fixer Upper Shop, but Dad thought that was utter horse shit. We never came up with anything good, until like a month before my wedding. Something simple. Dean’s Auto Garage.”

“But that’s not the name of the garage.” She looked confused.

“Once I got out of Prison, I thought of the name in honor of the Winchester name. Thus, Winchester Auto Shop was created.”

“It’s kinda scary to think that you went to prison.” Carlie spoke softly. Dean and Cas were always open with their kids. That meant telling them everything. “Do you think your parents are proud of you?”

Dean smiled at Carlie’s questions. “Prison was a scary place, _Hell yes_ , I think my mom and dad are proud of me. Just like I am _damn_ proud of you and your brothers and sisters.” Carlie sighed and wrapped her arms around Dean’s arm. “Now, I know there is something you really wanted to tell me.”

“I can’t just lay on the couch with my Daddy?” She smirked.

“I’m not saying you can’t, but you have been so busy working and saving up for when you go to whatever colleges you get accepted into that you don’t have a lot of time to hang out with your old man.” Dean smirked.

“Graduation isn’t for another 6 months.” Carlie giggled.

“Come on, spit out what you have to tell me so we can go back to being lazy on the couch.” Dean laughed.

Carlie sat up making Dean straighten up to look at his daughter. “I got accepted in Harvard.”

Dean hadn’t seen his daughter this happy since she had Candace in her arms for the first time. Dean’s jaw drop and he gasped. “No way.”

“I just opened the letter. I told you that you would be the first to know. Daddy, I got accepted to Harvard.”

Dean shot off the couch along with Carlie. He pulled her into a big hug. “That’s amazing, baby girl.” He held the back of her head. He was actually about to cry. His oldest daughter got accepted into an Ivy League school. “I told you that you are going places.”

“I got a full ride.” She added as Dean pulled away.

“You better say yes. This has been the school you have wanted to go to since you figured out you wanted to be a doctor.” Dean couldn’t smile brighter.

“I’m gonna make you proud, Daddy.” She declared.

“Honey, I’m already proud of you.”

_******* _


	54. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance guys

**_Many Years Later…(9 Years Later…)_ **

“I’m glad you came over, Bobby. I don’t see you very much anymore since you retired.” Dean smiled as he handed Bobby a second bottle of water.

“I hope the garage hasn’t gone to Hell since I’ve been gone.” Bobby smirked.

“You were counting on it weren’t you. Since both you and Rufus have long since retired, Benny and Ash have more than gladly filled in your place, not perfectly, but good enough. Chris does a good job when he shows up when he isn’t at the college. Trevor helps out on weekends, cause teaching art at the college pays the bills but having that extra cash is nice. Jake has been a super help ever since he graduated college. Carlie is more like Cas when it comes to picking guys, cause she got engaged to a mechanic like her papa.” Dean sat on the love seat. In the past few years, when Carlie, Candace, and Trevor all had left for college Dean and Cas decided to down size, then Chris left and now the house they live in now is a little roomy but, good enough.

“How are the little idjits?” Bobby smirked.

“it’s strange. Chris just turned 21 but then Nicole and Lillian are 13. There’s such a big age difference. I’m 52 and I have three middle schoolers.” Dean laughed.

“How longer have we been talking, boy? Ellen wants me home before dinner.” Bobby rose to his feet.

Dean looked at his watched. “Fuck, Cas is gonna be home in 15 minutes and I haven’t even started dinner.”

“I’ll let you get your ass whoopin in private. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can meet up for lunch.” Bobby hugged Dean. “I’m proud of you, Dean. You’re an amazing father. Your parents are watching over you and have to be so proud. They raised you right and I just wish they had been able to see the kind of man you have grown up to be.”

“Thank you, Bobby.” Dean smiled and walked Bobby to the door and watched him drive off. Once Bobby was out of sight, Cas’s car was in sight. Dean kept the front door open but closed the glass screen door. “Nikki! Lily! Sophie! Papa’s home!”

He heard all of their feet charge down the stairs. “Daddy did you forget to start supper again?”

He nodded. “It’s time to beg Papa to go out for dinner.”

Cas walked to the door and instantly spotted the three girls standing a few feet away from the door. Dean was watching from the stair well. He didn’t open the door yet. “Daddy forgot to fix supper again.”

The three nodded as Cas opened the door. “He told us to beg.”

Cas smirked. “Well, that earned Daddy time by himself cooking dinner while I hang out with my girlies.”

“Y’all aren’t supposed to rat me out. That’s gets Daddy in trouble. “ Dean pouted and trudged his way to the kitchen. The girls laughed and ran back upstairs. Cas followed his husband.

“How was your day off?” Cas sat down at the island.

“Great. Bobby stopped by and we talked for hours. He left just as you came in. That’s why I didn’t have supper started.” Dean grabbed his trusty old recipe book.

“That’s never stopped you from cooking a badass meal.” Cas leaned forward on his elbows.

Dean smirked. “I’m still gonna make a badass dinner. I’m never gonna halfass my food. It’s just I think all of those years a smoking and drinking is catching up to Bobby.”

“He’s slowing down? Hard to thinking Bobby actually doing that.” Cas looked down at the counter.

“The man is 76, he’s 4 years from 80 and he didn’t even think about retiring until he turned 72 and didn’t even do it until he was 75.” Dean glossed through the fridge looking for ingredients. “So Jake called me today before Bobby showed up and Trevor had a shift today acting different. Nothing bad, but he was just acting different.”

“Wonder what that could mean, but we shouldn’t attack him with questions.” Cas smiled.

“He’ll come to us soon enough.” Dean nodded starting a pot of water. “Now, you mister, go watch some mind numbing TV while the master is at work.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

Dean walked into work at his normal time. He whistled as he walked up the steps into the main building. “Morning, Charlie.”

“Morning, Dean.” She raised an eyebrow. “Wow, someone is in a good mood.”

“Even at 52, I’m still getting laid.” Dean flipped Charlie two finger guns as he walked backwards towards his office.

“You still act like a young man, Mr. Winchester.” Charlie laughed.

Dean laughed. “Thanks, Mrs. Bradberry.” He worked for a good two hours when he decided to go work on a few cars. He got up and walked into the breakroom. Jake and Ash were sitting at the table with upset looks on their faces. “What’s going on, guys? Y’all look like a puppy died.”

The two men flinched. “Oh, no, we were just—uhh—trying to figure out a schedule flip between me and Ash. I have conflicting dates and Ash is trying to help me out.”

“If y’all can’t figure anything out you and Me can talk later, Jake.” Dean shrugged while Jake nodded. “If y’all need me, I’m gonna be working on a few cars.”

He walked into the garage and over to his station when he realized that his line-up of cars had majorly shrunk down in size. He looked at his list and most of them had been checked off as done. “Afternoon, Brother.”

“Hey,” Dean started and glanced back at his list. “What happened to my line-up?”

“Oh I did all the basic oil changes, tire rotations, all the minor things for you.” Benny patted Dean’s shoulder.

“Why’d you do that? I could have easily done those today.” Dean squinted his eyes.

“I left the fun ones for you. I also switched out the old rust bucket pick up truck of you were forced to do and gave you the Chevelle paint job you really wanted.” Benny pointed out.

“Thanks, Benny, you didn’t have to do that.” He smiled.

“Oh, it was nothing. I can probably do a better job on the pick up than the Chevelle, anyway.” Benny smirked.

“You’re probably right, haha.” Dean chuckled and began working.

_***%$#$%^ &*()(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

He had been working on the cars off and on for 6 hours and he noticed that everyone was acting off. Instead of the normal joking around and occasionally bickering it was quiet and everyone was on their best behavior…especially around Dean.

Once Dean finished replacing the cracked windshield on this one car he decided to go back to his office and finish some of the paper work and go home. He stepped into the building and got as far as the breakroom to grab a bottle of water when he was stopped by Jake. “Mr. Winchester…”

“Jake, you’re engaged to my daughter, you can call me Dean.” He smiled.

The man nodded. “I thought it would have been nice to finish up the budget while you were working.”

Dean blinked. “I think I made the right decision making you the assistant manager, but you didn’t have to do that, now I have nothing to do.”

“Maybe you should just go home early and spend time with your family.” Jake smiled.

Dean walked past Jake and headed towards his office. “I just have to reply to a few emails and read my voicemail, then I’ll head home.”

“Those are things that can wait until tomorrow morning.” Jake pushed Dean towards the exit.

“Jake, it’s fine. I missed a call from Bobby. I forgot that he said he was gonna call to schedule a time to meet up for lunch soon.” Dean past Jake again and walked into his office.

“Bobby hasn’t called today.” Jake stood in the doorway of Dean’s office.

“How would you know? Have you read my voicemails too?” Dean sat in his chair. He looked at his phone and saw that he had 2 missed calls and 2 voicemails. One from Cas and one from Ellen. “That’s weird. Ellen almost never calls here.”

“You should really just go home, Mr. Winchester.” Jake replied.

“I’m starting to get annoyed, Jake. I’m getting annoyed with everybody acting for fucking nice and polite around me today.” Dean spoke as he listened to Cas telling him he was going home early so could pick Nikki and Lily up and take them to the dentist. Sophie was going over to a friends house. Then he listened to Ellen’s voicemail.

_‘One new voicemail, at 9:35am “Dean, it’s Ellen. Umm, this is probably the hardest thing to tell you, especially when it goes to voicemail. So, please, call me back as soon as possible.” End of message.’_

“That was strange, Ellen left a voicemail, but I have no idea what she was talking about. She said something about this was probably the hardest things to say to me…but then changed her mind. Everybody has been acting so different today, it’s kinda freaking me out.” Dean looked over at Jake who had a huge frown he couldn’t hide anymore. “What?”

“Mr. Winchester…Bobby passed away last night.”

Dean blinked at Jake. There was not one certain emotion on Dean face, it was just blank. His mind even went blank. “What?”

_******* _


	55. He Wants To Work

He didn’t remember how he got home. All he knows is that he is sitting on the couch and he can feel his body shaking. He blinked and saw Cas walk past him then felt the couch dip as his husband sat beside him and wrapped an arms around him.

“How are you doing?” Cas asked softly.

Dean shook his head. “He can’t be…I just talked to him yesterday. He was fine, yesterday.”

“You said it yourself; he was slowing down. No one could have guessed that Bobby was gonna have that heart attack in his sleep. Not even Ellen who was sleeping right beside him.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“I thought he would have at least 4 more years.” Dean could feel the tears building in his eyes and the lump in his throat rising. “He died last night…why was I the last to know?”

Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “You were in a good mood today…Everybody knew how close you and Sam were to Bobby…he was like a second father to y’all.”

Dean leaned into Cas. “The last thing Bobby said to me was that he was proud of me. He told me I was an amazing father and that my parents have to be proud of me…”

Cas kept rubbing his back. “Bobby knew how hard you worked to be as like the father your parents wanted you to be. He also knew how natural of a father you were. He knew that you didn’t have to try hard to be a great father. You worked hard to be the best parent you could and believe me you are. Bobby was a big part of our life.”

Dean closed his eyes a two tears fell down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and stood from the couch. “I need…I-I need to be alone.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

_“So your old man let you drive all the way up to South Dakota by yourself?” Bobby asked standing in the doorway of his house with a young Dean Winchester standing in front of him with a backpack on his shoulder._

_“Yeah, they are ok with it. They said it’s perfectly fine.” Dean nodded._

_“Your boyfriend is ok with you being two states up and 5 ½ hours away?” Bobby raised an eyebrow._

_“Cas is on a plane to Europe right now. He didn’t wanna go, but his parents forced him. He’s gonna be gone most of the summer and my parents wouldn’t let me go with them.” Dean frowned._

_“It’s 11 in the morning, which means you left at around 5 in the morning.” Bobby replied as Dean stepped into the house._

_He put his stuff down by the stairs and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Only made one pit stop on the way here.”_

_Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. “Your parents don’t know you’re here.”_

_“Yeah…” Dean sighed._

_“I’m gonna call John. You go rest, you must be tired from that long drive.”_

_“No, Bobby, please, they are gonna make me go back and I just want to work on cars away from Lawrence.” Dean begged with his hands laced together._

_“You’re 17, son. By law, your parents have to know where you are.” He walked towards the phone. “They have to be worried sick.”_

_“Dad will drive up here and make me go back home, please, Bobby. I’m not planning on staying the whole summer. Just until Cas gets back.” Dean dove in front of Bobby. “He’s gonna be gone for the next 3 weeks. That’s all I’m asking. I have been wanting you to teach me more about cars for years. Dad has been teaching me and I have been working with him at the garage, I’ve gotten better, please, Bobby. Three weeks.” Dean couldn’t talk any faster._

_“I’m sorry, son. I have to call them. I’ll tell them that you are welcome to stay for the time you told me, but it’s up to them if they come and get you.”_

_Dean pouted and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Bobby smirked. “I’m just teaching you a life lesson, Dean. How would you feel if your child just up and ran away a few states away in the wee hours of the morning?”_

_He looked up at the gruff old man with his big emerald eyes. “Pretty scared shitless.”_

_“You’re damn right. And if you were in my shoes, wouldn’t you call parents and tell them that their kid is safe?” Bobby placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder._

_“Yes, sir.” Dean spoke softly._

_“Go lay on the couch or up in the guest room, I’ll fix us some grub in a few minutes.” Bobby picked up the phone and dialed John and Mary’s house phone. “Johnny Boy, are you looking for a certain idjit?”_

_“Dean’s at your place?” He could tell John was beyond relieved. “Thank Fuck, Bobby.”_

_“The boy says he plans on being here and working on cars for three weeks…while Castiel is in Europe.” Bobby walked a few feet into the doorway of the kitchen where he could see Dean laying on the couch with his eyes close…he was already almost asleep._

_“He’s just pissed that we told him that he couldn’t go with Cas to Europe.”_

_“Boys will be boys. What are you gonna do, John?”_

_“I’m gonna go up to Sioux Falls and drag him back home.” John said certain._

_“I have a better idea, John. The Idjit wants to work on cars. He says that you have taught a thing or two since last I seen him, so I’m going to put him to work and work his ass off for the next three weeks.” Bobby smirked. “The boy might not even last the three weeks.”_

_“Dean needs to come home, Bobby.”_

_“John, he’s been dating Castiel for over a year and you know he’s head over heels for the kid, he’s lovesick and doing anything in his power to not think about how far away they are. He drove the whole way here with one pit stop. If I make him work his ass off he will be more than willing to go back home and by the time he gets back Cas will be coming home from his trip.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“One of two things will happen…he will start to hate me working him or he will love it and I will be sick of working him. Either way he’s going home in three weeks.”_

_John agreed and they hung up. Bobby walked into the living room and Dean was snoring lightly. He threw a blanket over him and walked over to his desk and worked._

**_* &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(_ **

Dean laid on his and Cas’s bed and stared at the wall. Tears rolled over the bridge of his nose. The thought of how much Bobby helped him over the years; starting when he was still in high school; made his heart hurt. Bobby was the one who put a roof over Sam’s head when Dean spent time in prison. Bobby paid Dean’s bail and asked for nothing in return. The phone rang, Dean didn’t answer and neither did anyone else in the family. It rang and rang and rang until it went voicemail. The answering machine was on Dean’s bedside table. _‘Dean? It’s Sam. I know this is hard. I think probably just as hard as grieving Mom and Dad…but Bobby wouldn’t want us to be upset. He would want us to honor his legacy.’_

Dean could hear that Sam was doing everything to keep it together.

_‘I’m not ok, neither are you. I don’t want us to just sit at home with our thumbs up our asses and wallow in grief. Tomorrow you and Cas meet me and Ruby and a bunch of Bobby’s close friends at his and Ellen’s house at noon. We are just gonna share the good times and memories. It’s gonna be a get-together instead of a memorial. Nothing but stupid, funny, light hearted stories. Ellen had him cremated this afternoon just like he wanted and after we share tales Ellen is gonna read Bobby’s will. Please, join us. You know Bobby better than anyone else other than Ellen and I know that you have kickass stories about him. Call me.’_

Dean didn’t move. He buried his head in his pillow and sobbed. It was like hitting a wall. Dean just broke down. After a few hours Dean managed to cry himself to sleep. He didn’t know if he was gonna be able to go tomorrow. His mind was telling him no and his heart was telling him yes. Right now, he just wanted to grieve.

_******* _


	56. Story Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but i have to take a break from this story for a little while. I don't exactly know how long it gonna be until i start updating again. i have been really busy lately and haven't have time to write new chapters, until i get caught back up on chapters i'll leave you this one I'm sorry, i'll be back as soon as i can :D

He woke and it was bright outside. He actually slept through the night. Cas was in the bed facing the other direction with his back towards Dean. Dean sat up and looked at the clock. 11:30. Wow, they slept late. He turned to Cas and placed his hand gently on his husband’s shoulder.

“Cas, we gotta get up.” Dean mumbled rubbing his eye.

Cas lifted his head and yawned. “Morning already?”

“Sam wants us to go over to Ellen’s house at 12 and it’s 11:30.” Dean pulled himself out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

“I’m guessing you wanna go?” Cas sat up. “I understand if you don’t wanna. Sam told me about this thing yesterday.”

Dean cleared his throat. “For Bobby.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

They walked up the steps to Ellen’s house and Cas rang the doorbell. Dean had no energy. He was doing everything in his power to not burst into tears. He realize halfway through the drive that he didn’t brush his hair and barely got dressed. Cas helped him out a tad, but Cas wasn’t doing too great. Bobby meant a lot to everybody around him.

Ellen answered the door and she look content. “Hey Boys. I’m glad you could make it.”

Cas stepped in first. “You comin?”

“Give me a second. Ellen, can I talk to you?” Dean awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest.

Ellen nodded and they walked over to the porch swing and sat down. “What did you wanna talk about, Sugar?”

“Did Bobby know that he was dying? People don’t just have heart attacks.” Dean blinked away tears. “He came to my house yesterday...knowing that Friday’s are my day off. Did he know he was gonna die soon?”

“Some say that you can feel it when you’re about to knock on death’s door. Bobby might have felt something wasn’t right and needed to spend time with his loved ones. You know how last week Bobby visited Sam and Cas. I think Bobby knew his time was coming and wanted to make the most of it.” Ellen smiled and fixed Dean’s hair. “The scariest thing I’ve ever experienced wasn’t waking up to my husband not breathing, it was the night before. Bobby sat me down and talked to me before bed, but after dinner. He made me write a few things down and he said the sweetest things. I didn’t understand that night why he made me write random things down, but I do now.”

“This must be extremely hard for you, Ellen. He was your husband.” Dean looked down at his hands.

“No, Bobby is my second husband. William Harvelle; Jo’s Father died when Jo was still in pigtails. His death was hard because he left behind his wife and daughter. Bobby left his legacy and memories. I can only imagine how this is for you and Sam. Bobby was the man you and him went to for advice and stability after John and Mary…” Ellen took Dean’s hand. “Sam and Ruby and Charlie, Lisa and Greg are here, Ash, Benny, Rufus, Jo, Gabriel, Carlie, Jake, Candace, Trevor, Chris, Faith, and Alex are all here. I’ve already talked with Sam. If y’all ever just need step out for a minute for fresh air you’re welcome to just step out.”

Ellen rose to her feet and Dean followed her into the house. Dean looked around until his eyes landed on Cas who had saved him and seat on the couch along with Carlie and Jake. “You ok?” Cas asked as Dean sat down.

“No.” Dean shook his head.

_**(* &^%$^&*(&^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&** _

“I think Dean was 14 and I was 10, but we were spending spring break up in Sioux Falls. Dean had been teasing me that he always got to drive the lawnmower and I didn’t. So he was doing something in the garage and I got in Bobby’s Baby, he’s 71 Chevelle and drove it into the garage, but my foot couldn’t reach the brake…” Sam laughed.

“I spend the rest of 9th grade in a wheelchair. He crashed the Chevelle not only into the garage, but into me. He broke my shin on my left leg and my femur on the right.” Dean interrupted.

Sam laughed. “Bobby comes out wide eyed and red. He’s yelling at me and throws me out of the car and back up the car, cause at this point Dean is pined to the wall.”

“Bobby gently set me in the back seat of the car, but grabbed Sam by the ear and drags him into the back sit to make sure I didn’t get hurt anymore.” Dean laughed.

“After that, Bobby never let me drive his cars. I wasn’t even old enough to drive and I was banned from driving.” Sam threw his hands up in surrender.

The group laughed and then went silent. Everyone had given at least one story, except Dean. He might have added details or his own commentary but never shared a story. As soon as someone started telling a story Dean took Cas’s hand and hadn’t let go or loosened his grip. “Dean, you got some of the best stories of Bobby.” Charlie smiled.

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh—there’s a lot of things y’all don’t know about Bobby. He listened to Joni Mitchell and loved to watch the TV show Tori and Dean while he drank a nice glass of warm milk. The—uh, best thing that I love to hang over Bobby’s head was this one time…that uh—“ Dean cleared his throat. “Me and Cas were um, walking through the mall and Bobby had just moved her and hadn’t started dating Ellen yet…so—uh we passed by this massage salons and I thought I saw this familiar truck cap. I reverse back, pulling on –uh Cas’s hand and low and behold Bobby Singer get a deep tissue foot massage, by himself, absolutely loving it.”

Everyone laughed. Dean looked around with a soft grin, but looked down at his hands. “We stood there long enough for Bobby to recognize us and he turned bright red in embarrassment. We ran out of the mall and dashed home to tell Sam and Jo before he got home.” Cas explained and looked down at his hand that was laced with Dean’s that was getting ever so tighter.

Dean abruptly stood. “Cas, I need to talk with you.”

Cas looked confused as he stood and followed Dean to the back porch and Dean shut the door behind them and plastered himself to Cas and buried his head in Cas’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to think. He just wrapped his arms around Dean and waited.

“I can’t pretend that I’m ok.” Dean whispered.

“You don’t have to, baby.” Cas started to understand what Dean’s actions.

“I try to go with the motions and think he’s in a better place, but then I start thinking, Bobby was like a second father to me…and I lost him too…” Dean pulled away from Cas and wiped his tearing eyes. “My parents were killed on my wedding night and I was last person to talk to my mom. Bobby comes over to our house out of the blue to talk to me the day, hell, hours before he died.”

“What’s your point, Dean?” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“I’m cursed, Cas. A lot of people I cared for have died.” Dean tried to blink away tears, but more leaked out. “It’s not only that, people I love and care for get hurt…or worse.”

“Dean, you can’t blame yourself for other people getting hurt.” Cas frowned.

“Candace breaking her arm in the shower…I was watching over her. Carlie in that wreck, I couldn’t protect her. Then there was the sexual harassment charges that you and Sam went through. I knew that old man, Zachariah was bad news, but did I say anything? No. I let you get sexually harassed and then Sam was roofied and almost raped on that business before you got the promotion, you know the whole reason Sam didn’t take it. Fuck, Sam’s my little brother and he was almost raped, by a man I knew was shady.” Tears cascaded down Dean’s face. “I should have gone with Mom to go pick up Dad on my wedding day and I could have protected them both or at least died trying.”

“Don’t say that, Dean. Those are you fault. Humans get hurt…it’s a natural thing. Carlie and Candace are alive. Carlie’s getting married in three months and Candace is an amazing band teacher. Sam and I are doing great. If that never happened I would be three positions higher and Sam wouldn’t have started his own firm.” Cas wiped away Dean’s tears. “We have both read the medical records, John was brain dead before Mary left the church, but you saved who knows how many people by killing that yellow eyed man. This is a time to honor Bobby’s memory. Bobby is proud of you and is watching you from upstairs with John and Mary and all three are shaking their heads because you are breaking your number 1 rule. _‘No Chick Flick Moments’_.”

Dean smiled and hugged then kissed Cas. “Thank you.”

There was a knock and the door opened revealing Sam. “Hey guys, Ellen is about to read Bobby’s will.”

“We better go inside.” Cas nodded. “You going to be ok?”

“This time, yeah.” Dean kissed Cas one more time before they walked back to their spots on the couch.

**_***_ **


	57. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! YaY! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! <3

The few weeks were rough. Dean worked more days and extra hours to get his mind off things. He had just finished his last car of the day so he was gonna reply to some emails then head home. He walked up the steps and down the hall when he was stopped by Trevor who stepped out of the break room. “Hey, Dad. Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Dean propped against the wall and looked at his son.

“Uhh—I don’t know how to say it, so I’m not going to beat around the bush.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Stella’s pregnant.”

“Wow, did y’all plan that?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Trevor shook his head. “We aren’t even married yet. This was definitely not planned…”

“But yeah have been dating since early high school. Y’all bought an apartment together and roomed together through college and are still in that same apartment 2 years later.”

“I love her, Dad. I’m gonna marry her, but this happened first.” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean smiled. “So this is why you have been walking around here with a big goofy grin on your face?” Trevor blushed and hide his face. “How far along is she?”

“4 months. We found out 2 months ago, then we waited a month to make sure this was real…but that was around the time Bobby passed. We wanted to wait so Bobby had his moment in the limelight…we were going to wait longer…but Stella is starting to show and we couldn’t wait much longer.”

“Babies don’t wait.” Dean laughed. “Congrats, Trev. If I raised you right, you should be a great father.”

“You raised me right, Dad.” He smiled.

“You’re damn right.” Dean pulled his son into a hug. “Have you told Papa yet?”

“Not yet, he’s next.”

“Tell him this weekend. The whole family sitting around the dinner table again.” Dean pulled away. “Tell Stella to not hide the belly.”

“Alright, Dad.” Trev smiled.

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“So why did you invite the whole family for supper?” Cas asked as he helped Dean, by prepping the table.

“I can’t invite our children and their girl/boyfriends to dinner?” Dean smirked as he checked on the chicken in the stove.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with it, but it’s just not every day where we have a full table again.” Cas walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “There’s a reason behind your madness.”

“Get you just have a little faith, Baby.” Dean pecked Cas’s lips. “Now go in the living room with the young hellions and let the master work.”

Cas smirked but didn’t let go. “I love watching you make food. It’s a treat for me because you look sexy working on cars, or playing with the kids, but damn. I can’t barely keep away and keep from getting a massive, throbbing, leaking boner.” Cas spoke softly towards the end.

“That’s why I send you off when we have company or the girls eat dinner with us.” Dean kissed Cas’s lips again. “Now, go Mr. Long, Tan and Handsome.”

“It’s goes Tall, Tan, and Handsome.” Cas corrected.

Dean leaned forward to whisper in Cas’s ear. “I wasn’t talking about your height, I was talking about your length.”

“You’re still longer than me.”

Dean pecked Cas’s lips again. “Can you just shut up and take the damn compliment?”

“Sorry.” Cas blushed.

“Almost 30 years and I can still make you blush.” Dean smiled as Cas pulled away. “Seriously, you distract me. The older bunch are gonna be here soon.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$** _

Trevor and Stella were the first to arrive, shortly after Candace and her boyfriend Derek showed up. Carlie and Jake waltzed in 20 minutes later. Chris had called saying he was gonna be late, but Dean didn’t worry too much about that cause Cas still managed to distract him; slowing him down a bit, so 30 minutes after Carlie and Jake arrived Chris walks in and he’s not alone.

He walked into the living room hand in hand with a young man. “Oh hello?” Cas blurted out.

“Papa, this is Hayden, my boyfriend.” Chris smiled.

“I coulda guessed that, son.” Cas smiled. “Nice to meet you, Hayden, I’m Castiel.”

Hayden smiled and nodded. He looked over to Chris. “I thought they were going to act different with you coming out…”

“How could I act weird about my son coming out?” Cas answered, remorseless about the eavesdropping. “Hayden, I don’t think Chris mentioned that he has two Dads.”

“What about two dads?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room then saw the boyfriend. “HA! Yes, suck it, Cas.” Dean laughed and clapped his hands.

The two boys looked confused at the laughing man and frowned other man. The older Winchester were smiling. “What’s so funny?”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest while Dean still laughed. “I told you Cas that one of our boys would be gay.”

Chris and Hayden’s eyebrows shot up into their hair line. “What?”

“I told your Papa that there is no way that we raised both our sons to like girls, with us being gay men. Many years ago I made a bet with Papa saying that I thought either you or Trev was gonna go gay.” Dean walked back into the kitchen.

“Why would you bet on something like that?” Chris frowned.

“We were joking around. You had Dad shakin in his boot for many years with all the girlfriends you had.” Cas smiled.

“What did you bet?” Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“That either you and Trev would both be straight, or both be gay.” Cas smirked. “I thought we already told you.”

Dean reentered the living room wiping his hands on a towel. “He was too young when the bet was established. It was around the time Candace broke her arm. You thought I forgot didn’t you, Mister.”

“It was 17 years ago.” Cas laughed.

“I don’t forget that easy, Babe.” Dean walked over to Hayden. “I’m Dean. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Hayden nodded.

Trevor stood. “Papa, me and Stella have something to share with you and the rest of the family.”

Cas looked over at his oldest son. “Shoot.”

“Well, umm…Stella’s pregnant.” Trevor answered without missing a beat.

Cas looked around and quickly noticed that everybody was looking at him. “Am I the last to find out about this?”

“Yes, Papa.” Trevor nodded.

Cas looked over at Dean and the husband lifted his arms up in surrender. “Don’t point those eyes at me.”

“We’re gonna be grandparents.” Cas spoke with his frown turning into a smile.

**_***_ **


	58. The Toddler Whisperer

Cas woke up one morning to an empty bed. It was Saturday and lately Dean had been taking both Friday and Saturday off. He sat up and looked around. It wasn’t too early, 9:30 so the kids weren’t up yet, but normally Dean wouldn’t be either.

He looked in the bathroom, living room and kitchen only to come up empty. He stepped into the garage and found his husband. They had a two car garage that could fit Baby, another car and a little work out section which included a treadmill, bench press, and weights. Dean was currently running on the treadmill. Cas smirked and walked over to the man. He was listening to music and didn’t notice Cas.

Dean glistened in sweat. Cas admired the tone calves on his husband. Everything on Dean was muscular, tone and fit. Cas was the lucky one. They used to joke because Carlie and Candace would get embarrassed cause their Dad was really fit. Cas, on the other hand, wasn’t very fit. He wasn’t over weight, but didn’t have much muscle. “Dean?” Cas spoke as he pulled out the closest earbud.

He flinched and whipped his head to Cas and stopped the treadmill. “Morning.” He panted.

“How long have you been awake?”

Dean looked at his watch. “Uhh---two or so hours.”

“Why are you up so early? You normally don’t start working out until 10 or 11.” Cas grabbed Dean a towel as he bent over to grab his water.

“Running is good for you. You should trying some time, fluffy.” Dean smiled and poked Cas’s soft middle.

Cas flinched and stepped back. “I’m sorry I’m not as fit as you, I don’t have to be as a lawyer.”

“You’re perfect to me, Cas. I was woken up this morning by Carlie. It was early and I thought she either just got off work or is about to go to work, but no, she called me when she was in her car driving from the hospital, telling me she and Jake made an on the spot life changing decision.” Dean walked with Cas back inside.

“Are they ok?” Cas sat down on the couch.

Dean stood in front of Cas across the coffee table. “Carlie was on her way to work and as she was walking towards the entrance to the hospital she saw a little toddler by itself. She ran over to it and noticed that pined on the toddlers shirt was its birth certificate and a note stating that the mother of the child couldn’t take care of the baby anymore and thought it was best to leave the kid at the hospital. Sitting on the bench a few feet away was a diaper bag was another note clarifying that this was the baby’s and had enough stuff for a day and a half.”

“Wow, what are they gonna do?”

Dean sat down on the coffee table and took Cas’s hands. “They are going to adopt the orphan. It’s a two year old little girl named Genevieve. She has wavy dark brown hair and walnut brown eyes. Jake came around 8 and got all of our baby gear for a two year old. He’s throwing together a quick nursery while Carlie is doing all the paper work.”

“Oh, so, we are going to be grandparents earlier than expected.” Cas’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Dean smiled

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$** _

There was a knock on the door a week later. It was almost lunch time. Dean was fixing lunch and Cas was replying to a few email so he didn’t have to come in Monday. “Girls? Can someone get the door?”

He listened and heard a herd of feet dash towards the door. “Carlie!” He heard next.

“Daddy! Carlie and Jake are here.” Nikki smiled sticking her head into the kitchen.

“Hang on a moment, Nicole. I’m finishing up cooking.” Dean smiled. He saw Carlie walk into the kitchen with a little girl on her hip. “Oh, is this little Genevieve you were talking about?”

“Yes, it is. We were finally able to take her home yesterday.” Carlie smiled. “I haven’t left the hospital in 7 days straight.”

“How is she?” Dean walked over to his daughter and new granddaughter.

Carlie looked down at the toddler. “She’s quiet. I can tell she doesn’t understand what’s going on. I don’t think she had an actual mother. She quickly started calling me Mommy, but Jake…”

“You think it was a man who brought her to the hospital.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “What does she call Jake?”

“At first it was J, but now it’s Da which I think it a good sign.” She smiled and hoisted the tiny girl higher on her hip. “Gen say hi. This is your granddaddy.”

She stared at Dean with her big almond shaped, brown eyes. She had a pacifier in his mouth and she reached a hand to him. “You want me to hold you, Princess?”

She nodded. Carlie smiled. “She already likes you.”

“What’s not to like? I’m awesome.” Dean scooped up the toddler into his arms. “You’re a light little booger. I haven’t held a baby since Charlie’s littlest, Celeste, was born and she’s 9.”

“You go into the living room and I’ll finish lunch, Dad.” Carlie smiled.

“I’m basically finished.” Dean spoke. “I’ll herd everyone in here, though. Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s get your Daddy, Aunts and Papa in here.”

“Uh.” She squealed.

“You’re in a good mood, sweetheart.” Dean smiled as he walked into the living room. “Hey y’all soups on.”

“She let you hold her?” Jake raised an eyebrow.

“I am the toddler whisperer.” Dean laughed while Genevieve proceed to pull out Dean’s amulet out from under his shirt. “Oh you found something. What did you find?”

She looked at Dean and shook the necklace.

“Yeah, it’s pretty I know.” Dean smiled.

Jake stood from the couch. “Genevieve, will let me hold you?”

“Genny, is that your Daddy?” Dean beamed a smile. “Go hang on your Daddy.”

She willingly got in Jake are and snuggled close to him. “It’s lunch time, sweetheart.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*(** _

“You like that, Gen.” Jake smiled as he spoon fed Genevieve another bite of mac and cheese. She craned her neck to look up at him from his lap and with a cheesy smile and hummed in delight. “Granddaddy makes the best Mac and Cheese.”

Dean waved him away. “Nonsense. Genny, your Daddy is a liar.”

“Daddy, you know you’re a great cook.” Carlie spoke with a smile.

“Yeah, Daddy. My friends LOVE you’re your pies.” Lily exclaimed. Nikki and Sophie nodded in agreement.

“And your Lasagna.” Sophie added.

“Don’t forget the Mac and Cheese, Cheeseburgers, Chili, Pasta, Stir-fry and your cupcakes!” Nikki listed.

“Ok, ok, I get it I make good food.” Dean blushed.

Cas smirked. “We have been telling you for years that you are an amazing cook, Dean. Bobby left you a space he bought so you could start a restaurant but you haven’t done anything with it yet.”

“I already own a business. I can’t just stop that one and start a new one from nothing.” Dean sighed.

“You don’t have to, Babe. Jake is already the manager there. You can work less hours there and start the restaurant.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Bobby left me a lot of things that I still haven’t used.” Dean frowned. “Like the Chevelle, his hunting guns and knife, his books on Angels, his favorite flask, a safety deposit box…his whole damn cabin, he left me too damn much.”

“He didn’t leave you too much, Dean.” Cas looked concerned.

“Oh yeah, Sam got lore books that him and Bobby used to read all the time, a safety deposit box, and a picture of me, him and Bobby. Even trade.” Dean sarcastically rolled his eyes.

The three youngest Winchesters stared at Dean with wide eyes and Carlie frowned at her father while Jake covered Genevieve’s ears. Cas stood from the table and dragged Dean up. “Come with me.”

***


	59. Mr. Hot Rod

“Dean, you were so happy a moment ago.” Cas said as he stepped into the foyer.

“I was happy a few moments ago.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Why’d you bring me over here?”

“You and I made a rule not to cuss in front of the kids. We are only trying to get you to branch out with your cooking. The whole family knows how amazing your food is, we have known for many years. Even my parents think you are a great cook.”

“Bobby is a rough spot still.” Dean shook his head.

“Bobby would want you to use that space he bought, not let it collect dust.” It was Cas who crossed his arms over his chest. “What was that about a safety deposit box? Ellen never said anything about that.”

Dean looked at the ground. “I wasn’t going to tell you. Ellen spoke to me and Sam privately about the boxes.”

“What is inside the boxes?”

“Uh…a gun with words engraved on the barrel in Latin and design down the side with a devil’s tape carved into the handle holding 6 bullets inside, a bottle of old rotgut, a keys to a panic room under the cabin and a letter explaining why they were in there.” Dean kept his eyes trained on the ground. “That was in mine, Sam’s contained a unique knife with a wooden handle and symbols engraved on each side, a key to an old bunker in Lebanon, and a lucky rabbits foot.”

“I forgot how much Bobby collections and made some unique stuff.” Cas tried to smile. “Why weren’t you going to tell me?”

“Cause they were knickknacks Bobby found. He had told me and Sam about all of them and showed us pictures. We were so excited and Bobby promised that he would take us with to find them but he never did. All I really wanted was the gun…it was colt, beautiful gun. I used to laugh at Bobby about his favorite beer and that Bobby would be the one to make a panic room when the zombie apocalypse came about. It was Sam who liked the knife, and rabbits foot. Hence, the love of urban legend and lore.”

“What was with the bunker then?”

“Bobby found out that John’s Dad, our grandfather was part of this society that lived in that bunker. Bobby could never find the key and Sam wanted to find the bunker because it hold a lot of knowledge.”

“You sound upset.” Cas frowned.

Dean looked up at Cas. “He found them without telling me and Sam. He went without us. Those stories he told us were supposed to be fantasy. He could never find them so they weren’t real, because Bobby could find anything.”

“Bobby had been planning on telling you after he passed for a reason.” Cas answered.

“Because he didn’t want to be around for when me and Sam got pissed.” Dean growled. “Now that my day has been ruined, I’m going on a drive.” He stormed out of the house.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

Cas walked back into the kitchen. “Where’s Dad?” Carlie asked as she picked up Jake’s and her’s plates.

“Uhh—he’s blowing off some steam. He went for a drive.” Cas pointed towards the door.

“He’s still not over Bobby?” Carlie raised an eyebrow. “He was doing so well.”

Cas scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve been married to him for 30 years and I don’t understand how his mind works.”

“He’ll come around.” Jake nodded. “Gen, sweetheart, is it time for nappy?”

Cas watched the three tween swoon of Jake’s baby talk. Carlie smiled at both her sisters and his fiancé. “You can put her down for a nap in the guest room if you’d like.”

“Thanks Papa. I don’t wanna leave Daddy gets back.” She placed her hands on Jake’s shoulder who had a sleepy two year old in his lap. “So up to the guest bedroom, J. Take a nap with her.”

Cas raised an eyebrow as Jake slowly rose to his feet and cradled the toddler in his arms. She was so close to being asleep. “Alright girlies, y’all have chores to be done. Clean your room and laundry. Get to it.”

Cas began to clear the table. “So how was Daddy really?”

“It’s not your problem, Little Duck.” Cas spoke.

“This is Dad we’re talking about.” Carlie cleaned off the dishes and put them in the washer. “You can’t shelter me anymore. I’m 27, Papa.”

“I know. The Dad you grew up with is a different guy than the man I married. The way dad acts around the topic of Bobby is the same way he acted for years after his parents passed. The only thing that got him through jail and through grieving was the plan to have a baby. Dean doesn’t have anything to push him through grieving now.”

“That’s bullshit.” Carlie blurted out. “Dad is tougher than that, Papa. You’re not telling me something.”

“Carlie Jane.”

Carlie sighed and walked out of the room. Cas sat down at the table and laid his head down. “Fuck me.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%^&*()_+** _

“Some things about me and Dad we don’t like to share to our kids. Dean told me something before he went on his drive that I don’t think he wanted me to share to you. I should have just come out and said it, but I didn’t and I’m sorry.” Cas walked into the living room after 30 minutes of pouting.

“It’s ok, Papa. There are probably tons of things you and Daddy never told us. I was just concerned…I’m sorry.” Carlie softly smiled.

“Thank you, darling. If we had things my way, me and Dad probably wouldn’t have told you about Dad going to jail until you were older, but he was insistent about being open about that.” Cas sat down beside Carlie.

There was a moment of silence between the father and daughter. Cas and Carlie never had as strong as a relationship as Carlie and Dean had. Didn’t mean their relationship wasn’t strong though. Carlie smiled and turned to her Papa. “So, Stella decided on an all-natural homebirth. From what she told me, Trevor talked her into it, but it was her who decided that she wanted you, Daddy, her parents and siblings, and Candace and Chris to be there.”

“Why not the younger ones?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“She doesn’t want younger kids there. Those are just the people who she wants there and when with that, that’s only if she goes into labor when everyone’s schedules line up. I’m gonna be there since I’m here Midwife, you, Daddy, and her parents are gonna be there and then any of the siblings who can make it.”

“Was it Trevor who said that he never wanted girl to go through a homebirth?” Cas smirked.

Carlie laughed. “Yeah, he swore to it, because he didn’t want her walking around the house half or completely naked in front of other people.”

“I wonder what got him to change his mind?” Cas said as he heard the front door open. “If that’s Mr. Hot Rod and your still heated, you better go outside and smoke a cigarette and calm down.”

Dean walked into the living room with his hand shoved in his pocket. “Castiel, I tried a cigarette once over 40 years ago, quit holding it over my head.” Cas smirked. “I’m good. I just needed a little drive to clear my head. I’m better now.”

_******* _


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short chapter, but i think it wraps everything up of this long story. It's been a blast to write, but it has to come to an end at some point! I hope y'all like it. Enjoy :D

“That’s great. How is Stella doing? It’s been a week since the babies were born.” Dean propped on his elbow at his desk.

_‘They are great. They are perfect.’ There was a moment of silence. ‘It still hasn’t hit me that I am a father now.’_

“It’ll hit you…harder. Believe me I know. How is Stella’s mom, Martha? She wasn’t totally for the whole pregnancy before marriage and the homebirth thing?” Dean leaned back in his chair.

_“She’s come around. She still doesn’t approve that me and Stella aren’t married and still believes that babies should be born in a hospital, but you and Papa seemed to get to accept other methods of childbirth.”_

“When is Martha leaving?”

_‘She left today. She had to go back to Texas. I don’t think Stella was ready for her mother to go yet.’_

“I can always come over and help out.” Dean smiled.

_‘Please?’ Trevor said almost immediately. ‘You don’t have to stay the night, but I’m nervous about being on our own. I mean, Martha has been gone two hours and they have been asleep the whole time. What if they both start crying at the same time and Stella is still asleep?”_

“Trev, this is a team effort for both you and Stella. That doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help. Me and Papa had Uncle Sam, Aunt Ruby, Grandma Ellen, Grandpa Bobby, Aunt Jo, Ash, Rufus; a whole team of people who were there to help us if we needed it.”

_‘Can you come over?’_

“Sure.” Dean rose to his feet.

_‘And Dad? Could you bring Papa?’_

“Let me call him. I’ll see you later, bud.” Dean hung up and called Cas then headed out of the office.

_**(* &*^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean and Cas walked up to the door. Cas had texted Trevor that they were at the door so they didn’t have to knock, risking waking an infant or tired mother. Trevor opened the door and huffed a sigh of relief. “Hey Dad, Papa.”

“Hey, bud.” Dean stepped inside and hugged his son. “How is everything?”

“Stella is feeding them.” Trevor lead them into the living room then walked down a hallways and reemerged into the living room holding an infant in a tiny blue onesie.

“I’m guessing that one is Hudson.” Cas smiled as Trevor placed the baby in his arms. “Hey there, sweetheart. You’ve put weight since last a saw you.”

Stella came in holding the infant with the soft pink onesie. “This has to be Marley.” Dean beamed gently scooping her up. “Hey, Sweetheart. You’re gonna be a little heartbreaker.”

Stella and Trevor smirked. “Thank you for coming, Dad and Papa.”

Cas looked up and smiled. “No, it’s no problem. I wanted to see you and my grandbabies. Y’all still look really tired. Y’all take a well deserved nap; Me and Dean will watch the twins.”

“No, we can’t make you do that, Papa.” Trevor shook his head.

“You ain’t makin us to nothin.” Dean smirked. “Believe me when I said take the nap, because when you are to the point where you are dealing with them on your own, you don’t get nap.”

“Yes, sir.” The new parents said in unison.

“Enjoy the nap. We’ll wake you in an hour or two.” Dean sat on the couch.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

“Cas, did you ever imagine our life would end up like this?” Dean bounced Marley in his arms.

Cas snorted. “Hell no. I planned on a small family and working my old crappy desk job until we got old and retired.”

“Do you love our life though?” Dean looked over at his husband.

“Of course. We have had one hell of a life; both good and bad. I mean, we are holding our kid’s kids. I’m the corporate manager of Smith and Wesson Law Firm, you own not only The Winchester Auto Repair shop, but the new bakery called ‘Pleasant Surprises’. We have 7 beautiful kids that we haven’t fucked up yet; eight if you count Charlie and Lisa’s oldest, which still to this day I think that was most caring thing you have ever done. I would never change anything that has ever happened to us.”

Dean looked at his husband and then down at the calm little baby girl with a strong grip on his finger. “I would only change how I reacted when I found my parents. I wouldn’t change that they would still be living, but I wouldn’t go to jail. I missed out on a big chuck of life.”

“But, things wouldn’t be the same. I don’t’ regret anything that we have done, cause right now I am sitting beside the man I love to death and have been with for the past 30 years; holding my grandson.” Cas smiled.

“We’ve have had one hell of a life.” Dean smirked.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. “It’s been full of Pleasant Surprises, but in my eyes it’s perfect.”

_******* _


End file.
